Shattered
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: A sudden twist in fate forces the Decepticons to act like the good guys and team up with the legendary Primes in order to save Cybertron and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have not forgotten about my other stories, I just wanted to get this out there because I've been having so much fun writing this. I do not own anything.**

* * *

Megatron had ignored it, now he wished he hadn't.

It started out as a feeling when he and Optimus went to battle Unicron. The moment his former brother used the Matrix of Leadership on the Chaos Bringer, Megatron felt the dark being call out for help.

No, help wasn't the right word. More like, reinforcements. But just as soon as it came, the feeling...the _warning_ was gone.

Plus, Megatron didn't have much time to think about it; with his brother at his side, only to lose him, the discovery of the Forge of Solus Prime...Yeah, he had been pretty busy.

But, in the back of his mind, he should have at least taken a moment to consider what Unicron was sending. But he payed it no mind.

Megatron glared at the Forge, as if all his problems were the relic's fault. It still irked him to no end that he couldn't use it for the Decepticon cause. The weapons they could have built, the armies that would spring from the Forge...the possibilities were endless.

He stayed like that for a while, just looking at the relic of a Prime. Finally, he turned to leave, his footsteps echoing in the empty room.

"Megatron," a voice whispered.

The warlord stopped, his fingers flexing, ready to form a weapon. He turned, glaring into the relic room, his red optics alert. He turned to leave, his servos curled into a fist, his back rigged.

"Megatron!" the voice screamed suddenly.

Megatron turned sharply, firing his cannon in the direction the voice had shouted. The figure ducked expertly, avoiding the blast. Megatron growled, his sword emerging from his hand. "Who dares attack me in my domain?" he demanded.

The figure chuckled. "Your domain? I would suggest you take a look around, before you offend your hosts."

Megatron did not move, though his optics flickered around, and he was surprised to find that he was no longer on the Decepticon warship. In fact, he didn't know where he was now! The room was bright, with a soft blue glow. The place was large, and seemed to stretch on with no end in sight.

The figure moved out of the shadows to reveal a tall femme, her purple and grey armor simple, yet strong looking. She was nearly as tall as Megatron, and her blue optics studied him with contained anger. But that did not faze Megatron, as he was also very angry. Who did this femme think she was, to come into his Warship and attack him?

He did not change his defensive stance. "I will give you one chance to explain yourself, Autobot."

The femme barked out a humorless laugh. "Autobot? I suppose if I were alive, I would join my brother's cause against you." She glared at Megatron, the displeasure sparking in her optics. "Primus knows he needs the help."

Megatron frowned, though he did not allow himself to become distracted. "Your chances of a swift death are very slim," he threatened, his voice low.

The femme came forward, her movement calm and unconcerned. "So are yours. But you are fortunate that it is not just your life that hangs in the balance."

"That is enough, Solus," a voice boomed. Megatron turned, his weapon pointed at the femme and the new arrival. The mech came forward, ignoring the sword pointed in his direction. "I apologize for this sudden visit, but we are a bit pressed for time," the tall mech started.

He stopped when Megatron strode forward in quick steps, the tip of his sword at the mech's throat. "You have one nano second to explain to me what the Pit is going on!" the warlord growled, still keeping his gun pointed at the femme. It did not concern Megatron that this mech was taller then him. He had faced larger opponents before.

The gold and red colored mech eyed the sword at his throat. "Violence will not speed this process along any further, Megatron." He stared at him. "I would advise that you remove your weapon before my siblings are forced to take extreme measures."

It was than Megatron noticed that there were many more Cybertrons in the room. How had that happened? He didn't see anyone walk in, and he certainly would have heard them coming. Though the strange mech was right. The new arrivals were eying him with caution, each looking ready to jump in and attack should he make a wrong move. Megatron counted nine of them, including the femme and mech who were being held at weapons point.

Megatron eyed his captive for a moment, his face expressionless.

"We mean you no harm," the mech started.

Megatron scoffed. "I've heard that one before."

"Approximately five thousand, three hundred and sixty-seven times in the last," the mech paused. "Twenty years."

Megatron blinked. How-?

"But that doesn't matter," the mech said dismissively. "What matters is the here and now."

Megatron was feeling his patience boiling to the breaking point, and just when he was wondering how quickly he could snap this mech's neck, the femme spoke up. "I believe introductions are in order," she said. She glanced over at the gathered mechs, as if seeking their permission. She than straightened up, her face calm. "We are the Thirteen original Primes."

Megatron stopped, his mind trying to make sense of what was going on. Than he laughed.

"Something funny?" one of the mechs demanded, his beak clicking in displeasure.

"You take me for a fool?" Megatron snapped. "You can't be the Thirteen. There's only nine of you."

The mech, who was still held at sword point, cleared his throat. "Well, we have to assume that Prima is still alive since he is not with us at this moment."

Megatron frowned. "Still alive?" he echoed. "So you're all dead."

"Yes," the mech said. "Unfortunately."

Megatron, however, was not convinced. Did he have any high grade last night? That would certainly explain this strange dream. "What about the others?"

The mech sighed. "Alpha Trion is currently guiding a certain...asset, and he was unable to join us."

Megatron blinked. Alpha Trion? Alpha Trion the old archivist and Optimus's old mentor was a Prime? And not just any Prime, one of the original Thirteen! He growled in annoyance. How many times had he past that old mech in the halls of Iacon? How many chances did Megatron pass up to end the Prime linage?

The femme sighed, interrupting his thoughts. "In order for you to understand, you will need to put your weapon down and let Vector Prime go."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. He wasn't too familiar with all the Thirteen original Primes, but Vector Prime was a name he recognized. "Forgive me if I hesitate," the Decepticon said casually, not moving. "But why am I here?"

"We need your help," the femme said.

Megatron blinked. "What for? What would the 'Thirteen Primes' need my help with?"

"We need someone who is currently not dead at the moment, and someone who is close with Optimus Prime," she explained.

Now Megatron was beginning to doubt even his own sanity. "What does Optimus have to do with this?" he growled. "And why would you even contact me, of all beings?"

"Because Optimus is currently in danger, and we cannot save him without you," the femme said, a note of desperation in her tone.

Megatron only faltered for a minute. Just what had Optimus gotten himself into that involved the Thirteen? If these beings were even who they said they were.

"When you and our young brother went to defeat Unicron," she said. "You felt something, didn't you? You felt Unicron call out for his...followers, should he be defeated."

Yes, he had. He had felt the Chaos Bringer reach out for help the moment Optimus used the Matrix on him. He had heard the message, the final order to destroy those who had defeated him.

"Who did he summon?" he asked suddenly. Might as well hear what they had to say. And he was interested in what their explanation was.

"He has sent for the Fallen," Vector Prime said. The femme lowered her helm at the name.

Megatron blinked. Well, that wasn't what he expected. "You mean the Fallen is coming to reawaken Unicron?" All his hard work, and this ancient fossil that was supposed to be dead was going to ruin everything?

"No," Vector said. "He is already here, and in the body of Optimus Prime."

* * *

 _2 days ago_

" _Proceed with caution, Optimus,"_ Ratchet said through the comm link.

Optimus smiled at his friend's worry. "I will, Ratchet."

" _The caves will prevent us from reaching you. But should you not arrive with'n the next half-hour, we will send back-up."_

Optimus nodded. "Understood." And with that, he entered the cave. The possibility of an undiscovered energon mine, or even a relic, would be useful and offer some hope among the Autobots. The loss of the Forge was a heavy blow, as they would have put it to good use. But he was confident that the Decepticons would be unable to use it for their cause.

His blue optics shone in the dark as he walked forward carefully. Though it was night, the air was still hot with California's humidity. The strange canyon's were odd, as the humans believed Devil's Gate dam to be haunted. The reports of missing children had unnerved Optimus, which is why he decided to go, instead of sending Bumblebee and Arcee. The scout's imagination tended to run wild, and he did not need the yellow Autobot to accidentally cause a cave in if he were to shot at his own shadow. Bulkhead would be worse, with is high strung nerves in the dark, and they couldn't send Arcee by herself.

Optimus had to duck his head to avoid scraping the top of the cave. He just might have to send for Arcee, as the blue femme was smaller than him and could travel farther. At that moment, his tracking device went off, letting out a high pitched whine. He glanced down at the device in his servo, frowning as it suddenly went silent.

Optimus felt his spark suddenly pulse with panic, warning him to get out. Not to fight, but to get out. He slid his battle mask on, dropping the tracker as his servos shifted into weapons. He looked back for the entrance of the cave, but could not see it.

Optimus knew that if he were to look over his shoulder again, he would see something he'd rather not see. But, it was better to attack now, rather than give his enemy the chance to attack. He turned quickly, shooting into the dark. The loud blaster shots echoed in the dark, silent cave. Once the dust cleared, Optimus could see the remains of the rock he had just pulverized. But his spark was still urging him to run.

"That's quite a welcome," a voice hissed behind him. A voice he had hoped to never hear again.

He spun around, his blasters ready to go off. But the large figure grabbed his arms, twisting Optimus's servos upward. The young Prime kicked instead, before throwing his whole body weight into his attacker. The larger figure stumbled against the wall, before receiving a punch in the gut. The mech delivered a swift punch to Optimus's face before punching him forward. Optimus stumbled back, activated his swords and went to stab the mech. The sword went right through the larger Cybertronian's chest, but he did not grimace. Optimus's optics widened in shock as he glanced up into the red optics of his foe.

The Fallen grinned. "You cannot defeat me. For I have no form." He paused. "Yet."

The Fallen lurched forward, and Optimus scrambled back. But instead of colliding with the Fallen, he felt a thick breeze blow around him. "Yes, you will do," the Fallen hissed, and Optimus could feel the Dark Prime's presence inside his mind. But it didn't stop there, he could feel it as he lost control of his limbs, and he could feel his spark suddenly turn cold as the Fallen reached for the Matrix.

The Matrix!

Summoning his strength, Optimus reached in and wrapped himself around the Matrix protectively. The Fallen reared back with a frustrated hiss. But in doing so, Optimus lost full control of his body.

"You will not have it," Optimus said, even as he felt the Fallen gain control of his own body. Thoughts and feelings that were not his own flooded his mind, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. He could feel his mouth move, though it was not him who was doing it. He could feel the Fallen move his servos, testing out the new body.

"Now," the Fallen said out loud through Optimus. "Where to begin?"

* * *

 _Present_

"The Fallen has Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

Solus nodded. "Even as we speak, he has gained access to the Autobot's."

Megatron frowned. "But why come to me? Why not the other Autobot's?"

"Because any attempt to reach the Autobot's would end in failure. The Fallen would sense our presence and know that we are aware of his movements. And we would like to keep the element of surprise for as long as possible on our side. Besides," she paused. "He would never think that we would team up with Optimus's enemies in an attempt to save earth."

Megatron's frown deepened. "What does earth have to do with this?"

Solus sighed. "We need to know that you are committed to this before we reveal anything-"

"It doesn't matter," a Prime, Micronus if Megatron remembered correctly, interrupted. "He will help us regardless."

Megatron scowled at the Minicon. "You are in no position to force me to do anything," he growled. "As far as I'm concerned, you are all dead, while I am still alive."

Micronus grinned. "Don't be so sure of that," he said. "You are stuck in our realm, and we literally hold your life in our servos."

At that moment, Megatron saw an image of him hooked up to life support in Knock Out's med bay. Soundwave was there while the red medic worked swiftly on the warlord.

"What have you done?" Megatron growled, advancing towards the smaller Prime threateningly, though the Minicon didn't seem too concerned.

"Speeding things along," he said simply. "You agree to help us, and we let you live. If not, we will literally cut you off from the land of the living, and you will be separated from the Well of the Allsparks." He shrugged. "You'll be stuck with us for company, if we ever want to visit you."

Megatron wanted to crush the smaller bot underneath his pede. He wanted to shoot that confident smirk off his face. He wanted to inflict pain on the Minicon, so that he and his brethren would know to never again mess with the Decepticon warlord. But he just clenched his trembling servos that were shaking with rage and looked down at the Minicon, a move that seemed to irk the Prime. "Very well then," he said, his voice smooth. "I will offer my assistance."

Micronus grinned. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Yes, but it could have gone without threats," Solus said, coming forward. Megatron had ceased holding his weapons out on them. If they were already dead, then there was nothing he could really do to them with weapons. "Now," she said. "The reason earth is so important is because there are relics hidden on that planet. Relics that can restore Cybertron."

Megatron stared at her. "Restore Cybertron? How?"

"We do not know how, Primus would only reveal so much when he sent us. But we do know that the Fallen seeks to awaken Unicron, which would destroy earth, along with any hope of saving Cybertron."

"Killing Primus in the process," Megatron concluded out loud.

Solus nodded. "Exactly. Primus sent us to watch and guide you into finding the relics. Once you do, we will continue on the restoring our planet."

Megatron nodded, thinking deeply. "What about Optimus?" he asked, glancing at Solus, watching her reaction.

There was a slight twitch in her servos, her optics dimming. "We are coming up with a way to free him," she said, her voice soft.

Megatron nodded. "I see. And if I meet him on the battlefield?"

"You are not to harm him," she retorted.

He laughed. "Harm him? Lady Prime, we are in the middle of a war. How else will I be able to defend myself?"

She bristled. "You are not to kill him, or his companions. Doing so will result in your death."

And Megatron believed her. Unlike Micronus, who's threat was just a way to force his hand, Solus's was a true threat of a femme ready to defend her loved ones. That caused Megatron to pause. Why would Solus care about a descendant she didn't even know?

"You said Alpha Trion was guiding an asset. What kind of asset?" he asked.

"The kind that does not not need to be revealed at the time," Micronus said. "All you need to do is wait for our instructions, avoid the Autobot's, and avoid harming the inhabitants of this world."

Megatron let out a sigh. So not only was he not allowed to attack the Autobot's, but he was supposed to avoid the humans? "My Decepticons will not stand for this," he said.

Micronus smirked. "Leave that to us. By the end of the week, you will find that you Decepticons will be as loyal as ever."

That did little to ease Megatron's mind, but he didn't say anything. With luck, this would all be a dream.

Doubtful, but hopeful.

"I believe we are done here," Solus said, coming forward. "You will awaken and inform your troops of the change of plans." With that, Megatron blinked, suddenly staring at Knock Out's med bay ceiling.

" _Move it Megatron,"_ he heard Solus say. " _You've got an announcement to make."_


	2. Chapter 2

"My liege!" Knock Out yelped as Megatron sprang from the med berth. "You must stay until I can figure out what afflicted you-"

"Nothing has afflicted me, doctor. I am doing fine," Megatron snapped, pulling at the tubing stuck to his arms. "Soundwave!" he bellowed, causing the spy master to come forward hurriedly. "Gather the troops, I am going to make an announcement," he ordered.

In less than two minutes, Megatron held everyone's attention as he stood straight and tall on the bridge of the ship. "My fellow Decepticons," he started. "As of a few moments ago, I received word that will change the course of the war. Whether it is in our favor or not, I have yet to decide. But it will change the way we do things around here." He paused. "Optimus Prime has been compromised, and we are now fighting to save earth."

There was a stunned silence that fell on everyone, all too shocked at the sudden announcement.

"My sources have informed me that the Fallen has infiltrated the Autobots by possessing Optimus Prime. He seeks to find the relics that can restore our home planet, and destroy them." He paused, letting his words sink in. "As of this moment, we must tred carefully when confronting the Autobots, and give nothing away that we know of their plans."

"Lord Megatron," Airachnid spoke up. "Forgive me, but do you trust your sources with the fact that Optimus Prime himself is possessed by the Fallen, a Prime who has been dead thousands of years ago?"

Megatron turned his calm gaze in the femme. "I trust my sources. Their knowledge is sound as is their reasoning." He nodded to Soundwave. "That will be all for now." And he turned and walked away.

He glared at the computer screen in front of him, wishing to smash it while thinking it as Micronus's head. But losing his temper now would cause his troops to question him, and he did not need that.

"She looks like trouble," a voice said suddenly.

Megatron jerked to the side, glaring at Solus Prime who was standing right next to him. He glanced over at Soundwave who didn't seem to notice the femme or his sudden movement.

"No, he cannot see me," she said. "Just you, whenever you are open to my presence."

Megatron frowned. "Open to your presence?" he repeated.

"I will not invade into your life more then I have to," she explained. "I'm not like my brothers, who lack respect." Here she glared at someone across the room, and Megatron had to wonder who she could see.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "The warship is being haunted by the Thirteen Primes."

"Nine Primes," she corrected.

Megatron frowned. "Nine? If Prima is alive, and Alpha Trion is not present and the Fallen is in Optimus, than where is the other 'missing' Prime?"

"He is doing his part to assist us in our time of need," Solus said simply.

Megatron frowned, running the names of the Primes inside his head. "The missing member is the original Optimus Prime," he concluded suddenly. Not that he saw how it could help him, but he did feel better knowing who he was working with.

Solus Prime smiled. "Your former brother chose his name wisely. Optimus was well loved and respected. The two of them share many of the same qualities."

Megatron suddenly wanted to laugh. He had always thought it funny how both he and Optimus had named themselves after the original Thirteen Primes. Fate sure had an interesting way of twisting things.

"Your spider-bot, however, seems a bit...untrustworthy," Solus said, glancing over her shoulder. Megatron glanced back to see Airachnid walking down one of the hallway's, the sounds of her heeled pedes echoing against the floor.

He frowned. "She is, and I've been meaning to deal with her after her sudden...efforts to the Decepticon cause."

"Oh, you won't need to," Solus said. "We've taken care of it. You need not worry about her for very long. In fact," she said suddenly. "We've decided to personally keep an eye on those in your inner circle."

"How thoughtful," Megatron said, annoyance in his tone.

Solus glanced at him, her purple and grey helm tilted. "We are doing everything we can to smooth things along-"

Megatron whirled on her, his optics blazing. "Spare me the pleasantries, Prime," he growled. "We both know I am here because you and your brothers will kill me if I refuse to help. Just because we are temporarily on the same side does not mean we automatically become close comrades."

Solus blinked, though she didn't seem too surprised at his outburst. "I wouldn't dream of it, Megatron," she said. "But that does not mean we can't make this a little easier. Consider me your guardian angel for the time being. I will be watching you, making sure you do as you are told. Furthermore, I feel as if I should warn-"

"Enough," Megatron said suddenly. To his surprise, Solus fell silent. Glancing to where she was standing, he saw that she was gone. Looking around, he could see that she was nowhere in sight. He grinned. So he could dismiss the Primes with just a few words? This might not be so bad after all.

"Soundwave," he said suddenly. "Pull up any records of the Thirteen Primes. I want the history, legends and teachings. Everything." If he was going to work with the Primes, he might as well learn a bit more about them. And if Solus wasn't going to help him, then he would just have to help himself.

* * *

"We're the good guys now?" Knock Out fussed. "When did that happen?"

"So we're not allowed to kill any Autobots or harm any humans?" Breakdown demanded.

"This is just further proof of Lord Megatron's declining sanity," Airachnid said.

Knock Out huffed. "Tell me about it. Did you see that bump on his head? And he won't even have me check it! Not to mention that he blacked out for no reason. If you ask me, the stress of the war is finally getting to him."

"What stress?" Breakdown demanded. "We got the Forge, and Soundwave is doing whatever he does to find the relics. We're the ones who should be stressed!"

"But he's not even able to use the Forge," Knock Out pointed out. "As I was saying, he needs to follow my advice. Which is perfectly sound advice, BTW."

Breakdown frowned. "BTW?"

Airachnid left the two mechs to their bickering, her mind scheming up ways to be rid of Megatron. After his sudden announcement today, she didn't think she'd have a hard time convincing the troops that Megatron was no longer fit to lead them.

"Megatron is running on borrowed time," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, don't be so sure of that," a voice said suddenly.

Airachnid gave a start, letting out a hiss as she turned toward the Vehicon. Only it was no Vehicon that had snuck up on her. It was a very tall mech, and Airachnid had to look up to make eye contact, though she could not make out the features of his face. In fact, he didn't seem to have a face at all! The gears and metals of his body seemed to be twisting and turning, as if unsure what form to take. He didn't seem to have any true form at all, and for a moment, Airachnid was terrified.

"I apologize for startling you," the being said. "Though it was not without good reason. As I was saying, there is no point in killing Megatron, which I know is what you want. But you need him to restore your planet and-" He paused. "Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners." He swept into a bow. "My name is-"

He never got a chance to finish, as Airachnid shot him. The being quickly vanishing, as if blown away by the wind. Airachnid let out a breath, until the same voice startled her from behind.

"That was quite rude, as I was trying to introduce myself. But there is no need for you to introduce yourself, since I know everything about you," he said, calmly walking toward her.

Airachnid decided at that moment to flee, her spider legs emerging as she shot her webbing at the strange beings pedes before breaking out into a run. To her horror, the being easily caught up to her, the webbing having gone right through him. "As I was saying," he said. "I am called Amalgamous Prime. You know, the first shape-shifter?"

* * *

Soundwave was used to strange things happening on the ship. But for a moment, he cherished the peace around him, allowing him to work. He could feel Lazerbeak slumbering in his chassis, content with being near his sire's warm spark. Soundwave's long fingers flew over the keys of the computer as he typed quickly.

"You missed a symbol," a voice said suddenly.

Soundwave paused his work, wondering how anyone could sneak up on him. He wasn't too distracted, as he had just heard a Vehicon walk by, along with hearing the faint sound of Dreadwing giving off orders. He glanced around, tilting his helm slightly.

"Down here," the voice said, sounding annoyed.

Soundwave glanced and stepped back in shock to see a green minicon standing next to him. He didn't recall recruiting any minicons, unless this one was a stowaway. He quickly dismissed the idea, as he would have surely sensed a breach in the warship's shieldings.

"I'm quite fascinated with the bond you have with your own little minicon," the small transformer said, coming forward. "I've never known someone to attach themselves with so many of my children." He studied Soundwave. "Interesting," he hummed. "You are bonded to not only one, but six of my minicons."

Soundwave activated his blaster, pointing it at the intruder. But the mech didn't look caught off guard. Instead, he strode forward, reaching out as if to touch Lazerbeak who was stirring in his master's chassis.

Soundwave placed a protective arm around Lazerbeak, causing the green minicon to stop. "Don't act so defensive," the stranger chidded. Soundwave shot him, not thinking twice. The being quickly vanished, and Soundwave wondered for a brief moment if he had just imagined the whole thing. He checked his energon levels, which were full. He cocked his head, not hearing anything out of the ordinary. He remained alert as he returned to work.

* * *

Knock Out let out a scream as he rushed out of the med bay in an attempt to leave the clumsy bot behind. In an effort to introduce himself, the big clumsy mech had scratched Knock Out's paint in three different places. He rushed out, yelling at some passing troopers. "There's an intruder in the med bay," he growled. "Get rid of him, immediately!" He watched as the Vehicons rushed in, their weapons online.

"I said I was sorry," the clumsy mech said, appearing behind the red medic. The large, grey Cybertronian was taller than even Megatron, which was saying enough as it was.

"You!" Knock Out growled, pointing a finger at the brute's chest. Or, he intended to. But the mech was so tall that Knock only reached his stomach. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

The mech shrugged. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about your paint job." He paused. "Though I should have known, as it's unusually clean for being in the middle of a war."

Knock Out bristled. "Breakdown!" he suddenly shouted. "I am in need of your assistance!" He stopped for a moment. "Now!"

* * *

Megatron was first alerted to the commotion when Soundwave rushed by him, his steps hurried. Megatron was then startled to see his spy-master break out into a run. He never saw Soundwave run! For anything!

Knock Out's screeching could be heard, along with the sound of blaster fire. Megatron growled, intending to dissect someone for this disturbance.

"What is-?" he stopped, seeing Knock Out arguing with the wall, and Airachnid running by, her optics wide with panic.

"I suggest calling your inner circle together for a meeting," Solus said, appearing behind him.

Megatron growled. "Go away." He noted with satisfaction how she vanished at his command, as if she had no choice. But in less than ten seconds, she was back.

"Heed my advice," she said. "My brothers haven't had this much fun in ages, and they are really looking forward to spreading some more-"

"Go away," Megatron ordered her. "Soundwave!" he shouted, contacting the mech through the comm link. "Gather Dreadwing and Breakdown to my quarters, now. We are having a meeting." He then strode forward, grabbing Knock Out and heading in the direction Airachnid had gone to.

* * *

"My liege, what is going on?" Knock Out demanded. "A this moment, I am seeing a rather large mech hovering around that no one but me can see!"

Megatron sighed, noticing how Soundwave had a protective servo over Lazerbeak. He glanced at the Cybertronians Solus had suggested he gather. Dreadwing stood to his right, looking uncomfortable as he glanced at something around the room. Airachnid looked tense, as did Breakdown.

"What I told you before is true," he started. "The Fallen has possessed Optimus Prime and is searching for the relics that can save our world. The Fallen is currently looking to destroy those relics and awaken Unicron." He let out a breath. "I was contacted by the Thirteen Primes, and they have agreed to guide us as we search for these relics ourselves. They will not intervene unless they think it is necessary and will remain in contact with us should we need them. However, it was made clear that we are to not kill the Autobots or any humans."

"You have each been assigned your own Prime, who will monitor your activities," Solus said. "We will be keeping an eye on you, and attempted mutiny will result in death."

After Megatron repeated what she had said, there was an uncomfortable silence. "So...who'd you get?" Knock Out asked suddenly.

Megatron blinked in surprise, not expecting that question. "I have Solus Prime," he answered finally.

"Who in the AllSpark is this...Nexus Prime?" Breakdown demanded after a long pause, no doubt asking about his own 'guardian'.

"I believe he was the first...Combiner," Megatron said after a moment.

Knock Out huffed. "Well, I got the chemist of the group." He glared. "And a clumsy one at that."

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing asked. "How is it that we cannot see each others Primes?"

"It is because they do not want to be seen by anyone other than those they have been charged with," Megatron said.

"Are you getting all that from Solus?" Knock Out asked.

Megatron sighed. "Yes."

The red medic smirked, leaning forward. "So, what's she look like?"

Megatron blinked, before smirking. "She is quite a sight to behold. And a hideous one at that."

"That's enough," Solus said, though she didn't sound offended. Megatron frowned. Was he stuck with a pacifist as his guardian? This wouldn't be fun at all then.

"How long is this to last?" Dreadwing asked.

"Until we restore Cybertron," Megatron said, ignoring Solus who had started to explain. "Until then, be on your guard and be ready to face the Autobots. The Primes will withdraw their presence whenever we enter into battle, as they do not want to draw the Fallen's attention. But we will only engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. And we will only be out looking for the relics. Since the Primes have refused to reveal which relic it is, we cannot afford to lose a single one." He nodded his helm. "You are dismissed."

Once everyone was gone, Solus turned to look at him with a frown. "I told you we do not know which relic it is."

Megatron smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Lady Prime. According to history, you created every ancient relic, including weapons, and sources of knowledge. All with your little Forge. I also know that you were betrayed by your lover, the Fallen. If you Primes were so strong, how is it that you were defeated so easily?"

He leaned in. "So tell me, Solus Prime. What other treasures are we expecting to find? I have no doubt you'll recognize every single one of them we retrieve."

Solus stared him down, her servos curling into fists. "My creations will not be used to benefit your cause," she hissed. Megatron fought back a smile. So, he had gotten a reaction from her after all.

"You said we needed to make things easier between us," he said. "So let me start by being honest with you. I don't trust you or your brothers. We are all in this for personal gain." His tone turned dangerous. "I was once a slave, and I refuse to have anyone chain me against my will as my master. And I sure as the Pit won't have you or the Primes take control of my life. This is my ship and my war, and I decide when and where I will send my troops and I will only seek your guidance when I think it is needed."

He straightened up, a calm calculated smile on his face. "I have the blood of Unicron flowing through my veins and pulsing through my spark. I know when he will stir and awaken. I have faced death before and I can tell you that it does not scare me in the slightest bit." He stared at Solus Prime, who was watching him with caution. "You are dismissed," he said, walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Megatron awoke, his first feeling was one of dread. _What will today bring?_

Solus Prime had stayed silent when he had emerged from his quarters, and she followed him down the dim halls as he checked on the reports Soundwave had ready. He wondered if the femme was just going to follow him all day, looking over his shoulder. He also wondered if the others were experiencing the same thing. If Soundwave's nervous twitches were anything to go by, he would believe so.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" he snapped, glaring at the femme Prime.

Solus cocked her elegant helm, a small grin on her face. "No."

Megatron frowned. "I am sure there are far more interesting things for you to be doing, other than watch me go over my daily routine."

She shrugged. "If we are to work together, the least I could do is observe you."

Megatron nodded. "Huh, observe me. Well in that case, here's rule number 1: Don't hover, I don't like it." And with that, she vanished at the small order. He grunted in satisfaction, all too aware that she would be back in a few seconds.

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Knock Out shrieked, lunging forward to snatch his buffer out of Alchemist Prime's servos. "This is the only one that produces the shine that so many yearn for!"

The Prime shrugged. "Seems pretty pointless to me." He frowned. "You're a doctor, right?"

Knock Out scowled. "Yes, what of it?"

"Well, I have yet to see the results of your work," Alchemist said, looking around the med bay. His large frame nearly took up the whole space, and he had to duck his helm to avoid hitting the ceiling.

Knock Out huffed. "Well, as of yet, there have been no patients to deal with."

Alchemist raised an optic ridge. "Or do simply not have the patience to deal with the patients?"

Knock Out opened and closed his mouth. "Th-that is...Breakdown!"

The lumbering mech came in, wearing an annoyed scowl on his face. "What?" he snapped.

Knock Out shoved his buffer at the blue Decepticon. "Buff this scratch."

Breakdown frowned, examining Knock Out's armor. "Uh, I don't see anything."

"I can feel it," the medic said. "It's forming from all the stress I've been going through."

* * *

Megatron would have been amused at the sight of his troops eagerly clambering to go on the simple scouting mission, if not for the fact that he himself wanted to go too.

"Enough," he growled. "I am sending Dreadwing, Breakdown and Airachnid to scout out the energon mine." He glared, "Does anyone dare to object?"

No one answered.

He nodded, turning away. "Good."

"Why didn't anyone ask him if the Primes were coming?" Breakdown whispered.

Airachnid glared. "You want to ask him now? Be my guest." With that, she turned sharply, waiting for Soundwave to open a ground bridge. "In the meantime, I'm going to listen to my spark, and stay away when he's in one of his moods."

Breakdown glanced at Megatron who was prowling around like a predator waiting for foolish prey. "Sound advice," the blue Decepticon muttered, following Dreadwing and Airachnid through the ground bridge.

Airachnid didn't like this. She didn't like the situation, and she didn't like not having a choice in what was going on. Undead Primes and not killing any Autobots was not what she thought the Decepticon cause stood for. Not to mention the fact that her Prime was holding her life in his servos was not appealing at all. She glanced around, noting how dark the woods were and that there was no Prime in sight. She smiled, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Am I the only one who considers this to be overkill on Lord Megatron's part?" Airachnid started, walking past Breakdown and Dreadwing. "I mean, dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike."

Dreadwing looked up, eyeing her suspiciously. Breakdown scowled. "Megatron knows me and Dreadwing will get the job done."

Airachnid smirked, though neither of the mechs could see it. "Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself."

Breakdown growled, advancing toward the femme, only to be stopped by Dreadwing. "Breakdown," the larger mech warned, his tone sharp. "Remain on task, this must be a unified effort."

"Indeed Breakdown," Airachnid chidded. "I know we've never seen eye to eye. But that doesn't mean we can't, _patch_ things up." She said the last part with a sly wink, referring to his missing optic, knowing it was still a touchy topic for him.

She got the response she was looking for, as Breakdown let out a yell when he charged forward. After all, the Primes couldn't blame her for trying to save her own life from an enemy, right? She leapt back with such skill that could only be achieved with years of practice. She shot out her webbing, hitting Breakdown in the face. The big brute actually _tried_ to pull the webbing off, which only sent him tumbling to the ground. Airachnid chuckled darkly, climbing further up the trees, despite Dreadwing's threats as he shot at her.

She glared down at Dreadwing, preparing her shot as she aimed at him. She quickly shot at him, the blast speeding toward Dreadwing's helm. But in a blink, Dreadwing was gone. She blinked, shocked, staring at the burnt ground where Dreadwing had stood. She froze, not knowing what to do as she could not spot the Decepticon.

Big mistake.

A large being slammed into her, knocking her from the trees. Pain shot up her back and extra legs as she made contact with the ground. She groaned as she stood up, her weapons ready. She looked to see a large figure coming toward her, a displeased look on his face. Airachnid could only guess this as one of the Primes. Though which one, she was not sure. His armor was gold with tints of red, and his blue optics were sharp as he stared at her. She could feel the sudden anger swirling around him, sparking like a storm.

"Take this as a warning and your last chance," he said, his voice grave. He looked up at Dreadwing who was standing nearby, and Breakdown who had finally removed the webbing from his face. "All of you. Betrayal will not be taken lightly." And with that, he got up, and walked away, leaving Airachnid on the ground, and Dreadwing wondering how he was supposed to explain this all to Megatron.

* * *

"I can't believe you tried to kill my charge!" Amalgamous Prime exclaimed.

Vector Prime glared at his brother. "Kill your charge? Your charge, who you were not watching, tried to kill my charge! If I hadn't been there to pull a swift time warp, he'd be dead!"

Amalgamous frowned, displeased. "Airachnid wasn't trying to harm Dreadwing."

"No," Vector said. "She was just trying to kill him." He glared. "Maybe you should keep a closer optic on her the next time."

"I've been trying to give her some space," Amalgamous argued. "Have you seen the way Micronus hovers over Soundwave like a hawk? No one likes to be surveillanced like that."

"And where are your charges now?" Solus snapped finally. Both Primes looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there at all. "Finish your squabbling elsewhere," she ordered, pointing at them like a mother would with her sparklings. The two Primes glanced at each other before reluctantly leaving the realm they all resided in. Though Solus could tell by their stiff shoulders and glares that the argument between the two of them was not over.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Nexus Prime said, and Solus could tell he was referring to Megatron. "I mean, sure, he's a little rough around the edges. But you'll get around to him. You always figure out how to work with Bots like him."

Solus sighed tiredly. "No, that was Optimus."

Nexus grinned. "Which one?"

She whirled on him, anger and pain in her optics. "Don't you care about what happened to him?" she demanded, her voice dangerous. Her servos flexed, almost as if she was holding her Forge and ready to fight.

Nexus held his servos up in surrender, though his optics were blazing with anger too. "Of course I do," he hissed. "I was there when we gave him up."

Solus relaxed her stance, feeling her anger subside somewhat. She sighed. "It's hard working with the enemy," she confessed.

Nexus leaned in. "But he is not our enemy."

"He's Optimus' enemy," she reminded.

Nexus raised an optic ridge. "And that makes him our enemy? Try to remember, once we've dealt with the Fallen, we are going back to the Well. Optimus' war will be his own war, and we cannot help him."

"But are we decreasing his chances of winning the war by helping Megatron?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's not like we're handing them weapons of mass destruction."

She grimaced. "Actually, we are." At Nexus's start, she rushed on. "Because the Fallen will find the weapons if the Decepticons don't. And it would be better to keep any weapons out of his grasp for the time being."

"So ask yourself," Nexus started. "Who's the bigger threat? Who did Primus send us to defeat? Who are we helping?"

Solus let out another sigh. "Barely two days into this and it already seems like things are falling apart."

"So spend more time with your charges," a voice said. Solus felt her guard go up as she slowly turned to face Liege Maximo.

Nexus snorted. "Spend more time with them?"

"If you want them to trust you," the Deceiver started, striding forward. "Then you need to know them. What makes them tick, what they like. In no time, you will have developed a mutual respect for eachother."

Solus frowned. "And how would you know this?"

Liege Maximo grinned. "It works for the Autobots and their human pets."

The two Primes were up in an instant. "You've been to the Autobot base?" Solus demanded, panicked.

"Of course I have. But Optimus wasn't there, which means the Fallen wasn't there," Liege Maximo said. "My presence went unnoticed, and I learned some interesting things along the way during my wanderings." His optics glittered. "Did you know there's an entire Insecticon mine here on this planet, just waiting for its queen?"

Nexus frowned, interested. "The Decepticons don't need to know about that...yet. But we will keep that in mind." He advanced toward Liege Maximo. "But that still doesn't excuse you from going to the Autobots. It's too risky and you know that!"

Liege Maximo shrugged, unconcerned. "There is no need for you to get all riled up. I learned what I needed to know there anyway." He glanced at Solus. "But keep my idea in mind. It would do this mission well to earn the trust of your charges."

"I think my charge likes me," Quintus Prime said suddenly, coming forward as he entered the realm. "We share many similar ideas and talents."

"After he stopped trying to shoot you," Onyx Prime said with a smirk.

Liege Maximo grinned. "Excellent." He glanced at Solus. "See how easy that was?"

Solus narrowed her optics. Around Liege Maximo, one had to be careful with what was said. Her brothers had told her all about what happened between them. Alchemist Prime had been the most vocal against Liege Maximo's involvement in this mission. She inwardly frowned. Alchemist never did tell any of them what happened when he last saw Liege Maximo, and she had to admit, she was curious. But that could wait, and regardless of what happened, she was well aware that Liege Maximo couldn't be trusted. That was why he wasn't given his own charge to guard over.

Yet.

* * *

Megatron was surprised that the day was ending smoothly. He hadn't seen Solus Prime since this morning, and the mission Dreadwing was in charge of had turned out as a success with plentiful energon. Though Dreadwing's report were disturbing to him. How did one go from standing in one place, only to appear somewhere else? There was no teleportation involved, of that much he was sure of. But Dreadwing had told him that Vector Prime had revealed himself to Airachnid when she attacked.

He sighed. Had the Primes not been involved, he would have terminated her on the spot. But, for whatever reason, the Primes wanted them all alive and working together. He did not like working with traitors, especially traitors he could easily get rid of.

He reached out and gently touched his spark chamber, as if afraid that he would suddenly have it ripped out of him by the Primes.

"I would never do that," Solus said, coming to stand beside him.

Megatron glanced over at her, knowing that he would have to get used to her sudden appearances. He raised a questioning optic ridge at her statement.

"I would never toy with your life like that," she clarified. "It is not how you gain one's trust."

Megatron wanted to smirk. "And I am to take your word for it," he stated.

"In time," Solus answered easily. She turned to face him. "You are like a challenge, Megatron. And I love a good challenge. It's one of the many reasons I enjoyed creating weapons and tools."

"That wasn't a challenge for you," Megatron interrupted. "You had the Forge with you at all times, allowing you to create anything that came to your mind."

Solus chuckled. "It's not as easy as you think. To wield the Forge, you have to know exactly what you want. You have to think through the details of whatever it is you're creating. That sort of creativity takes imagination." She let out a breath, almost weary. "As I said before, gaining your trust will be a challenge. But I have never backed down from a good fight before."

Megatron frowned. "What about the 'bad' fights?"

Solus grinned. "Never had one."

Megatron chuckled. "Lady Prime, there are always 'bad fights'." He looked at her. "Like the ones that get you killed."

Her optics dimmed. "Yes. Those are the ones you never see coming."

Megatron frowned. He still didn't trust the femme, and he doubted he'd ever will. But, he could respect a worthy opponent. He had yet to find out what kind of opponent Solus was.

* * *

"I think I need a new paint job," Knockout said as they cruised down the streets, the many buildings passing them by.

Breakdown would have rolled his optic if he wasn't in his alt form. "What shade of red would it be this time?" he asked.

Knock Out hummed. "Oh, I think red is overrated. I mean, if we are the 'good guys,' don't you think we should change our appearances to go with the change in life?"

Breakdown sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk his partner out of his new idea. Besides, he was curious to see what color his friend would choose.

He was not prepared for what the next hour would bring.

"Why would you go with that color scheme?" he demanded. "You look like a mini Optimus Prime!"

The newly painted blue and red car drove forward, past the large blue jeep. "I will take that as a compliment then, since you just compared me to a Prime."

Breakdown sputtered. "Bu-but...you look like the American flag!"

Knock Out huffed, speeding down the street, not bothering to wait for his partner to catch up. "If you must now," he said through the comm link, as Breakdown was trying to catch up. "I was inspired by a human celebrity."

"Really? Who?" Breakdown asked, catching up to the doctor.

Knock Out sounded insulted. "Well, I'll just wait for you to figure that out, since you are not appreciating my effort into this new cause we Decepticons have found ourselves in." He paused. "Now that I think about it, you could use a new paint job too."

Breakdown shuddered. "No thanks. I don't need to blind my enemies with whatever color you choose for me."

Knock Out let out a dignified huff. "Suit yourself."

Had Knockout been paying attention, he would have noticed the speeding car barreling toward them. But as the Decepticon was admiring how his new tires felt, he did not notice until the car rammed into his side, scratching his new paint job.

"That vile human!" Knock Out shrieked.

"Oh well," Breakdown said simply. He then gave a start when Knock Out did a sharp turn, chasing after the fleeing car. "Hey! What are you doing?" Breakdown demanded, following his friend.

"Teaching that fleshy a lesson," Knock Out growled, increasing his speed. Breakdown slowed down a bit when he noticed a police car zoom by, its sirens blaring.

"Oh boy," the ex-Wrecker sighed. "Uh, Knock Out, you might want to watch out. The fuzz is on your tail." He stopped when he received only static through the comm link. "Knock Out?" When there was no answer, Breakdown increased his speed. "Scrap," he swore.

Knockout had the runaway in his sights, his intentions clear. He was about to pulverize that hideous car out of existence as punishment for violating his paint job. He could tell Breakdown was trying to contact him, but he did not need to be lectured; so he had turned his comm link off. The car entered the town that Knockout and Breakdown had just left, turning sharply down an alleyway. Knock Out followed closely behind, nearly ramming into the back of the car.

Gunshots rang out, and it took Knock Out a moment to realize that the person in the passenger seat of the car was shooting at him. He growled, feeling a bullet skim his paint. He increased his speed until he was pushing at the car, its back wheels spinning as they were suspended in the air.

A large, blue jeep rammed into the car, sending it flying into an abandoned building. "Knock Out!" Breakdown exclaimed as he backed away from the human's car. "We have to get out of here. The police-"

"Can wait," Knock Out growled, driving toward the damaged car. The two passengers stumbled out, dazed. The driver looked up, his eyes wide with fear when he noticed Knock Out.

"You," Knock Out hissed, his engine rumbling with anger. "You are the one...Who. Scratched My. PAINT!"

The driver stumbled back with a yelp before scrambling into the car, trying to shut the doors that quickly fell apart.

"Do you know how hard it is to get this shade of blue?" Knockout demanded, getting ready to transform and truly terrify the humans.

"The police!" Breakdown exclaimed, driving away, thinking his partner was following him. But the doctor of doom had other things in mind.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Knock Out exclaimed, his holoform showing up right as the police officer got out of his cruiser. The holoform's trenchcoat and fedora may have been a tad excessive, but Knock Out liked to be flashy. "This idiot damaged my car, and-"

"You were speeding, sir," the officer said, taking out a notepad and pen.

Knock Out gasped. "Why, of course I was. And who are you to talk to me in such a way?" He swatted the notebook out of the young officer's hand. "I'm Detective...Dick Tracy, you may honor me with respect." He flipped his stylish fedora, narrowing his eyes with a haughty air.

The young officer raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing here, 'Detective'?"

"Doing your job," Knockout retorted, adjusting his red trench coat. "Which is catching these...criminals."

The officer coughed. "May I see some ID?"

Knock Out blinked. "ID? Oh! Of course, some ID. I think...No! I _know_ that I left it in my car. Give me a moment to retrieve it." And with that, he scrambled towards his car. "Just give me a moment to phone my...wife. She worries a lot."

The officer nodded, though kept his hand near his taser while his partner swatted the handcuffs onto the two runaways. The driver was muttering something about a 'demon car' and how it was going to 'kill us all!' Knock Out smirked, satisfied that he had at least scared the humans.

"Soundwave," Knockout hissed into a phone he formed with his holoform, while he contacted the spymaster through his comm link. "I need you to pull up some fake ID for a man named 'Detective Dick Tracy'." He looked back at the officer who was coming forward. "Yes, darling," Knock Out said hurriedly for the officer to hear. "It is Dick Tracy, who is your one and only _detective_." He scowled, though tried to hide it with a wide smile. "No, of course I remember who you are. But I just needed to hear from you right now." He stopped. "How soon can I see you and that _new project_ you should be working on. You know? The one I _need."_

"Your ID, sir?" the officer asked with an edge in his voice. Already, Knock Out could see him reaching for his handcuffs.

Knock Out held up a finger. "Just a moment. My _wife_ is very needy."

The officer nodded. "I bet. Well, tell her that she can visit you in a detention cell."

Knock Out's eyes widened. "A detention cell?" He glared back at the phone. "Do you hear that, _darling?_ I'm going to be held in a detention cell if you don't hurry up!" He frowned at Soundwave's answer. "What do you mean you need more time!?"

"Let's go," the officer said, pulling out the handcuffs.

Knock Out had half a mind to transform right then and there and squish the human. But the sight of Alchemist Prime looming over the buildings with a warning glare gave him pause. He sighed, holding his hands out, allowing the human to handcuff him.

* * *

Breakdown strode forward in his holoform, nodding to the officer who led him down to the detention cell. "Everything looks to be in order, Detective Patton," the officer said, unlocking Knock Out's cell. "It's an honor to be in the presence of such legends."

Breakdown nodded as Knock Out was brought forward. He smirked. "Your _wife_ sent me," he said.

Knock Out glared. "Remind me to thank her when we get back," he hissed.

Breakdown chuckled in amusement as Knock Out was uncuffed, the officers muttering their apologies. "Humph," Knock Out sniffed, grabbing his trench coat and fedora. "You should be sorry." He let out a shocked gasp when the nearby officer grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"Sir," the young man said. "It is truly an honor to meet you. You are an inspiration."

Knock Out blinked. "Uh, of course I am."

The warden came forward, nodding his head. "We had no idea who you were when we brought you in." He raised a thick, black eyebrow. "Or should we address you as 'doctor'?"

Knock Out frowned. "Why would you address me as such?"

"You got your undergraduate from Yale," the warden said, reading from a clipboard. "A doctorate from Harvard, and attended Oxford in Cambridge for your advanced Doctorate degrees." The warden paused, admiration in his eyes as he looked up at Knock Out. "After you received a purple heart for saving all those men from the time you served as a Navy Seal. And you are also a black belt in three different forms of martial arts."

Knock Out blinked again, glancing at Breakdown who shrugged. "Only three?" he demanded before he could stop himself. "Oh, well. Of course I did." He glanced at the clipboard. "What else does it say I did on there?" He blinked. "Oh! I'm in the CIA?"

"Yes," the warden said. "What exactly do you do in the CIA?"

Knock Out frowned, his mind spinning. "Well...If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"You are a veteran in the army," another young officer said. "As we said before, it is an honor and we apologize for how we treated you."

Knock Out sniffed. "Of course it is."

"We even had your car fixed up," the warden said, leading them out of the building.

Knock Out blanched. "You what? But you don't know what you're dealing with! My form is very sensitive-"

"That's so thoughtful of you," Breakdown interrupted with a forced smile. "Come along partner," he hissed. "Time to go see that wife of yours."

"We must thank you though," the officer said, standing in front of them, blocking their escape. "Your records are amazing, and we can't thank you enough for bringing in the gang leader's right hand man."

Knock Out nodded. "Yeah, sure. All in a day's work."

The officer beamed. "With any luck, we'll bring down Flattop Jones pretty soon now."

"Sounds awesome, gotta go," Breakdown said, pushing Knock Out forward.

* * *

"What in Primus's name did Soundwave put on that ID?" Knock Out demanded back on the Nemesis.

Breakdown shrugged. "Something about you being a member of the CIA and working with the NSA. You even won an olympic gold medal." He laughed. "You should have seen the human's faces as they looked at your background check with the fake social security Soundwave provided. I thought they were going to pass out from shock!"

Knock Out huffed. "Well, I'm glad that's over with then." He glared at the passing spymaster who nodded to him. " _Hello darling,"_ Soundwave said, using Knock Out's voice recording.

Knock Out seethed, but hurried on, not wanting to get into a fight and ruin his paint job. He intended to have it fixed since the humans had damaged it with the wrong color of blue!

"Knock Out," Megatron said suddenly. "Would you care to explain to me why-" The warlord stopped, eyeing Knock Out's new colors. "Why does your paint now resemble that of Captain America?"

Knock Out blinked, overjoyed that someone recognized who he styled his colors after. He then frowned. "You know Marvel?" he asked.

Megatron stopped as Breakdown and a few passing Vehicons looked at him curiously. "Human customs that Solus demanded I familiarize myself with," he said dismissively before walking away, ending the conversation before it could even begin.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Such a beautiful planet,"_ the Fallen murmured, overlooking the forest below him. " _And with_ _such potential too."_ The darkness of the night cast shadows around them. The sky held no moon, and even the stars seemed to grow dim as if knowing the grimness of what was to come. Optimus let out a shaky breath, his helm lowered, not in defeat, but in weariness. He felt the Fallen reach for the Matrix once again, and he tightened his grip on it, shielding it. It had been this way from the start, and Optimus felt as if he were stuck in a mental prison. He could feel his body move, understand what the Fallen was about to do and what he was thinking, but he could do nothing. He was a bystander, unable to help. The Fallen was in control, and he was never subtle to Optimus about it. Often times, like now, Optimus would find himself face to face with the Fallen himself inside his mind. The former Prime would often just study him, testing him to see what were his breaking points.

" _Why must you resist?"_ the Fallen crooned softly, reaching out as if the caress the younger Prime _. "You are only delaying the inevitable."_

Optimus didn't answer, trying to hold on to the Matrix. He heard the Fallen humm with interest. " _What have we here?"_

Optimus could feel his memories being violated, and his first instinct was to surge forward to protect them. But he stopped, knowing that he would be sacrificing the Matrix in the process. It had been like that from day one. The Fallen would taunt him, going through his memories and learning secrets about his team, secrets he had been trusted with. Personal matters and war strategies being viewed by the enemy. He squeezed his optics shut as one memory bank was opened, the one about Bumblebee.

" _How pathetic,"_ the Fallen muttered in disdain as he looked at the memory of the wounded scout. " _He should have perished on Tyger Pax for his weakness."_

Optimus felt his anger surge in defense for the young scout. But he held his ground, knowing that to lose control would be to lose the Matrix, and allow the Fallen to taint it. He let out a breath, glaring at the former Prime, feeling him shift through the memories.

He could feel the Fallen frown. " _What is this?"_ he questioned, and he sounded genuinely curious.

Optimus could immediately tell which memory it was. The one about Jack and the Key to Vector Sigma. "No!" he shouted suddenly, snatching the memory away from the Fallen before it could be accessed. He held it close along with the Matrix, as if it was a precious thing. He knew what the Fallen would do once he found out that Jack had been the one to access Vector Sigma, and he would not allow it. The moment the children had come into the Autobots lives, his first instinct had been to protect them. And when the Fallen had held young Raf, all Optimus could do was watch in horror, praying to Primus that nothing would happen to the innocent human children. The Fallen sensed how important they were to him, and he had remained strangely silent on the matter...for now.

He could feel the Fallen stiffen with interest. " _Now wasn't that suspicious?_ " he asked, coming forward. " _What makes this memory so special?"_

Optimus looked up, his optics blazing. "Get out," he ordered, summoning his remaining strength to shove the Fallen out. "You're done here," Optimus said, feeling the Fallen return to regain control of his powered down body. But the Fallen stayed out of that small space in his mind that Optimus had created for himself. Optimus allowed himself a small feeling of triumph, before his body spasmed with pain. Optimus let out a scream as he mentally fell to his knees. " _Your rebellion comes with a price,"_ the Fallen said simply, his tone dark. Another wave of electric pain swarmed over Optimus, causing him to scream as it tore at his mind and body. He could feel the Fallen preventing him from shutting down, forcing him from blacking out so that he could endure this punishment.

" _You were always the weak one,"_ the Fallen hissed. " _I will have what I want, regardless of_ _what you do."_

Optimus could feel his hold on the Matrix and the memory of Jack with the Key slipping from his grasp. He couldn't hold on to both, but he knew that he couldn't let the Fallen have either. Optimus closed his optics, the choice he was forced to make tearing him apart. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, with great agony, he erased the memory of Jack and the Key, leaving a void, empty space in his mind and his spark.

* * *

"What do you mean Optimus is attacking a military base?" Megatron demanded.

Knock Out snorted. "Who cares? I say we let him," he said.

"And I say that's not Optimus," Solus said.

Megatron frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Knock Out opened his mouth to reply. "Not you," Megatron hissed. "I meant Solus." Knockout closed his mouth with a huff.

"We sent a scout to see what our former brother was up to," she answered. "I don't know who that Cybertronian is, if it can even be called that. But it is not Optimus or the Fallen."

Megatron frowned. "And who is your scout?"

She hesitated, but knew that this was one of the first steps to bridging temporary trust with their allies. "Liege Maximo was curious, and went to see what the Fallen was up to. And he assured us that it was not Optimus."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "And you trusted him?" Solus shot him a look. "I've done my homework," Megatron answered. "Liege Maximo is called the Deceiver for a reason."

"Micronus followed him," she answered simply.

Megatron nodded. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

She looked at him. "What do you think _you_ should do?"

Megatron folded his servos behind his back. "What would be the best course of action?" he mused out loud.

"If this is some creation or clone of Optimus, it must be destroyed," Dreadwing vouched. "Waiting around will only cause more trouble in the future."

"And having one Prime around is enough," Airachnid said. "We don't need another."

Megatron sighed. "So there lies the decision." He looked at Solus, who smiled. Apparently she had come to the same conclusion. The thought irked him, though he didn't know why. "Soundwave," he ordered. "Track down this...other Optimus. I want to know where he has been and what he has done." He looked at Knock Out, Dreadwing, Airachnid and Breakdown. "Be prepared to engage in combat. You will be alerted when the time comes."

"Should the Fallen arrive, we will not be able to help you," Solus said after the others had left.

"I have done just fine without your help in the past and I will do fine in the future," Megatron replied dismissively. "Besides, what could you really do in the middle of a battlefield? You and your brothers are dead and helpless to offer your assistance should we ever need it."

Solus frowned. "We can offer insight."

He snorted. "Insight on how to fight? Lady Prime, I think you are forgot who you are working with."

"Not on _how_ to fight," she said. "How to approach the fight." She let out a sigh, as if taking on a burden. "We do not want Optimus harmed, yet we do not want the Fallen aware of your movements. I knew the Fallen best, and I can tell you where to attack, and where his blind spot is. He may be in a different body, but his fighting style will remain the same."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "You are going to teach me how to pull my punches?" He didn't need to remind her that he already knew how to do that too. Honestly, he was feeling a bit insulted that she thought so little of his skill.

But Solus looked at him with determination. "We are a different breed of Cybertronians. Who do you think taught us how to fight? Who do you think granted us with our strengths and skills? Primus was the very one to create us with unique abilities. The Fallen will send his pain to Optimus, leaving him free to fight while Optimus deals with every shot and blow you send his way. You need to know how to avoid that at all cost because if you do not, Optimus could become overwhelmed and lose himself to the Fallen."

Megatron took in all this new information, his face expressionless. Though Solus could see the slight frown, a sign that he was either displeased, or was thinking and trying not to show how interested he was in what she had said. "What makes you think Optimus is still in there?" he asked finally.

She blinked, not expecting that type of question. "Because the Matrix of Leadership has not been corrupted yet," she replied.

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

She folded her arms. "Primus would have told us if such a thing were to happen, and we would have moved on to, as the humans say, plan B."

Now Megatron was really interested. "And that would be…?"

"The termination of the Fallen in Optimus's body," she answered, her tone sharp as she tried to hide the sudden fear and dread in her voice.

"I thought you wanted Optimus alive," Megatron said.

Solus took only a few seconds to compose herself, hoping her voice would not betray her emotions. "If the Matrix is compromised, then we would have to assume that Optimus is no more, as he would rather die than give it up to the enemy."

Megatron's first reaction was to make some comment on Optimus's strength, to deny that the Prime would ever have the spark to pull off something like that. But something stilled him. Wasn't it just like his former brother to sacrifice himself for the greater good? If Optimus thought he was going to lose the battle against the Fallen…

"He is strong," Megatron said, determined. "He will prevail."

"I have no doubt about that," Solus said softly. "But I worry about what the Fallen could do to him while we hesitate in our attacks."

Megatron looked at her sharply. "What he could do?" he repeated. He stepped toward Solus. "What could he do to Optimus?"

Solus did not move from her spot, though her optics flickered, as if lost in a memory. "Mind games, Megatron. Mind games. The Fallen is in the midst of the Autobots, Cybertronians that Optimus cares for. And there are nerves in the mind that the Fallen can use to...torture Optimus into submission."

Megatron scowled. "But he needs him alive."

"Yes, but he also needs him weakened. A weak opponent is an easy one to defeat."

* * *

Knock Out could tell he was being followed the minute he drove into town. The black SUV was always three car lengths behind him and always waited an extra two minutes before following him into a new lane. By this time, the game of 'follow the leader' had grown boring for Knock Out, but he was curious as to why he was being followed. It wasn't like he was carrying anything important, and the humans were going through a bit too much trouble for a petty car theft.

Knock Out parked in front of some greasy looking drive in, adjusting his rear-view mirror to see the same car pull up a few short minutes later. Two men got out, acting casual as they entered the small restaurant. But Knock Out could see the way they were observing him, casting glances at his dark windows.

"Well, they look like trouble," a familiar voice commented.

Knockout could see Alchemist Prime standing next to him. It unnerved him to say the least, but he had been forced to accept the Prime's presence. He was just glad he didn't have Micronus Prime. He had seen the way Soundwave acted and how on edge the spymaster was these days. Whether it was because the Prime was too chatty, or if it had anything to do with Micronus's interest in Laserbeak, Knock Out would never know.

"Yes," he replied. "I was just going to call for a bridge and scare the living daylights out of them."

Alchemist hummed thoughtfully. "I wouldn't, as that would raise questions, and questions attract attention." The Prime gave him a look. "The wrong kind of attention."

Knock Out moved forward a bit, wanting to throw his servos up in exasperation. "Well, I'm not going to just drive around until they lose interest!" He was about to say more when he noticed another human, a young man, get out of the dark car before walking straight over to Knock Out. He pulled out a few metal pieces, and Knock Out stiffened up, wondering if the human was going to scratch his paint. But the man just kneeled down, and swiftly picked the lock of Knock Out's door. The man quickly climbed into the back, his dirty shoes tracking small flecks of dirt on Knock Out's clean seats. The medic bristled. Those areas were hard to clean!

The man sat down in the back before pulling out a gun. Knock Out inwardly frowned, wondering what in Primus's name this man thought he was doing. Maybe this was a car theft, and if so, then these car thieves were very determined.

"They are looking for the one named 'Dick Tracy'," Alchemist said finally, looking at Knock Out with confusion. "I heard the men in the van before say they were searching for the detective."

Understanding dawned on Knock Out. If these men were looking for Dick Tracey, then they probably assumed this was his car. Which, in a way, it was. But just who were these men?

"Permission to teach this man a lesson about stealing?" Knockout asked, startling the man in the back.

Alchemist visibly hesitated. "Just...don't harm him," the Prime said finally.

Knock Out smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said. Before the thief could reach for his gun, Knockout pulled out of the parking lot, his tires screeching. He performed a sharp U-turn, throwing the man against the window. He sped down the street, and he could feel the human scrambling in the back, yanking on the door handle.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Knock Out chirped, strapping a seat belt onto the man. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

"Is there a pattern between the attacks?" Megatron asked Soundwave.

The Communications Chief shrugged, pointing at the damaged military base on the screen, before playing a voice recording he had picked up. " _Prime! Do you read me?"_ There was a lapse in the one sided conversation for a few moments. " _Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he is presently_ _trying to run me off the road!"_ More silence, then, " _Tell that to my burning treds!"_

Megatron frowned thoughtfully. "And you can confirm that this was indeed, Agent Fowler? The very same agent that Starscream captured and interrogated, only to allow him to escape?"

" _Indeed...Agent Fowler,"_ Soundwave said, using Megatron's voice.

Megatron nodded. "And these attacks are within a short distance of each other?"

Soundwave nodded, displaying a map where it was assumed Agent Fowler had been attacked on the bridge. "But why would Optimus attack an alley? And a human at that?" Airachnid asked.

"If that even is Optimus," Breakdown said. "And what does the distance between the two attacks even mean?"

"It means there might be a connection," Megatron said. "And that it is worth investigating." He turned to address his inner circle. "Decepticons-" He stopped, "Where is Knock Out?"

Breakdown gave a start, looking around for his partner as if he just noticed his absence. "I, uh," he looked back at Megatron. "I don't know, sir."

"I can see that," Megatron said curtly.

* * *

" _Knock Out!"_ Megatron snarled through the comm link.

The newly painted Decepticon winced. "My Liege?" he asked.

" _Report back to the Nemesis immediately,"_ the warlord ordered.

"Um, about that," Knock Out started, already knowing what Megatron's reaction would be. "I am currently carrying a human passenger." He adjusted his mirror onto the now passed out human in the back. "An unconscious passenger, but a passenger nevertheless."

The line went silent, as if Megatron was unable to answer. " _What are you doing with a human_ _passenger?"_ he demanded finally.

"He tried to steal me!" Knock Out retorted.

" _He...he tried to what-? Never mind! Just get rid of him and Soundwave will bridge you back to the warship."_

"I can't just 'get rid of him'!" Knock Out said. "Remember what the Primes said?" he hissed. He could hear Megatron groan in the background, as if trying to restrain himself from doing something destructive.

" _Just-just drop him off somewhere and we'll bridge you back,"_ Megatron said.

"Way ahead of you, sir," Knock Out said. He could already see the police station up ahead. "I have an idea in mind." He was not going to let this man go unpunished, and rotting in jail sounded good enough for him at the moment.

Pulling up, Knock Out activated his holoform and stepped out. "Good evening gentlemen," Knock Out greeted. "I am in a bit of a hurry, so I will just be dropping off this miscreant."

The officers blinked as Knock Out dragged the still unconscious man out of his car, where he unceremoniously dropped him on the ground. "Well," Knock Out said cheerfully. "Now that that's been taken care of, I shall be on my way."

"Wait! Sir-" the officer started.

"Dick Tracey to you," Knock Out said, pulling out a badge he had prepared ahead of time. "But I guess 'Sir' will do just fine."

"Right," the officer said hesitantly. "A few of our men would like to question you on this matter."

Knock Out blinked. "Oh, well, I'd love to. But as I said before, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"It will only take a moment," the officer assured.

Twenty minutes later, a very ticked off Knock Out was still sitting in a stiff chair. "Megatron will have my head," he grumbled dejectedly. He looked up, glaring at who he assumed was the detective he was supposed to be speaking with. "It's about time," he snapped at the African American.

"I apologize for making you wait," the detective said. "I'm Detective CorNeil." He held out his hand for Knock Out to shake, but the Decepticon just glared at the hand.

"Where I come from, a handshake is a declaration of hostility," he sneered. Not entirely true, but he had no intentions of making nice with the fleshy humans.

The detective withdrew his hand. "Well, around here, it's a sign of respect."

Knock Out sniffed, crossing his arms.

CorNeil cleared his throat. "Anyway, Detective Tracy, are you aware of who you caught in your car?"

"A petty car thief, as I have been explaining for the past twenty minutes!"

CorNeil shook his head. "He is a member of the Cyrips and the Bloods gang, one of Flattop Jones's men."

Knock Out frowned. "Isn't that the same human you guys are after?"

The detective frowned at the odd phrase, but let it slide. "Yes, he is. And do you know why this man would be in your car?"

Knock Out shrugged. "Well, I do look fabulous." He stopped. "Which extends to my...car. Maybe he wanted me-it...for himself?"

CorNeil nodded his head. "That could be. But another theory is that Jones found out that you are responsible for locking up some of his men, and he sent his thugs to take care of you."

Knock Out shifted in his seat. "That's a very interesting theory, but I don't think-"

"Knock Out!" a sudden, familiar voice thundered.

Knock Out jumped from his seat, his eyes wide. "Lord Megatron!"

The warlord's holoform stomped forward, his eyes blazing. Knock Out feared that the holoform of the hulking, silver-haired man would faze out with all the anger coming from the silver Decepticon. "Where have you been?" he snarled. "We have been waiting for over half an hour for you."

Knock Out fell to his knees. "Forgive me my Liege," he started. "But I-"

"Excuse me sir," Detective CorNeil said, rising from his seat, his hand near his gun at his belt. "But who are you?"

Megatron turned to glare at him. "Who's at the head of the CIA?" Megatron asked.

CorNeil blinked. "The...CIA Director."

"Then that's me," Megatron said stiffly.

CorNeil raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, _sir,_ Detective Dick Tracy has been helping us uproot a gang-"

"I'm dealing with uprooting my own 'gang' at the moment," Megatron snapped, dragging Knock Out to his feet. "And I need this, _detective_ to help me achieve that."

CorNeil pulled out a card, handing it to Knock Out. "I can see that you are busy, but here's a way for you to stay in contact with us-"

Megatron snatched the card, flicking it back at the dark skinned human. "Keep it. I do not think Tracy will have the time to contact any of you." And with that, Knock Out was dragged out of the building.

"What took you so long?" Megatron demanded.

"I couldn't get away!" Knockout protested. "They wouldn't let me leave and Alchimist was there to make sure I didn't just blast my way out of there."

"So you were held hostage by humans," Megatron said. "How pathetic." Before Knockout could protest, Megatron held up a hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear about it. We think we have tracked this...other Optimus and we need everyone present."

Knock Out frowned. "Why didn't you just leave without me?" Were his talents needed? He felt a swell of pride at the thought.

"Solus wants everyone present," Megatron said gruffly. "The Primes do not know what we are dealing with."

Knock Out smirked. "Your Lady Prime needs me?"

Megatron growled, pushing Knock Out through the now open ground bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! Quick fun fact; Google 'Detective Dick Tracy.' Some of you might think it means something else, while I just merely chose the name because Detective Tracy is someone my parents grew up reading about.**

* * *

"So," Knockout started slowly, not quite understanding the plan that he been presented with. "You want us to scout out the potential places that this fake Optimus Prime could be at, and if we see him, we are to alert everyone else? And since we don't know if this is Optimus, the Primes cannot help us."

Megatron glared at him. "Is there a problem?"

Knock Out quickly shook his helm. "Nope, just wondering."

Megatron nodded. "Dreadwing, you will accompany Airachnid to the coordinates Soundwave will send you. Breakdown and Knockout, you know the drill."

Knock Out resisted rolling his optics. "Yes sir," he said.

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling Megatron sent us here because he highly suspects that this is the place he thinks Optimus will show up at?" Knock Out asked.

Breakdown shot him a look. "Why would you think that?"

The medic shrugged. "No reason, but it might have something to do with this tingling feeling that keeps crawling up my armor."

Breakdown turned to look at his partner with an exasperated look.

"Although," Knock Out said thoughtfully. "If this Prime does turn out to be the real Optimus Prime who is currently possessed by the Fallen, what are we to do? I know we aren't to kill him. But I don't hold any interests of allowing him to kill me. And how do we even discern if this is even the real Optimus or not? It's not like we can just ask him ourselves. And even if we are stupid enough to do that, there is no guarantee that he'd answer truthfully."

"I think we should contact Megatron," came the sudden, hushed response.

"Oh swell!" Knock Out exclaimed. "Like he would know what to do."

"No, I think we should contact Megatron," Breakdown said urgently. "Like, right now!"

* * *

"Yes Lord Megatron," Dreadwing said as he launched into the air, transforming. "We are on our way."

"Is there a certain way we are to approach this situation?" Airachnid asked as she flew after him.

"Lord Megatron assured me that the Primes have a plan in store," Dreadwing said.

Airachnid huffed. "How wonderful." After her little 'incident' with Vector Prime, she wasn't so sure she'd be willing to trust the Prime's any time soon.

* * *

"Stall him," Breakdown hissed as the sounds of Optimus's footsteps came closer.

"How am I supposed to stall him?" Knockout growled.

"With your different paint job, he might not recognize you," the blue mech said. "And you can also glean some information from him."

Knock Out huffed. "I am not going to-" He let out a yelp as he was shoved forward. Knock Out stumbled to a halt, freezing as Optimus turned his yellowed optics on him. Yellow? Was that an effect of being possessed? And what was with that paint job? He wasn't exactly acting casual about the whole undercover-evil-agent-thing with all the black paint.

"Soldier?" the Prime-or-not-Prime asked, stepping forward.

"Uh, yes!" Knockout started cheerfully. "I must say...sir, that you have some sweet rims. Is it a 24 gage? It looks like real heavy duty, like a friend of mine."

The Optimus-or-not-Optimus blinked. "I thank you for the compliment," he said slowly.

Knock Out narrowed his optics. "Oh, I wouldn't go around thanking me yet."

A sudden blast of music screamed out in the silent night, and it was a song Knock Out was familiar with.

" _Because I'm bad, I'm bad,_

 _Come on!_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad,_

 _Come on, you know!_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad,_

 _Come on, you know!"_

"What the-?" Optimus started, only to be cut off when Megatron slammed into him from out of nowhere. It was all like a scene from a movie, where the heroic yet unwilling hero attacks the villain with awesome music in the background. Knock Out had to wonder who had suggested the music. It really fit in with the Decepticons. They should use it more often!

"Get him my liege!" Knock Out cheered.

"Megatron," the false Prime snarled in a suddenly different voice now. "I'm rather surprised that you took notice of my work."

Megatron delivered a swift punch to the false Prime's face before blocking a blaster shot. "I don't need to deal with two Optimus's," the warlord growled.

"Well, it looks like the boss has everything under control," Breakdown said, coming out of his hiding spot.

" _Airachnid to Knock Out,"_ the femme said over the comm link.

Knock Out quickly answered. "Airachnid, so nice to hear your lovely voice. Don't bother dropping in, Megatron seems to have things under control."

" _We're about to have company,"_ the femme snapped. " _The Autobot scout was just spotted_ _heading in your direction."_

Knock Out blinked. "Please hold and let me check in with Megatron real quick," he said. He looked back at the two battling Cybertronians. "My liege," he called out. "An Autobot has been spotted. How would you like us to approach this situation?"

"Delicately!" came the shout.

"Delicately," Knock Out murmured. "Yeah, we can do delicately." He spun on his heel. "Come along Breakdown. It's time we catch a little bumblebee."

* * *

Airachnid and Dreadwing transformed not too far away from where Megatron and the Prime were battling. "I can't get a clear shot," Dreadwing said, lowering his machine gun. A few days ago, Airachnid would have been fine with that, as a stray shot hitting Megatron wouldn't have bothered her. But at this moment, she needed him alive so she could stay alive.

Movement to her right caught her attention, and she frowned. "There seems to be some activity over there," she said, pointing to a nearby building.

Dreadwing looked in the direction she indicated. "Soundwave," he said though the comm link. "I'm going to need an extra set of eyes on the building to the west," he said.

* * *

"Catch me if you can, Autobot!" Knockout jeered as he raced past Bumblebee. The scout let a startled shout as he braked to a halt before pursuing the now blue and red Decepticon.

"That's it," Knock Out murmured. "Follow papa."

* * *

"There are humans in that building," Dreadwing reported.

Airachnid frowned. "What are they doing?"

"Soundwave concluded that it is the human terrorist organization called MECH," he answered. He paused. "Why would they name themselves after a Cybertronian gender?" Airachnid just shrugged, as she had wondered that also when she had temporarily teamed up with MECH.

Dreadwing shook his helm. "But I suppose we can figure that out later, as it is not too important right now. But what is important is that Laserbeak received some footage of one of the humans controlling the fake Optimus."

Her optics widened. "Which means he's not a sentient being."

Dreadwing nodded, holding one of his bombs. "Which means we can end this here, and now."

* * *

"My robot body possess all of Optimus's strength, speed, and firepower," the false Optimus sneered.

Megatron's optics widened at the sudden revelation. The being said 'robot.' No Cybertronian would refer to themselves as such.

Megatron blocked a swipe, twisting his body to deliver another stab to a sensitive spot underneath the armor. He growled. "I know Optimus's strengths." He twisted his sword. "And his weaknesses."

"But with my extensive combat training, MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine," the being said proudly.

Megatron grinned. This robot clearly thought it had the upper hand, which is why it was gloating and inadvertently revealing who it really was. MECH, huh? The same group of humans who had kidnapped Breakdown and pulled him apart for spare parts? Sudden annoyance flared within Megatron. This human was wasting his time! Who did he think he was to wrestle with a former gladiator of the Pits of Kaon?

"You think you know experience?" he snarled. "Your meager human years compared to my eons of training are nothing!"

A lucky punch sent Megatron to the ground. As he rolled away, he looked up to see the robot take a defensive stance. Megatron frowned. Foolish, he thought. Always strike when the opportunity presents itself. Yet, this MECH machine clearly thought the odds were in its favor, and was in no hurry to end this fight.

Megatron got to his feet, activating his sword. He raised an optic ridge, silently taunting his foe. The robot took the bait, and charged. Megatron felt a small pang of disappointment. Optimus wouldn't have been goaded so easily. As the two large beings collided, the robot let out a humorless laugh. "The key difference between me and you," he said. "My body feels no pain."

Megatron growled, swiping at the robot, who avoided the blade by an inch. "Is that supposed to concern me?" Megatron bellowed, charging forward. "You don't belong in our war, so stay out of it!"

The robot stumbled back as it tried to avoid the sudden, furious attacks coming from the warlord. He held up his arms, trying to block the blows, even trying to throw a punch in to regain the control it had suddenly lost. But Megatron was relentless, and did not cease until the robot was on its knees. Megatron grabbed its neck, his face thunderous. "Look at me," he snarled. "Count yourself lucky that you have survived a fight with me." He then snapped the robot's neck off. He dropped the head, disappointed that it was over so quickly.

* * *

Silas could only stare at the staic covered screen in shock. He still clung to the controls, as if expecting his robot's body to come back.

"Sir," one MECH soldier asked hesitantly. "Your orders?"

Silas snapped to attention. "Of course. We must-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence, as the walls exploded to reveal three ticked off Cybertronians. Silas felt a small sliver of fear crawl up his spine. Unlike Optimus, who seemed to value human life, Megatron looked ready to destroy the whole room. The silver mech strode forward, taking in the room with mild interest as he ignored the many weapons pointed his way. Even then, Silas could tell that it would do little good against the Decepticons.

"So this is your base of operations," the Decepticon warlord said. "Not much to go on, is there?"

Silas bit back a retort, well aware that Megatron knew, or at least suspected, that there were many other MECH bases then just this one.

"You have been nothing but a nuisance to me and the Decepticon cause," Megatron said, and Silas could see how his weapon was getting ready to fire up.

Silas's eyes flickered over to the femme at Megatron's right, recognizing Airachnid. "Starscream never told me that you took notice of our endeavors," Silas said casually.

Unknown to him, that is what probably saved his life. Megatron's red optics narrowed. "Starscream has been in contact with you?" he snarled.

Silas raised an eyebrow, silently eager to throw someone else under the bus. "He has been helpful to our scientific research," he said.

Megatron let out a growl, his servos clenching. "Oh, I have no doubt of that." And with that, he turned and strode away, Dreadwing and Airachnid following.

"My Liege," Airachnid said in confusion, looking back at the building they had just left. "We are not going to attack?"

"We were given strict instructions not to harm any humans," Megatron said. He glanced at Dreadwing. "Are your explosives in place?"

Dreadwing smiled. "And waiting for your command, sir."

Megatron nodded. "You have my permission."

* * *

Knock Out came to a screeching halt when a loud explosion could be heard. Through his rearview mirror, he could see the abandoned buildings blowing up. Bumblebee saw it too and gave up the chase, racing back to his intended destination.

"Scrap," Knock Out swore, turning around to chase after the yellow scout. "Uh, Lord Megatron," he started. "The fancy fireworks display you have going on is attracting some unwanted attention."

" _That doesn't matter,"_ Megatron said. " _We're done here."_ Then, strangely, Megatron changed the topic of conversation. " _I need you to contact your new friends at the police station. Tell them you've uncovered a possible terrorist group and have delayed them at the moment._ "

Knock Out blinked. "You want me to contact the police?"

" _Now is understood,"_ came the sharp reply.

Knock Out sputtered. "I, uh...of course, my liege."

* * *

"What have you uncovered?" Megatron demanded, hovering over Soundwave's shoulder. The spymaster had shown up at Megatron's request. As of now, he was trying to download any information that MECH may have obtained, while erasing anything else on their Cybertronian discoveries. Megatron had also 'suggested' that he plant some evidence of MECH's activities. Just to make it easier for the police to find. At this rate, there was enough dirt on MECH to send them away for a long time, along with information on where their other bases were and who their contacts were.

"Megatron!" Silas shouted, coming forward as he examined the smoked wreckage around him. The base and army trucks were ablaze, and the choppers and weapons were damaged. Any chance of escape would have to be on foot, and Megatron was confident that the MECH agents wouldn't get too far once law enforcements arrived. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am merely bringing you to justice," Megatron replied simply, not bothering to even glance down at the human. "You have committed acts of treason against your country, kidnapped helpless humans, and are guilty of torture." He then looked down at Silas. "Shall I go on?"

Silas scowled. "But why do all this?" he asked, gesturing to the wrecked base.

Megatron narrowed his optics. This human had spunk, but he also lacked respect. If only he knew what the Decepticons were doing to save earth. "Because you may be of use to me," he said. "And the place you will wind up in will allow me to keep an eye on you."

Soundwave straightened up, signaling to Megatron that he was done. Megatron nodded, reaching up to contact his troops. "Decepticons, we are done here. Rondevu back to the warship immediately." He once again looked down at Silas. "Thank you for your time," he said, striding through the ground bridge Soundwave had provided.

* * *

"I take it the mission went well," Solus asked.

Megatron inwardly sighed. He was alone in his quarters, or as alone as he could be with his 'guardian' hanging around. "As well as he can be expected."

She frowned, tilting her helm, her blue optics gazing at him. "Yet something troubles you."

Megatron turned to look at her. Was he really displaying his emotions so openly?

Solus smiled. "You've fallen silent, and have yet to order me to leave. My guess is that you need help, as you are uncertain what to do."

Megatron glared. "If I needed to confide in someone, it wouldn't be you."

"It's about Optimus, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, getting up. "Or he is connected to it in some way."

Megatron was about to deny it, when something stopped him. Yes, in a way, she was right. It was about Optimus. But it was also about...him.

"I know how Optimus fights," he started. "Some of the self defense moves he knows is what I thought him. We've had years of battles to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. We've grown accustomed to how the other fights." It was more than that. He knew how Optimus thought, what move he preferred to use in battle. He knew Optimus's history, as the Prime knew his.

He closed his optics briefly. He had to admit, fighting alongside his former brother when they defeated Unicron felt good. It brought a sense of normalcy when they fought back to back, just like they had all those years ago. And it was that moment of normalcy that startled him, how easy it was for not only him, but for Optimus to slip back into their fighting routine. The moment they were back to back, Megatron knew he could trust Optimus to protect him. Megatron hadn't trusted anyone like that since the start of the war! How ironic that it would be his most hated enemy that he was so eager to trust. And now, he was trying to save him, and the planet Megatron so despised.

He looked back at Solus. "The last battle we had, was the battle to save earth." He stopped, coming to a quick decision. "I will take you up on your offer to teach me how you fight. To fight a Prime, and win."

* * *

Optimus couldn't help but shudder as he and the Fallen looked down at the decapitated body of Nemesis Prime. It was rather startling to see his own dead body, with lifeless optics staring right back at him. "Why would the Cons get involved in this?" Arcee wondered out loud, coming to stand beside him.

Bumblebee shrugged. " **They were here for something, and were trying to keep me from coming here."** He paused. " **Though they didn't bother to attack, which I found odd."**

"All the tech and security cameras are destroyed too," Bulkhead said, coming forward. "So there won't be any footage to look at." He sighed. "Whatever they got, we'll never know."

"For the moment," The Fallen said. "Megatron will show his hand, he can not help it. If he has a weapon, he will use it." Optimus tensed, as he now always did when he was around his comrades. He didn't know what the Fallen planned to do with his teammates, and he didn't know if he could help them should the Fallen decide to attack them. The thought alone was terrifying.

" _You can not deceive them forever,"_ Optimus promised fiercely.

" _Oh, I don't doubt that,"_ the Fallen said simply. " _And I will deal with your comrades once they_ _have outlived their usefulness."_ He watched as Arcee walked past him, and the sudden image of his large servos snapping her small neck-

Optimus recoiled at the horrifying thought, grunting in pain, causing the Fallen to stumble. "Optimus?" Bulkhead asked worriedly, coming close. Too close, he could easily kill the green mech at this close proximity. Was he not aware of the danger he was putting himself in? "Are you alright?"

" _No, I'm not,"_ he screamed, only for no one to hear him. " _Run! All of you, run!"_

"Yes," the Fallen grunted instead, straightening up. "I thank you for your concern."

Optimus felt like he was trying to knock down a solid wall as he frantically tried to regain control of his body. His friends! His family! He had to save them! The Fallen latched onto that emotion, examining it with interest.

" _Oh Optimus,"_ the Fallen sighed, as if he was disappointed. " _You should know better then to_ _develop attachments. Especially during a war."_ He looked at Bumblebee and Arcee who were walking through the ground bridge Ratchet had provided. " _This will be all too easy."_


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave inwardly winced at Micronus's voice as the Prime followed him around. Honestly, was this how Megatron felt when he was assigned to guard him? If so, then he better start apologizing to the warlord. He felt like he was being stalked.

Laserbeak stirred within him, and he reached out to gently touch his minicon, soothing him. He had not taken a proper recharge in a while, as he had grown wary ever since the Primes had shown up. Plus, Micronus's sudden interest in Laserbeak left him feeling territorial. While a few days lack of sleep should not bother him, his sudden nerves were getting to him, making him feel high strung.

He glanced sidelong at the Prime, glaring at him through his visor. Yes, it had been the Minicon Prime who had caused that infernal music to blare through the Nemesis speakers when Megatron had attacked the false Cybertronian, yet Soundwave had received the blame. Yet Megatron seemed to understand that it had not been entirely Soundwave's fault. But still, it had been an embarrassing moment for the spy-master.

Matters were made worse when he had entered his berth room, only to have the song ' _Baby_ _Mine,'_ come on. But Laserbeak seemed to enjoy it, as he had been the intended target. So what if Soundwave liked to hold his minicon close and rock him to sleep? Laserbeak was like his own sparkling. Losing his other minicons had brought them closer, if it was possible. Laserbeak had helped heal the sudden void in his spark. And it was his very presence that sometimes kept him sane. Without Laserbeak, Soundwave would have gone insane from the pain and sudden loss of the other minicons.

"It's so dreary here," Micronus said suddenly. "And believe me, when I traveled to the Well of the AllSparks with my brother, I thought I knew dreary." He paused, and Soundwave came to regret the sudden lapse in silence, as that was never a good sign when it came to the Primes.

"Humans have such interesting taste in music," the Prime continued casually. That really should have been Soundwave's first warning for the day. But he had ignored it.

It was a decision he would come to regret.

When Megatron had called for a meeting for his inner circle, all seemed to go according to plan: Until Micronus began sharpening his sword...right next to Megatron. Soundwave stiffened, resisting the urge to leap into action and defend the warlord from harm. He silently reminded himself that the Primes would not hurt any of them, and that Solus wouldn't let her brother harm Megatron. However, Micronus caught Soundwave's optics, and smirked.

As Megatron sat down, a sudden, loud raspberry sound echoed throughout the room. No one but Soundwave seemed to be aware of the noise, and the spy-master choked in horror.

"Something wrong, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, tilting his helm.

" _Negative,"_ Soundwave said quickly, glaring at Micronus who blinked innocently.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, but continued on with what he was saying.

Sudden loud screeching sounds reached Soundwave's audio receptors, like the sound of sharp claws scraping against a chalkboard. Soundwave winced, shuttering his optics closed. So distracted by the sound, Sounwave had missed what Megatron had said next.

"Knock Out," the warlord said suddenly. "If you could show us what you have found?"

The medic nodded. "Of course, my liege." He reached for the datapad, only to have Micronus nudge it off the table, sending it falling to the ground. Knock Out muttered a curse as he bent down...when another raspberry sound occurred.

Soundwave once again choked, trying to contain his horrified gasp at the silent teasing his guardian was doing. Laserbeak, however, could not contain his amused 'squeak.' Apparently, his minicon found the whole situation amusing.

Knock Out opened his mouth and launched into his newfound plan. Or was it a discovery? At this moment, Soundwave was not sure, as whenever Knockout opened his mouth to speak, sudden quacking noises would come out. Soundwave shuddered, praying that it would all stop. The sooner the meeting was over, the sooner Micronus's rude teasing would end.

"Is that clear?" Megatron soon asked.

 _No_ , Soundwave thought, wanting to shake his helm. Everything is not clear! But he said nothing as he forced himself to walk out of the room calmly.

"Humans have some rather interesting ideas for fun," Micronus said casually, walking beside him.

Soundwave lunged for the minicon, his patience snapping. But the Prime vanished, causing Soundwave to plunge his sharp servos into an unfortunate trooper's leg. The trooper let out a startled yelp, jumping back and clutching his now bleeding leg. Soundwave just stared, turning away and leaving a stunned Knock Out and a slightly wounded soldier in the halls.

The day did not progress any smoother for Soundwave, as Knock Out decided to check on him.

"Not doing this because it's personal," the medic started. "My Prime told me to come." He sighed. "Anyway, as your comrade, I must ask if something ails you."

" _Negative,"_ Soundwave replied curtly, his fingers flying over the keys as he worked vigorously.

Knock Out nodded, turning as if to walk away before stopping, glaring at someone that Soundwave could not see. He sighed. "Are you sure?" he grumbled.

" _Affirmative,"_ he replied, his tone short and almost a growl.

Sudden music came on the Nemesis. At first, Soundwave thought he was the only one hearing it. But Knock Out's confused frown caused him to realize with horror that he was not the only one.

' _Here's a little song I wrote,_

 _You might want to sing it note-for-note._

 _Don't worry, Be Happy._

 _In every Life, we have trouble._

 _But when you worry, you make it double."_

"You should take a cue from this song," Micronus said suddenly, tapping to the beat of the music with a smirk. "Sing it Soundwave!"

Soundwave did the opposite, as he turned and fled, leaving a stuttering Knock Out behind.

" _Listen baby! Ain't no mountain high!_

 _Ain't no valley low! Ain't no river wide enough;_

 _Baby if you need me,_

 _Call me no matter where!_

 _You don't have to worry!"_

Of course he would get stuck with the musical Prime! Why did this have to happen to him? He skidded to a stop as the music seemed to follow him around the ship. The lights dimmed and flickered, as if in beat to the changing music.

" _S.O.S. please someone help me!_

 _It's not healthy...for me to feel this way_

 _Y.O.U are making this hard!_

 _S.O.S. please someone help me!"_

"Soundwave!" Megatron started, coming forward with a perplexed look. "What is going-?"

" _We are family!_

 _I got all my sisters with me!_

 _We are family!_

 _Get up everybody and sing!"_

He was going to kill the Prime. That was it. He was going to kill Micronus. That little pipsqueak had been bothering him from day one with all the noise, constant questions, and music! At that moment, he saw Micronus right in front of him, wearing that stupid grin.

"I wonder if Laserbeak-" The Prime never finished, as Soundwave let out a soundless growl as he leaped for the Prime. No one touched his Laserbeak! Everyone knew that. Even Megatron was not allowed to handle the small minicon. Just because Micronus was the First Minicon did not give him the right to all minicons!

Micronus vanished, causing Soundwave to collide into Megatron. But Soundwave could care less who he was attacking. At this moment, he was angry, he was tired, and he was overworked. And he was protecting his Laserbeak!

The warlord let out a startled shout before leaping into a defensive position at the sudden attack. A small memory occurred to both mechs, a time when they were both gladiators fighting for their very lives. Now, one was battling for his sanity, while the other was just confused as to _why_ he was even being attacked.

"Soundwave!" Megatron ordered as he jumped away from the sudden long blades slashing at him. "Stand down!" But the spy-master continued his attacks. Megatron went on the offense, not knowing what else to do. But at one point, he just grew annoyed and began to return Soundwave's punches.

"What did you do?" Solus growled, turning to Micronus who was leaning casually against the wall as they watched their charges.

"The beast has been unleashed," he said simply, watching the two battling mechs. "Now that I know what makes Soundwave tic, I know what to use." His smile grew. "That will come in handy in battle. I have awakened the Gladiator."

* * *

Dreadwing surveyed the workers below him, his optics narrowed. While he would never choose this particular job, he was quite eager to escape the sudden chaos on the Nemesis. Seeing Megatron and Soundwave fighting each other was confusing enough, as he had not known who to attack and if it was even a real fight to begin with.

"Autobots!" a sudden soldier shouted.

Dreadwing turned, sword in hand as he faced the three Autobots running forward, their weapons blazing. He growled, getting ready to charge forward.

"Don't hurt them!" a sudden voice shouted.

Dreadwing skidded to a halt to avoid colliding with Vector Prime. "Get out of my way," he snarled.

Vector Prime's optics narrowed. "You will not harm the Autobots," he repeated. "They are innocent in this battle."

"Innocent!" Dreadwing demanded. "They killed my brother!"

"Such is the tragic nature in war," Vector Prime said. "One goes into a fight, not knowing if they will return or not. Every being knows that when they go to battle. But you," his optics softened. "You will live to fight another day. You will return from this fight, because you will not be fighting at all."

Dreadwing said nothing for a split second, and he thought about ignoring his guardian and joining the Decepticons in attacking the Autobots. A flash of yellow caught his attention, and his red optics narrowed at the sight of Bumblebee, the scout who had killed his brother.

"Don't make me drag you back to the warship myself," Vector Prime warned.

Dreadwing growled. "Fine," he hissed. "Decepticons!" he called out. "Retreat!" And with that, he transformed and flew away, leaving the stunned Autobots and the unprotected mine behind.

* * *

"Forget the blind spot," Solus said as Megatron blocked her fist. "Optimus may have had one, but the Fallen does not."

Megatron said nothing as he ducked Solus's blade. "What weakness do you know of?" he asked.

"I would not know," she said. "Block the talons," she instructed as her blade skimmed Megatron's arm. "But I do know he uses brute strength."

Megatron grunted as he felt the sore point in his side throbbing with pain. What had gotten into Soundwave to make him attack like that? He had never seen Soundwave attack with such ferocity. That thought gave him pause. Well, Soundwave had slipped into the same fighting technique he had used when he was a gladiator.

His brief moment of distraction allowed Solus to deliver a swift blow to his side, sending him stumbling back.

"We should stop," she said, her blade vanishing with a slight shimmer.

Megatron would have protested, but he knew that arguing with Solus would get him nowhere, as the femme was really stubborn. "Who is Optimus's?" he asked suddenly.

Solus cocked her helm. "What?"

"Who is Optimus descended from?" he asked. "To be a Prime and carry the Matrix of Leadership, one must be a descendant of a Prime, or prove himself worthy." He grinned. "So which is he?"

Solus paused, her optics flickering with uncertainty. "Optimus is a Prime," she started. "Though I am not sure who he is related to. There were so many descendants, that we lost track. Plus, when you're dead, things like that do not seem to matter as much."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "So he's yours," he stated.

Solus surprisingly chuckled. "I died before I could produce any offspring. And the mech who would have been my mate and sired my sparklings was the one to cut my life short."

"You seem to take the matter of your death rather lightly," he commented.

She shrugged. "It has faded into a distant memory. My brothers were the ones to help ease the pain."

Megatron pushed himself from the wall with a slight wince. "That is a rather strange and twisted way of putting it," he started. "As you fell in love with your brother."

Solus frowned. "No, I did not. The Fallen was not my brother in the sense of which you are thinking. We, the Thirteen, only referred to each other as such to hold an illusion of familiarity. Though, there were some whom I considered my brothers." A faint smile came across her features. "I was closer with the ones I gladly called 'brother,' and shared a bond with them that made us closer than anything else." She looked at him. "Think about you and Orion Pax. It was the same with me and the others."

Megatron bristled at the name. "I share no bond with him."

"But you used to," Solus persisted, frowning in confusion.

"That is in the past," he said.

She frowned. "Is it? Something like that cannot just go away."

"I severed the bond between us," he snapped. "There is nothing but an empty void."

Her optics widened in horror. "You...you severed the bond? Do you know how dangerous, how painful that is?" Her optics became hard, and something unreadable flashed across her face.

"I was aware of the danger," Megatron said simply.

"Was Optimus?" she growled.

Memories came flashing back. His brother's shock and pain as the bond was torn apart. Those were the last of Orion's feelings they had shared. When his brother had slowly reached out to him in concern, Megatron had lashed out at him by destroying the bond. Megatron had known what would happen, should they survive. And a small part of him was horrified that he was hurting the one whom he had once gladly called 'brother.' But he had pushed all that away, his rage filling him in the moment. Orion had been left on the ground, clutching at his spark as if he had been stabbed. Megatron had staggered away, feeling his own pain for once, and not Orion's. His thoughts and feelings were his own now.

"The fact that he survived is proof that he is a worthy opponent," he said.

Solus advanced toward him, her servos curled into fists. "Had I known what you had done to him," she growled. "I would have offlined you myself for putting him through such pain. A bond between brothers, sisters, or mates is a precious thing that Primus blessed his children with. And you destroyed it by betraying you brother's trust."

A sudden realization hit Megatron. "Optimus _is_ yours," he said suddenly, looking at her in surprise.

She frowned. "He might as well have been. Even when the Fallen tore out my spark, I would never have destroyed the bond."

"Lord Megatron," a sudden trooper started, entering the training room.

Megatron snarled, turning to face him. "What?" He had half a mind to shoot the trooper at this moment.

"Soundwave has reported that we have found Starscream's whereabouts," the trooper said. "We are awaiting for your instructions."

Megatron blinked. Finally, some good news. "I will be there momentarily," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Solus asked. He could see from the way her optics were still brimming with anger that their conversation was far from over.

"I will personally see to his execution myself," he said, striding out of the room.

"I would advise against that," she said, walking beside him.

He chuckled. "And what do you have in mind, Lady Prime?"

"Recruit him," she said simply.

He stopped, staring at her in shock. "Recruit him?" he demanded. "He would just as soon stab us all in the back rather then join us!"

"We are aware of that and know how to handle the situation," she said calmly. "But Starscream has some resources that could prove useful. He had made contact with the Autobots before, and he knows how to deal with treachery." She looked at him. "I wouldn't worry about it. We will keep an optic on him."

His frown deepened. "And how would you do that?"

"Liege Maximo has been assigned as his guardian-"

"Liege Maximo?" he growled suddenly. "The Deceiver? The very same one who had turned the Fallen against you all by manipulating him? Do I need to remind you of your own history? After your death, Alchemist Prime tracked Liege Maximo down, where they both died in battle, succumbing to their wounds."

"I know what happened between Alchemist and Liege Maximo," she said sharply. "But should Liege Maximo get any ideas, Primus will simply pull him back into the Well."

Megatron resisted the urge to growl. "Any other plans you would like to share with me, _Lady Prime_?"

"Just let us handle this situation, _Lord Megatron,_ " she said.

* * *

Starscream watched as his clones flew off with satisfaction. Megatron's execution was most certain now, and he would take control of the Decepticons. Because who better than he, Lord Starscream and Emperor of Destruction, to lead them?

"Rather fascinating," a sudden voice said.

Starscream yelped, turning to see a rather large, dark Cybertronian standing nearby. He looked sinister, and his dark optics observed Starscream like an animal would eye its prey.

"Wh-what?" Starscream stuttered. "Who are you?" It took him a short moment to point his weapon at the Cybertronian, something he should have done from the start.

The Cybertronian grinned, and it sent shivers down Starscream's armor at the look. "I am your Angel of Darkness." And with that, pain exploded on Starscream's helm and everything went black.

* * *

Starscream groaned before memories came flooding back: the Cybertronian, his clones, the painful dull throbbing in the back of his helm.

He lurched forward, only to be pulled back by his restraints. Looking around in horror, he realized that he was back on the Nemesis. Struggling would prove to be useless, as his restraints kept him on the medbay table. He paused. Medbay? Why was he in Knock Out's medbay? And why did his side hurt so much? Looking to the left, he could see some surgery tools on the table...used surgery tools.

He realized with shock that his T-cog was back in place. Why would they give him back his T-cog? Maybe his clones already gotten to Megatron and finished him off. But that wouldn't explain his current situation. Why would they keep him here? Unless they decided to kill him and take all the credit for themselves! The very thought made him hiss in rage.

The medbay doors opened to reveal the Decepticon warlord himself striding into the room, followed by a blue mech. Starscream realized with surprise that the blue mech was in fact, Knock Out. Possible ways he could worm his way out of certain death ran in Starscream's helm. He was good with words and could manipulate his way out of certain situations. But Megatron had tried time and time again to kill him before. Would he even get the chance to speak and plead his case?

"Starscream," Megatron said pleasantly. "Good news. I've decided not to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

"And they just up and left!" Arcee exclaimed. "For no apparent reason."

" **The odds were in their favor too,"** Bumblebee added, nodding.

"Huh," Ratchet said, perplexed. "Why would the Decepticons leave an energon mine so suddenly?"

The Fallen stayed silent as he listened to all this information. Before, he was unsure if the Decepticons were a problem, or a potential ally. Now, they were more of a nuisance than anything else.

" **Do you think they did something to the energon?"** Bumblebee asked, eyeing the blue samples they brought to base.

Ratchet scoffed, but then paused. "That might be the case. I'll run some tests, just to be sure."

"In the meantime, we have all this energon to fuel up on," Arcee said. "If the tests show that there is nothing wrong with this batch." The energon mine they had captured was large and greatly needed, as the Autobot supplies had been running low. While the Fallen did not rely on the fuel, he knew that his new body did.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked suddenly.

The Fallen turned, eyeing her. Optimus stirred from within, immediately alert.

"Are you alright?" the blue femme asked, tilting her helm. Her optics were filled with concern as she studied her Prime.

"I am well, Arcee," the Fallen replied. "Why would you ask?"

She hesitated. "It's just...you seem distant. What's on your mind?"

" _So, she is perceptive,"_ the Fallen mused. " _And she knows you well."_ Optimus looked up, feeling a pit of dread growing inside him.

"The recent Decepticon activity has left me with much to think about," the Fallen answered. Movement to his right caught his attention, and he turned to see one of the humans. Jack, if he remembered correctly. The very same human in that memory Optimus had erased.

Through the Fallen's optics, Optimus watched Jack, feeling a certain tug in his spark toward the boy. There was something important, something he was not remembering. Optimus frowned as he watched Jack interact with his friends. The forgotten memory burned in his mind. So much so, that it was causing him discomfort. Why did he even erase that memory? What was so important about it? If he could just reach out and _try_ to remember...

Optimus immediately retreated back into his own corner of his mind; the part that was still his. No! He must not remember. Whatever reason he had for erasing that memory, the memory of Jack, it had to be for a good reason. Any yearning he felt for the memory was all the Fallen's doing. He was the one enticing Optimus to remember. That was all the younger Prime needed to remember. Forgetting would keep everyone safe.

* * *

Onyx Prime rested his servo on the glass panel that contained the precious life within. Well, to some, it was only a science experiment. To others, it was a golden opportunity at success. But to Onyx, the life inside had more value to him than any gold.

The predacon opened its golden optics at the presence of its guardian. His large tail twitched slowly, before he closed his optics as sleep overtook him once again.

"Rest, my Predaking, my son" he whispered softly, stepping away. "Gather your strength."

"Do not get too attached to it," Quintus Prime said, coming over from his observation. The scientist's servos twitched, eager to take up a tool or open a datapad and start studying. Even in death, his passion for science remained as strong as ever.

" _He_ is a living being of Primus's," Onyx growled.

"It was created in the lab," Quintus replied back.

Onyx bristled, feeling his anger grow. But he tampered it down, remembering what his brother had been through to develop this type of behavior. It was Quintus's very own creations, the ones created in a lab, that led to his death. So Onyx Prime could see how he would be wary of lab created creatures such as the predacon. But the cause of his death never kept Quintus from his passion for science. But his distrust for 'lab rats' were still strong as ever.

But, still…

"As I am the first predacon," Onyx Prime said casually. "That would mean Predaking and I are related in some way. He was cloned from the bones of my children." He stared at Quintus. "So show some respect to your nephew."

Quintus Prime cocked his helm, before nodding in acknowledgment. "I will take that into consideration." He turned back to observe his own charge, who was hunched over one of the large computers. Onyx Prime turned to look back at the slumbering predacon who was submerged in its tube. He tried to avoid looking around him, as that would mean looking at the dead planet. A dead planet, that was once teeming with life. Looking at the predacon made him feel like he was looking at the beginning of life. He was looking at the rebirth of a once dead race. If the predacons could come back, surely Cybertron could as well.

"You are not supposed to name it," Quintus said suddenly. "Giving it a name manifest attachments. And attaching oneself to a being such is a-"

"Don't you ever stop thinking like a scientist?" Onyx Prime said with a groan. "Primus, how did I get stuck with you?"

"I am simply thinking logically," Quintus said simply. "As for being stuck with you, Primus assigned us together."

Onyx felt his optic twitch at that reply. He glanced over at Shockwave's lumbering form as the one-eyed Decepticon checked the fluid levels of the predacon. "When are we to move?" he found himself asking.

"Soon," Quintus said. "Solus has not heard anything else. But she advises that we prepare ourselves when we are to make ourselves known to our charges."

Onyx grinned. "I already have. I have been communicating with Predaking through his dreams. He has big visions for the future of his race."

Quintus glared at him sharply. "You have been communicating with him already?" he demanded. "That goes against any orders we have ever received!"

"Solus never said we weren't allowed to talk to them," Onyx replied. "She only _suggested_ that we keep our distance." His grin grew. "Better get your speech ready. Shockwave may just suffer from a short circuit when you make yourself known. I know how much you scientists rely on your 'sound' logic."

* * *

"So, we are the good guys?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," Megatron replied.

"And you want to recruit me to save Cybertron?"

"Yes."

"And while we are trying to save Cybertron, we are not allowed to harm the humans or the Autobots. And if we do try to go against these ground rules, our guardian Prime will simply kill us?"

"Yes."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "And you are alright with this?"

"No," Megatron growled, getting up. "I hate the situation I am in. And I despise the very idea of working with you."

Well, it was nice to know that he was wanted.

"I swore that I would kill you the very minute I ever saw you again," Megatron continued.

Well, Starscream inwardly scoffed. Thanks for the heads up!

"But as of now, the Primes think we need you," Megatron said. He glared at Starscream. "I am not so sure I agree with them. But they outvoted me."

By thirteen, right?

"But know this," the warlord said. "You are to listen to me, and obey my every order. Failure to do so, will result in your death." Here, Liege Maximo grinned at Starscream, who tried to contain a shudder. Of all the Primes, he had to get the Deceiver? What, Prima was taking a vacation?

"Everyone has been informed of your arrival," Megatron said. "So you are free to roam around and return to your post."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Return to my post? As second in command?"

"Eh, no. That post belongs to Airachnid," Megatron said with a sneer. "And even if it didn't, I would never give you the opportunity to return to such a position of power."

"But you trust a scavenger," Starscream muttered.

"So," Megatron said, leaning back. "Is there anything you would like to share with us?"

Starscream, of course, was already making extended plans for his own escape. Such as keeping the information that he had access to a groundbridge from an old Decepticon battle ship to himself.

"I wouldn't do that," Liege Maximo said suddenly, his voice low. His voice seemed to suck out all the sound from the room, his words echoing around the dim surroundings. The Prime's optics seemed to glitter with a cold calculated grace that was as deadly as a viper. He did not move from his spot, yet Starscream felt as if he should scramble back and get as far away from the Deceiver as he possibly could.

"I know your every thoughts," Liege Maximo said. "I can anticipate your every move. Any effort to contain anything will result in failure."

Starscream scowled, but stayed silent.

"Such as the role you played in helping the Autobots retrieve their leader," Liege Maximo said, his optics glittering.

Starscream's optics widened. How did he-?

"Not to mention the full report about your little team-up with MECH," he continued. Liege Maximo strode forward. "You have many skeletons in your closet, as the humans would say, Starscream. Why don't you just, 'share' with Megatron what you know? Of course, it doesn't have to be everything. Only the information that will help our cause."

* * *

"It's very quiet here," Amalgamous Prime stated, looking around.

Airachnid said nothing as she walked down the halls of the Nemesis. Though she was inclined to agree with her guardian. It was quiet. Though she cherished the silence, but it was ruined by the presence of the Prime who was following her around like a shadow.

An odd shape in the wall caught her attention. She frowned, making her way over to it. Normally, she would not have noticed such a thing. But Airachnid was finding herself more observant than usual. She looked at the storage unit that was not closed all the way. Frowning, she reached to open it, only to have it open on its own accord and dump a body on top of her.

Airachnid let out a strangled yelp as she tried to shove the body off of her. Leaping back with a hiss, she glared at the body. Her optics widened in horror when she realized who it was.

"Starscream!" she gasped, examining the body. It looked like he had been beaten to death. She huffed, not sure how to feel about this situation. While she wouldn't say she'd mourn for him, Starscream's death would pose as a problem.

"Oh dear," Amalgamous said, looking at the battered corpse. "This...is not good."

She stared at her Prime. "You will vouch for me, right?" She did not need to be blamed for Starscream's death. However, finding a body was almost like committing the murder itself, in her opinion. And she was pretty sure Megatron would see it that way as well.

Amalgamous nodded. "Of course. But I would suggest-"

"What did you do!?" a sudden voice exclaimed.

Airachnid looked up to see Breakdown coming forward, his optic eyeing the body. "Really, Airachnid," he scoffed. "You couldn't wait to kill him _after_ the Primes left?"

Airachnid hissed. "Don't play innocent with me, Breakdown," she snarled. "I know it was you who did this."

Breakdown blinked. "Me? How is this my fault?"

She pointed to the markings all over Starscream's helm, his battered body revealing deep dents. "He was obviously beaten to death," she stated. "And with a large device. I can only think of one Decepticon on this warship who uses such a tactic on his enemies. Besides," she said with a grin. "I find it odd that you are right here, right when I find the body."

Breakdown bristled. "I am just as surprised as you are to find Starscream here!"

"The fact remains that you will both be accused of his death," Amalgamous interrupted. "And Megatron is not in the best of moods right now."

"When is he ever in a good mood these days?" Airachnid muttered.

"My Prime just said-" Breakdown started.

"That we will be held responsible for his death, I know," Airachnid said quickly, waving a servo. "So what now?"

Breakdown huffed. "Well, this is certainly not my fault, and therefore, not my problem." He turned as if to walk away when Airachnid shot out her webbing, tripping the big brute.

"Listen to me," she hissed. "Megatron will kill you and me if we do not figure out how to deal with this problem. Now, get up and help me get rid of the body."

* * *

"Is there a pattern between the attacks?" Knockout asked, looking at the papers set before him.

Detective CorNeil frowned. "What kind of a pattern?"

Knock Out shrugged. "Any kind of pattern. Where have the attacks been staged? What is the perimeter of the attacks? And who is this 'Ghost' person?" Knockout scrunched up his face at the file.

CorNeil shrugged. "We think it is an alias, as we have overheard the Crime Lords talking about him." He paused. "Or her."

"Oh, the Ghost is most definitely male," Knockout said dismissively.

CorNeil blinked. "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"I've listened to those tapes of yours," Knock Out said. "Those men in the tapes are all male, correct? When talking about women, no matter their status, men will always talk about them differently then they would talk of a man. There is a certain poise and slip in speech when they talk. So, the Ghost is most definitely male." He paused. "Who is fifty-eight years of age." He would have to thank Soundwave for that last tip. The surveillance chief was really good at what he did.

Detective CorNeil blinked. "Well, I guess it does not narrow much down for us, as there are-"

"You are welcome," Knock Out said, resting his feet on the desk as he leaned back with a sigh. When Megatron had told him to stay in contact with his 'human friends,' Knockout had been horrified. But, these humans were treating him with a new level of respect. And it was quite entertaining to speed after other cars without worrying about being pulled over. Not to mention, scratching up those other fancy cars felt exhilarating.

" _Knockout,"_ Breakdown said suddenly through the comm link.

Knock Out frowned, reaching for his 'phone' to appear as if he were talking to someone. One of the irks with pretending to be a human meant he had to take up more of their ways and social performances. "Yes?"

" _We, uh, have a situation here,"_ Breakdown said slowly.

Knock Out straightened up. "What kind of situation?"

" _How do you get rid of a body?"_

Knock Out blinked, before sighing. "Who died?"

" _No one died...yet! I would just like to know how you get rid of a body, in case the need should arise."_

Knock Out's holo form raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Really? Well, you could always dump it over the ship." He ignored Detective CorNeil's startled glances.

" _That's not exactly 'getting rid of it',"_ Breakdown hissed.

"Well, what would you have me tell you!" he exclaimed, getting up from his seat. Looking at CorNeil with a false smile, he lowered his voice. "Dissecting the body into smaller pieces would work. Then you can hide it in the walls of the Nemesis."

" _How about something a little less messy?"_ Breakdown grumbled.

Knock Out sighed. "Hang tight. I'll be right there." He paused. "Is this going to get us in trouble with Megatron?"

" _Possibly end in death. So, yes."_

Knock Out shuddered. But then, he frowned. "Wait, the dead body isn't Soundwave, is it?"

" _Nooooo…"_

"Oh Primus," Knock Out groaned, running through the possible scenarios of the situation Breakdown had gotten himself into. "I'm coming."

* * *

"We don't need his help," Airachnid growled, hefting the body over her shoulders. "And why don't you carry it?"

"I am the lookout," Breakdown said, peeking around the halls. "And as such, I am to-"

"Look out!" Nexus Prime shouted, shoving Breakdown back. "Dreadwing is coming," he hissed, gesturing to the halls.

Breakdown blinked, startled. He could hear the pede steps of the large seeker as he came nearer. Airachnid pressed herself against the wall, glaring daggers at Breakdown as if this was all his fault. The blue Decepticon sighed, before striding forward with the intent of distracting Dreadwing.

"Oh, hello Dreadwing," he said casually, leaning up against the wall as he onlined a random computer.

"Breakdown, what are you doing?" the seeker asked instead.

"Standard protocol, sir," he answered, typing quickly. "I am checking up on all the communication networks."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "Sounds like something Soundwave would do."

"The mech needs a break," Breakdown answered. "He's stretched thin as it is. I personally think Megatron overworks him. Not to mention he's stuck with the musical Prime as his guardian." He paused. "Also, I feel as if I can be doing more for the Decepticon cause." He sighed forlornly. "In all honesty, I am beginning to doubt my self worth. What do I even do around here anyway? After losing my optic, life seemed to change for me. I see it all through a different angle now. I have been hesitant to go out in battle because of my...weakness."

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. "If you are seeing yourself as a weakness, then perhaps I should alert-"

"What is the meaning of life anyway?"

Dreadwing blinked. "What?"

"I mean," Breakdown continued. "Why are we even here? What is our purpose? To fight an endless war and lose countless lives? What's the point of going on?"

Dreadwing took a step back. "I believe that I should-"

"I don't even know where all these emotions are coming from," Breakdown moaned. "Knock Out did say that losing my optic was a traumatic experience, and that I should get help. He said talking about my problems would make me feel...better." He looked up at Dreadwing forlornly. "What do I do?"

Dreadwing took another step back. "I…"

"I think I'm facing depression," Breakdown said suddenly. "After all, the signs are all there. Doubting my self-worth, wondering about life, etc."

Dreadwing frowned. "Is it a disease?" And if so, was it contagious was the un-said question.

"You are right, Dreadwing!" Breakdown shouted suddenly, startling the seeker. "My weakness does make me stronger. I need to confront my past, and believe in myself. Cue the dramatic music of enlightenment!"

Nexus took that as his cue to improvise and help out his charge. At that moment, the sounds of angelic female voices singing rang throughout the Nemesis.

"Well, I didn't mean literally," Breakdown muttered.

"I think I should go," Dreadwing said, turning to walk away. Right where Airachnid was hiding.

"No! Wait! I still need you!" Breakdown yelped, grabbing Dreadwing's arm. "I'm having...femme problems."

Dreadwing nearly choked. "Femme problems?" Since when had he become a therapist?

"Yeah," Breakdown said slowly. "You see...there's this femme. And she's cold and sadistic. But I find that strangely attractive. And yes, the spider thing is kinda odd. But, again...attractive."

Dreadwing's optics widened. "I think Megatron needs my assistance," he said quickly, turning and running down the hallway. Away from Airachnid.

Breakdown breathed a sigh of relief, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Airachnid emerged from the hall with a smirk. "Femme problems, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"...It has all the Decepticon scientific data we would need," Starscream finished off.

"That you needed," Megatron corrected. "During your time in exile."

"Ah, right," Starscream said. "However you wish to spin it." His optics widened when he realized something. "Oh! And I nearly forgot." He paused. "I am under the safety of Primus, correct? Which means you cannot harm me?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge, wondering what the seeker was playing at. "Yes."

Starscream brightened up. "Good to know, good to know. Just a quick heads up; I sent my clones here to assassinate you."

Megatron rose from his seat, his expression thunderous. "You did what?" he bellowed. "How many?"

"Well, I created four of them," Starscream said. He was testing the waters, wondering how far his protection went.

"That explains the sudden activity on the Nemesis," Solus said simply.

Megatron glared at her. "You knew about this?" he growled.

"Well, I suspected," she said.

Megatron turned away sharply, heading for the door. "Starscream, I would advise that you stay here for your own safety," he ordered, just as the doors closed behind him. "Soundwave," he ordered. "Initiate lockdown, and guard that door. Warn the troops to remain on high alert for anyone who resembles Starscream, and to terminate on sight." With that, he activated his weapon, striding forward.

"You do realize that it is an attempt to assassinate?" Solus asked, striding alongside him.

"I am aware of that," he said, entering an empty room.

"Which means they will come for you."

"I know what an assassination attempt means!" he growled.

"Good," she said. "Then you will be on guard for the missile pointed at your helm."

Megatron didn't so much as think when he ducked, the computer behind him exploding when the missile hit it. He spun around with a snarl, shooting at the Starscream clone. The clone let out a shriek as the blast hit it square in the chest, killing it.

Megatron stared at the dead body. "That felt good," he muttered.

"To your left," Solus muttered, stepping back.

Sudden blaster fire rang out as two more clones emerged, their weapons blazing. Megatron leaped back, returning their fire. "No help from the Prime?" he demanded.

"You seem to be handling it just fine," Solus said, examining her fingers.

A stray bolt nearly hit Megatron's shoulder, and he pulled back with a hiss. "This is about the severed bond," he grumbled.

"A bond is sacred," Solus said, suddenly standing next to him. A missile from the clones went right through her, though she was not fazed by it. "It is formed with trust, and unites brothers, sisters and mates together."

"The incident between me and Orion happened thousands of years ago," Megatron snarled. He shot a clone in the helm, its dying scream doing nothing to satisfy Megatron. "You think I hold any regrets? You think that now that I am trying to save him, that our brotherhood counts for something now? I may be working in the Autobots favor, but that does not change me, or the Decepticons. You may think we have changed for the better. But when this is over, I will battle with Optimus, not as brothers, but as enemies! That is all we have ever been."

At some point during the shootout, Solus was standing in front of Megatron, her servos curled into fists. "But it is not as it should be," she said.

They stood glaring at each other. Solus's optics full of pain and anger, Megatron's of pure fury. The sound of a blaster being fired up caused them both to turn and see the remaining clone smirking as his weapon charged up.

"Prepare to perish, Lord Megatron," the clone cackled.

A blaster shot rang out, and Megatron was thrown to the floor with Solus on top of him, shielding him. He looked to see the clone, staring in shock at the blaster hole in it's chest as it fell to the ground. Dreadwing strode forward, his blaster out and smoking.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing greeted, surveying the damage.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dreadwing," Megatron said, getting up. Solus stood up straight, her optics observing the room with caution.

"There were only three," she said.

"So where is the fourth?" Megatron demanded.

* * *

"Where is the body that needs dissecting?" Knockout asked as he strode through the ground bridge.

"Nowhere," Airachnid grumbled, shoving past the doctor.

Knock Out frowned, watching the femme. "Eh, what's going on?"

"Just a clone, nothing special," Breakdown said, walking past his partner.

Knock Out blinked, startled. "Clone? Wait, what?"

"Lord Megatron," Airachnid said, striding into the room. "You summoned-?"

"Ah, Airachnid," Megatron said. "Perfect timing. You will accompany Starscream. Retrieve any data from the Decepticon ship he sought refuge in during his time in exile."

She blinked. "Decepticon ship? The very same one where we found the immobilizer?"

"There may be information there that could prove useful," he said. "Also, I think it is wise to keep Starscream out of my sight for the next few hours."

She blinked once again. "I...of course my liege. We will depart right away."

He nodded, his back to her. "See to it that you do."

Airachnid strode out of the room, scowling. "I demand to know what in Primus's name is going on!" Knock Out ranted. "Clones? Bodies? Assassination attempts?"

"Soundwave will fill you in," Airachnid growled. She looked up at Starscream, who was standing nearby.

"Megatron provided me with a full report of what he expects of you to deliver," Starscream said with a grin as he stared down at her.

"If you must know, Megatron does not want to see you for the next few hours," she snipped as she walked through the groundbridge.

"Humph," Starscream said. "Can't imagine why."

* * *

Megatron felt like he could breathe again. Starscream may be back, but at least he had more than one set of optics watching the little traitor. Of course, he didn't fully trust the Primes, but he did trust them more than he trusted Starscream.

The clones bodies had been removed from sight. Though the battle still rang clear in his mind. Perhaps he should keep one of the bodies for target practice. It would be a good stress reliever-

A sudden explosion caused the entire ship to shake. Megatron stumbled back, looking up in confusion. "Now what?" he snapped. "Soundwave! Report."

" _Damage to the engines,"_ came the swift reply.

"How bad is it?" he asked, regaining his footing.

" _Extensive."_

Megatron growled in annoyance. Really, of all the things he had faced today, damaged engines were more of a nuisance than anything. "Prepare for emergency landing," he ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron strode through the halls of the Nemesis, his steps swift and sure. Solus Prime trailed behind him, her uncertain gaze following him. "What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"We are vulnerable to an attack," he said, instead. "And engaging the Autobots is not allowed, according to some." Here, he shot a glare at Solus. "So I am merely finding a solution to our problem." He pressed his servo to the door panel, allowing him to enter into the dark room stocked with Dark Energon. He nodded to a nearby trooper, the only sign they needed to continue.

Solus grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Providing a solution," he repeated, shrugging out of her grip.

"With Dark Energon?" she demanded. "You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"On the contrary," he said. "I think I am well aware of what the Dark Energon is capable of. Restoring the Nemesis, and providing me with a way to control it is just a few of its many hidden treasures."

"The Dark Energon is unholy," she said. "It came from Unicron himself and therefore can never be trusted. You are a fool to think you would ever be able to understand its full power and destruction."

"I will not be lectured by someone who has left us defenseless in the first place," Megatron growled. "If you have no other way to get us out of this mess, then stand aside."

Solus stood there, fuming as her charge strode off. Her restored spark pulsed as the entire ship filled with the dark power of the Chaos Bringer. She winced, feeling the tendrils reach out, probing at her. She shook the feeling off, holding her helm high as she strode through the halls. She passed Soundwave, who had not left his post. Micronus stood by his side, silent. That did not sit well with Solus, as she took in her brother's grim expression. Their optics locked for a brief moment, and she saw uneasiness in his optics. She hurried on, her long strides carrying her far.

She joined Megatron on the bridge, her optics glancing over to him. She noted with a jolt of surprise how his once red optics turned to a fiery purple. She could feel the connection between the two of them being invaded. Megatron's link to the Dark Energon was trying to figure out what this new presence was, and Solus pushed back at it, not giving up her connection with Megatron. To lose the connection meant to have failed the mission.

The ship shuddered as its engines came to life. The Nemesis rose from the ground with a groan before hovering steadily over the air. The sense of overwhelming darkness grew stronger. Solus felt as if she was being smothered. She breathed in and out in soft, quick gasps, drawing strength from the power Primus had blessed her with. She sought comfort in that safe place that had been set up for her in her mind. She felt its strong presence cover her with warmth.

"Ah, Optimus," Megatron said suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts. "You never disappoint."

Her optics widened as she noticed the activity on the screen in front of her. Four Cybertronians stood below, ready for battle. Each warrior unique in their own ways; brute strength, lith deadliness. But she only saw one. He stood tall amongst the rest, his helm high and his strides sure. She knew him. She recognized him. After all those years, he had not changed.

"Optimus," she whispered in horror. Even from this distance, she could tell that something was wrong with him. How could his soldiers, no doubt his friends, not see it? How could they not see that Optimus was no more but a prisoner in his own body? She longed to reach out to him, and offer him her strength.

Her spark nearly sprung from her chassis when the Prime looked up, and for a brief moment, she wondered if he could sense her presence. Whether it was the Fallen, or Optimus who she was thinking of, she was unsure.

"Prepare the lasers," Megatron ordered.

"No!" she shouted, lunging forward. Megatron stepped in front of her, stumbling back from the force of her weight. She could overpower him. She was stronger then his entire army. He dared to threaten her-!

"We are only going to drive them back," he grunted, shoving her forward. "The Autobots will be forced to retreat."

Solus narrowed her optics. "He won't care. The Autobots mean nothing to him."

Megatron also narrowed his now purple optics. She could see the Dark Energon pulsing within him. A creature latching onto him with sharp, possessive talons. "The Fallen knows he needs the Autobots to gain what he wants. Sending them to die will do him no good, but become a setback. He is a warrior, is he not? Then he must be aware that he needs whatever troops he can get."

The screen gave a warning beep, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see the yellow Autobot running forward, carrying an object in his servos. Solus's optics narrowed as she tried to follow his movements. That object, it looked familiar.

A blue beam shot out from the Nemesis, hitting the yellow Autobot and sending him to the ground, still. Solus gasped when she got a clear view of the object he had dropped. The Spark Extractor. Though she had never built it, she had designed it before abandoning the project. Such a weapon was too dangerous for anyone to handle. But it looks like someone had completed the weapon after all.

The small, blue femme ran forward, grabbing the object the yellow mech had dropped. But she didn't get far when the blue beam hit her.

"I didn't realize the ship was equipped with a stasis beam," Knock Out said in surprise.

Megatron showed no reaction, aside from a slight frown. Solus also frowned. Apparently, neither did the Decepticon warlord.

The large, green Autobot didn't even take a step forward before falling into stasis. Solus watched as Optimus, no, the Fallen, she reminded herself, ran forward with the object. He dodged the beam with great agility that would have made her proud, had the situation been any different. But it wasn't long before the blue beam hit him, sending him falling to the ground.

"Well," Knock Out said. "That takes care of that."

But Solus could only watch as Optimus's body twitched before rising back up. His gaze locked on the ship, his optics narrowed. Solus shuddered, telling herself she was only imagining the hate in his optics.

"H-how is that possible?" Knock Out sputtered.

"Fire everything," Megatron ordered as Optimus charged forward.

"What?" Solus demanded. "No!"

"He has the Spark Extractor," he said. "If he gets too close, we are all dead."

Solus's spark stilled, and she could only watch in horror as the blaster bolts came too close to the Fallen. Would Optimus perish if he was hit? The Fallen would be unharmed, but would Optimus?

Suddenly, the ship stopped firing, before rapidly pulling up. A mixture of confusion and relief flooded through Solus. Megatron, however, was displaying different emotions.

"I said closer!" the warlord bellowed.

"Lord Megatron," a trooper said. "The ship seems to be navigating itself."

"Override," Megatron said, his voice a deadly growl. The trooper turned, quickly doing as he was told.

But not a moment later, the ship gave a shudder, sending everyone stumbling. "What is going on?" Solus demanded. Megatron did not answer. A sense of...wrongness overcame her. Her senses went on high alert, and she wished she still had her Forge.

"The systems are bypassing manual contr-ahhhh!" The trooper screamed as static electricity shot out, electrocuting him.

Everyone stared at the fallen trooper, optics wide. The sense of wrongness continued to grow, and Solus knew what was the cause of it. "Not good," Micronus muttered to her.

"It appears the ship now possess a will of its own," Knockout concluded quickly, looking around as if expecting the ship to attack.

"Impossible!" Megatron growled. "Trace the problem to its source, and fix it!"

" _ **Do not tamper with my systems!"**_ a sudden voice thundered. " _ **This will be your only**_ _**warning."**_

"Warning?" Megatron demanded.

" _ **My mission assumes priority,"**_ the voice continued, unfazed. " _ **Any Cybertronian who**_ _**interferes will be neutralized."**_

"My own vessel dares address me in threatening tones?" Megatron demanded, servos curled into fists. Solus took a step toward him, optics scanning her surroundings. She could feel the heaviness in her spark, warning her of unnatural danger. Yet, she was unsure where the danger was coming from, and what to defend herself and her charge from.

A sudden blaring noise drew everyone's attention to a nearby screen. Her optics widened when she realized what she was seeing. Coordinates.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the Project Iacon database then we were," Knock Out commented, striding toward the screen. "It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates!"

"And judging by our current course," Dreadwing said, looking at Soundwave's visor which displayed the ship's course. "That is precisely where the ship is headed."

"As I desire," Megatron said. Though Solus could tell it was only a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation. "You see? This warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will."

" _ **Your will is nothing,"**_ the voice declared. " _ **The Iacon artifact will belong to me."**_

That did not sit well with Solus, who curled her servos in outrage. Micronus beside her bristled. It was bad enough that the Decepticons were receiving coordinates for the relic, but now this dark being was laying claim to it?

"I am Lord Megatron," the warlord said, glaring up at the ceiling. "And I command you to cease operations!"

A blast of dark energy filled the room, and it sent the Primes reeling. " _ **You are no longer in**_ _**command,"**_ the dark voice said simply.

Megatron fell to his knees, clutching at his helm in pain. "Enough!" Solus shouted, standing over her charge. "You have no claim over him!" The dark energy sputtered, reaching out as it pulled back to attack. Solus braced herself for the attack, ready. But it suddenly pulled back at the last moment.

"Regain control of this vessel," Megatron choked out. "By any means necessary."

Soundwave reacted to the order, plugging into the hard drive. "No!" Micronus shouted, lunging forward. But it was too late. Soundwave's body shuddered with pain, and Solus could have sworn she heard a silent scream before the spy master shut down. Micronus pulled his charge away, putting an end to the corrupt device's hold.

"All hands!" Megatron said, standing up. "Cut power to the mainframe and disconnect data relays now!"

Everyone took off running, but Solus felt a surge in the darkness, and her optics widened. "Vector!" she shouted.

* * *

Vector Prime felt it as he ran alongside Dreadwing. The heavy darkness was active, and it wanted control. He could see the stasis beams forming up ahead, coming forward.

"Dreadwing!" he shouted. "Fall back now!" He pushed his charge back, but the beams moved faster. Vector threw himself in front, hoping to shield his charge. But it did no use. "Solus!" he bellowed.

* * *

Solus could hear her brothers cries with the rise of the Dark Energon. "This way," she ordered, grabbing Megatron. "Swifley."

They ran, with Megatron shoving a few troopers out of his way. A stasis beam took a shot at Megatron, but Solus blocked it with her wrist guards, never breaking a stride. Everyone around her was still, all locked in a form of stasis.

"This mutiny ends now," Megatron growled, the room with the Dark Energon in sight.

"Look out!" Solus shouted. But she was too late. She could have all the time in the world and she would still be too slow to warn Megatron about the incoming stasis beam. She could only stare at her charge's still form, frozen.

* * *

"What do we do?" Micronus asked, looking up. He had not left Soundwave's side since the mech had gone into power down. Solus had found her brother on top of Soundwave, trying to shield him from the stasis beam the ship had shot at him. But like her efforts, it had been futile.

She glanced over at Vector Prime. "What can we do?"

"Starscream and Airachnid are still out there," he said. "Alerting them could do us some good."

"But how do we even contact them?" Micronus demanded. "We are only able to touch our charges. Nothing around here for us is solid except them and the ground."

Solus stared at Soundwave's unconscious form uncomfortably as a plan began to form in her mind. Seeing the Fallen in Optimus's body had shaken her, but it had given her an idea. "What if," she started slowly. "We conducted a merge?"

Her brothers were silent as they all stared at her in shock. "A merge?" Alchemist sputtered.

"If we merge with our charges," she said. "We can take physical form and cleanse the ship of this darkness."

"If we go through with it," Nexus growled. "We would be no better than the Fallen."

Her optics narrowed. "We would seek their permission," she said. "Otherwise, it would be a violation." And she did not want to see how far Primus would allow her to go with such power in her servos. If she overstepped, she would be pulled out of the mission.

"And if they refuse?" Micronus asked, raising an optic ridge.

"They would be foolish to do so," she said, striding out of the room in search for Megatron.

* * *

"Come on Soundwave," Micronus groaned. "Just open your mind and let me in. We're connected, you and I."

Despite his pleas, Micronus could feel the stubborn mech's refusal to let Micronus take over. Soundwave's mental barriers were strong, and Micronus had no intentions of engaging in a psychic warfare with his charge.

"Maybe you should have been nicer to him," Vector Prime commented. Micronus looked up, scowling when he realized that Vector had already successfully merged with Dreadwing. The large seeker's body towered over the Minicon Prime, yet his red optics were suddenly filled with wisdom.

"Forgive me if I don't leap with joy over your success," he grumbled. "I can't believe he let you in."

Vector chuckled. "He trusts me, and trust is something to be valued. We have each gained each other's respect."

"I respect Soundwave," he grumbled.

"You have an odd way of showing it," he said. "But if you cannot reach him through trust, reach him through something else."

"Way ahead of you," Micronus said, staring at Laserbeak who was in Soundwave's chassis. He leaned forward. "Soundwave, lives are at stake. Not just the humans, but yours and everyone on this ship. Including Laserbeak. I dare not think what horrible things the Nemesis would do to the only minicon on this ship-"

And like that, the barriers were open. Reluctantly, but open. Micronus tried not to grin as he merged with Soundwave, staying away from the mech's memories, understanding that those were private and would be a violation should he come across them. Vector was right, of course. He had to earn Soundwave's trust. If only temporary. After all, once the mission was done with, they would never see their charges again, and that was alright with Micronus. He had no intention of getting too close to Soundwave. He just hoped Vector remembered that.

He could feel himself getting pulled in as he entered Soundwave's body. He felt himself being stretched out as feelings returned to his now long servos. He lifted his servo and moved his pedes before rising, feeling dizzy from the sudden height. He tried to test out his new voice, only to find that he could not. Huh, it appeared that aside from the memories, his voice was the one thing Soundwave was not letting him use.

Interesting.

"Still taller than you," Vector said with a smirk.

" _Shut up,"_ he replied with a voice recording.

* * *

"Megatron," Solus said, her voice firm. "For Primus sake! Put aside your petty pride and let me in!" But the mental barriers stayed up and firm.

She growled. He better not be keeping her out, just because she was a femme! Of all the stupid reasons, that was by far the worse. "This is the only way to defeat the Nemesis and fix the problem that you caused." Alright, that was probably not the best way to get him to let her in, but she was losing her patience. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "It will only be temporary, and I will not be inside your mind. Your memories, personality, all of it will remain untouched." When nothing happened, she frowned. Was this about control? She could understand how some might not like the idea of allowing someone else to control their own body. And Megatron made it quite clear that he did not like being used as a puppet.

But, to her surprise, she felt the shields slowly lower down. She hesitantly merged with Megatron, not wanting him to panic and shove her out. That would have been mentally painful for the both of them.

She could feel herself being fitted into place, gaining control over Megatron's body. A rush of new senses nearly overwhelmed her. Mainly touch. She could feel the slight breeze that wafted through the ship. Primus! She had forgotten what that felt like! She curled her servos, no, Megatron's, and felt the cool metal. She lifted both servos, studying them.

"Fascinating," she murmured. She could feel Megatron in the back of her mind, nudging her on.

She looked up sharply when a stasis beam shot at her. She held her arms up in an attempt to ward of the beam, but the blast did nothing to her except stiffen her joints. "Enough," she grumbled, moving toward the room. Once in there, she knew she would have to pull the lever, which would sever the ship's link with the Dark Energon. This might be a bit more difficult, as she felt like she was moving heavy, rusted metal. The stasis had locked up Megatron's body, thus making it a bit harder to move around.

"What is this?" the ship boomed. Solus increased her pace, the lever just in sight. "I will not be threatened!" the ship screeched, the doors sliding shut.

"No," Solus growled, frustrated. She tried punching in the access codes, only to be denied entrance.

* * *

"The ship has locked me out," Solus said, striding into the main deck. She blinked in surprise when she saw Soundwave underneath the desk, rummaging with the wires. Dreadwing stood nearby, passing out any tools he required.

Solus shook her head. No, it was just Micronus and Vector.

" _I figured as much,"_ Micronus replied. " _But I think I can override the ship's control."_

She frowned. "That seems to be in Alchemist's department," she commented.

"He and Nexus are stuck in the medbay," Vector answered. "The minute they started moving around, the ship locked them up. But Alchemist is doing a bit of tinkering, trying to see what he can do. I think he is enjoying himself."

Solus sighed. "Have you been able to contact Airachnid and Starscream?"

"The commlinks are down," Vector said grimly. "There is no way to reach them."

* * *

"Airachnid to base, do you read? We need a bridge." But just like before, she only received static.

"Odd," Starscream commented. "Do you think Lord Megatron is ignoring us?"

Airachnid frowned. The sudden silence and lack of communication was not too concerning to her. Frankly, she was more annoyed than anything else.

"Then we'll go the long way," she replied, transforming. Their little mission had revealed nothing of use, except for a bit of Decepticon science that they already had. She had thought about keeping a bit for herself, but one look at her guardian made her think otherwise.

The flight was silent, and for that, she was grateful. Though she was dreading the moment when Starscream decided to strike up a conversation with her. Maybe she could-

She stopped suddenly, descending downward toward a cave. She had felt...something. Someone was reaching out to her. She transformed at the mouth of the cave, feeling the many links of submissive yet powerful creatures reach out to her. They were asleep, yet they were waiting. She felt them invade her mind, ready to do her will. She blinked, feeling them form a connection with her. They were thrumming with anticipation.

She took a step toward the cave, only to have someone pull her back. "Not now," Amalgamous murmured.

But she wasn't listening. The creatures were calling out to her, chanting her title. She struggled in her guardians grip. She had to go! She had to!

"Airachnid!" Amalgamous shouted, dragging her back. "Stop! Enough of this!"

"Let me go," she snarled, lashing out at him. But Amalgamous simply grabbed at one of her many legs that stabbed at him. The creatures in her mind stirred, fueled by her anger.

"What is this?" she demanded, stumbling back. Such strength, such power these creatures possessed!

"You were not meant to find them," the Prime said grimly.

She scoffed. "Yes, I got that part. But why?" Her optics widened in realization. The Primes may be working with them for the moment, but they did not want the Decepticons to win this war. Whatever was down there, and in the caves, it would prove a great asset to the Decepticon cause.

Or to her, should she decide to go rogue. The thought held much promise.

"I know what you are thinking," Amalgamous said. "And you are partially right. But if you go down there and unleash those creatures, the Fallen will fight you for control. And he will win. We do not need him to gain the upper hand in this fight."

She looked back at the cave, wondering if she could get close enough to awaken those beings down in there. But one look at Amalgamous face told her she would not make it two steps. She lowered her arms in defeat, walking forward, the presence in her mind growing faint. But she made note of her surroundings, intending to come back. Amalgamous may be a Prime, but he was a dead Prime. At some point, he had to return to the Well.

"What was that all about?" Starscream asked, his optics gleaming as he awaited for the information.

She was all too pleased to disappoint. "Nothing worth remembering," she replied, transforming and leaving him in the dust.


	9. Chapter 9

"For Primus sake, Optimus!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Please, just take it easy. You've been through a tough ordeal and your systems may not be able to handle it."

The Fallen inwardly hissed for a good many reasons. One, being that Primus's name was mentioned. And two; the medic was really getting on his nerves. He could care less if he was causing Optimus pain just because he refused to rest. But, a small part of him understood that the body he was in could shut down if he pushed it too far.

He sat down with a sigh, just so that the medic would stop pestering him. "I am worried for the humans," he said, as a manner of excuse.

"Agent Fowler is with them," Ratchet said. "And they have proven themselves so far." Ratchet also kept glancing at the screen, as if expecting something to happen, his optics filled with worry.

The Fallen could care less about what happened to the humans. But he was curious, more so when it came to that 'Jack.' But they were more of an annoyance than anything else. He had outright refused to allow the agent to accompany them when they were going to deploy the Spark Extractor. He could care less if the human had to stand as the representative of his country. He had ignored the surprised stares from the others when he firmly put the human in his place. But he was starting to wish he had allowed the agent to come, as he could have performed a little 'accident' that would have removed the older human from their life for good. As of now, Optimus was violently protesting against the ideas, and it brought the Fallen great amusement that his brother actually thought he had any say in the matter.

The Fallen rubbed at a sore spot on his shoulder, wincing. The longer he stayed in Optimus's body, the more changes he was going through. His true form was starting to show; such as the slightly darker toning on his paint job and the flickering color of his optics. But it was small changes, thank Unicron. But the blue femme had started to look at him strangely, as was the medic.

" _What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?"_ Agent Fowler's voice asked suddenly.

"Iacon relics landed on earth eons ago, Agent Fowler," Ratchet answered. "Long before the city was built on top it."

" _Which means if the ship wants this one,"_ Jack said. " _It may have to move a few buildings out_ _of the way."_

The Fallen slowly stood up, his interests piped. Searching for the relics may have gotten a whole lot more easier.

" _Our mission just got complicated,"_ Agent Fowler's voice spoke up. " _How do we deter this_ _ship?"_

"I would advise disabling the navigation system," Ratchet said.

The Fallen frowned thoughtfully. He was curious as to how the Nemesis even managed to possess a will of its own. He felt the surge of dark energy, but had thought nothing of it; except for the fact that it was the same energy that had allowed him to possess Optimus. But, why would Unicron need a ship? The Fallen did remember from Optimus's memories that Megatron had been able to gain a heavy supply of Dark Energon. Maybe that was the reason behind it all.

His body stiffened up, the work of the stasis beam taking effect. So far, he had been able to force Optimus's body to move, and it felt good to fully take control for a moment. He would have used that moment to take the Matrix, but the young Prime was still guarding it.

But his defenses were weakening. As Optimus's fear and despair grew, so did the Fallen's strength.

* * *

" _ **System access detected!"**_ The ship suddenly boomed. " _ **Interference will not be tolerated. Reveal yourself!"**_

All on the ship froze at the sudden warning. Vector slowly turned to look at Micronus, who was still under one of the main computer desks. "What did you do?" he hissed to the minicon.

" _Nothing!"_ Micronus defended, kicking his pedes from under the desk.

"Well, you did something," Vector snapped.

" _Stop distracting me,"_ the former minicon snapped, using a recording of Knock Out's voice. He let out a long-suffering sigh. It was so difficult and annoying that he could not talk properly. He frowned, banging his helm up against the desk when he tried to look at the mesh of wiring properly. His frown deepened when he tugged on an odd looking wire. It just...did not look right. His long servos rummaged around, feeling a spark of familiar energy. His newly restored spark started to pulse faster for unknown reasons. He scooted back, pulling off another paneling to reveal more twisted wires. Everything seemed to be in place, except for the strong energy. It beckoned to him; called him.

Micronus, on a whim, crawled further back, ignoring Vector's concerned questions. Something was...off. Whether is was good or not, he was unsure.

The strange wire that he was following was entwined with a pulsing, purple wire. Micronus pulled back, as if burned. But on an impulse, he wrapped his servo around the wire, and tugged fiercely. The wire came out with a loud 'snap' that strangely satisfied Micronus.

An invisible force suddenly shoved at Micronus, slamming him in the small space. The Prime could only moan as a blue light winked out of existence. But the presence grew strong, and he looked up in shock. " _You?"_ he demanded.

* * *

"How much longer?" Nexus demanded, pacing around.

Alchemist grunted as he fiddled with the many access codes before him. "I am not sure. But my answer is not going to change every five minutes!"

Nexus growled, his pacing increasing. "Do not tire yourself," Alchemist reminded him. "Breakdown's body has gone through stasis and will shut down if pushed too far."

Nexus glared. "You fare no better."

"I am trying to get us out of here," Alchemist replied, his optics narrowing as he tried to hack into the systems.

"I'm going out on a limb here, and say you got yourself into this mess," a sudden, unwelcome voice said.

Alchemist stiffened and slowly turned to face Liege Maximo, who was observing him with cold optics.

"What happened?" Amalgamous demanded, stepping in between the two. It was well known that there was tension between Alchemist and Liege Maximo. And it was understood to never ask just what happened on their last days. The day that led to their deaths.

"The Nemesis has taken over and locked everyone in stasis," Nexus explained, after a brief moment of silence. "We have merged with our charges for the moment, but have been locked out of the main power core. We need to get in to disconnect the link between the ship and the Dark Energon."

Amalgamous raised an optic ridge. "Should we bring in the assets?"

They all knew the assets were connected to Onyx Prime and Quintus Prime. Alchemist shook his helm. "What good would it do? Shockwave and the Predacon will just be put into stasis the moment they step onto the Nemesis."

"Airachnid and Starscream are hovering around the Nemesis," Liege Maximo offered. "If we can direct them to the main power core, they could blast their way in and cut off the connection."

Alchemist hummed thoughtfully. "The explosion would damage the core," he said. "And it would take a large amount of explosions to break through the Nemesis."

"Then we need to get them inside the Nemesis," Liege Maximo said. "The Nemesis is keeping you two in this room, and you're not going anywhere. But if you can hack into the security system and shut down the surveillance leading to the main power core, Airachnid and Starscream can get in."

For a brief moment, Alchemist brightened up. "Than I can work on getting them into the power core."

"We'll need a distraction, though," Amalgamous said. "Something to keep the ship distracted."

Liege Maximo grinned. Alchemist was immediately on high alert. He never trusted Liege Maximo, not after Solus's death. For it was he who had whispered lies and ideas to Megatronus. And it was for that very reason that caused their sister's death. A small part of Alchemist always blamed Liege Maximo for Megatronus's downfall.

"It worked before," Amalgamous said simply. "Who's to say it won't work again?"

Alchemist was brought back to the past, a time when the Thirteen were strong and united. A time when they all worked as one mind, when they trusted each other. Yes, this situation they were in was much like the last battle they fought together. He had been trapped in the control room with Solus and Onyx, and he had been trying to hack into the mainframe. The rest of the Primes were laying siege to the stronghold, using a selected few as a distraction. The memory brought a ghost of a smile to Alchemist's face.

Liege Maximo's grin only grew, as if he knew what Alchemist was thinking. "Where do you think I got the idea?"

* * *

The body Solus was in stiffened up when the ship took another shot at her with a stasis beam. She groaned, forcing her new legs to move. "Come on," she grunted.

She wondered if Megatron's body could take another hit from the stasis beam. She could feel her joints tightening up, and a wave of dizziness nearly overpowered her. How many hits had she taken? Three? Four?

She fell to her knees, gasping as Megatron's legs stiffened. She could hear the sound of a stasis beam locking on her. She trembled, willing her new body to move, but all she could do was roll out of the way as the beam shot the spot she had currently been in.

"Come on," she growled again, looking up at the stasis beam that had cornered her.

But the beam never hit her. In fact, it fizzled out before powering down. That gave Solus the opportunity to rise to her pedes. She stilled when the stasis beam fired up again, only to shut itself down. She frowned. Just what was going on here?

" _ **Run, little sister!"**_ a familiar voice boomed.

Solus's optics widened. "Prima?" she whispered.

" _ **Run!"**_ he ordered again, the beam powering up once more.

Solus ran, finding new strength in her long-lost brother's voice, who was urging her on. Prima was on the ship! Prima was on the ship! Those thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over again, along with many questions. How had this happened?

"Vector!" she shouted, running into the room. "What is going on?"

"Solus, I do not know how to explain it," Vector said as he frantically scanned the system. "But somehow, for some reason, we have concluded that Prima is in the ship."

"Where?" she demanded, striding forward. She felt her legs lock up, but she forced them to move. She was filled with hope. Prima was alive!

"We do not know," he exclaimed. "We have not picked up any extra life forms, besides ours."

" _ **I am infested with alien lifeforms!"**_ the ship suddenly shrieked.

Solus looked at Micronus, who had just crawled out from under the desk. "Alien life forms?" she demanded.

"Oh, yes," Vector said, frowning. "And it appears we have some human stowaways as well."

"Where, and how many?" Solus asked. She knew how fragile humans could be, and there was no telling what the ship would do to them. Besides, it would provide as the perfect distraction Starscream and Airachnid needed.

* * *

" _ **All parasites will be eradicated!"**_

"Ratchet!" Jack yelled. "The main power core is on lockdown! What do we do?" He ducked as a beam took a shot at him, his heart pumping. The halls were filled with frozen Decepticons, and he wondered how long that would last. He shoved Raf and Miko behind a troopers leg before scrambling back.

"Hey!" He shouted, waving wildly at the security camera. "Down here!"

"Jack! No!" Raf screamed.

"The Iacon file," Jack shouted to his friends as he dodged another blaster shot. "Retrieve it!"

The shooting suddenly stopped, and Jack took that as his moment to run. He knew he would never be able to outrun a Cybertronian, let alone a stasis beam. But he could buy Miko and Raf some time.

"Megatron!" Miko screamed suddenly.

Jack looked up in horror to see the warlord himself coming forward. Jack ran. He didn't know where he was running too, but it was better than letting Megatron catch him. A blaster shot rang out, and Jack ducked to avoid the falling debris as one of Megatron's shots hit the security camera. He didn't even stop to wonder why the warlord missed. He just took his advantage.

"Ratchet," he said. "We might need a bridge!"

* * *

"So it's up to us to save the day," Starscream commented as they circled the ship.

"Get used to it," Airachnid grunted. She hadn't said anything else about her odd behaviour at the cave. And what had been the big deal anyway? It looked just like a normal cave. But whatever set Airachnid off, it had to be important. And Starscream was determined to go back to that cave. "Amalgamous says we're clear," she said.

Without another word, she and Starscream entered the ship, transforming mid-flight. They both broke out into a run, dodging the many frozen troopers.

"This better work," Starscream grumbled as he had to crawl in between two troopers.

His guardian said nothing, and Starscream could feel his dark optics observing him, watching. He shuddered. Liege Maximo was calculating and observant. He could manipulate words and exploit everyone's weakness. It was, in a sense, how Starscream would work.

"I cannot believe that after all I have been through, that I am trying to save the Nemesis," he complained.

"That makes two of us," Airachnid said, her optics hard. That got Starscream's interest. Airachnid was a loner, that much he knew. Had she been trying to leave the Decepticons before the Primes came along? He could use that bit of information in the future. He was no fool. The Primes did not care for their well-being. As soon as they got what they wanted, they would up and leave. And where would that leave Starscream? Right at Megatron's mercy, and he could not have that. Maybe it was time to lay out some future plans that would take care of that.

"We're here," Airachnid announced when they stopped at the closed door. Starscream looked around, the silence bothering him. It had been explained to them that Alchemist was shutting down the security cameras while the other Primes would cause a distraction. But the lack of activity was getting on his nerves. No distraction could be that good!

"Why won't this open?" Airachnid hissed, banging on the door.

* * *

"It's blocking me out!" Alchemist exclaimed in frustration. Very rarely would he display such emotion when working. But at the moment, this supernatural ship was getting on his nerves. Not to mention the overwhelming power of Dark Energon was nearly suffocating him.

"So override it," Nexus said, looking at the screen in anticipation.

"I can't! There is nothing I can do!"

"You have to do something! Everyone is depending on you to break through the firewalls!"

"Stop talking," Alchemist said suddenly, his servos typing on the keyboard. "I think I can-"

At that moment, the room they were in was plunged into darkness. And even Nexus Prime could tell that the Nemesis had cut off all power in the room, preventing Alchemist from doing anymore work.

* * *

Solus looked up to see the three humans running off, and she narrowed her optics. The many Decepticons were slowing her down, and there was nothing she could do to help except pursue them.

Which, granted was probably not the best idea as they only saw Megatron chasing them. She knew there were humans assisting the Autobots, and she wondered if they were here to steal information. She could not let that happen. For them to steal information would be allowing the Fallen a good head start.

She turned, running the other way, her mind set. The humans weren't in any true danger at the moment. But she needed to get to Vector.

" _ **I am being invaded!"**_ the ship howled.

"Shut up," Solus muttered as she ran into the bridge. Turning a corner, she nearly ran smack into Vector.

"Prima," he said in a rush. "Prima is-"

" _ **You all will fail!"**_ the ship screamed suddenly. The Nemesis shuddered, lights flickering on and off as some unseen battle was being waged.

* * *

"Not good," Airachnid muttered as she and Starscream looked up at the powering up stasis beam.

"Run!" Starscream shrieked, pushing past Airachnid.

Airachnid snarled as she shot her webbing at anything that moved before running after Starscream. But she was soon trampled over by the seeker, who was running back.

"Other way, other way," he chanted. She soon saw why, as many more beams were focused on her. And they were not stasis.

She scrambled to her pedes, only to have Amalgamous yank her back and out of the firefight. Just as suddenly as the blasters were onlined, they were offlined, but Airachnid did not stick around to figure out why.

She ran after Starscream, intending to chew him out for running over her, when she stopped and stared.

Humans. Three of them. And one of them was Jack.

"Hello little Miko," Starscream purred, his sharp servos out as he stalked toward them.

"Protect the children," Amalgamous ordered.

Airachnid stopped, and stared. "Seriously?" she demanded.

Starscream looked at her, his expression crestfallen. "You too?" he asked. She could only guess that his Prime was telling him the same thing.

"Don't harm the humans," she muttered, running toward the children. "Come here you little brats," she snarled.

"Run!" Jack yelled, shoving his friends forward. They used their size to their advantage, ducking behind frozen troopers while Starscream and Airachnid had to shove them out of the way.

Airachnid shoved one trooper back, which caused him to land on Starscream, who yelped when he fell to the ground. "Get off me," he growled, scrambling up. He let out a shriek as a blaster beam shot over his helm. He ran after Airachnid, all thoughts of catching the humans gone.

Airachnid leaped forward, nearly grabbing onto the smallest human who let out a squeak.

"Back off spider-bot!" the girl snarled, dragging her younger friend away. Airachnid growled, jumping up.

"Lead them to the main deck," Airachnid shouted.

It seemed like they needed no more encouragement, as the three humans were already running in that direction.

* * *

Lights suddenly returned to the Nemesis, as did the power to the computers. "You did it!" Nexus exclaimed.

"That was not me," Alchemist said. Suddenly, the door opened up, causing both Primes to stare at it, sensing a trap.

" _ **Run,"**_ a sudden voice commanded. " _ **Cut off the Dark Energon."**_

Nexus looked up in shock. "Prima?"

" _ **Run!"**_ came the sharp order.

They didn't need to be told twice as they ran out into the halls.

"I got your back!" Alchemist shouted to Nexus, twirling his staff as he blocked a stasis beam. "Go!"

A feeling of dread filled Nexus as he ran, hearing the blaster shots from behind. A small memory came back to him, and it made him desperately wish for his original body. That way, he could separate his body into smaller parts that would allow him to move faster. But for now, Breakdown's body was all he had. But he also wanted his multiple swords with him. A hammer just was not as graceful and deadly as the Chaos Edge.

He skidded to a halt when he came to the main power core, its doors slowly creaking open, as if some strong will was prying it open. But just as suddenly, it began to close.

"Oh no you don't," he snarled, grabbing the door and shoving his body through it, pushing it open. He grunted as he felt the doors resist, but he kept pushing. He let out a yell as he gave one massive heave before jumping in, the doors sealing shut behind him, as if he had sealed his fate.

He didn't give himself a chance to think as he ran forward, grabbing the lever and ignoring the multiple stasis shots his new body was receiving. He pulled the lever down before collapsing to the ground

" _ **I...am in control,"**_ the ship proclaimed. " _ **I...am in command."**_

"Not any more," he muttered as Breakdown's body succumbed to the stasis.

* * *

"Tell me you figured out what to do with these relics on the database," Solus muttered, coming forward. "We can't give such information to the Decepticons."

Vector shook his helm. "Micronus is trying to figure that out. But the Nemesis won't let him in."

"Cursed ship," she muttered. "And Prima? Where is he?"

Before Vector could answer, a voice boomed out. " _ **I am the ship."**_

It took a moment for Solus to recognize her older brother's voice. The voice of the Warrior of Light. "Prima!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?"

" _ **I am the ship,"**_ he repeated. " _ **I have selected the Iacon relics you will need. But all other**_ _**information will be withheld."**_

Solus felt a swell of emotions. Joy that her brother was with them. Sadness, as his presence could only mean one thing.

"You are dead," she said, surprised at how simple it sounded. For in order for Prima to join them in such a way meant that he was no more. A wave of despair overcame her at the thought of another of her brothers passing on.

" _ **In a manner of speaking,"**_ he answered. " _ **But the Nemesis has been defeated. All matters**_ _**have been settled with."**_

Her musings were brought up short when she felt her body convulse. Megatron was taking back control, which meant the stasis was wearing off. She could feel Megatron taking back control, and how he was pushing her out.

A groundbridge suddenly opened up, catching everyone's attention. Large pedesteps echoed as a large, red mech stepped through, servos curled into fists. His optics immediately landed on her, and she stiffened up.

"Optimus," she choked out. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight. She took in his form, the form of one wise and strong mech. How he had changed so much! Yet, there were traits that she knew were not of Optimus's character. His imposing figure was no more diplomatic, but honed to kill. She saw his true form, the murky spirit that clung to him and held him prisoner. She could see the Fallen's form dwarfing Optimus, trying to snuff out that one small light that was still inside.

She let out a scream when she was ripped away from Megatron. The Decepticon warlord let out a roar as he charged forward, his sword out. The Fallen quickly blocked before retaliating with his own attack.

"Optimus!" an orange and white Autobot shouted, carrying the three humans in his arms. "We have what we need. Now let's go!"

She could see the Fallen hesitate, and that was all Megatron needed to push him back. "Go," Megatron spat. "You are not welcome here."

The Fallen's sickly colored optics merely twinkled, his black orbs dark and void. It was a cruel and twisted look on Optimus's once noble face. He calmly stepped back and into the groundbridge, which swiftly closed once he entered.

"What," Megatron gasped. "In the AllSpark just happened?"

A sudden scream filled the ship, and all turned to see a scratched Knockout storm in. "Look at my paint job!" he wailed. "What kind of a guardian are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen stared at the screen before him, his frown deepening. Closing his optics, he dwelled on that presence he had felt on the Nemesis. It was so familiar, like a memory that was just out of reach. It had been clouded, blocked in some way. But he had known that presence that commanded such respect. Respect that he was loath to give.

 _Shouts and screams could be heard. The clash of metal, the taint of spilled energon. A femme ran by, wielding a tool that could both create, and destroy. She was beautiful, and she was gone in a flash, her light gone with her._

 _Mechs ran by. All a color and all a blur. All unique in their own way, from their build, to their talents. They all fought as one, despite their differences._

 _A silver mech strode forward, the smoke and ash that clouded everything parting for him. For a moment, he looked like the regal leader he used to be in the Halls of Primus. Then the reality of war came crashing back down, and he was just a mech, fighting for his life and the life of his kin. He was shouting orders and screaming in fury. For a brief moment, his blue optics flashed to the Fallen, before he was swallowed by the ash and fire of war._

His optics snapped open, a snarl escaping from him. Prima. That was the presence he had felt. That cursed Prime was on that ship! He was with the Decepticons.

"Optimus?" a voice asked hesitantly.

The Fallen turned to look down at the child who had called his attention. Jack, his dark, bright eyes gazing up at him with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am well, Jack," he said simply. He cocked his helm as he gazed at the boy. That energy, though not like a Prime but very similar, was tainting the human. He frowned. But how could a human posses the aura of a Prime? He silently prodded at the small space that Optimus was now trapped in. The young Prime was silent, dormant. But he was aware of everything going on.

"May I ask what brought that on?" the Fallen asked. Any chance he got around this certain human gave him the opportunity to figure out what made this human so special.

The boy hesitated. "It's just, you seem withdrawn. I know things are a bit hectic around here lately, and I understand that you're busy. But I was just...worried." He averted his eyes, before looking back up at the Fallen with determination.

The Fallen's frown deepened. Could the boy be aware? Impossible. Not even the Autobots had dared to approach him. Though the medic could pose as a problem. The history between Optimus and him was deep.

He would deal with that later.

"I thank you for your concern. I am just anxious to collect these relics and keep them out of Decepticon hands," he replied.

Jack nodded. "I know. We were lucky to have made it out of there alive and with the drive."

That was one way the humans had come in as useful and not just annoying. But the Fallen could tell that the hard-drive had been tampered with. Not all information had gotten on there. He did not known if that meant the Decepticons possessed the same information they had, or not. Truthfully, he could not bring himself to care. He just needed the relics he had been sent to find, and destroy. Once the Omega Keys were dealt with, he could make his way to awakening Unicron. But if Prima was with the Decepticons, then that gave him pause in his movements. Why would his noble foe side with them? They certainly were not his type of Cybertronians.

He only needed one Key. One to destroy. Without all four Omega Keys, Cybertron would remain a wasteland.

He strode forward. Best to get started as well. But first, he needed answers.

* * *

Megatron looked like a patient mech. But on the inside, he was a swirl of raging emotions. They had only been able to obtain two locations for the relics. Only two! There should have been more, and he was sure Prima had something to do with it.

Prima. He scowled. Yet another Prime for him to deal with on this cursed mission.

"Letting any of these relics fall into Autobot hands is out of the question," Solus said firmly. He scoffed. Like he didn't know that.

"It would be helpful if we had an advantage," he commented, raising an optic ridge. She knew what he meant by that and he knew what her answer would be before he had even said anything.

She glared at him. "You have a warship and hundreds of troops at your beck and call. I think that is advantage enough."

"And what is the endgame here, Lady Prime?" he asked. "I refuse to play this little game where we run from a fight every time the Fallen shows his face. What is your plan to ending this?"

"We have not yet figured out a solution to eradicating the Fallen from Optimus's body," she said. "We have theories, but nothing solid."

Megatron frowned. "See to it that you find a way out of this mess. Or the next time I see him in battle, I will not be pulling my punches."

* * *

Knock Out hummed as he observed Breakdown's still form. His partner was induced in stasis, as he had gone through a severe ordeal of brutal attacks. Granted, inducing stasis was not needed for any medical reasons. But it was needed in order for Knock Out to complete his work.

"There," he said, putting the finishing touches on his new masterpiece. There was no doubt in his mind that Breakdown would be less than pleased with what he had done. But it was over with and there was nothing the former Wrecker could do to change it. He flipped the switch which would allow the mech to come out of stasis, and he could not help but grin, anticipating Breakdown's reaction.

* * *

"Dreadwing, Starscream shall accompany you. Soundwave will provide you with this relics location," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out said brazenly. "I would like to volunteer myself and Breakdown for a mission. We have always conducted such scouting, and it would be nice to retrieve a sense of normalcy in this time of confusion and chaos."

"This is not just a meager scouting mission," Megatron said with narrowed optics.

"I am aware of that, my liege," Knock Out said swiftly. "But allow me to prove myself to you. I promise you, that I shall come back with the relic in hand."

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Megatron growled. A small part of him wondered if this was a mistake, but he pushed past it. He had more important things to worry about. His gaze fixed on Soundwave. He frowned, the information he needed just within reach. But he dared not approach his spymaster with such a task when the Primes could become aware of it.

He'd think of something.

"Threatening your troops will get you nowhere," Solus commented from her spot.

Megatron did not even glance in her direction. "It is effective." He absently tapped his servo on a nearby computer in a rapid pattern, watching out of the corner of his optic.

"And what if they fail? Are you to eliminate them? That does not provide good moral."

Megatron finally looked at her over his shoulder. "Is there a point to this lecture?" Soundwave looked up briefly, his servo tapping quickly before falling back at his side. Megatron absently nodded; message received.

She hesitated, before straightening up, and Megatron was once again reminded of the female Prime's height. "As a matter of fact, there is something I would like to discuss. The scrutiny around here will diminish somewhat."

He frowned. "Diminish? You mean to tell me that you are leaving?" He tried not to sound too eager. But he was aware that things like this never happened without a reason. He prepared for the bad news that was surely to come.

"Not exactly," she said. "We are being pulled back. Our recent...methods have fallen out of line with Primus's values, and he thinks it wise to pull us back, give us less freedom if you will."

"So you are leaving."

She sighed. "Yes and no. If you get out of line, we will become active. If you call for us, we will come. If we feel we are needed, then we will arrive to provide our assistance. We will still be connected to you all, but we will no longer be hovering over your shoulders. However," she held up a servo. "That does not mean you will not be watched. Need I remind you that Prima is now the Nemesis?"

Megatron's gaze flickered to the ceiling. "Of course not." He looked back at her. "And what recent methods of yours caused you to step out of line?"

"The possession of your body," she said briskly.

Megatron could not stop the incredulous expression that showed on his face. "But that was out of necessity."

"Primus believes in free will as do I," she said simply. "Regardless of the situation. And I think, in a way, it will be good to limit the freedom we have around here. It will keep us in line and remind us of why we are here."

Megatron frowned. "Is this permanent?"

"Why Megatron," she said with a smirk. "Are you reluctant to part with me?"

He scowled. "Hardly. I just do not like the idea of not knowing what goes on in my ship."

"I can assure you that you will not be seeing me around as often as before," she said. "You will know when I am near, that is for sure. But, there are some assets that I would like you to become aware of before our contact becomes limited."

"Assets?" he asked, frowning. Whatever weapons or advantages the Primes gave them, he would use. After all, this was to be temporary, and the Autobot and Decepticon civil war would still go on when the Primes left. Any weapons he could use against the Autobots would be useful.

"Assets that will only become active if they are needed," she said firmly. "So far, you seem to be doing really well."

He waited. "Is that all?"

She hummed. "I believe so."

"About this situation with Optimus," he said suddenly. It did not escape him the sudden flinch in her shoulders, or the dimness in her optics. "These 'theories' you Primes have for eradicating the Fallen better be put into action. My warning is still there. Optimus will die if we meet on the battlefield."

"Terminating Optimus would only free the Fallen's spirit," she said sharply. "And he would be free to find a new host. What would stop him from taking yours? Be wary when you do face him in battle, Megatron. The Fallen has been at this for years. He knows what he is doing."

* * *

Breakdown stormed down the halls of the Nemesis, fuming. He ignored the odd stares he was receiving, and he did his best to avoid the rooms he knew Megatron was in. Where was that medic? He was going to kill him! Searches turned up futile, and then he had been informed that Knock Out had volunteered the two of them to unearth the relic.

How convenient.

"Knock Out!" he bellowed as he stepped through the groundbridge with the last of the troopers Megatron had sent. "You have exactly one nanosecond to tell me what you did-"

"Ah, Breakdown," Knock Out said cheerfully, cutting him off. "Good, you're here. Now, try not to damage your finish as we dig around this pathetic site."

Breakdown snarled, the noise echoing in the dark, wide tunnels. "My finish was just fine before you got to it!" He ignored the odd stares the many troopers were giving him. Many had stopped what they were doing to gape at his bright, new paint job. His upper body was shined a perfect metal that it reflected everything in the room. The metal shine then bled into a red that only a master could perfect. And a master, Knock Out was.

Knock Out waved a servo. "Nonsense. You look better. Besides," he grinned, gesturing to his own new blue and red paint job. "We are turning a new leaf. New leaf, new look."

Breakdown scowled. "And what human celebrity did you use for inspiration?"

Knock Out hummed. "Oh, I think I'll let you figure that one out. Now," he clapped his servos together. "Let's find this relic and get out of here before the scum and dust damage the finish. Besides," he called out. "You should drive around the city when you're done. I did, and there were many humans ogling my new look."

Breakdown glared at his partner's retreating form, fuming. While he did not deny that the finish was amazing, it was not something he would go for. It was too flashy and the metal shine would make him stand out in the dark. Not something a sane mech would use in war. Yet, he had often wondered if Knock Out evan was sane. His fascination with dissecting others was a negative sign.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded at the troopers. "Get back to work!"

* * *

"New York sure is busy," Arcee commented as she strolled down the tunnels, her pede steps echoing around the tunnels. Beside her, Bumblebee beeped in affirmation. She was glad that the tunnels were tall enough for her to stand up straight, and she could tell Bumblebee felt the same. She briefly closed her optics, the damp air brushing her armor. It almost reminded her of the tunnels back on Cybertron.

"So what kind of relic are we looking for?" Miko asked.

"Not sure," Arcee replied. "But whatever is is, we cannot let the Cons get it."

Miko nodded. "Totally understand. Come on Jack," she said, tugging on the older teen's arm. "Let's scout out the place." There was excitement in her eyes and a skip in her step ever since she came on this mission.

She watched as the kids scampered ahead, though they stayed close by. She kept her sense alert for any signs of Decepticon activity, or any humans they might come across.

" **Alright Cee, what's bugging you?"** Bumblebee asked.

Arcee gave him a look. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

" **Uh huh."** But he said nothing else.

"It's just," she started, ignoring Bumblebee's triumphant look. "Well, never mind. It's stupid and I might be jumping to conclusions."

Bumblebee paused. " **Is it about Optimus?"**

She hesitated, guilt tearing at her. She had no reasons to doubt her leader. Nothing he did stood out to her. Why was she even second guessing him? Why did she feel the need to gather the children close whenever he was around, as if his presence was the danger that threatened them all? And yet, she couldn't help but feel that way. She would lay awake in her berth, alert to the smallest of sounds on the base. Sounds she had once found comforting and familiar were now filled with menace and foreboding. And when Optimus had touched her, placing a servo on her arm, she couldn't help but jolt away, as if she had been burned.

"I think I'm jumping to conclusions," she said finally. "He's changed, that's all." Yet there was something in her spark that was telling her that it was more than that. "I've just...been uneasy in his presence." She could not met Bumblebee's gaze, suddenly ashamed. She should not feel this way, yet something told her that it was right. She was right to be afraid.

The thought startled her. Was she afraid of her own leader?

" **No,"** Bumblebee said suddenly. " **It's not stupid."** He paused. " **I've...been uneasy too."**

She shot him a look, one of relief and one of caution. She was relieved that she was not the only one who felt that way, but she was also cautious for reasons unknown to her. "You felt it too?"

" **So did Ratchet. Not sure about Bulk though, but something's not right. My spark shivers whenever Optimus is around. And…"** He choked, and Arcee felt a moment of alarm. " **I saw...his servo move in an odd way."**

She stopped walking and grabbed Bumblebee's servo, giving him her full attention. "What do you mean?" she demanded, keeping her voice low so as to not catch Jack and Miko's attention.

" **It,"** he paused. " **It moved in quick, jerking movements. None of it was natural. We were not made to move in such a way, and yet, he did. I don't know how to explain it! But it was wrong. Everything was wrong."**

This should not have concerned her, but it did. A part of her wanted to chalk it up to Bumblebee being overly skittish, but he was the scout. He noticed things that were out of place. It was what he was trained to do and if Ratchet also thought something was odd…

"Hey," Jack said suddenly, catching the two Autobot's attention. "You two coming?"

"They're trading secrets," Miko piped up with a grin. "Spill you two."

" **Analyzing,"** Bumblebee said, giving Arcee a look.

Jack and Miko frowned, looking at Arcee for help.

"Analyzing," she repeated, giving Bumblebee's servo a grateful squeeze. "We might be closer to the relic then we think."

* * *

"Come on, come on already!" Knock Out exclaimed. "Haven't you found anything?"

Breakdown stood nearby and huffed at the medic's impatience. Yes, the troopers could drill a little faster, but Breakdown was more worried about the humans coming to investigate the strange noise. Squishing them was out of the question, according to his Prime.

He frowned. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen his Prime since he had emerged from stasis.

"Hey, Knock Out," he said, coming forward. "Is your Prime with you?"

Knock Out huffed. "No, and I don't really care what he does with his time at the moment. The lumbering mech is smart, but he is a constant shadow that I do not need."

Breakdown's frown deepened, but he thought nothing of it after a moment of thinking. Just because he couldn't see his Prime didn't mean he wasn't there.

"Aha!" Knock Out exclaimed, pushing a trooper out of the way. "Just what have you found today?"

Breakdown came forward to see the container that no doubt held the relic inside. But just before he could take a moment to celebrate, a trooper came forward. "Knock Out," the trooper started in its emotionless voice. "We have sighted a human coming down the tracks just a few clicks from here."

"The fleshy will be on us in a moment," Knock Out seethed in annoyance. He straightened up. "Breakdown and I will take care of this. Take that relic to Lord Megatron immediately. Do not linger."

"So what's the plan?" Breakdown asked as he jogged after Knockout.

"I am forming a plan as I go," Knock Out replied. He transformed into his car form before zooming off. Breakdown quickly followed, relieved that Knock Out had not given him a different alt-mode along with the paint job.

Knock Out quickly came to a stop, his tires screeching before his holoform of Dick Tracy showed up. "Show time," he muttered to Breakdown before striding forward. A human was climbing out of the vehicle he had been riding. He was obviously a construction worker, judging by the orange vest he wore and the yellow hat. His arms were large and ripped with muscle. Breakdown inwardly raised an optic ridge. It would have been fun squishing this human.

"Greetings," Knock Out said to the man who was observing them. "But I am afraid you are interrupting a private investigation going on here. So I will have to ask you to leave."

The man frowned. "Investigation? I didn't get any word from my boss about anything like that."

"Well, that's the whole point about the investigation being private," Knock Out said, adjusting his fedora. "This area is strictly off limits, and if you refuse to cooperate, then I will I have to write you up to my superiors."

The man frowned. "What kind of investigation?"

Knock Out huffed. "That is classified, I am afraid."

Movement up ahead caught Breakdown's attention, and his optic widened when he saw a flash of yellow. Activating his holoform, he strode past Knockout and the human, his steps cautious. A part of him wished he could transform, that way he could have easy access to his weapons. But he had to make do with what he had.

"Hey sir!" a sudden voice piped up. He stopped, turning around to see a young girl smiling nervously at him. He looked back to where he had thought he saw the strange movement, but his attention soon became preoccupied with the girl.

The girl looked strangely familiar. As she babbled on about some excuse as to why she and her friend were in the tunnels, he observed her appearance. Her black and pink hair was pulled up in wild pigtails, while the rest fell down her back in a small ponytail. Her odd choice of clothes stood out, with her blue jumper and pink t-shirt and long boots.

"-And that's why we're here," she finished off with a smile. "We usually don't wind up in situations like this, as Lenard," here, she gestured to her dark-haired friend. "Is usually smarter than he lets on."

Smarter than he lets on. _Smarter than you let on, Bulk._ His optics widened when it all suddenly clicked for him. The voice, the outlandish appearance. The girl. Bulkhead's pet. He narrowed his optic and roughly grabbed the girl by the arm, causing her to yelp. "Hey! Get off!" she growled.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, jumping from the vehicle. "You can't do that-" He was cut off when Breakdown grabbed him as well, dragging the two squirming teens towards Knockout and the human.

"What kind of a name is Dick Tracy?" the human asked. "That's not even a real name! It's from the 1930s comics."

Knock Out blinked, surprised. "You've read those?"

"Detective," Breakdown said curtly, striding forward and planting himself between the two. "I have some of the...pets."

Knock Out frowned, eyeing the two children who were both glaring at Breakdown. "Pets?"

He nodded. "Of the squishy kind."

Knock Out's optics widened as he looked once more at the children. "Put them in the vehicle. We'll deal with them later."

"Hey!" the dark human said, coming forward. "Those kids are with me, and-"

"And now, they are with me," Knock Out said. "Really, mister Vogel, I don't think you'll want me to write this up to the CIA Director. Why don't you just forget about all this and move on with your short life."

The human, Vogel, blinked. "B-but the kids!"

"Are in protective custody," Knock Out said. "Now, stop asking questions and just do as I say!"

Vogel stuttered. "Detective Tracy, I really think that-"

"Detective Tracy, is it?" an unfamiliar voice called out from the shadows.

Breakdown looked around, holding onto the children as he scanned the tunnels. He spotted a group of armed men coming forward, guns held casually in their arms to give off the appearance of superiority.

Knock Out rolled his optics. "What now?" he grumbled.

A man with a cigar in his mouth approached Knock Out, his manners casual and cocky, like he had caught a prize. "You Dick Tracy?" the man asked, puffing some cigar smoke in Knock Out's face. He looked a bit odd, his hair was in a curly, wild style, yet his suit was neatly pressed with a simple tie. His face was pinched up as he studied Knock Out casually.

Knock Out's holoform didn't even cough, though he did wrinkle his nose. "Yes, so what?"

The man grinned. "I've been looking for you for a long time. Though I would never have guessed to find you so quickly. Maybe next time you'll be more careful when you drive around my city, displaying that fancy looking car of yours. You made quick work of my men though. I must say, I'm impressed."

Knock Out frowned. "I am sorry." He paused. "Wait, no. I am not sorry, as I have never seen you before in my life."

The man chewed on his cigar, still grinning. "That's alright. Many don't. And those who do, meet a quick end. You, my friend, are a lucky man."

"And you have bad teeth," Knock Out commented, squinting. "Honestly, a man dressed like you ought to be able to afford proper dental work."

The man frowned. "I could say the same about your fashion statement." He gestured to Knock Out's trench coat and hat.

Breakdown could see the frustration in Knock Out growing. "You will tell me who you are before I squish you to a pulp," he growled. "My patience is that thin!"

The man threw back his head and laughed. "Oh my, we have a feisty one here, eh boys?" He grinned once more, though there was no mirth in his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, Detective. "I am Flattop Jones."

Knock Out gave a bored look. "And that's supposed to mean something?"

Flattop Jones blinked, clearly not expecting that kind of reaction. "I am the leader of the Cryps and Blood gang," he said.

Knock Out scoffed. "Really? Fascinating name."

The cocky look was gone, replaced by anger and exasperation. "You put my men in prison, and compromised the Ghost."

"Oh!" Breakdown couldn't help but exclaim. "He's the gang leader you kept bothering. You know? One of his men tried to 'steal' you?"

Knock Out's optics widened. "That was you!" he snarled, whirling on Flattop Jones. "Do you know how hard it was to buff my finish?"

Flattop Jones blinked, but slowly grinned. "Let's not get too emotional, Detective. I have you outgunned, and you are coming with me." He eyed Breakdown. "It seems your partner knows more about your work then you do."

Breakdown shot the Decepticon medic a look. "Maybe you shouldn't have your 'wife' do all the work for you next time."

Knock Out scowled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Anticipation filled Breakdown. Maybe he'd get to squish some humans after all. His Prime wasn't here to stop him anyway. They had the relic, and they would be bringing two of the Autobots pets to Megatron.

All in all, it was a pretty good day.

"Point that thing somewhere else before you hurt someone," Knock Out growled at the gunmen who were surrounding him.

"Nice car," Flattop Jones said, tracing his hand over the hood of Knock Out's car.

Knock Out's frown grew deeper. "Don't touch."

Flattop Jones just smiled. "Maybe I'll take it once we're done here."

"That's it," Knock Out snarled, striding forward, ignoring the gunmen.

"Shoot them, all but the detective," Flattop ordered. "I want him alive a bit longer."

Protests were heard from Vogel and the children. The only ones to stay silent were Breakdown and Knockout. The two Decepticons glanced at each other briefly, Knockout's holoform flickering for a moment. Breakdown grinned, loosening his grip on the captives he was holding as his holoform also flickered for a moment.

This is why he became a Decepticon. Autobots had morals, they had a certain code. While Decepticons had a certain code as well, they weren't as uptight about it. The way he saw it…

Decepticons got to have more fun.

And then, blaster fire could be heard from the other end of the tunnel.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and Miko bolted the minute they felt the man's grip on their arms loosen. They didn't dare look back as gunshots rang out all around them. Miko bit back a scream, covering her head as she followed Jack who grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearby red and silver jeep.

They both looked around, eyes wide. "Vogel!" Miko exclaimed, remembering the man who they had left behind. "Vogel!" she shouted, gesturing wildly. "In here!"

But the construction worker was hunkered down by his vehicle and out of the sudden firefight. Miko felt a sense of relief knowing that he was safe. Despite only just meeting him, the man was an innocent bystander and she did not want to see anything bad happen to him.

"What about the detectives?" Jack demanded, poking his head out before ducking. He could not spot the two men anywhere, and his heart filled with dread at what that could mean.

Glass shattered as the gangsters turned their attention to the cars. Jack and Miko yelped, covering their faces and kneeling down to avoid the flying glass.

The jeep started forward suddenly, sending Miko tumbling on top of Jack. Both teens looked up with wide eyes as the jeep moved once more before shifting and forming with an all too familiar sound that they recognized. They stumbled around as the metal clicked and formed into place, forming a new shape.

"Miko," Jack hissed. "I think this car is a Cybertronian."

Miko glared at him, though he couldn't see her expression in the sudden dark. "Ya think?"

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours!" a sudden familiar voice snarled.

They froze, their hearts filling with dread. "Knock Out," Jack said. They both grunted when the Cybertronian they were in started forward, jostling them around.

"Where did he get the new paint job?" Miko demanded, letting out a yelp when her head banged against the roof...floor? Door? At this point, it was difficult to tell what was up and down. Her stomach clenched, and she felt the sudden urge to puke. She doubted Jack would enjoy that.

"Not good," Jack muttered.

"No kidding," Miko grumbled, hand over her mouth.

"No, I mean we are inside a Decepticon!"

Miko would have made some snappy comment at his obvious statement, but at the moment, she was trying to control her uneasy stomach.

"Hey!" a sudden voice vibrated. "Get out of there you little pests!" And with that, the chassis opened up, revealing a silver servo that made a swift grab at them. Jack scrambled to his feet, pushing Miko out of the way. The hand swiftly withdrew with a grumble, the chassis closing back up. "I'll deal with you later," he grumbled.

"We have to get out of here," Jack said. Miko could only nod in agreement, which turned out to be a mistake as her stomach gave a loud protest at the movement.

They could hear the startled shouts and screams of the gangsters from outside, along with Vogel's excited shout of, "Metal Mole men!" The sound of Cybertronian blaster fire could be heard, along with the crash of metal meeting metal.

The Cybertronian Jack and Miko were in started running. Or, they assumed he was running based on the jostling around. The Cybertronian let out a battle cry as he slammed into something, only to be shoved back.

"Get the relic!" a sudden voice shouted.

Jack and Miko's eyes widened. "Arcee!"

* * *

Breakdown charged forward, activating his hammer and ready to smash it over the scout's helm. But he stopped when something caught his optic. His hammer had been polished to a shiny metal, with words inscribed on it.

 _Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor._

Breakdown narrowed his optics. "Knock Out!" he bellowed.

"What?" the medic snapped, running into the tunnel. He stopped when the blue femme took a shot at him, her attacks swift and deadly. Her wrist blades nearly skimmed Knock Out's face as he ducked.

"Thor? Really?" Breakdown demanded. He grunted when the scout delivered a swift kick to his back. He spun around with a growl, ready to beat the Autobot to a pulp with his newly styled hammer.

At least he knew what human celebrity he was designed after.

"Oh," he heard Knockout say. "Well, I thought it would be fitting, as you are both dense and wield the same weapon."

"I take immediate offense to that!" Breakdown yelled, dodging the scout's attack.

"Don't be," Knock Out grunted. "While the hammer is not as flashy as my staff, it is effective."

"Not the hammer," Breakdown growled. Though he continued to focus on the fight. The scout was slippery and his attacks were becoming more lethal. A worthy, if minor opponent. Knock Out let out a yell, and Breakdown spun around to take a quick shot at the femme, giving his partner time to snatch the relic.

"I wanted to put the wording in Norse but didn't have the time to do so," Knock Out continued. "But when we get back, you can be assured-"

At that moment, Breakdown had tuned his partner out. Movement out of the corner of his good optic caused him to duck and avoid the shot the scout had aimed at his helm. He rolled out of the way before jumping back up.

Soft banging inside his chassis caused him to look down briefly, and he grinned. "Hey Knock Out," he said though the comm link. "I've still got the pets."

" _Wonderful,"_ Knock Out said sinisterly. "Hate to run, but I just missed my train," he said to the Autobots, transforming and driving away, the relic firmly inside. Breakdown backed up before transforming and driving after his partner.

* * *

"The relic!" Arcee shouted.

" **Where are Jack and Miko?"** Bumblebee asked.

Arcee's optics narrowed as she took off running. "They should be fine. They were with that other human." She then transformed, speeding after the two escaping Decepticons. Bumblebee followed after her, tires screeching on the tracks.

* * *

"Should we call for backup?" Breakdown asked.

" _Of course not,"_ Knock Out scoffed through the comm link. " _We have them outnumbered._ _There is no need to bother Megatron."_

"Have you noticed that our Primes haven't interfered yet?" Breakdown asked.

Knock Out was silent for a moment. " _Actually, I have. And their sudden silence is rather disturbing."_

A sudden blaster shot sent Breakdown swerving violently. "We can talk about this later," he said

" _Split them up,"_ Knock Out said. " _You got the humans?"_

Breakdown adjusted his rearview mirror to see the humans struggling with their seat belts that were holding them captive. "Yeah. You got the relic?"

" _Of course,"_ Knockout said. The blue and red sports car drove into another tunnel while Breakdown drove down another end. He could see the motorcycle follow after him while the yellow camarero chased after Knockout.

"Okay little lady," he growled, eager for what was to come. "Let's play."

"You leave Arcee alone!" the girl shouted, kicking his seats.

"Struggle all you want. You fleshies ain't going anywhere," he said, his tone taking on a sneer as he increased his speed. On the one hand, he could request for a groundbridge and go back with the children as his hostages. Or, he could stay and beat the Autobots to a pulp and assist Knock Out in getting away with the relic.

Yeah, do the unselfish thing and help his partner with the relic. That was what he should do.

At that moment, a groundbridge opened up right in front of him, causing Breakdown to swerve out of the way in an effort to avoid it. He transformed, looking up at the sound of thudding pedesteps. Something hard rammed into his helm, sending him flying back with a grunt. He crashed into the wall, his optic going dim for a brief moment. He instinctively brought his hammer up to block the next blow that was coming, shoving his opponent back and giving him enough time to scramble up to his pedes. He ducked, tucking into a roll before leaping back up to face the new arrival who had now joined up with the femme.

"Nice paint job," Bulkhead growled. "Bit flashy for you though."

"So I can blind my enemies," Breakdown replied, swinging his hammer. He charged forward with a battle cry, eager to put his newly designed hammer to good use. Knock Out might have a hissy fit about the dents and scratches, but he could care less. Weapons were made to be used, not polished.

* * *

Miko looked up in the dark with a gasp. "That's Bulkhead!" she exclaimed, recognizing the voice of the Wrecker. She pounded on the Cybertronian they were trapped inside of. "Bulkhead!" she screamed. "We're in here! Let us out!"

"He won't be able to hear you, Miko," Jack said, stumbling around. Miko crashed into him rather painfully, knocking the air out of him as they fell.

A small, dim light filled the room, causing Jack to blink and realize that Miko had taken out her phone and turned the flashlight on. The light bounced around a bit, momentarily turning off as the girl tried to regain her balance.

"Miko," he grunted. "Turn it off. It's not doing us any good."

"I'll call Ratchet," she said suddenly and Jack brightened up. Why hadn't he thought of that? The medic would be able to help and alert their guardians of where they were!

But at the moment, Breakdown shifted and transformed into his car form, zooming off. Jack and Miko found themselves once again strapped to the seats, their arms pinned to their sides.

"Scrap," Miko muttered.

* * *

"Looks like someone got his treds back," Knockout jeered as he took a sharp right. All these tunnels looked the same to him with no obvious markings to label where he was. But that didn't matter to him. All he needed was to avoid the scout. Granted, he really should call for backup. But at the moment, he could use the thrill of this dangerous race.

A blaster shot went off suddenly, causing Knock Out to swerve. Forget the thrill, he was calling for a bridge.

"Knock Out to the Nemesis," he started through the comm link. "I am in need of an-" He let out a yell when the Autobot rammed into him. He let out a growl as he transformed, dropping the relic in the process. A quick glance at his paint job showed the ugly scratch trailing down his once flawless looking arm.

"Shock and drop bot," he growled, twirling his now activated lighting staff. Bumblebee charged forward, guns out. Knock Out dodged the blasts, lunging forward. The scout barely dodged the electric weapon, letting out a surprised beep. Knock Out did not cease in his attacks, though he really wanted this tusel of theirs to end since it endangered his paint job.

Bumblebee ran forward, reaching for the relic. Knock Out chased after him, his long staff reaching out and tripping the Autobot. He didn't even stop running, scooping up the relic and transforming with Bumblebee hot on his heels. "Lord Megatron," Knock Out said quickly. "I may need a brid-ahhh!" He transformed to avoid colliding with Breakdown who seemed to have stumbled out of nowhere. But it did no good as the big lug fell back and landing on top of the medic.

He grunted when the full weight of his partner hit him. "Get off!" he snapped, trying to shove the newly painted Con off of him. Breakdown leaped to his pedes, snarling with his weapon out and ready to attack.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Forget the Autobot," Knockout snapped, dusting himself off. "Where is the relic?" He had realized the moment he had landed that the relic had spun away and out of his grasp and was nowhere in sight. He looked up to see the yellow sports car race by, not even bothering to stop. He scowled. "Well, that answers that." He was so not looking forward to explaining this ordeal to Lord Megatron should they fail to get the relic back. But failure was not an option at the moment.

Breakdown blinked. "You lost the relic?"

"Well it wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed. "And what are you doing standing there? Go after them!"

But Breakdown just grinned. "Relax Knock Out," he said simply, thumping his chassis. "I have other means of making the Autobots see reason." Knock Out frowned, hearing a muffled squeak coming from Breakdown's chassis. He raised an optic ridge before understanding of the sinister plan formed in his mind.

* * *

Bumblebee transformed, stumbling to a halt in front of his comrades. " **Got it!"**

"Well done Bee!" Bulkhead said, slapping the scout's shoulder.

Arcee nodded. "Now we just need to find Jack and Miko and get out of-"

"Did you misplace something?" a sudden voice asked

All three Autobots turned, their blasters online and pointing at Knock Out who raised a lazy servo up in surrender. "Please, there's no need for that," he said. "I'm here to offer you a peaceful trade."

Bulkhead scoffed. "Trade? What could you possibly have that we would want to trade?" But Arcee's optics widened in realization. The Decepticons would never offer a trade unless they had something they knew the Autobots wanted. And as of now, two important members of their team were missing.

She just prayed to Primus that her assumption was wrong. It had to be. There was no reason the children were-

"Breakdown," Knockout called out, a knowing smirk on his faceplates. "Would you please show our mutual friends what we've found?"

The mech in question strode forward, holding his servos up, but it was not in surrender. In his servos were two humans. Two humans they knew well.

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped, his optics narrowing. "Decepticon scum! Let the children go!"

"Oh we will," Knock Out said simply as a groundbridge appeared behind them with more troopers flooding out. "But first," he held his servo out. "The relic." When no one moved, he raised an optic ridge. "It's really quite simple enough for you lot to figure out. The relic for the humans."

Miko squirmed in Breakdown's hold, but stayed silent, knowing that this was a delicate situation they were in. Jack looked at Arcee and in that moment, her decision was made, if it was in any doubt.

Bumblebee traded glances with his teammates before stepping forward, the relic in hand. Breakdown also approached, setting the children down right when Bumblebee kicked the relic over. Jack and Miko both ran into Bumblebee's arms where the scout quickly backed away from the Decepticons, aware of the many unfriendly blasters pointed his way.

" _Bumblebee,"_ Arcee said through the private comm link. " _Bulkhead and I will hold the Decepticons off while you get Jack and Miko out of here."_

" _I'm not leaving you,"_ he replied back fiercely.

" _Kid, we're outgunned,"_ Bulkhead said. " _There's no way they're letting us go like this. You cannot let them_ _get the kids."_

Bumblebee's expression was torn as his optics looked down at the humans in his arms and dread fill Arcee's spark as the realization of the situation became too real, though she remained expressionless.

"Well, this was a pleasant exchange," Knockout said, looking at the relic with a look of triumph. Arcee barely resisted the urge to growl. "But I do believe it is time for us to part ways." He bowed his helm. "Until we meet again, Autobots." With that, the troopers backed up into the groundbridge without firing a single shot. Knock Out paused for just a moment, turning to look at the Autobots as if to gloat a bit more, which would not have surprised Arcee in the slightest.

"Be wary of your Prime." That was all he said before stepping in, Breakdown following just as the groundbridge snapped shut.

The Autobots stood there in the now silent tunnels, blinking in disbelief. "Uh," Bulkhead started after a moment. "Did they just-?"

"Abandon a perfect opportunity to take down three Autobots and capture two humans who they know are important to Optimus?" Arcee finished. "Yes, I believe they did. Though I am not complaining."

" **It was too easy,"** Bumblebee pointed out.

"What was with the Doc of Doom's comment?" Miko piped up. "About Optimus?"

Arcee snorted. "Probably said that just to get on our nerves." She looked up. "We better get going before they decide to come back."

"No way!" a sudden voice exclaimed, causing Bulkhead and Arcee to spin around with their weapons online while Bumblebee shielded the children.

"Metal mole men!" the human exclaimed, the ax in his hands hanging loosely in his grip.

"Vogel!" Miko exclaimed cheerfully. "You're alive!"

* * *

"Yes Detective," Knock Out said as he strode down the halls. "Please do keep me informed."

Breakdown shot him a look. "What was that about?"

Knock Out huffed. "Detective McNeil," he answered. "I informed him of the tip I got about a recent gang activity in the subway tunnels of New York city, provided with the exact location of where we left the Cryps and Blood gang." Due to his Prime's sudden arrival with nothing but a warning glare, Knockout could do nothing but disarm the gang members and knocking them out. So what if a stray shot hit a few of the humans?

Now, the Autobots had been a totally different story. While it was true that they had the Autobots outgunned and outnumbered, they had pulled back. Why? Because once again, Alchemist Prime had shown up with nothing but a warning glare, and he was sure Breakdown had gotten the same treatment from his Prime. But he was well aware that Detective McNeil would get all the credit that was rightfully Dick Tracy's. Yet Knock Out's alter ego had gotten him into more trouble and responsibilities then it was worth. So it was time to make Dick Tracy retire, or disappear. However he wished to spin it.

But, it had been a so-so good day. He got to have some fun and suffered only a minor scratch. Speaking of which…

"I'll be right back," he said to Breakdown, striding off with the intent of spending some quality time with his buffer.

"But Megatron is waiting for a report," his partner protested. "Ah, never mind. I'll just present the relic to him myself."

Knock Out faltered in his steps, spinning around with a glare. "Oh no you don't," he hissed. "This was a team effort with some leadership skills and risks on my part. I'll inform Megatron on the full story."

Breakdown bristled. "Sure you will."

" _All Decepticons!"_ a sudden voice boomed over the speakers. " _Report to the bridge immediately."_

Knockout and Breakdown were near the bridge already and were surprised to see Soundwave already firing up a groundbridge. "Lord Megatron," Knockout started, coming forward. "I have retrieved the relic-"

"Not now, Knockout," Megatron spat. "I need all of my best warriors on this bridge now!" He glared at Breakdown who was standing off to the side. "Which means you two."

It was then Knock Out noticed the coordinates Soundwave had displayed on the screen. "The Arctic?" he said. "Why is everyone going to the-?"

Megatron gestured for Soundwave. "I will require your presence as well," he said to the masked mech. He looked up. "Where it Airachnid?" Soundwave displayed a different location for the warlord as an answer. Megatron growled. "Well, go fetch her. I need everyone!"

"Lord Megatron," Knockout began in an attempt to get his attention. "May I require what is going on?"

"You and Breakdown will proceed with the first draft of troops," Megatron said, pointing at Knock Out by way of answering. "Now get going!"

"What is going on?" Knock Out demanded in exasperation.

"The Fallen has engaged Starscream and Dreadwing," Megatron said. "We need all available fighters, which is everyone." He glared at the silent troops before him. "Now!"


	12. Chapter 12

"How I despise this planet," Starscream growled. "From a scorching desert to to a freezing wasteland."

Dreadwing scowled as he flew through the air alongside Starscream and his troops. While he had to agree with Starscream, it didn't mean he found the Seeker's complaining less annoying. Though he was well aware that Starscream was just as cunning and ruthless as any Decepticon he had come across. It left him wary and watchful. Why Megatron had decided to send Starscream with Dreadwing was anyone's guess, but it was not his place to ask.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

"This planet is dysfunctional," Starscream continued, his voice reaching a pitch as a blast of cold air swept past. "It has way too many out of balanced climate changes."

At this point, Dreadwing had tuned Starscream out and instead focused on the flight path below. The land didn't change much; just the same white landscape of thick snow and ice.

He never really got the chance to enjoy a casual flight. Flying always involved scouting or a battle, never any relaxing for the joy of doing what Seekers were born to do. It was times like this when through the fog of his tragic war memories, that he would be reminded of his time on Cybertron, flying by the tall, shimmering buildings and then the dark slums of Kaon. Always at his side was his other half, his twin who shared half of his spark.

The pain through his torn spark snapped him out his his thoughts, and he violently pushed them aside with a quiet snarl. His brother was gone, one with the Allspark and finally at peace. But he was gone, struck down by those Autobots who they were know trying to inadvertently save. He was awoken so soon and killed so quickly while under the command of…

"Why couldn't Lord Megatron just bridge us to the exact coordinates? I feel as if he is wrongfully punishing us."

Starscream.

Dreadwing's frame shook with fury at the sudden image of his brother under the command of that lying, treacherous, no good-

"Let it go," a voice suddenly said.

Dreadwing gave a silent start, immediately recognizing the voice of his guardian. "Not now," he grumbled. "I am busy."

"Busy dwelling on your pain and anger?"

"I am not angry," he retorted. "I have accepted what is and what will never be."

"Yet you can not help but dwell on his memories with honor and pride before pushing those thoughts away," Vector Prime said. "Prima was much the same way. In such a short time, we lost our sister and Megatronus. It was a blow to all of us who remained and trust was an issue. Prima responded with suspicion and a closed off presence when we needed him the most."

"I said not now," he snarled.

"Your spark will rot from the inside if you allow all this anger and hurt to consume you," Vector said, his voice persistent. But that was all he said, and Dreadwing was grateful for the silence. Megatron had informed him that the Primes would be restricting their contact with their charges, yet so far, Vector Prime seemed to stay in contact with Dreadwing, always the persistent one.

Much like Skyquake.

He had felt it when his brother had emerged from stasis, when he was awake and alive, when he had first engaged in combat. He had felt his brother's pain when the Autobots had torn him apart, sending him crashing to the ground. A blast of shattered pain had filled him, filled both twins as they shared each other's pain and horror. Dreadwing had witnessed death many times throughout his time in the war, but the death of his brother, a death he could only feel, had shattered him like nothing else. He had felt Skyquake's spark slowly flicker out as he became one with the Allspark. It had been a pain like no other as a part of Dreadwing's spark died with his twin.

And there had been nothing he could do to help his brother, or comfort him as he perished.

Suddenly, the altitude was too much, and Dreadwing longed to feel the solid ground beneath his pedes.

"Transform," he ordered, diving down. Snow scattered around him the moment he landed. He blinked his optics, looking around the white world that glittered with ice. "We will continue on from here."

"What? We're walking? That seems absurd!" Starscream exclaimed.

"It will be easier to track the relic," Dreadwing said, turning to glare at the smaller seeker. "As we are much closer to its location."

Starscream grumbled. "Well then, hurry up," he snapped, striding past Dreadwing. "I can already feel my wing tips freezing over."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics but refrained from making a comment, as he was well aware that it would start up another tirade of complaints that he did not want to deal with.

As Dreadwing had predicted, it did not take long for them to reach the reported sight of the relic.

"We have arrived at the coordinates," he announced as he trudged up the small incline of snow, the tracker in his servo blinking to confirm his announcement.

But his optics showed him nothing. Only a gaping hole in the ice where the relic should have been.

"The relic," he said softly in disbelief. "It has been taken."

Starscream huffed. "Well what a surprise," he growled haughtily, sending a spark of annoyance through Dreadwing. He did not wish to hear this traitor speak anymore than he already had to.

"Search the area!" Dreadwing ordered. His first thoughts were that the Autobots had gotten to the location first. If so, what had they taken? What weapon was now in the Fallen's possession that could cost countless Decepticon lives and doom their efforts to ridding themselves of the Primes looking over their shoulders?

"Ah," Starscream said suddenly. "Very interesting." He pointed up ahead. "Vehicle tracks."

"Autobots," Dreadwing snarled, his servos clenching. So he had been right. They had lost a deadly weapon to the enemy.

"Perhaps," Starscream said thoughtfully. "Though I've never known them to plant flags over their victories."

Dreadwing looked up, noticing the small orange flags that blew in the wind, their bright, orange color standing out in the white landscape. Her frowned. Odd, but who would…

He trailed off at the sound of an engine approaching. He looked up to see the familiar form of a semi truck driving forward. His spark clenched when he realized who it was.

"The Fallen," Vector Prime said suddenly, appearing beside his charge. "Run," he hissed. "You are no match for him."

"He might have the relic," Dreadwing said, stepping forward.

"Which will make him all the more dangerous!" Vector Prime protested. "It is my duty to protect you and I will not see you throw your life away."

"It is my duty to the Decepticon cause to retrieve the relic to the best of my abilities," he replied, his voice grim and determined.

"Reconsider what you are about to do," Vector said, his blue optics flickering around. Dreadwing knew the Prime would not risk having the Fallen sense his presence by staying around. Pretty soon, he would have to leave or be exposed.

"Optimus Prime!" Starscream declared suddenly, a sneer of confidence in his voice. "How nice of you to show up. And at the right time as well."

"Starscream," the Fallen said, his dark optics narrowing. Dreadwing stiffened. So, the Fallen knew their names and who they were, but that was to be expected. How much influence did he have over the Autobots? How much did he know?

"Hand over the relic, and we will see if the odds will tip in your favor," the Fallen said.

Dreadwing frowned. So, he did not have it?

Starscream let out a laugh. "Really? Because the last time I checked, we have you outnumbered six to one. Not to mention...the power of the Requiem Blaster on our side."

It did not go unnoticed how the Fallen's optics widened. Dreadwing resisted the urge to stare at Starscream at the lie he had just told. Deceptive as ever. Best to play along.

"Now," Starscream continued casually. "I would kindly ask you to step aside or risk the full power of the ancient relic!"

"Where is it?" the Fallen hissed suddenly. Dreadwing inwardly winced. Of course he would call them out on the absence of the mythical weapon.

But Starscream's smirk only grew with glee. "Powering up," he said simply. "Decepticons! Fire!"

Dreadwing bit back his order to retreat, dodging out of the way of the Fallen's blaster fire. He growled, taking out his cannon before firing at the Fallen who was charging at them with brute strength. Even from a distance, Dreadwing could see the anger in his sickly yellow optics. Attacking the Fallen was filled with nothing but dread, but Dreadwing pushed that aside. They had him outnumbered as Starscream had said and there was nothing to suggest that their enemy had the upper hand.

Until now.

He did not know how, but the Fallen evaded the blaster bolts coming his way, shooting one trooper dead in the process without looking back. The way his large body moved was with such speed and strength that no normal Cybertronian his size could posses. And then, he was charging forward, his optics set on Dreadwing who was at the front line.

Dreadwing barely had time to pull out his sword, bringing it up to block the sword that the Fallen wielded. The Fallen quickly pulled back before launching into an aggressive attack, his sword nothing but a blur of sharp metal. Dreadwing was thrust into the defense mode, doing all he could to keep up with the attacks and stay alive. He tried to push back and gain some ground and advantage in the fight, but the Fallen just slashed forward with his sword, sending Dreadwing stumbling back. A trooper charged forward, firing everything he had. But the Fallen just took one shot at the trooper, shooting out the trooper's spark.

Dreadwing took that moment to fall back. He was not foolish; he knew when to retreat and regroup and he would not waste the trooper's sacrifice. He needed to gather his bearings and quickly analyze the situation. He scrambled back, bringing up his sword when he regained his senses. He noted that Starscream remained in the back, firing his weapons at the Fallen in vain.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics, coming to a swift and possibly rash decision. Unsheathing his sword, he charged forward, using brute strength on the surprised Prime. The brunt of his weight caused the Fallen to fall back when he body slammed into him, pushing the Prime off the edge of the snowy cliff.

The impact jarred Dreadwing's senses, but only for a moment and he was back up and away from the Fallen. Transforming was a good option at the moment, but there was also the likely threat that the Fallen would try to shoot him out of the sky when Optimus would most likely not commit such a dishonorable act.

This was not Optimus. This was not the adversary he had grudgingly come to respect. This was not the warrior who fought with honor. This was an ancient being who was far more skilled than Dreadwing could ever hope to be. And right now, he was pummeling Dreadwing into the ice and snow.

* * *

"Help him!" Vector Prime ordered.

Liege Maximo just stared at him. "And risk my own charge in the process?"

"If you will not," Vector Prime growled, looming over the smaller Prime. "Then I will have to intervene."

"Then intervene," Liege Maximo said calmly.

Vector Prime snarled, grabbing his brother roughly. "Listen to me," he hissed. "If my charge dies, I will make sure yours follows quickly, condemning us both back to the Well, and you do not want to be stuck with me when I am in such a state of rage and grief over the loss of my charge."

Liege Maximo's expression did not change, except for the flicker in his optics. A look of fear. Good, let him be afraid of the Time Keeper.

Liege Maximo narrowed his dark optics. "Excellent intervention." He looked back at Starscream. "Go for the shoulders. He will not be expecting that. Then get out of there and do not look back."

"What?" the seeker demanded. "You'll have me fight the Fallen?"

"I'll have you save your companion's life and yours in the process," Liege maximo said simply. "Quickly now, it does not sound like Dreadwing has a lot of time."

* * *

Dreadwing winced in pain when he felt a blaster shot hit his shoulder. Maybe risking a transformation was a good idea. After all, staying to put up a fight would most certainly get him killed.

He stumbled back, readying himself. But he knew that the chance he would get at a getaway was slim. But it was a chance he would take.

Something fell from off the cliff and latched onto the Fallen's shoulders. It took Dreadwing less than a moment to realize that the 'something' was Starscream. He launched into the air, transforming and shooting upwards, well aware that Starscream's sudden act of valor would only last for less than a moment.

He swiftly turned, firing at the Fallen, giving Starscream the time he needed to turn and transform, joining Dreadwing and the two troopers in the air.

"You almost shot me!" Starscream exclaimed.

"An oversight," Dreadwing said, flying off in the distance. "We will need to find a locate the relic before the Fallen does."

"Well, while you were off battling the Fallen," Starscream started. "I did some poking around with the tracker. There is another energy source not too far off from here. We should be able to beat the Fallen to the location and get out of there with the relic before he even arrives."

Dreadwing had to agree and followed Starscream. He had no intentions of battling the Fallen once more. He had barely made it out there alive. The hate and power behind the once mighty Prime was a terrifying sight to behold.

* * *

"Well," Starscream huffed. "This was not entirely unexpected. Humans; should have known they had something to do with the relic missing."

"We cannot proceed as we would normally do so," Dreadwing said, standing up from where he had been kneeling in the snow. "We will have to be subtle in our approach."

"Which will take valuable time," Starscream pointed out. "Not too mention the relic is most certainly heavily guarded."

"Then it is a good thing we have comrades in high places," Dreadwing said, reaching for his comm link.

"What can Soundwave do to help us?" Starscream demanded.

"More than you think," Dreadwing snapped back.

"We can handle this on our own," he quipped. "We have everything under control."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "Yes, I could tell when you mentioned to the Fallen that we had the Requiem Blaster. A weapon that used to personally belong to him when he was a Prime."

"So?" Starscream huffed. "If it was his weapon, then he would know how dangerous it is. Or was. Maybe he would have been a bit more cautious in facing us, and it had been the first brilliant plan that popped into my mind on the spot."

"Well he obviously took it a bit too personally," he snapped.

Starscream scowled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be in such a bad mood when I saved your life."

Dreadwing frowned, but had to accept the fact that Starscream was right. "And I thank you for that, but-"

"Well you are welcome," Starscream said quickly with a wave of his servos. "It was not too hard of a feat to pull off." He paused, his helm cocked to the side as if he was listening to something. "You told me to jump onto his shoulders!"

Dreadwing blinked. "I did not-"

"Not you," the smaller seeker snapped. He huffed. "Well, all you told me was that he would not be expecting it. You didn't say how I was to do it. No, I did not scream like a femme! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"He really needs to stop taking everything so personally," Vector Prime commented. Dreadwing could only sigh.

Meanwhile, the two surviving troopers could only stare at the two seekers who seemed to be speaking to nothing but thin air. Though they had tried to grow accustomed to the idea of having invisible dead Primes around on the warship, it never ceased to be strange to them. Especially when one trooper panicked when they had thought Megatron had called them 'Lady Prime.'

* * *

Soundwave had received the request from Dreadwing, and within moments, the profiles of Commander Spears and General Suchcliff were pulled up and ready for use. He allowed himself a small smirk. Won't Starscream and Dreadwing be pleased with their holoform names. Though the request had been odd until Dreadwing had explained the situation, though it was no less unexpected.

Megatron strode forward, his servos folded behind his back. "Soundwave," he greeted. "Is your Prime with you?"

Soundwave shook his helm, completing his work in the process. Micronus had been strangely silent and had been vacant from his side. Not that he was complaining. His guardian was a constant thorn in his side, and Soundwave did not get offended easily. But the Prime had been testing his patience.

Megatron nodded. "Good." He then gestured with his head to the location Megatron had provided him with. "Open a ground bridge to these coordinates."

Soundwave did so without question, wondering if this had anything to do with what Megatron had been signaling to him about.

"Walk with me," Megatron said, striding through the ground bridge without any more explanation.

Huh. So it did.

Soundwave followed his master through the ground bridge where he found himself in a wide and empty field. The land around him was flat with no buildings or trees in sight. He thought it strange that this part of earth remained untouched, since humans seemed so determined on building their cities and businesses on whatever green land was available. The long grass barely reached Soundwave's knees, which would no doubt have hidden a human from sight. A slight breeze blew by, making the grass sway almost as if in a dance. He stood motionless as he took all of this in, waiting for Megatron to speak.

"I have a job for you," he started, turning to look at Soundwave. "A job that must, if possible, remain undetected from the Primes."

Soundwave was well aware that 'if possible' meant nothing when it came to having a conversation with Megatron. If he wanted something done in a specific way, then it was getting done that way. But Soundwave was well aware that doing anything on the Nemesis undetected would be next to impossible with one Prime possessing the warship.

He relayed that last bit of concern to Megatron.

"I am well aware that there is a risk of Prima discovering our motives," Megatron said, surprising him. "But at this point, I could care less. I am tired of these Primes pulling the strings and interfering in our war. The only way to get rid of them is to save Optimus. The Primes will handle the Fallen from there."

" _Assignment?"_ Soundwave asked, wondering what task Megatron would have him perform.

"I want you to look into the Thirteen Primes, preferably the Thirteenth Prime. Their history, their legends, their legacy. Everything. Leave nothing out before giving it a thorough examination and report your findings directly to me and only me." He hesitated, but only briefly. "Secondly, I want you to look into a...deliverance. One involving spirits." He looked at Soundwave once more. "Anything that might aid us in our current situation. Be your research from the humans or Cybertronian, I don't care. At this point, answers are answers regardless of their sources." His gaze intensified. "Am I clear? I do not want any Primes interfering with this."

Soundwave gave a stiff nod.

Megatron straightened up, the setting sun casting shadows on his frame and giving him a dark and foreboding look as his red optics sparked. "Good. Remember, Soundwave, we are Decepticons. What we do matters very little to the Primes. We have but one goal in mind, and it has nothing to do for the glory of thirteen dead ancient beings."

Soundwave allowed a small smirk to grow on his hidden face. He wore the Decepticon symbol proudly, serving Megatron for the greater good of their faction. The Primes did not have their best interests, that much was clear.

To hear his leader say such words took him back to the day that sealed his fate, the day he committed himself to the Decepticon cause. He knew where he stood. As did Megatron.

* * *

"We're good to go," Dreadwing said, standing up. "Soundwave has everything ready and in place for us."

Starscream huffed. "Very well, let's get this over with. I never thought that I would have any use for my holoform." He shuddered. "Becoming one of...them!"

"You will survive," Dreadwing said, not looking back as he made his way toward the human base, the wind howling behind them like an unforeseen omen.


	13. Chapter 13

Airachnid stared at the cave before her, the gaping black hole beckoning to her, inviting her to come in and take the risk. She did not move, only stirred when she felt the slight tug in her spark, the voices in her helm echoing around her. Her optics narrowed as her servos clenched. She had lost track of how long she had been staring at the cave entrance and she couldn't bring herself to care. No one knew where she was, and Megatron had not requested her presence. Granted, Soundwave could always track her down by following her signature. But he had seemed occupied at the moment.

She scowled at the thought of the faceless mech, but pushed it aside. Yes, he had defeated and humiliated her and yes, there was nothing she could use as leverage against him. But that was a matter she would deal with at a later date. He was not worth her time...yet. None of them were.

The voices increased in volume, almost like a song of its own chaotic melody. It was enticing, alluring and disordered. It whispered sweet words with no meaning and promised great things that she could not put to word.

She stepped forward.

"Don't," a voice said.

She frowned at the voice of her guardian, but said and did nothing.

Amalgamous Prime came to stand beside her, his servos hanging loosely at his sides as the many forms of his body geared and shifted. One of the things she had learned about the shape-shifter was that he never stayed with one true form. It was almost like he was cursed to forever change his appearance, never sticking with one that was truly his and his alone. Or maybe he had a true form and she had yet to see it.

"Are you here to stop me?" she asked, a sneer in her voice.

"That is my intention," he agreed. "But short of dragging you back to the warship, there is truly nothing I can do to stop your efforts. I can only warn you."

She raised an optic ridge. "Warn me?" She nodded to the cave. "Is whatever down there truly so terrible?"

"Depends on who you are asking," he replied.

That did little to provide her with answers. Answers she needed. But her mind was made up before her guardian had shown up to provide her with his 'wisdom.' She sensed no threat down there. Only...a strange feeling of submission. But it was not from her, it was from whatever was at the other end of the link.

She stepped forward, noting that her Prime said nothing, nor did he make a move in any attempt to stop her. She drew up two conclusions. One was that whatever was connected to her was not a threat to her life, or else Amalgamous would have intervened. Two: It was most likely a tip in the scale that would build up in her favor, not the Autobots.

She sneered. And the Decepticons. She could care less about them too. She was, as Starscream had said, a scavenger. Whatever she found was hers and hers alone. After all, she struck out on her own because she didn't like to share her things.

She didn't need to go far into the cave before the noise in her helm suddenly stopped. She tensed, crouching down in the dark and readying for an attack. She could hear something large approaching in the next cavern, something coming her way.

She readied herself, not denying the fact that she was curious. But if this new arrival was a threat to her existence, she would not hesitate to put a bullet in its spark chamber. Or maybe she'd have some fun with it and drag out a slow death.

She launched herself upward, her many legs grabbing hold of the cave ceiling, giving her a perfect view of the cave ground below. She cocked her helm, watching and listening as the large being came into her line of sight.

Her optics widened in shock before her mouth curled up into a sneer of satisfaction. An insecticon, one who was searching for her.

She jumped down to the ground, straightening up as the insecticon turned to look at her, its fanged mouth open in a silent call. "Bow before your queen, my pet," she purred, holding her servo out.

The insecticon did as she said without complaint and sound. Her smirk grew. "Approach me," she ordered the large beast.

She touched the sides of the insecticons face, plans and possibilities forming in her mind. Ones that involved her future away from the Decepticons and with her enemies underfoot. With this insecticon, that could be made possible and she had no intention of sharing her new discovery.

Observing everything below him, Amalgamous could only watch with a growing sense of dread and a twinge of...disappointment. But he pushed the feeling away. As the shape-shifting Prime, he knew better than most that one could always change their appearance but never their true intentions and nature.

Airachnid was no exception.

* * *

"Look alive men," General Suchcliff ordered, looking at the humans who were scrambling to evacuate the base because of a 'radiation leak.' Said leak was apparently severe enough to bring in a general and commander in to oversee the evacuation.

At General Suchcliff's side stood the hulking Commander Spears, his grim expression observing everything around him. His thick, black mustache twitched in mild annoyance as his short partner continued to strut about as if he owned the place.

General Suchcliff sniffed, pushing dust that only he could see off of his grey uniform. "Move it men! It'll be only a matter of time before the leak becomes deadly!"

"Dial it down a bit," Commander Spears muttered to the short, tan and black haired man.

But General Suchcliff ignored his larger, muscular companion, barking out his orders in that accented, high pitched voice of his.

Dreadwing had to admit, he was impressed with how quickly the troops stationed at the base evacuated. When the last helicopter left, the two men were left alone in the cold, dark rooms.

"We will have to thank Soundwave for his insight," the commander commented, winking out of existence. Within moments, Dreadwing strode into the room.

The general huffed, also vanishing. "Yes, but he could have been a bit more creative with his choice of names," Starscream grumbled, striding in. Both Decepticons optics were drawn to the large block of ice at the end of the room, a gleaming object frozen inside.

"Jackpot," Starscream said with a smirk, sauntering toward the relic.

Dreadwing nodded to the two Decepticon troopers with them. "You two, guard the entrance. If you see any sight of the Autobots or humans, you are to alert us at once."

Starscream's frustrated shout drew him back into the hanger. He frowned upon seeing the seeker smashing unsuccessfully at the ice. "Fine then," Starscream grumbled, aiming his blaster at the ice.

"What are you doing?" Dreadwing demanded, grabbing Starscream's arm.

"What does it look like?" he snapped. "I am providing a solution to the problem."

"You could damage the relic," Dreadwing stated.

"Well it's not like we can just drag this block of ice through the ground bridge," Starscream said with a frown.

"If that is what it takes, then yes, we will," Dreadwing stated. Already he was aware that they had wasted precious time when evacuating the base. The Fallen might be on his way this very moment and Dreadwing did not want to stick around any longer then he had to.

Dreadwing activated his sword, bringing it down on the ice. Shards flew off with a satisfying 'crack.' He began hacking at the ice, trying to avoid hitting the precious relic.

* * *

Raf typed on his computer, engrossed in what he saw in the screen. He could hear Ratchet not too far behind, muttering something to himself as he rechecked the scans. The medic had originally wanted to accompany Optimus to the Arctic, but the Prime had been firm in saying that the medic was needed at base. Even Bulkhead was ordered to stay, the excuse being that the wrecker might be needed for backup in New York.

"But, sir," Bulkhead had sputtered, confused. "What if you need backup?"

Optimus did not turn to address the green mech. "I doubt that," he had said, his voice taking on a changed tone. It was as if he was silently warning Bulkhead not to question his orders ever again.

It had been a tone that sent shivers down Raf's spine. Though he hated to admit it as the thought made him feel guilty, he was relieved to see Optimus go. The very thought almost made him made him feel emotional.

"Ratchet," he found himself saying. "I, uh...do you think Optimus is alright?"

Ratchet looked sharply at him and Raf shrank back, ashamed of what he had said, of what he was thinking.

"I think he is in good enough health," the medic said after a moment. "Why? Have you noticed anything?"

"Um, no," Raf said quietly.

"He's been a little tense," Bulkhead admitted as he strode forward, stopping when Arcee's voice came in over the intercom.

" _Ratchet! We might need backup!"_ the femme shouted, blaster fire going off in the background.

Bulkhead grinned suddenly, jumping up with an eager shout. "Backup is what I'm for," he said, charging through the groundbridge.

"Be safe!" Raf called out, watching the green mech vanish through the portal. He hoped the team would be alright and he hoped Bee wasn't in any danger. His heart froze. What about Jack and Miko? Were they alright?

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ratchet said, though his shoulders were tense. "When they get back, you and Bee can go for a drive to relieve yourself of the stress."

Raf blinked. "Really?" Ratchet had never suggested that they go out for a drive. Except if he was trying to get rid of Miko. Maybe that's what was going on.

He huffed. "Yes really. We all need to wind down a bit and I think it would be best for you kids to get out and away from the drama of war."

Raf excitedly thought about what he and Bee could do when he suddenly realized what that meant. If each child was going with their guardian, then that meant Ratchet would be alone at the base.

With Optimus.

He swallowed. "Ratchet," he asked timidly. Why did he feel this way towards the Prime? Why did he feel so cold and uneasy? He shouldn't feel that way. Optimus always brought a sense of peace and wisdom, a silent promise of protection.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice gruff, not even looking up from his work.

Raf swallowed. "Um, will you be okay by yourself?"

Ratchet finally looked at Raf, his expression unreadable. But there was a trace of understanding in his optics. "I will be, Raf. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

Soundwave's servos quickly typed while he watched the screen in front of him. Whatever Megatron asked for, he was willing to deliver. Over the years he had served as a Decepticon, Soundwave had learned to analyze and obey orders and present good results. It had built him a reputation that made him both feared and hated. It was a reputation he used and kept, as most knew that he could carry out whatever he was given.

But at the moment, concealing his added research from a dead Prime who was also connected to him in some way was next to impossible.

Didn't mean he didn't try to outsmart Micronus.

That effort lasted for about two hours.

"Oh, and what have we here?" his guardian asked, leaning in to look at the screen. "Trying to hide something, huh?"

Soundwave just tilted his helm, feeling a small smirk of satisfaction cross his face when all his Prime saw were the coordinates he had pulled up on the screen. As far as Micronus and Prima would know, Soundwave was just trying to track another relic for the Decepticons. Nothing truly harmless, but neither was it harmful.

Which, was important in of itself. Soundwave now found himself with a bit of free time. And what he did with his free time was that he used it to look into the hidden works of his companions. There were some things that were not meant to be found, until Soundwave got involved. Yes, the spike in the energy was interesting and yes, it should be kept out of Autobot hands. But the problem was, the relic was in a human residence, and in plain sight of anyone in the area. Also, he had no idea what relic it was, but if it was a relic, then it was important and Megatron should be alerted of the discovery.

That was the perfect cover up for him to use when the Primes, namely Micronus, came along. Not to say it wasn't important, but what Megatron had tasked him with doing was a bit more important than a relic. Soundwave knew how to cover his tracks so that Prima, who was now the ship and connected to everything, would not catch wind of his works. The bit of research he was doing was, to the Primes, unimportant and not worth their time.

"Interesting," Micronus said, tilting his helm. "And a relic? That wasn't decoded in the database," he stated.

Of course it wasn't. Like Soundwave had said. Free time. And well spent he might add.

Micronus frowned. "Is there a way for you to zoom in a bit on the surveillance? Just to get a closer look at the relic?"

Soundwave inwardly frowned but did as the Prime suggested. Why was Micronus so engrossed in a mere relic? He had never expressed such interest in his charge's works before.

Micronus's optics narrowed. "That looks…" He trailed off, his frown deepening.

The images displayed on the screen showed that of a round, faint green orb, and a rather large one at that. Nothing seemed to stand out except for the faint green glow in the dark. Soundwave's spark stilled for a moment when he realized what it was. He had seen and heard many legends to know what he was looking at. He shook his helm. No, a relic of that power could not be on earth. But then again, there were many surprises.

The relic he had just located was one of legend, a powerful tool that one could use to combine and strengthen one's comrades, preferably the Primes.

"Dear Primus," Micronus muttered, recognizing the relic; _his_ relic. A weapon of old and legend, one that the wielder could use to draw on their comrades strengths and talents and use it as their own. A dangerous weapon that had been used during the battle of Unicron and forged by Solus Prime herself. "The Chimera Stone."

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?" Starscream snapped impatiently.

Dreadwing scowled but brought his sword up once more when the sound of blaster fire reached his audio receptors.

" _Dreadwing, we are under attack-"_ The message was cut off by a scream, but Dreadwing and Starscream needed no further alert to act.

Dreadwing was the first to burst out of the base to be faced with the Fallen, the Prime's servo snapping the neck of the last trooper. He turned his now red optics on Dreadwing who didn't even hesitate to charge with a battle cry, his sword raised.

Primes be scrapped. This monster needed to be stopped. At this moment, it was a fight for survival.

Their swords clanged as they met in combat, and it was only then did Dreadwing realize that Starscream was not around.

The coward.

He pushed back with a grunt, but the Fallen would not move. At this moment, Dreadwing was relying on his speed and agility, which the Fallen easily kept pace with.

"You will not win," he snarled.

"That is not up for you to decide," the Fallen replied, his red optics sparking. "Your fate, however, has been sealed."

Dreadwing never saw the sword coming; it had moved too fast for him to notice. But he was aware of the instant pain blooming in his shoulder. He let out a roar that choked out into a scream as the weapon was violently twisted away, ripping off metal plating. He jumped back, blue energon now staining the tainted white snow.

"Those troopers were never a real challenge," the Fallen said, striding forward. "Neither are you."

Dreadwing adjusted his sword in his grip, optics narrowed in pain and concentration. "You are no Prime," he spat out.

The Fallen's optics flashed. "You have no idea."

A loud crash shook the ground, catching both mechs attentions. A large, heavily armored figure flew through the base of the ceiling, landing in the snow. Blue and grey armor stood out, protecting the user within.

Starscream cackled, his armored servos clenched into fists. "Now that I have your attention," he sneered, shifting into a battle pose.

Dreadwing had never felt more relieved to see the seeker in all his life.

* * *

The Fallen's optics widened when he took in the Apex Armor.

The same armor that _she_ had built per his brother's request. The same armor that he himself had killed her over. The one she had died to protect.

His frame trembled with rage as he saw the smug look on the seeker's face, as if victory was assured. How dare he taint his beloved's creation with his unworthy presence!

" _You are not as worthy,"_ a sudden voice said. He stiffened up. Optimus. " _Not anymore."_

" _Do what you do best,"_ he growled. " _And obey my orders, Prime."_ He looked up to glare at the Decepticon, striding forward, his sword out. "It is time I reclaim what belongs to me."

The seeker was not bothered by his approach. "I will allow you to surrender," he said.

The Fallen smirked beneath his battle mask. "I do not surrender." Both swords were out. "My enemies surrender."

The seeker smirked. "We shall see," he said, examining the armor as if testing out what it would do, what _her_ work could do.

The Fallen charged forward with an enraged roar, one filled with fury and power. His long strides carried him far as he crashed into the armored seeker, his strong servos digging into the invincible armor.

Just as _she_ had designed it.

* * *

Dreadwing ran back, dropping bombs in the snow in an effort to stall the dark Prime, but he never got the chance to detonate the bombs as Starscream ran forward to engage the Fallen. It was too risky for him to use the bombs when Starscream was in range and he did not know how Vector Prime would feel about him mortally wounding the Fallen who was in Optimus's body.

"Forget about him," Vector said suddenly. "You have the relic, now get out of here!"

Dreadwing nodded, needing no further convincing. "Starscream!" he shouted. "We have what we came for. Fall back!"

The Fallen flipped the armored Seeker over, sending Starscream shrieking into the snow. The Fallen aimed his weapons at Starscream, blaster fire pelting him.

Dreadwing also took out his cannon, firing several rounds of shots. The Fallen seemed to have anticipated that attack as he ceased his shooting and instead leaped away, one stray shot hitting his leg.

At this moment, it became a shootout with the two mechs taking shelter behind whatever large objects they could find. Starscream lifted a large vehicle over his helm, flinging it at the Fallen's hiding place. The mech ran out into the open, providing Dreadwing with the perfect opportunity to shoot at him. The Fallen ran back, the blaster fire damaging the base behind him. The Fallen's optics narrowed as he looked up to see himself surrounded by Dreadwing and Starscream.

Dreadwing did not take his time to gloat. He wanted to get away from the foul presence of the dead and corrupted Prime. "This is Dreadwing," he said through a comm link. "I am going to need a-"

The Fallen moved faster than any thought possible. He lunged forward, his sword sinking into Dreadwing's leg. Dreadwing let out a scream, kicking his pede forward on instinct, catching the Fallen in the face. Energon spurted out as the sword was pulled out of the wound, a numbing, stinging feeling crawling its way upward.

Dreadwing panted as he looked up to see Starscream battling the Fallen. From the looks of it, the seeker was not going to be able to get away.

"This is Dreadwing," he gasped out through the comm link, wincing as he refused to look at his wound. "We need backup. We have engaged the Fallen. I repeat." He looked up with wide optics at Starscream's infuriated scream as the Fallen twisted his armored arms back with a sickening 'crunch.' "We have engaged the Fallen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This was the hardest chapter to write. But it was the one I looked forward to the most.**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

 _"Where is Airachnid?" Soundwave displayed a different location for the warlord as an answer. Megatron growled. "Well, go fetch her. I need everyone!"_

* * *

Soundwave was a very cautious mech. It was how he had survived for so long during his lifetime. He knew when to take risks and what was the best course of action to take. His years as a gladiator and a politician taught him much and he put those skills to good use.

Right now, as he walked into the open cave, he was prepared for anything. He was ready to drag Airachnid right back to the Nemesis if he had to. He was ready to escort her to the fight of the Fallen and quite frankly, he himself was eager to join in on the fight. But there was no mistaking the danger the Fallen posed. The sooner he got there, the better.

But what he was not expecting was to see Airachnid standing before a large creature that he recognized.

An insecticon.

Airachnid turned to look at him with her predator optics, her mouth curled into a sneer. "Soundwave," she said, his name sounding like a prize on her mouth. "What a surprise." Her sneer turned into a scowl. "But an unpleasant one." She gestured for the beast of a Cybertronian to come forward, her servos curling. Soundwave shifted into a battle stance, well aware of her intentions.

He knew how to deal with an insecticon. He had fought many creatures like this in the pits of Kaon. Already, he was pinpointing its weaknesses, which is what he did best. He quickly deduced the best point of action and the swiftest.

She smiled. "We can't have anyone finding out about this, now can we?"

* * *

Airachnid knew how to make a Cybertronian scream, she knew how to make them feel pain like nothing else. The war had allowed her to experiment; see what hurt the most. She loved creating scars and noting her handiwork from afar. It was her mark, one that only she recognized. But her favorite scars were the emotional ones. She loved seeing how one simple word, reminding a victim of a painful memory, could break them down and lose their common sense. It made them reckless in battle and almost too easy to defeat.

This day, she would hear Soundwave's screams of pain. No longer would she hear his words through a recording. She would hear his voice as he begged for mercy, begged for death. She would rip that mask right off of him, exposing whatever he was hiding.

Her optics flickered to his chest were Laserbeak rested. Or maybe she would target what he valued most first. That was the best way to start off with. She had never tortured a minicon before. Her mouth quirked upward. This might be very interesting indeed.

The insecticon tensed, ready to take action. Her servos curled, ready to give the order, ready to rip out Soundwave's spark.

"Don't," Amalgamous said suddenly, his expression thunderous. "Don't even think about it, Airachnid. I have given you the freedom to discover the insecticon and I see that you may not obey my orders. But if you attack Soundwave, I can assure you that you will not survive."

She scowled, but movement up ahead caught her attention. She looked up to see another figure standing in front of Soundwave, his servos curled into fists, his ancient optics daring her to take a step forward.

Airachnid narrowed her optics. So, Soundwave's Prime did care. Or enough to warn her to back off.

"He is under Micronus's protection," Amalgamous said. "To meet him in combat will lead to certain death for you and your pet."

Airachnid scowled, but released some of the tension in her body. So, it looked like the Decepticons would find out about the insecticon after all. But there was no need for them to know about the connection she shared with it.

That will come later, when the Primes were gone.

"Soundwave," she said, cocking her helm. "What brings you here?"

 _"The Fallen has engaged Starscream and Dreadwing,"_ Megatron's voice said as a response from a recording. _"We need all available fighters, which is everyone."_

Airachnid frowned, not expecting this. "Everyone? Seems a bit extreme, don't you think?"

 _"Everyone."_

She shrugged, striding forward. "Fine then."

Soundwave reached out a servo, stopping her from moving. " _Everyone_ ," he repeated.

Her frown deepened when she looked back to the insecticon who was waiting. She raised an optic ridge when she looked back at Soundwave. She sighed. "Very well." The insecticon might just yet prove useful in apprehending the Fallen. If they could subdue him, then half the battle was won. She stared up at Soundwave's helm, her expression reflecting back at her. "Take us there."

* * *

The Cybertronian he was pounding into the snow became a faceless form, the seekers vain attempts to deliver any blows were futile. All the Fallen could see was the armor. The armor that had started it all. It had sealed his fate; sealed hers.

He would take it. He would rip it from this seekers cold, dead body and use the armor she had created to further his advances. The weapon she had created would be of use and only he would use it.

He would use it. And he will eviscerate all who stood in his way.

 _She stood before him, placing her Forge down with a weary smile. Yet there was an anticipation in her optics. As happy as she was to see him, she was eager to get back to her work and finish what she had started; to create whatever had come to her mind. He could only wonder what she was making with her mystical Forge._

 _Her smile turned to a small frown as she shook her helm at what he asked. She ignored his attempts to subtly guilt her into doing what he demanded. As much as she loved him, her moral code was stronger._

 _His blaster was out and shooting through her spark. Her optics widened as she let out a choked gasp, one servo reaching for her Forge, her protection, the other was reaching for him as she fell to the ground in a pool of her own energon._

 _He was too slow to catch her as he stood over her lifeless form._

 _His optics looked up to see a figure examining the scene in front of him, his pure blue optics fixed on Solus's dead form. The Prime looked up, his optics sparking as he faced her murder._

 _The Fallen growled. "You were not here!" This was not how the memory went. In his memory, he had fled, taking his tools and weapons with him before his brothers could catch him. This mech...this Prime was never here._

 _"No," he replied through his silver battle mask, his red and blue armor gleaming as he strode forward. "But I should have been." He leaned in, his voice a growl that matched the Fallen's. "I felt her pain."_

 _"You here to stop me?" the Fallen demanded._

 _The Prime stood up. "Yes."_

 _He scowled. "As my prisoner?"_

 _A sword appeared in the young Prime's hand, gleaming and sharp. The Fallen scowled. It had been he who had taught this young Prime how to fight. He knew his style. But this was different. This was a true challenge. "No," the young Prime said. "As your brother." The sword came down._

The Fallen let out a scream as he stumbled back, feeling the piercing pain in his helm. His servos covered his helm as he fell to his knees groaning. He looked up through pained optics, pushing past the pain. "You are nothing," he spat to his prisoner.

 _"You have fallen."_

He screamed, filled with rage and pain as he lurched forward, his sword out and snapping against the Apex Armor. But that did not stop him as he grabbed the seeker, flinging him to the ground. But the seeker kicked out, pushing the Fallen away and into the snow.

* * *

Dreadwing saw the perfect opportunity. Starscream was quite a distance away and while he was in the blast range, Dreadwing counted on the armor protecting him. The Fallen, however, was right in the middle of the range of bombs he had set around. He was not going to lose this opportunity to defeat the Fallen and maybe free Optimus Prime from his hold, if it had to be in death.

"Forgive me," he muttered, pressing the detonator.

"No!" Vector screamed, lunging forward, his voice filled with pain and fear. "Optimus!"

Several things happened at once. Starscream charged toward the Fallen, his fist raised to smash into the Prime's helm. The Fallen stumbled back. The sound of several explosions going off shook the ground as the ice cracked.

Dreadwing could here Starscream's screams, though he could see nothing through the sudden smoke and flying snow. The air seemed to crackle from the heat in the cold air as the mist dissipated.

Dreadwing's spark was filled with horror and dread as he looked at the lone figure scrambling for a hold on a large block of ice, his armor wet. His piercing, red optics locked on Dreadwing's, full of absolute hate.

"You will follow your companion very soon," the Fallen spat as he launched off the block of ice, his broken sword out.

Dreadwing stood on his wounded leg, feeling pain all over his body as he stood alone in the wasteland with no Prime to guide him. He gripped his sword, his expression resolute. If he was to die, then at least he kept the Apex Armor out of the Fallen's servos.

At the cost of a comrade.

He pushed the thought aside. Such was the tragedy of war, he reminded himself. Death and war went hand in hand.

He charged forward, doing the last thing the Fallen was expecting him to do; he tackled him right into the snow. Dreadwing screamed as the Fallen ripped at one of his wings, a sickening 'crack' echoing in his audio receptors. But during the short scuffle, he managed to attach a bomb to the Fallen. He leaped back, stumbling and rolling out of the way, ready to set the bomb off.

Only to realize that he was not holding his detonator.

He looked up in horror, only to see the Fallen wielding the detonator in his servos, his optics narrowed.

* * *

 _"Optimus!"_ a sudden, familiar voice screamed out suddenly, causing him to freeze for just a moment.

He was not prepared for the silver mech who rammed into him, away from the blue seeker. He growled, facing the Decepticon and flinging punches which were quickly blocked with honed skill. He grinned through his cracked mouth. This might just be a challenge in of itself.

More troopers flooded through the ground bridge, all ready with their blaster pointed at the Fallen. He narrowed his optics. It didn't take an expert to know that he was outnumbered.

He crouched down, his servo brushing up against the snow. He reached deep in the back of his mind to that one link that connected him with the very being that had brought him back from the Well.

"Unicron, I summon your help," he said, his voice carrying in the wind, his words condemning his enemies.

At that moment, another ground bridge opened up, a loud shriek filling the air as a insecticon charged through, its talons out. The Fallen dodged the blows, feeling one of its pinchers skim his armor. He hissed, turning to face the beast.

Two more figures rushed out of the ground bridge, but he paid them no head. At this moment, he was severely surrounded and outnumbered.

The troopers flooding through the ground bridge kept coming. At that moment, the Fallen reached out for the bomb that the Decepticon had attached to him. He tore it off before grabbing the detonator he had snatched from the blue seeker. He flung the bomb at the troopers, igniting it up, consuming the troopers in a flood of fire.

* * *

Dreadwing groaned as he tried to rise to his pedes, only for his shaking arms to crumble underneath him. The blast from behind him had knocked him down. But he knew what had taken to kill those troopers.

The Fallen had used his bomb to kill his own comrades. And it sickened him.

"Get up you big lug," someone grunted as large servos heaved him up. "We gotta get back to the ship."

He looked up to see Breakdown and Knock Out dragging him through the snow toward a ground bridge. "Where is Starscream?" Knock Out demanded, his face coming into Dreadwing's blurred vision.

One word made it out of his mouth. "Dead."

Both mechs fell silent. Or did they? It was hard to tell with the screams of dying troopers and the enraged roars of the battling mechs. Knock Out was saying something, was he talking to Dreadwing? If so, he hoped not.

He shook his helm. Focus! He needed to focus. This was war. Cybertronians were dying. He needed to push past the pain.

The snow around them started to shift and form. Ice climbed upward to form a figure. No, not one figure. There were more. All taking the same shape of a dreaded figure with gleaming, purple optics.

"Oh Primus," Knock Out muttered in horror. The medic looked at Breakdown. "Go, I've got this."

Breakdown nodded, his hammer forming as he charged toward the large, Cybertronian beings in the snow.

Dreadwing struggled to his pedes. "Oh no you don't," Knock Out said, dragging him toward the ground bridge. "You are going to the med bay."

Dreadwing wanted to protest. He needed to fight beside his master. But he knew better than to argue with a medic. Especially when that medic was Knock Out. He barely got any words out as darkness overcame him.

* * *

He could now focus on the insecticon. With the forms of Unicron coming through the snow and ice, he was now able to fight with one intent. The insecticon let out a scream as it charged toward him. The Fallen reached out with his bare servos, grabbing the beast by the neck and struggling with it. He buried his sharp servos into its neck cables, blue energon tainting his servos. The insecticon let out a pained hiss, its large mouth open as it tried to lurch forward and throw him off balance. One incarnation of Unicron came forward, stabbing at the insecticon.

The Fallen took his moment. He stabbed the insecticon through the helm, its dying shriek fading with the sounds of battle.

But one scream stood out. It was one of fury. He looked up to see a small, black form with many legs come out at him, her sharp claws out. He was ready, his sword out. But she ducked and stabbed him with her pinchers right in the arm. He seized her one leg, flinging her away from him. But she scrambled back up, letting out an enraged hiss and shooting a white, sticky substance at him that caught his leg. He did not move as she came at him again, but he quickly stabbed at her midsection. She let out a choked gasp, but before the Fallen could twist the blade, the femme was pulled back by a faceless mech.

The mech cradled the femme in his one arm while he shot at the Fallen, his blast catching him in his already injured arm. The Fallen scowled, raising his sword in a silent challenge.

* * *

It was gone. The link was gone. Her source of protection. Gone.

Airachnid struggled to stay awake, to push past the pain. But that was wrong, she had learned to embrace pain long before the war had started.

But this pain was different. Why? What had happened to her? Rage and pain had fueled her when she had attacked the Fallen for killing the insecticon. It had blinded her.

And now it might cost her.

And here she was, being cradled by the very mech she hated, the Fallen intent on killing them all.

* * *

"They need backup," Solus said, striding forward, determined.

"What kind of backup?" Vector demanded, his pace matching his sister's.

"The kind that will save their lives," she snapped.

Vectors optics widened. "You-? You think it's time?"

"Dreadwing is in critical condition," she replied. "Airachnid is injured and Soundwave is busy trying to protect whatever is left of her. The insecticon is dead and half the troopers are killed from the bomb." She glared. "This couldn't be more dire."

Vector just stared. He let out a sigh. "Very well. But I suppose that it would be best just to have them extracted. Nothing more."

She nodded. "Of course. Nothing more."

* * *

Megatron stood by Soundwave's side, who was still holding Airachnid who had passed out from her wounds and loss of energon. The warlord let out a snarl as the Fallen stood before him, the beings of Unicron taking on form and shape.

This was familiar. But the last time this had happened, Optimus had been at his side.

Now, he was fighting Optimus.

"You," the Fallen snarled. "Could have been an asset. But now, you are nothing but a nuisance." The sound of Optimus's voice filled with such hate and power was unnerving. Yet it only steeled Megatron's resolve.

"You Primes are all the same," he muttered. "You rely too much on your assets." His optics flickered to Soundwave. There were a handful of troops with them all battle weary. Out of all of them, Soundwave was the freshest, yet he was saddled with protecting Airachnid.

"Open a bridge," Megatron muttered to Soundwave. "Get us out of here." His optics flickered around. "Where is Starscream?"

 _"Dead,"_ came Dreadwing's voice.

Megatron's optics widened ever so slightly as he felt a mixture of emotions at this sudden news, but he ignored them. "The relic?"

 _"Missing."_

"Fall back," he growled, stepping back. But a quick look behind him showed that they were surrounded. "Open a ground bridge beneath us," he ordered.

At that moment, a dark shadow fell over them. Megatron's optics widened. "Soundwave, open a ground bridge now-" He never got to complete the order as he suddenly found himself lifted up from the ground as large claws grabbed him. Fire suddenly filled the landscape below with the sound of large wings. He could see Soundwave below break away from the fray of the snow and ice creations of Unicron, Airachnid still in his arms. Soundwave looked up and his gaze locked with Megatron's. At that moment, even with the mask, Megatron could see the shock through the faceless mech's body language.

Megatron looked up to see the face of a beast he had never expected to see.

A predacon.

His sword was out in an instant.

"Don't. He's with us," Solus said quickly, her voice around him with no form. He could not see her, but her voice was as clear as if she was standing next to him. "The predacon is with us."

Megatron went still, his mind coming to a halt. He scowled. "How many more beasts are going to show up now?"

"Just one," she said, a hint of displeasure in her tone despite the grimness of the situation.

"Soundwave," he ordered through the comm link. "You and the troops get to the Nemesis. I will meet you there." He was meet with no resistance, as it always was with Soundwave. From the claws of the predacon, he could see the destruction below. Remains of the Decepticon troops were littered in the snow and the incarnations of Unicron were still taking form. What was left of the human base was destroyed, though he could care less about that. But the gaping hole of ice were Starscream had fallen through was large and void.

Much like how Megatron felt.

But now, he was filled with rage. This had to end now. It was too costly to the Decepticons.

* * *

The Fallen watched the winged form of the predacon vanish through the green portal. His optics narrowed as thoughts ran through his mind.

The forms of Unicron started to vanish, and the Fallen acted swiftly. "Wait, m'lord," he said, his servo reached out. He hated addressing anyone like that, but when dealing with Unicron, he had to be careful. "I have but one request."

* * *

Megatron all but stumbled onto the deck of the warship when the predacon released him. He glared up at the winged beast, optics narrowed. But the predacon just folded its large wings, observing him with a cocked helm.

He huffed, turning on his heel. "I assume he is here to stay?" he said.

"Yes, and you will need his help," Solus said, appearing beside him. She glanced at his bleeding shoulder where the energon trailed down his arm. "You should go to the med bay."

"I want to see this other 'beast' you've invited into my warship," he said, striding through the halls. "And I want an explanation as to how you managed to recruit a predacon in the first place!"

Solus just cocked her helm. "I think he will do all the explaining for you," she replied.

He cocked an optic brow as he entered the bridge. "He?"

"Lord Megatron," an emotionless, yet familiar voice greeted, causing him to stop in his tracks. A figure emerged from the shadows, its hulking form built for combat, yet its servos used for more sinister means.

"Shockwave," he said in complete shock as he stared at the large, one eyed Cybertronian scientist. After todays events, this was a much welcomed outcome. He chuckled. "Now this is a most pleasant surprise indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

The Fallen examined the dark shard in his servos, its energy filling him with its very touch. He could feel Optimus stir within, yet he made no protest. That caused the Fallen to grin slightly. Good, so he was figuring out that he had no control. Had the Fallen been anyone else, he would have figured that this was a sign that Optimus was slowly breaking.

But a Prime did not simply break. At least, not so easily. Such a task took patience, time and a cunning that the Fallen was too busy to deal with. Once everything was done with, he might just take the time to pay Optimus a more personal visit.

His grip tightened around the Dark Energon, coming to a decision. Filling himself with Dark Energon now would cause the Autobots great alarm and suspicion. Such a thing would tary his plans. As much as he was loath to admit it, he still needed the Autobots for the time being. Powering up with the Dark Energon would have to wait for when he truly needed it. It was a good thing Unicron was stocked up with the dark energy.

There were other matters he needed to attend to as well. Such as reuniting with an old relic that had once belonged to his brother and gathering some answers. The relic would be easy, as he was following the powerful thrum of energy that had suddenly spiked up, tainted with the presence of Micronus.

Such a thing could only mean a select few of options. One was that Micronus was somehow alive, which seemed unlikely. The other was that the relic had been awakened. But that lacked logical explanations. Such as how was the relic awakened? Why was the Chimera Stone activated?

But such an opportunity was too good to pass up. He needed that relic, if not to use it then to seek answers. Answers he needed.

As he trudged through the snow, he debated on whether or not to call for a bridge. It would be the fastest way to get to his destination. But that also meant facing the nosy medic and Autobots. It would save time in all honesty though.

He glanced down at his servos, the black fingers curling into slim, sharp claws that only he would notice. It did not escape him that the form he was now possessing was changing to match the spirit that now inhabited it. The armor was taking on a dark tint and the optics would flicker from a bright blue to his traditional red. Pretty soon, the Autobots would catch on and take action. He would have to be the first to move.

Killing them would be so easy.

His servos brushed up against his chassis where the Matrix resided. The Matrix that Optimus still stubbornly protected. Optimus had given up full control of his body and mind, but he still clung to the Matrix of Leadership.

Optimus was persistent, that had never changed. But in time, he would yield. He could not hold on forever. That had been the downfall of the Thirteen. That thought brought an unpleasant memory, one of her.

He had heard _her_ voice. He had heard her scream as she shouted for her brother, the one she loved so much. He had never thought that hearing her voice would fill him with such rage and longing at the same time.

But it did. That was why he needed answers.

* * *

Optimus stirred in the darkness, refusing to open his optics as he clung to the only light he had. The Matrix thrummed at his touch, yet recoiled at the darkness that had a hold on him.

He took in a deep breath. This was why he needed to hold on. Nothing was his anymore; his body, his mind. But he still had the Matrix.

Despair had set in a long time ago. It had become a regular presence. Whenever he saw his Autobots and the children, despair would come in at full force, along with the reality that he could not help them.

 _"Run,"_ he would try to shout. _"Please, run."_ But that shout would fade to unheard whispers, useless in the dark.

But that voice, he had heard and felt the presence of those he had long thought lost. He could have sworn he had heard the Guardian of Time and Space scream his name. But he was more than certain that he had heard _her_ shout for him.

 _"Optimus!"_

It had been her. She had called out for him. He latched on to that voice like a lifeline, latched onto the presence as his strength.

"They were wise to hide you from me," the Fallen suddenly hissed out loud. No one was here to listen in. He was free to speak to the one he held prisoner. "You would have perished sooner."

Optimus breathed heavily. "Foolish," he spat out. "They were foolish."

"You would dare call the Primes foolish?" the Fallen said in genuine surprise.

"We are not gods," Optimus said. "The power we wield just makes our mistakes more destructive to the lives we are sworn to protect." He slowly looked up, opening his optics, only to see nothing but darkness. "They had a chance to defeat you and they gave in to fear."

The Fallen chuckled. "Yes, fear. Powerful thing isn't it? Even the strongest of mechs could crumble beneath its weight."

"Fear does not decide my fate," Optimus said, closing his optics.

"You are afraid to accept the outcome," the Fallen said, drawing back. Optimus just fell back, his strength that had returned slowly slipping away once more.

* * *

Starscream honestly thought this was it. The minute he was plunged into the darkness, the ice closing in and trapping him beneath had filled him with dread. The worst part was, there was nothing he could do but sink. He could not fly or use his blasters. Brute strength was all the armor offered.

"Oh calm down," Leige Maximo said suddenly. "You are not dead yet, so stop acting like it."

Starscream scowled. "Well you were no help in the situation. Dreadwing tried to kill me! I knew it would come to this. It would probably look like an accident!"

"Say what you will," Leige Maximo said, floating beside him. If there was anything more disturbing, it was seeing your guardian floating underwater with you, not having a care in the world. "But at the moment, you have unlimited options."

That had crossed Starscream's mind. If he had been working alone, he would have taken the Apex Armor with him and run. But, he knew his guardian would not allow him to do such a thing. So what did he mean by 'unlimited options?' He would have to return to the Nemesis with the Apex Armor, that much he was sure of.

Starscream frowned. If he could speed things up a bit, like find a way to get rid of the Fallen, then he could be on his way and free from the Decepticons.

Of course, doing such a thing seemed unlikely, as the Autobots were unaware of the viper in their nest…

His optics widened. "That's it!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Leige Maximo glanced at him. "I am assuming you have a plan."

"Oh do I ever." It would be unexpected, and it would most certainly speed things along for his benefit. If only the pace he was at underwater would go as fast as his planning.

* * *

Dreadwing felt himself drifting, falling in and out of blissful darkness. Time ceased for him as he was put into stasis. It made him feel vulnerable. There were things that needed to be done, plans needed to be made. But of course, this was not Dreadwing's first time being put in the med bay and it certainly won't be his last. But the feeling of dread and fear never changed.

What made this different, however, was that Dreadwing never had a Prime hovering over him until now. From the brief moments when he would emerge from stasis, Vector Prime was always there, watching him.

 _"Forgive me," he muttered, pressing the detonator._

 _"No!" Vector screamed, lunging forward, his voice filled with pain and fear. "Optimus!"_

Such pain, such fear. That much he could remember. And it was not for Starscream who had been in the blast range. It was not worry for the Fallen.

It was worry for Optimus, a Prime who was not even born when Vector Prime faded into legend. A Prime who Vector did not know personally.

But the way he had said the younger Prime's name spoke of something more. It was more than just worry over a descendant of one of the Primes.

"Easy there Dreadwing," Vector said, his voice sounding far away. "You need to rest and relax. The warship can last without you for a few days."

But Dreadwing struggled to stay awake, his mind burning with questions and theories. The pain behind Vector's voice; it had been the same with him and Skyquake. The loss of someone you loved.

"Who…" he struggled to say. He took in a deep breath, feeling the stasis pulling him back under. "Is...he to...you?"

He fell back into stasis, not noticing the disturbed look on his guardian's face.

* * *

"I am assuming that your Prime explained everything to you?" Megatron asked as he and Shockwave strolled down the halls of the warship.

"My Prime has been vague in his explanation," Shockwave answered. "But I have gleaned enough answers to see part of the picture that has been portrayed."

Megatron nodded. "The situation we find ourselves in is quite unique. Nevertheless, it is good to have you back with such reinforcements. It does my spark good to see that you are still alive and working on your projects." At that, his thoughts strayed back to the predacon that was residing in the Nemesis. The beast's sudden arrival was a shock, but it was a welcome. A predacon against the Autobots would most certainly tip the odds in their favor. Plus, Shockwave had made a statement that he was working on cloning more of the predacons. Such news was exhilarating.

Finding out that Shockwave was alive brought in mixed feelings for Megatron. On the one hand, the scientists talent was a great asset to the Decepticon cause. But Shockwave was also dangerous and more than capable of trying to take control over the Decepticons. But as of now, Megatron knew that Shockwave's Prime would keep him in line up to a certain point.

"But until this matter is resolved," Megatron said. "I will have you work with Soundwave on finding a solution to dealing with the Fallen. Anything you can find about extracting Optimus from the Fallen would be most helpful. Soundwave will fill you in on the rest and what he has recovered."

At that moment, they passed by the med bay and Megatron glimpsed Airachnid who was still in stasis. He frowned when he saw her body, still hooked up to life support. Though Dreadwing still sustained serious injuries, it was Airachnid Knock Out was most concerned about. The wound to her stomach and the loss of energon had been severe. She could either pull through or flat line, as Knock Out had put it. It was an even fifty-fifty.

Megatron's optics narrowed. He had been more than a little curious about the insecticon that had shown up with Airachnid. Soundwave did not have much to report on the matter, which unnerved Megatron quite a bit. He would have sent scouts down to look at the cave she had been in, but at the moment, he could not spare the troops.

They had suffered some loss, but they had gained some advantages. In loosing the Apex Armor and Starscream, they kept the relic out of the Fallen's hands and got rid of a lying and untrustworthy being. In all honesty, Megatron was not too bothered about Starscream's death. He might just give Dreadwing a promotion.

"Soundwave," Megatron said suddenly as he and Shockwave approached the silent mech. "What have you to report?"

Soundwave turned at attention, displaying a set of coordinates on his mask. Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Another relic?" he asked. "One that Prima failed to inform us about?" How convenient. "Scout out the area and inform me of what you have found. As for now, Shockwave will be assisting you on other matters." He gave Soundwave a look. "Do keep me informed of your other projects."

Soundwave knew what that meant. And he was all to pleased to present Megatron with the already completed project. Megatron frowned thoughtfully at Soundwave's extended servo with the data card in it. He took the data card with a small nod, glancing at it in his servo. Whatever was in there, whatever Soundwave had managed to find, was bound to be interesting.

* * *

"This could get you killed," Leige Maximo commented.

Starscream scowled. "Not likely. I have the Apex Armor with me."

"Which you are not wearing at the moment," the Prime pointed out.

"I do not want to scare this Autobot away," Starscream snipped.

"Scare away a Wrecker?" Leige Maximo said with a raised optic ridge.

"I do not want him to be intimidated by me," Starscream said with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"This Autobot has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later," Leige Maximo said. "And from what I have heard, you are one of the most hated Decepticons known to the Autobots. What makes you think that he will not hesitate to kill you?"

"Because as far as they know," Starscream said. "I am still a rogue Decepticon. The Autobot medic and I have worked together before and I would assume he'd have passed on our conversations and my usefulness to his companions."

"And if he didn't?"

"Then I will have to rely on my speed and the armor," Starscream said.

Leige Maximo sighed. "Do I need to remind you that this is the very same Autobot that you had personally tourchered?"

"He should be flattered," Starscream answered casually. Truth be told, he was a bit worried about that bit of information. Some Autobots held a grudge when it came to matters of war, he hoped this was not the case. "But I am willing to try and put an end to all of this."

Leige Maximo folded his arms. "And after all of this, you will return to being a Decepticon?"

Starscream scoffed. "If they do not kill me first, that is."

"Why so eager to get rid of us?"

"It is not exactly pleasant having someone threatening your life with no more than a psychic connection," he snapped. "I would greatly appreciate going back to living on the run with no fear of some wacko Prime hovering over my shoulder, ready to go 'snip' at my little life string."

"It is very entertaining to see you all bend to our will," Leige Maximo said with a dark grin.

Starscream glared. "You just remember, Prime," he hissed. "Your sudden arrival may have changed a lot, but it does not change what I have planned for the end game. You are not in it for the long run at all."

"And let me remind you of who I am," Leige Maximo said suddenly, his voice dark. "I am a Prime, the Manipulator and wielder of the Liegian of Darts. It was I who whispered into Megatronus's ear and caused him to become the Fallen. It was I who killed Alchemist Prime with his own weapon. You think that a mere seeker will change my end game?"

Starscream could only gape and take several steps back as the Prime rose to his full height. This was a Prime who was just as powerful as the rest of them. His weapons were words and manipulation. He was untrustworthy and was the one to topple the Thirteen with mere words and lies.

"You are much like me, Starscream," Leige Maximo said. "In many ways and then some."

"I do not need to hear it," he snapped.

"Talking to yourself Screamer?" a sudden, cocky voice asked.

Starscream let out a yelp, turning to face the white Wrecker with his missiles pointed at him. Wheeljack scowled at him, though he was not wearing his battle mask. Starscream took that as a good sign, until he saw the bomb hanging loosely in his servos.

Oh.

"Wheeljack," Starscream said in an attempt at casual offense. "You certainly took your time."

"Sorry. Got better things to do then to meet up with shifty Cons in the middle of nowhere." He nodded stiffly. "So what's your deal? It better be worth it or I just might waste this perfectly good grenade on you."

"You seem to be pretty open with what I have to share," Starscream commented.

"You're not the first Con I've had to work with," he replied. "However, it'll be up to me for when I decide if what you are offering is worth my time."

"Of course," Starscream said. Holding his servos up in a peaceful gesture, he reached into a compartment and drew out a simple data card. "I need you to deliver this to the Autobot medic."

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "Which one? There are thousands of them."

"Oh, I think you know who I am talking about," Starscream said, still holding the data card. "This is for his audio receptors only. Whether he decides to share it with you and the others is another matter entirely."

Wheeljack frowned, still not moving from his spot. "What's in it?"

"That will be for the medic to share with, if he wants to do so," Starscream said.

Wheeljack scoffed. "So I give this to Ratchet and he plugs it into the system, and a virus or false information leaks into all that is stored into the Autobot database." He narrowed his optics. "This isn't my first rodeo, Scream. You'll have to do better than that."

"I figured as much," Starscream muttered. "Mutual trust will only get you so far. This data card is also designed for human computers, as I have modified it. If you want to be paranoid, just plug it into a harmless human computer that is void of sensitive information."

Wheeljack tilted his helm thoughtfully before reaching out and taking the data card. He examined the thing, flipping it in his servos casually, though Starscream could tell that the Wrecker was still watching him.

"I'll see to it that Ratchet gets it," he said finally, straightening up. He glanced once more at Starscream before vanishing through the thick brush, the sounds of his pede steps fading away.

"And a good day to you too," Starscream muttered.

"He placed bombs all around the area," Leige Maximo said from behind.

Starscream stiffened up. "Well I would expect no less. One does not survive so long in the war by being stupid. Speaking of which, they are not ready to go off, are they?"

"You are still here, so I would think not." Leige Maximo paused. "However, I would not take any chances."

Starscream nodded. "Rightly so." He stalked over to the Apex Armor, which he had hidden beneath a bush. Though he had not seen Wheeljack approach that area, he was still worried to find the relic gone. If Wheeljack had the time to place bombs around the area, then he had the time to possibly find the armor. However, Starscream was relieved to find that it was still there.

"Let us return to the warship," he announced. "I am sure my absence has been noted."

* * *

"If we wish to free Optimus Prime from the Fallen while keeping him alive, then we should separate the two subjects," Shockwave said.

Soundwave stayed silent, as he always did. He understood that when Shockwave worked, he got results. Shockwave would look at a subject and come up with a solution, a way to turn it into something useful for the Decepticons.

" _A spirit is electrical,"_ Soundwave suggested suddenly.

"Attracting a spirit from a body would be logical," Shockwave mused. "But it would have to be willing. Then there is the matter of containment."

And there was no way the Fallen would be willing to leave Optimus's body. There was also the other problem of containing the spirit of the dark Prime himself.

Soundwave nodded to Shockwave while working on his own project; looking for the Chimera Stone. Micronus had been quite persistent about it and Soundwave could see why. The Chimera Stone was Micronus's main weapon that allowed him to draw on the Primes power. While Soundwave was not too sure if it would work on anyone else, he was not willing to take that chance.

Pulling up the location was quick and easy. It was the source of the location that was the problem.

"Hm," Megatron said when he observed what Soundwave had presented him with. "So it appears that retrieving the Chimera Stone will pose a problem, as we are not to harm humans. But the Stone is right in the heart of the household of…" Here he paused to glance at the name. "Chester Caprice." He frowned. "There is no way we will be able to retrieve the relic without causing a stir among the humans, as Cybertronians or with our holoforms. And putting in a spy would take too long as the Fallen could care less about humans." He growled. "We will have to move with the assumption that the Fallen knows about this relic and is moving to retreive it."

At that moment, Soundwave displayed a set of important notes he had gathered on the Caprice family and their daily schedule. Megatron leaned forward, optics narrowed.

"There is a gala scheduled in three days," he stated in surprise. How very convenient. "Well, this will give us enough time to scope out the area and send in a couple of our own uninvited 'guests'."

Soundwave nodded, turning to do as he was commanded before an unwanted and unexpected voice came through the comm links.

 _"Soundwave, I require a ground bridge to my coordinates. Now would be best."_

It took Soundwave only a moment to gather his wits and open a ground bridge, allowing the seeker to stride right in. "Hello everyone," Starscream said with a smile, the Apex Armor in his servos. "I'm back."

"Starscream," Megatron stated emotionlessly after a moment of silence. Was that disappointment Soundwave detected? "You're alive."


	16. Chapter 16

Starscream could only gape in what could only be described as horror. "Shockwave? You live?"

"Starscream," Shockwave said simply. But it was his tone that warned everyone present that there was much left unsaid and that it would not remain that way for long.

"B-but how?" he stuttered.

"It is a natural occurrence when one being is born and continues to function," Shockwave said simply, though his tone became more sinister.

Starscream's wings twitched. "Ah, yes. Of course you'd...live and be here. Not to say your presence is not welcome! Because it is." His previous good mood was know darkened with a simple one eyed Decepticons arrival. Such a thing was not expected, at least by him at all. He could not help but hold the Apex Armor subtly in front of him, as if to shield himself from an unknown danger that only he could sense.

"I look forward to hearing the explanation as to why I was delivered a false statement about Shockwave's whereabouts," Megatron said, shooting a glare at Starscream. "But catching up will have to wait." He folded his servos behind his back. "There is a relic located in New York city and I will be sending a team down to retrieve it. However, stealth is key and you will be going in as humans using your holoforms."

Starscream could only wonder why he was being involved in this conversation in the first place.

"Starscream," Megatron said suddenly, causing the seeker to wince. "You will be sent as well. We could use someone of your talents."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. He could only wonder what talents Megatron was referring to.

"Knock Out will go with you, as he already has a human alias and is more familiar with human nature then the rest of us." Somehow, Megatron managed to make it sound like an insult more than a compliment.

"Soundwave is already working on your alias even as we speak," Megatron said with a pointed look. Though it was not necessary as the spymaster was already doing as Megatron had commanded. "Your names will be added to the guest list for the gala that is being hosted by a human named Chester Caprice. You are to do nothing more then work unnoticed and retrieve the Chimera Stone. We will stand by and await to take action should the need arise." He straightened up. "You have your briefing and your assignments, get to it."

With that, everyone left the room, save for him and Soundwave. Starscream was the first to scurry out of the room as if his life depended on it.

"Soundwave," he said. "I need you to do something for me. Look into a certain, 'Nemesis' of ours. Pull up any records of its creator and what the man has been up to. His works could be of use to us. It would be an impossible task for any 'mech' so I'd advise you to be at your 'prime'."

It took Soundwave only a minute to figure out what Megatron was trying to say to him. With a small nod, Soundwave turned back to his work station. Looking into the records he had stored on MECH.

"Speaking in code, are we?" Solus asked.

"If that is how you want to look at it," Megatron replied.

She gave him a look, though it was not threatening, more thoughtful. "Let us hope your after work activities do not compromise this mission."

"If anything, it should enforce it," he answered. "Unlike your brief moment of emotion that may or may not have alerted the Fallen to your presence."

She stiffened up. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You called out to him," he said, his voice shifting. "You called out to Optimus. Why would you even do such a thing?"

She was silent for several long moments, her face impassive. "Like you said," she stated emotionlessly. "It was a brief moment of emotion."

"Oh I doubt that, Lady Prime" he said. "But if that is how you want to play, then so be it."

"This is not a game," she hissed.

"Sure it is. There is only one winner. Every move you make counts and will either assure victory or defeat. The difference is that I refuse to be a mere pawn."

* * *

"Honestly Optimus, you should have called for backup!" Ratchet snapped.

"I apologize," the Prime said, his gaze elsewhere. "I was outnumbered and did not wish to endanger you."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that, his scowl deepening, but he said nothing else as he worked to patch up his friend. The Autobots stood off to the side with their charges, their gazes flickering over to glance at their leader every once in awhile. It did not go unnoticed by Ratchet how the children stayed in the same group in their hangout area. Though it did not strike him as unusual, he did notice that they had grown rather quiet. He would have cherished the silence, but for some reason, he needed noise.

"That should do it," Ratchet said finally, stepping back. His spark weighed heavily at the thought of loosing the two relics that had been located. While the Apex Armor was lost, the other relic remained unknown to them and was in the Decepticon hands. He dreaded the thought of what the relic might be able to do and what damage it might inflict on the Autobots.

Optimus just nodded, standing up, his optics dim as if he was deep in thought. "I would suggest that you take it easy," Ratchet warned. "You have been through a lot and pushing yourself might cause your systems to crash."

"I do not have the time to gather my strength," Optimus said quickly. "There is another relic out there that must be recovered."

"Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "There's another relic? I thought we only got two coordinates."

"There is another one out there," Optimus said firmly. "One that must be kept out of Decepticon hands."

"Well, Bulkhead and Arcee can go and retrieve it," Ratchet said. "You need to stay here and gather your strength."

"This relic belonged to a Prime," Optimus said, his gaze turning to stare at Ratchet. While Ratchet had never really been uneasy around Optimus, he felt a small trickle of discomfort when the mech he considered a friend stared at him. "Only I can locate it and retrieve it," Optimus said.

Ratchet opened his mouth to argue further, but he stopped when Optimus's gaze intensified. His spark started to give a warning tug, urging him to remain silent and undetected.

He let out a sigh, optics drifting downward. "Fine," he said suddenly. "But do take Arcee and Bulkhead with you as your backup."

Optimus was silent for a moment before glancing back at the two Autobots who had been named. "Very well," he said, striding toward the ground bridge. He entered in a series of coordinates, the ground bridge coming to life with the familiar 'snap, hiss.'

"New York again?" Bulkhead joked, his light tone sounding forced. "Well, time for me to take a bit out of the Big Apple once more." Arcee gave Ratchet a worried look, but stayed silent.

"Be safe," Raf called out.

 **"Good Luck,"** Bumblebee said.

"Smash the Cons!" Miko cheered as Autobots vanished through the portal.

"There are no Decepticons at the location," Ratchet said, turning back to his work. "And if Primus is willing, this will be a simple mission and we will have a relic going into our vault."

"Hey, Ratchet," Jack asked suddenly. "What can you tell us about the Primes? I thought Optimus was the only one."

"The only living one," Ratchet corrected.

Jack frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

 **"Pretty sure,"** Bumblebee said. **"If there was another Prime, we would have heard of them by now."**

Ratchet paused and gave the children a look. "To be a Prime, one must be descended from the lineage, or be worthy to possess the Matrix of Leadership. There has never been more than one Prime, but during the beginning, there were Thirteen though."

Raf sat up. "What happened?"

"To the Thirteen?" Ratchet asked with a frown. "Well, that in itself is a long and complicated history."

"We have time," Jack assured, making himself comfortable in his seat. Bumblebee even looked a bit interested as well, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced at the computers before looking back at the kids eager expressions. His mind was made up before he had made his way over to the children. "I thought you didn't like history," he said, directing it at Miko.

"This is history about big giant robots!" she exclaimed. "So much more interesting!"

Ratchet found himself smiling. "Well, the Thirteen were the original Primes who ruled over Cybertron and fought many battles to protect their citizens. But, it all came to an end when Solus Prime, the only female Prime, was killed by her lover, Megatronus."

"Wait," Jack said. "Megatronus?"

"Not the same Megatronus who we now know as Megatron," Ratchet clarified. "As I said before, Megatron got his name from one of the Primes. Anyway, after killing Solus, Megatronus became known as the Fallen and was hunted down by his brothers. He was eventually killed and his rebellion was put to a stop."

"So what happened to the other Primes?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Sadly, their destruction did not end there. Onyx Prime, who was the first beast transformer, was mortally wounded and was sent to the Well of the All Sparks. Micronus followed after his brother to be with him. It is unknown how Nexus Prime and Vector Prime perished. Quintus Prime was a scientist and was killed by his own creations, which we would come to know as the Quintessons." He waved a servo. "That's another complicated lesson we will get into later." Bumblebee snorted at that statement.

Ratchet let out a breath. "Anyway, it is not known whether Prima perished or went missing and the same goes for Amalgamous Prime. Though Alchemist Prime, the chemist of the Primes, hunted down his brother, Leige Maximo."

Miko blinked. "Why?"

"Legend tells that it was Leige Maximo, who was known as the Manipulator, who convinced Megatronus to take action against his brothers. Alchemist hunted Leige Maximo down for his crimes." He paused. "We do not know what happened to them."

Raf tilted his head. "What about the other two Primes?"

Ratchet blinked, surprised that the boy had been keeping count. "Well, it was known only to a select few…" He trailed off, glancing at the children with a thoughtful expression. He trusted the children, just as Optimus and the team trusted them.

"What I am about to tell you shall never be repeated," he said firmly, lowering himself down. The children nodded, leaning forward eagerly. Bumblebee nodded in understanding, having already been briefed in on this bit of information long ago.

He sighed. "Before Optimus was a Prime, he had mentor named Alpha Trion. When Orion Pax received the Matrix, it was revealed to only a handful of Cybertrons that Alpha Trion was one of the original Thirteen Primes. How he survived for so long was never explained and if it was, Optimus did not share it. But Alpha Trion became Optimus's mentor during the war and has guided him into his role."

Jack blinked. "So what happened to him?"

Ratchet frowned. "We are not sure. The last we had seen or heard from him was on Cybertron. We have high hopes that he is alive."

Jack nodded sadly. "But you don't think so."

Ratchet hesitated, not willing to admit it. "He was a good friend to us all," was all he said.

"And the other Prime?" Raf asked.

 **"Oh! Can I tell them!"** Bumblebee exclaimed. **"Please?"**

Ratchet sighed, stepping back. "Sure."

Bumblebee stepped forward eagerly, waving his servos around as if he was about to tell the greatest secret ever known. Ratchet rolled his optics at the scouts dramatics. **"The last and original Thirteenth Prime was also named none other than...Optimus Prime!"**

Miko gasped after Raf had explained what the scout had said. "So there are two Optimus Primes?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I do not know why Optimus would change his name after the last Prime, but he did."

"What happened to Optimus the First?" Miko asked, bouncing.

Ratchet hesitated, Bumblebee and him trading looks. "That is unknown," he said. "Though we have to assume that he perished as well."

"Or maybe he's in hiding like Alpha Trion," Raf suggested.

Ratchet snorted. "Alpha Trion got involved in the war. If this Prime did not get involved then my guess is that he is dead." He stared at them. "Why the sudden interest in the Primes?"

Miko and Jack looked at each other for a moment. "Well," Miko started. "In New York, Breakdown and Knock Out mentioned something about the Primes and how they haven't interfered."

Ratchet's frown deepened. "What?"

"It was all they said," Jack replied. "We just found it...odd. They sounded a bit worried."

Odd indeed. Why would the Decepticons mention the Primes? And what was that about them _'interfering'?_

"Did you hear anything like that?" he asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shook his helm. **"No. I was a bit busy at the moment and I didn't hear anything about any Primes."**

Ratchet was pulled from his thoughts when a sudden 'beep' came on through the intercom. He rushed to the computers, thinking that it might be Optimus or the others calling in. "Yes? Who is this?"

 _"Hey Doc,"_ a certain voice said. _"I got a special package with your name on it."_

 _"Wheeljack!" Miko exclaimed with joy, rushing over. "What's up?"_

 _"Hey kid! Nothing much. Just cruising along and meeting some old friends. How's Bulk?"_

"Bulkhead is out at the moment," Ratchet said swiftly. "And what do you mean by special package?"

 _"Yeah...about that,"_ Wheeljack said slowly. _"I was told to bring it specifically to you."_

Ratchet blinked. "To me? Why not Optimus?"

 _"Beats me. Why don't you open a bridge and we'll be able to talk it out? What I've got to say just might surprise you."_

Ratchet frowned but did as Wheeljack had suggested. Within moments, the wrecker walked through the ground bridge, his walk just as confident as ever.

"Wheeljack!" Miko exclaimed, rushing to meet him. "You here to stay? Tell me you are!"

He shook his helm as he knelt down to greet the girl. "Afraid not kid. Just hear to drop something off for the Doc here."

"Don't call me Doc," Ratchet grumbled, striding over. "And what's this you've got to show me that's so important?"

"What I have to give you," Wheeljack corrected, straightening up and handing a data chip to Ratchet. "And you'll never guess who was the one to give it to me. Old Screamers himself."

Ratchet looked up sharply. "Starscream?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. Said to give this thing to you and that it was for your optics and audio receptors only, unless you decided to share whatever is in it. Though he stressed that you see it first." He gestured to the chip. "I checked for any virus and bombs he might have planted but found nothing. If something's hidden in there, it's hidden good."

Ratchet snorted. "We'll put it into an old computer first."

"Starscream said you'd do that," Wheeljack said.

"What are you going to do Ratchet?" Jack asked, looking up at the medic with curiosity.

Ratchet looke dup at those gathered around him. Bumblebee stood with the children while Wheeljack just watched him curiously.

"If it helps," Wheeljack said. "I overheard Starscream mention something about a whacko Prime threatening his life.

Ratchet looked at him sharply. "A Prime? Where?"

Wheeljack held up his servos. "Hey, I didn't see anyone with him. But he was clearly talking to someone, calling them Prime and even threatening them or something. He was probably speaking through a comm link."

Ratchet and Bumblebee traded glances, their minds made up on what to do with the data card. Within moments, they had hooked up an old computer before plugging the data card in.

 **"You want us to leave?"** Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet paused. "No," he said finally. "Whatever he has to say, it must be important." They did not have to wait long for the screen to turn on to reveal Starscream's face. Wheeljack and Bumblebee leaned over Ratchet's shoulders while the children were gathered around his lap, watching the screen eagerly.

 _"Hello Ratchet,"_ the seeker said. _"I hope you took my advice and that your Prime is not with you at the moment. Because this would be very awkward and endanger your lives..._

* * *

"The plan seems simple enough, Lord Megatron," Knock Out said. "Except...one thing."

Megatron slowly turned to look at Knock Out. "And what might that be?" A few months ago, no one would ever dare call Megatron out like that. But Knock Out was relying on his Prime's protection. Plus, what he had to say was really important.

"Soundwave has listed me as Dick Tracy, along with my wife, Tess Firmheart," Knock Out said. "Problem is, Airachnid is the only femme around here and she is still in critical condition and I would not recommend sending her in such a state."

"I have already figured it out," Megatron said simply, surprising Knock Out.

"Oh?" he asked. "You did?"

Megatron nodded, looking strangely pleased with himself. "Yes. Soundwave will go as your wife."

Soundwave looked sharply at Megatron while Knock Out just gaped. The masked mech's sudden reaction was proof enough that even he had not been informed of this change of plans. It also showed that he was just as displeased with it as Knock Out was.

"Soundwave will create the holoform of Tess Firmheart," Megatron said. "And will go in as Dick Tracy's wife. Soundwave's skills will be needed as well and what better way than to send him in as the lovely Mrs Firmheart?"

Knock Out had a feeling that Megatron was enjoying this a bit too much. "Lord Megatron," he started. "I really do not think that is necessary. Soundwave could go in as someone else, preferably as a male, and Dick Tracy can show up alone."

"It would be rude for the wife of such an esteemed guest to not show up at all," Megatron said, his optics narrowing as if silently reminding Knock Out of who he was arguing with. "Not to mention, it will help you to blend in, as a married couple will draw in less attention than one going alone."

"What about Starscream?" Knock Out sputtered. "He's going in alone."

"He is going in as the rich playboy Tommy Senoj," Megatron said. "And while a playboy usually has a female at his side, Starscream's appearance will more then make up for his arrival."

Knock Out had to wonder what that meant. A small part of him could not wait to see what Starscream's holoform looked like.

"Furthermore," Megatron said, his voice taking on a sharp edge. "The plan has been made and it is not changing. So make yourself useful and tend to our patients and prepare to make an appearance at the gala."

Knock Out shrunk back with a small nod. "Yes my Liege." His optics flickered toward Soundwave who was still standing by silently. His optics narrowed as an idea came to mind. If he was going to be miserable about the situation, might as well make the most out of it. "If I may, Lord Megatron," he spoke up. "I would like to assist Soundwave in creating his holoform, as I am most knowledgeable about humans. I know what they will look for and what they will expect and I know how to make it appear natural yet stylish at the same time."

 _"Objection,"_ Soundwave said suddenly, stepping forward.

"Whatever you need to do to make it realistic," Megatron said with a dismissive wave of his servo. "Just get it done and do it right."

Knock Out nodded. "But of course." He glanced at Soundwave with a smirk. He could have sworn the masked mech was scowling with a death glare aimed right at Knock Out. "I will put my talents to good use."

* * *

"This guy is loaded like a baked potato!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"He sure is rich," Arcee admitted. Due to the threat of being seen, the Autobots had been forced to stay in their vehicle forms, observing the large mansion and land before them. "But we cannot just storm right in and steal the relic."

"Do we even know what the relic is?" Bulkhead asked.

"As of the moment, I am unsure," Optimus replied. That was all he offered at the moment, a heavy silence falling on all of them.

Arcee subconsciously shifted closer to Bulkhead, finding comfort in the larger mech's presence. "So what do we do?" she asked. "We can't just activate our holoforms and stroll around. There are guards and security cameras everywhere."

"Not to mention those big dogs," Bulkhead stated.

"Maybe Ratchet can fill us in," she suggested suddenly. "Ratchet? Do you copy?"

 _"What? Oh, yes Arcee. What is it?"_

"Chester Caprice," she said. "What have you got on him?"

 _"Chester Caprice,"_ he repeated, sounding tired. _"Alright. Give me a moment."_

She frowned. "You alright Ratchet? You sound distracted."

 _"Hm? Oh, no. I'm fine. So Chester Caprice. Well, he is forty-seven. Single, no children. He's worth more the ten million. He is very sociable and attends many events."_

"Something good Ratch," Bulkhead said. "We need to get into his place as that is where the energy signature of the relic is coming from."

 _"Right. He is hosting a gala in three days,"_ Ratchet said suddenly. _"_ _That could be your way in."_

They were silent for a moment, taking this all in. "We might need backup if we're going to get in," Bulkhead stated.

"And we will need to get on that guest list and create fake profiles," Arcee stated.

"All which can be easily handled," Optimus said quickly.

Despite how uneasy she felt, Arcee could not help but grin. "Looks like we're going to crash a gala."

* * *

Soundwave stared at the holoform Knock Out had designed for him, and scowled. While the medic had created a stunning female holoform, it just rubbed Soundwave the wrong way. He did not know if it was because of the position he was put in, or the fact that he had so little say in how his holoform was to be designed.

He got up from his berth, deciding to take action. He circled the holoform, looking at it thoughtfully at all angles. He made a few of his own tweaks, such as fixing the height and hair length; he already had a male holoform with dark hair, might as well make the female one a blond.

He looked up some helpful tips on the internet that would make his holoform seem like a natural female. He chose out the voice and the style of shoes, which had been the only thing Knock Out had let him choose. He wanted to stand out, but not too much so that he couldn't get his work done.

Glancing once more at his holoform, he found Lazerbeak hovering over it, letting out a interested thrum, his curiosity evident through the bond he shared with the masked and silent mech.

Soundwave tilted his helm thoughtfully, reaching out to his holoform and forming a thin, silver bracelet on his holoform's wrist. A sudden pang filled his spark, one that rarely happened when he thought of his dead minicons, but he pushed past it and formed a small silver charm of a tiger. He then formed another charm of a bat, watching as it hung right next to the tiger charm. Before he knew it, he had created three other charms; one was shaped like a saw and two charms were linked together to form simple twisted jewels.

Each charm was unique, representing five of the six beings he truly trusted and cared for. He had to admit that he grew to like the sounds the charms made when they would touch, making a soft, 'clink' noise that brought life to dead memories. The tiger's mouth was open in a silent roar, it's silver eyes glinting as it caught the light. The bat's wings were open in flight, it's little fangs sharp and shiny. The saw, despite being made of silver, looked sharp and shone with movement. The two linked charms looked fragile, but still held on strong as ever, entwined through everything that they went through.

He stood back, admiring his work, his gaze drawn to the charm bracelet, the charms representing his lost minicons glinting back at him.

Ravage, Ratbat, Buzzsaw and the twins, Rumble and Frenzy would be with him on this important mission, his beloved minicons a reminder of why he was still fighting.

Lazerbeak let out a protested chirp, catching Soundwave's attention. Letting out a sigh, he reached out and formed a small necklace with the tiny charm of a hawk resting on the female holoform's throat. He glanced back at his only surviving minicon, a small smile twitching behind his mask.

 _Happy now?_ He sent through the silent bond.

Lazerbeak thrummed happily. Oh yes, yes he was. Very happy.

* * *

 **Tess Firmheart and Chester Caprice were inspired by characters from the Dick Tracy comics. I do not own them or the comics. I just changed their names up a bit.**


	17. Chapter 17

Soundwave could not help but glare at every male that passed by. He was well aware of the looks he was getting and he could not help but silently curse Knock Out for choosing the dress his holoform was wearing. The slim, short purple dress was nice, but it was not something Soundwave would have used in this situation. He would have chosen something that would have allowed him freedom to move around and not draw attention to himself. Something simple and useful. Plus, he would have made his female holoform's hair short, or put it in a bun to keep the strands out of his face instead of letting it all tumble down, free and in the way.

"Smile, Soundwave," Knock Out hissed as he took a sip from his drink. "A death glare might have worked when you were a Cybertronian, but not when you're a pretty human. A death glare with your face makes you look...exotic."

Soundwave huffed, taking a sip of the bitter wine he had been served, flicking at a pale, blond strand of hair. They had been at the gala for over an hour and still had not been able to get away to find the Chimera Stone. Starscream had yet to show up, though that would not be too much of a problem if the seeker failed to make an appearance.

"And what is with your choice in jewelry?" Knock Out scowled, staring at the charm bracelet Soundwave wore. "It does not go with the outfit at all. There is still time to remove-"

"The bracelet stays," Soundwave hissed, the voice he chose low and seductive.

Knock Out scowled, folding his arms in annoyance. "You never told me where you got that voice of yours."

"I took some tips from Marilyn Monroe and Jacqueline Kennedy," he replied, still glaring at Knock Out for daring to suggest that he take off the bracelet. "Their voices are similar and provide the effect I need."

"Dick Tracy," Chester Caprice said as he walked forward, his tailored, dark suit reeking of wealth. "I do apologize for not coming to greet you and your lovely wife sooner."

Knock Out plastered on a smile, shaking the human's hand. "Do not worry about it, Mr Caprice. I am sure you will be quite busy tonight with hosting such an elaborate gala."

Caprice nodded. "Yes, it is something we do regularly. Though the fireworks I have planned is a bit different." He cocked his head. "I must say, Mr Tracy, that you have accomplished quite a few impressive things in your life."

Soundwave glanced at Knock Out but said nothing, content with watching this whole thing play out. "Oh, yes I have," Knock Out said. "But I cannot take all the credit." Soundwave raised a delicate eyebrow. Knock Out denying credit? Huh.

"That belongs to my wife," Knock Out finished, causing Soundwave to choke on his drink. "She was my drive in life and persuaded me to perform to the best of my abilities. Why, in fact, I'm sure she'd love to share some of her stories."

Oh, Soundwave was going to kill him. "My husband lacked some backbone, back in the day," Soundwave said simply, flashing Chester a smile. "It takes the right kind of woman to inspire a man to accomplish great things." Soundwave took great joy in seeing Knock Out silently growl in anger.

Chester laughed. "Indeed it does. I have yet to find the right woman to share my life with though."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find her," Soundwave said dismissively. "After all, you are rich and quite charming." Primus he was going to gag if this human did not leave them alone.

"The bachelor life is not so dreadful," Chester said. "It does have its perks."

"Oh how I miss that life," Knock Out said cheerfully, glaring at Soundwave.

So do I, Soundwave thought grimly. To his immense joy, Chester's attention was pulled away by another guest, leaving the two Decepticons alone once more. "Primus, you two couldn't be more subtle," a familiar voice said. Both Knock Out and Soundwave turned to see a man wearing a suit that was not buttoned up all the way. His dark hair was mussed out of place and his tie was not done up all the way to the neck. His black, leather jacket was neat though, giving the man the look of a loose, unintelligent human who was used to having everything served to him.

"You're one to talk," Knock Out huffed, glaring at Starscream. "You took your time in arriving."

Starscream's holoform smirked. "Lord Megatron's orders." He glanced at Starscream. "My, my Soundwave. You are looking quite hot tonight."

"No, he's sizzling," Knock Out said, barely containing his smirk.

"Smokin hot," Starscream said, glee in his dark eyes. "If I was human, and if he was female, I'd marry you-youch!" He yelped as Soundwave stomped on the seekers foot with his silver, sharp high heels.

"Enough," Soundwave said with a huff, turning around and walking away, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the male humans. "We have work to do."

"Uh, Soundwave," Starscream asked as he rushed after his fellow Decepticon. "What's wrong with your hips?"

Soundwave came to an abrupt halt, turning to glare at the seeker who winced. "I mean, is your holoform not working right? Your hips are kind of..."

"Shaking," Knock Out supplied. "What Starscream means to say is they are all over the place."

Soundwave let out a breath. "It is called the Wiggle," he answered, spinning on his heel. "I shaved off an inch of my right high heel to give my hips that affect. I got the inspiration from Marilyn Monroe." It was not, in any way, his fault that he became committed to whatever task he was given, no matter what it may be.

How he cursed his perfection.

* * *

Megatron strode forward, his steps full of purpose. The records Soundwave had managed to pull up on MECH had been most helpful. It was time he visited a certain human about their little arrangement. After all, Megatron had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

Shockwave had been most helpful in creating a false background for Megatron's human holoform. Soundwave had been preoccupied with other tasks and therefore did not need to be bothered as he headed off to the gala.

"Silas," Megatron greeted as he entered the guarded, white room. The human before him was handcuffed to a chair, his bright orange prison outfit standing out in the white room. Silas looked up with a scowl on his face, though his eyes were watchful.

"I have already explained everything," Silas said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Which means you gave nothing of use," Megatron said as he sat down. "We have looked over your confessions and statements and I have to say I am disappointed in your fellow humans for not digging deeper. If it had not been for Soundwave's hacking, the humans would not possess the evidence they'd need to lock you and your agents up."

Silas's eyes widened. "Megatron?" he whispered in surprise.

"There is no need to whisper," Megatron said. "We are not being closely monitored so whatever you say will not be recorded."

Silas frowned as he stared at the warlord. "What could I have that you would want?"

"The best that you have to offer," Megatron stated, getting right to the point. "Project Damocles."

Silas's face betrayed no emotion, though Megatron noticed the sudden stiffness in his facial muscles and the way his clenched hands suddenly went rigged. "It is a satellite-based laser weapon of my own invention," Silas said slowly. "Though it has not been used since I left."

Megatron grinned. "There has to be more than that."

"What's in it for me?" Silas demanded.

"Your life, plus the survival of the human race," Megatron replied simply.

Silas scoffed. "Megatron, I am well aware that if I turn that weapon over to you that there may well be no human race. I may be seen a terrorist, but I am still human."

"That remains to be debated," Megatron said. "I do not like associating with humans, as the human factor does not aid me and my cause. But at the moment, what you have to offer may well provide an edge that we need."

"Against the Autobots?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Against a demon that now possess the Autobot leader," Megatron said, his voice growing dark. "This demon is a legend in the culture of my people. Right now, it is bent on destroying your world and any hope of restoring mine. To defeat this demon, my team and I are now being haunted by the very legends we thought were nothing more then ghost stories. These ghosts see themselves as angels while I see them as something less pleasant. But at the moment, they are assisting me in imprisoning this demon." He paused, a grin appearing on his features. "Why don't I introduce you to one of these 'angels'?"

In that moment, Solus Prime made herself known to Silas, her presence radiating light and power, her expression firm and her optics a bright blue energy. Silas's face went slack as he stared at the large Prime, his expression one of fear and awe. He regained his composure, looking back at Megatron. "I will not be bullied into giving up Project Damocles on the whim of a light show."

"Then your world will perish," Solus said. "The demon in my brother's body will rip earth apart to find what he wants to free the Dark One that resides in your world's core. Earth will be the first of many deaths as this universe falls into chaos and ruin."

"If you do what we say, I'll see to it that you receive a lighter sentence," Megatron said after a moment of silence, causing Silas's gaze to snap back to him.

* * *

Soundwave kneeled down in the dim, dark hallway, the sounds of the party going on downstairs reaching his holoform ears. He scowled as he tried to pick at the lock, his long, female nails getting in the way. His legs and feet started to cramp up from kneeling in those darn heels Knock Out had him wear. Letting out an annoyed huff, he stood up before his holoform flashed, replacing the female one with the form of a tall, pale man in a dark suit. Soundwave grinned, his grey eyes narrowing as he swooped his dark, black hair away. Kneeling down, he went right back to work to picking the lock.

"Soundwave," he heard Knock Out say as the Decepticon medic turned the corner of the hallway. "I would advise you hurry up and-" He stopped, noticing the tall man in the hall. "Oh! Sir, I...apologize. I...thought you were someone else-"

"Knock Out," Soundwave said in his deep, calm voice. "You are supposed to be keeping a look out."

Knock Out blinked. "Soundwave? What happened to Tess Firmheart's holoform?"

"She got in the way," he replied simply, opening the door to the office. "This form will allow me to properly do my work and follow the energy signature."

 _"Soundwave,"_ Starscream said through the comm link. _"I have picked up the energy signature outside."_

Soundwave frowned. "Outside? But the energy signature is coming from the office."

"And a fancy office at that," Knock Out commented, looking around the spacious room.

"I will join you," Soundwave said to Starscream. He looked back at Knock Out. "You will remain here and continue the search."

Knock Out sighed, sitting in the overstuffed, large chair that was placed at the large, fancy desk. "Don't mind if I do."

Soundwave headed out of the room, closing the office door shut and striding down the hall and heading for the stairs. While the scattered energy signature was odd, he had yet to find out if it would pose a problem. Whatever it was, he would deal with it.

He came to a halt when he sae a woman in a red dress ascend the stairs, her dark eyes watchful. Soundwave changed his direction once he realized where she was headed; the office where Knock Out was.

"Miss," he said politely as he approached her, causing the woman to jump slightly. "The party is downstairs."

The woman blinked, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Oh, really?" She frowned, tilting her head. "Then what are you doing up here?"

"I am Mr Caprice's cousin," he said simply, offering his arm to the woman. "Perhaps I can lead you downstairs to where the champagne is." It was not a question, as he would not hesitate to knock this woman out of she refused to leave. Knock Out could not be discovered snooping around Caprice's office.

The woman's eyes flickered to the hallway that lead to the office before letting out a sigh. "Of course," she said, taking his arm. "Though I find the taste of your cousins champagne a bit distasteful."

"Then that is something we can agree on," Soundwave said curtly as they descended the stairs.

"What a picture of perfection," the sound of Micronus's voice said, sounding smug. Soundwave resisted the urge to try and spot the Prime, knowing it would look odd if he started wildly looking around. He just needed to get rid of this woman and join Starscream outside and try and find the relic.

"Won't you dance with me?" the woman asked suddenly.

Soundwave stilled. "I don't dance," he said, trying to pull away.

The woman laughed, tilting her head and causing her black hair to sway back. "Oh, no worries. I do." It was then Soundwave noticed a small earpiece in her ear. It was barely noticeable, but Soundwave paid attention to small details and at the moment, his curiosity was aroused.

"Very well," he said reluctantly, allowing her to lead him onto the dance floor.

The woman took his hand just as the song of a slow dance came on. Soundwave looked up to see Micronus fiddling with the music, a smile on his face. Soundwave scowled. Not only was he going to kill Knock Out, but his Prime as well. He just hoped it was a short, slow dance.

"I never got your name," the woman said as they danced.

"It is classified," he said curtly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what do you do?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," he replied.

The woman blinked before a small grin showed up on her face, taking his statement as a joke. "Interesting," she said, though it did not go unnoticed by Soundwave how her eyes flickered, as if listening to something. No doubt someone was communicating to her through her earpiece.

"What about you?" Soundwave asked smoothly. "What is your profession?"

"That is classified as well," she said, her eyes twinkling. Soundwave glanced at their hands, noting how they were smooth and steady and how her eyes seemed to take in details. He tried to deduce her profession. Steady hands; doctor, artist, consultant and the many other jobs that flew through Soundwave's head. Was she an agent? That seemed likely. If so, would her presence here be a problem? Most likely.

"How unfortunate," he said simply, following the music as they danced.

"For someone who does not dance, you waltz pretty well," the woman said.

"I know how to dance," Soundwave said. "But I choose not to." To his relief, the music stopped and Soundwave removed his hand from the woman's waist. He nodded his head. "A pleasure," he said, taking her hand and kissing it before walking away, heading for the outdoors.

"Well, the least you could have done was ask for her number!" Micronus exclaimed. Soundwave ignored him as he made his way to Starscream, the night cool and crisp.

"While you were dancing with that pretty human," Starscream sneered. "I found the relic."

Soundwave frowned. "Impossible. The energy signature was coming from the office."

"Which would help to explain the relic's location," Starscream said as he lead Soundwave through the fancy garden, the large trees stretching upward and the scent of well placed flowers overpowering. "It is positioned right near the windows of the office, giving whoever is inside a lovely view."

Soundwave came to an abrupt halt when he took in the size of the Chimera Stone. No one told them it would be this huge! Or maybe it was so large because they were the size of humans. "We might have a problem," Starscream said, scratching his head.

The Stone was obviously used for decoration in the garden. To anyone, it would seem like a very large, green, glass looking stone that complimented the beauty of the garden. But to the Cybertronians, it was something much more. "Of course it would have to be placed in the most visited area," Starscream grumbled. "Who even uses a Cybertronian relic in their garden for mere decoration?"

"Humans," Soundwave answered simply.

* * *

Knock Out's head snapped up when he heard footsteps outside. He shut down the computer he was on before leaping away from the desk. But he froze when he heard the click of a gun.

"Don't move, detective," a voice warned. Knock Out inwardly cursed himself and Soundwave for not noticing the presence of a hidden human in the office. He tried to think back and see if they had said anything that might have given them away as being anything more than humans. Thankfully, he came up with nothing. One of the perks about Soundwave in these types of situations was that he was not much of a talker.

Knock Out scowled in annoyance right as the door opened to reveal several men, one including Chester Caprice. "Hello Detective Tracy," Caprice said cheerfully, though his friendly presence was replaced with something much more deadly. "What a surprise to find you snooping around in my office. But it was an even bigger surprise to have you show up at my gala after what you did to Flattop Jones."

Knock Out rolled his eyes. "You're one of his men, aren't you?"

Caprice scowled. "Hardly. Though Jones and I have worked together for some time. Word travels fast in the gang world."

"So what gang are you from?" Knock Out asked, leaning against the desk despite the gun pointed at him. "And who did I put away that ticked you off so badly?"

Caprice chuckled. "You might know me as Little Lad."

"Oh!" Knock Out exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The mobster who runs the nightclub? Yeah, you're the one I remember." It paid to have an interesting criminal organization. Those were the ones Knock Out actually looked at before passing it on to Soundwave. The masked mech was actually the one responsible for doing all the work in putting the gangsters away in Dick Tracy's name.

Little Lad scowled, though there was confusion in his eyes as he debated with himself if he should be offended or not. He shrugged. "You know, detective," he said as he lit a cigar. "You have been a thorn in my side. Disrupting my honest business, scaring away my clients, putting my boys away."

"Actually," Knock Out cut in. "If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at Sou-eh...my wife. She's the one who's done all the work." He shrugged. "Just saying."

Little Lad grinned. "Well then, we'll just have to pay her a visit. She's quite a pretty thing isn't she? I'm surprised you'd throw her away."

Knock Out chuckled. "Well, once you get to know her, you won't find her so pretty." He glanced out the window, now bored. "Alright boys, let's make this quick and do try not to splatter any blood on my new shoes."

Little Lad frowned in confusion, his mouth opening right when Knock Out lashed out and punched the gunman right behind him. He then sprinted forward, kneeing one thug before spinning to punch another man in the face, a 'crunch' sound being heard as his nose broke. Blood splattered on Knock Out's red dress shirt, and he winced at that. He flipped one man who rushed at him, the large human crashing onto the desk before he was knocked out when the Decepticon bashed his head back into the thick desk.

Knock Out spun around right when the sound of a gun went off. He glanced down at the whole in his chest before his holoform filled the damage back up. He looked back up at Little Lad who was staring at him in complete shock. Knock Out smirked, jumping off the desk and landing in front of the human. "Shock and drop," he said, punching the mobster and knocking him out.

It took some time for him to tie up the thugs and he didn't even bother to try and hide them in any closet. Tying and gagging them would just prevent them from getting in the Decepticons way. He wiped his hands, satisfied with his work before he heard a startled gasp. He turned in annoyance to see a large, dark man standing in the doorway.

"What in the Sam Hill-" the human trailed off. "You! What is going on here?"

Knock Out shoved his badge in the man's face. "Detective Tracy, sir," he sneered. "You'll find all the evidence you need on the mobster and his men in that computer. Now, I believe my work here is done."

"Now hold up!" the man said, following Knock Out. "You have to explain-"

"Sir," Knock Out growled, turning to face the man with a frown. "Unless you are with the government, I will-"

"Actually, I am," the man said, holding up his own badge. "Special agent William Fowler."

Knock Out frowned as he took in the badge. "That so?" He sighed, wondering if he would get in trouble for taking too long to join Soundwave and Starscream.

That is when the alarms went off.

* * *

"We could just transform and pick it up," Starscream suggested.

"Negative," Soundwave replied, gazing at the Chimera Stone. "There are security systems everywhere. While I could turn them off, the odds of being spotted by a human are too great."

Starscream scowled. "Then what do you suggest we do?" he demanded. "We can't ground bridge it out of here. That'll draw even more attention!"

"Actually, we can," Soundwave said, turning on his heel and walking back to the mansion. He slipped into the crowd, blending in until he saw a familiar red dress. His eyes widened as he saw the woman he had danced with. He quickly ducked behind a pillar, changing back into Tess Firmheart before making his way to the maintenance room. The woman in the red dress did not even notice him as he walked by, a thoughtful frown on her face.

He had taken it upon himself to study the layouts of the area and therefore was as familiar with the mansion as the servants. It was how he prepared himself for missions. Picking the lock was quicker and easier than he had thought. Slipping in, he worked on the wires and settings with ease. He frowned and stiffened up when he felt someone large approach him from behind. "Well hello, little Firmheart," the voice purred. "Where's your husband?"

Soundwave lashed out, slamming his elbow into the man's chin. He was glad he had the foresight to make his holoform tall, as his heels also gave him a good height advantage. He slammed his knee into his attacker's stomach before smashing the thug's head into the wall, knocking him out. Soundwave adjusted his charm bracelet, the minicon charms jingling as he turned back to his work.

He nodded, satisfied with himself right as the alarms went off. He grinned. There, that'll get everyone off the premises.

* * *

"The alarms went off!" June shouted as she ran toward Fowler, her red dress easy to spot in the panic.

"I know," he said, pulling out his cell. That detective had slinked off somewhere and had vanished in the panic of the crowd.

He'd deal with him later.

"Arcee," he snapped into the phone. "Do you read?"

 _"Loud and clear Fowler,"_ the femme replied. _"Don't worry, we have the Cons in our sights."_

His eyes widened. "The Decepticons are here?" But the femme had already hung up. He growled in frustration, taking June's hand and running off.

* * *

Starscream grunted beneath the weight of the Chimera Stone as he struggled to the ground bridge Soundwave had offered. He was grateful that it was within close range, though it would not be long before someone noticed the strange green light.

Loud fireworks suddenly went off, and Starscream looked up, spotting the colorful display. "Another distraction?" he grunted, glancing at Soundwave.

The masked Cybertronian nodded but said nothing else. His helm snapped up and he turned sharply to face a yellow being emerging from the woods. "Autobots," Starscream hissed before letting out a yelp as he lost his footing. The Chimera Stone fell just inches away from the ground bridge and Starscream resisted the urge to give it a swift kick in frustration. Movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to block Arcee's attacks. The femme let out a yell as she kicked him away from the ground bridge and the Chimera Stone.

"I've got the relic!" Knock Out shouted as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, heaving the large, green relic and struggling into the ground bridge.

"No!" Arcee shouted, running forward, only to be stopped by Soundwave. The Decepticon easily blocked her attacks as he pushed her away, though he made no effort to finish her off.

Starscream barely avoided the blaster shot aimed at his helm. He let out a hiss when he saw the scout. "I see you did not get my message," he snarled.

Bumblebee's optics narrowed. **"We received it."**

Starscream blinked in surprise before a grin appeared. "Oh really? And what did your medic think?"

Bumblebee's only reply was to shoot at the seeker. Starscream let out a laugh as he stepped into the ground bridge. "I'll be sure to speak with you later." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"That was quite useful," Megatron commented, watching as the Project Damocles orbit showed up on the screen of the Nemesis. "Silas actually provided us with something useful." Not to mention the recovery of the Chimera Stone was most useful indeed. Though he was unsure how they would use it. But it was better kept out of the Fallen's hands, regardless if they could use it.

Solus hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, and this can be used to bring the Fallen to his knees when the time comes."

"Do not think that I have forgotten about those 'devices' that can restore Cybertron," Megatron said. "Where are they?"

Solus's optics flickered upward to the ceiling of the Nemesis. "Prima will give you the coordinates to the relics. Losing even one to the Fallen means Cybertrons absolute death."

"Then we must act swiftly," Megatron stated as he strode down the halls.

"Agreed. Though, the Fallen is in pursuit of...other relics that would be dangerous in his possession. Retrieving them as well will be paramount."

"As is everything," Megatron grunted as he entered Shockwave's laboratory. At that moment, Solus left him as there was nothing more to be said. His optics roamed around the room, wondering where Shockwave's Prime was.

"Shockwave," he said. "What is your knowledge of the Primes?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "They are legendary warriors who possess unnatural powers. Their existence has faded into legend and made it difficult to discern truth from myth."

Megatron nodded, not knowing why he even bothered to ask. "Very well," he said, leaving the room, his mind set on looking into whatever Soundwave had managed to uncover on the Primes. It was time he caught up in a bit of reading. Refresh his mind on history.

Because if his suspicions were right, he was dealing with a family war between the Primes.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fallen stood over the Decepticon, his face expressionless. The screams of pain and the pleas did not hinder his work. In fact, he pressed on, the Decepticons face damaged beyond recognition.

The Fallen removed the torch for a brief moment. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He leaned back. "Now, are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

The Decepticon only cursed him in Cybertronian, body tense as he awaited the torture. The Fallen frowned, the torch coming back online, but he paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "How about we try something a bit different?" His swords came up with a sharp 'hiss.' "This might move things along."

Energon was spilled as quick work was made with the weapons. The Fallen was used to such methods.

The Decepticon was down to only three fingers left on his left servo before he started talking. His talk turned to wails of pain, but the Fallen could make out what we being said.

"The Primes! The Primes are all on the Nemesis!" he screamed. "They know about...about you and are...p-planning to stop you!"

The Fallen leaned forward, optics sparking. "How many Primes are on that ship?"

"O-only eleven. Prima m-merged himself with the Nemesis."

The Fallen frowned, thoughts swirling in his mind. "When did all this start?" he demanded sharply.

"Ever since we got the Forge," the Decepticon stuttered.

The Fallen narrowed his optics, leaning forward threateningly. "There's more," he hissed. "Do I need to encourage you to share with me?"

The Decepticon trembled violently. "T-there were some odd things h-happening on the ship! Strange noises and shadows without form. It was rookie talk, a way to scare the newbies. B-but I...I think it was the Primes roaming the ship."

"When did you notice this?" he demanded.

He sensed a change in the Decepticon. There was anger and disgust in his voice. "Ever since...that human arrived at Vector Sigma-"

"Vector Sigma?" he demanded in shock. He tightened his grip on his prisoner, his servos wet with the spilled energon of his prisoner. "What about Vector Sigma?"

At that, the Decepticon fell silent.

The screaming continued, the only sound in the still, silent woods. The Fallen ceased his work, looking down. The Decepticon hid nothing from him after that. By the time he was done talking, voice hoarse from the screams and the pain, the Fallen had what he wanted.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "You have been most helpful." With that, he sliced the Decepticons helm off. Standing up straight, he did nothing else for a good long while. Emotions rose and crashed inside of him as contemplated on what to do. He was not alone anymore. The presence he had felt was now confirmed to be those of his brothers and the femme he once loved.

None of that mattered now. He could see clearly. He just needed to find those Keys to the Omega Lock and destroy them. Even destroying one of them would complete his mission. Primus was stirring, and it was that growing power that was weakening Unicron.

He dropped down on one knee swiftly, his helm bowed. "Mighty Unicron," he said to the silent air. "I seek your help and council. The objects that we seek to destroy are scattered on this very earth. I ask for your assistance in locating them."

He waited, hearing nothing. But the pull in his now darkened spark filled him with images and answers. The taint led him on, a rope and guide to an ancient weapon he had not seen since his death. But it was a weapon he was familiar with, one he had seen many times in the servos of his most hated brother. It was a weapon made of light.

Soon to be corrupted by darkness.

It was close by.

His face twisted into a scowl as he transformed, following the source of the pull. It was strong as Unicron lead him on.

* * *

 _He ran into the room, the pain in his spark urging him on. The dead silence was almost too much to bear as he stared at the sight he stumbled on._

 _His servos were wet with her energon as he tried to stop the flow of her bleeding. He barely registered his brothers moving behind him as they tried to save her. He had been the last to arrive, and no doubt, the worst of her wounds had been cleaned up as he had been saved from a gruesome sight._

 _Despite the battles he had fought, the countless lives he had taken, the sight of her spilled energon left him frozen in shock._

 _But he could feel it. He could feel her life slip away, her blue optics dim with the loss of life._

 _Her servos were limp, never to build or create again. Her optics were dead, never to twinkle or harden with the leadership she shared with her kin._

 _Death would follow soon after. Hers was not the last. Death and betrayal would follow her. For that was what the lives of the Primes had come to. Death chased them all down. Not even he could outrun it._

 _"Who are you?" the voice asked in the darkness, mocking. "Who are you?"_

 _"Who are you," a different voice started. "My son?"_

 _He straightened up in the darkness, opening his optics but not seeing anything before him. No matter. He did not need to see. He could feel. He could feel the familiar stirrings within his spark as he remembered his legacy; who he was._

 _"I am Optimus Prime," he said, his voice strong in the darkness. "Son of Primus and brother of the Thirteen." His voice rose, almost to a shout. "I am a Prime!"_

* * *

"And you are certain of this?" Megatron said with a tight frown. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But scowling seemed to be the appropriate expression these days. There was nothing to really smile about these days.

"The only logical answer is presented before us," Shockwave answered, nodding his helm at the screen. Two energy signatures, both in different locations. While it left Megatron confused, he acted as he always did; send a team out to investigate and retrieve whatever was causing the energy spike.

"Not only is there one energy spike," Solus said thoughtfully from where she stood at his side. "But there are two."

He raised an optic ridge. "You think it is a coincidence," he stated.

"I know it is," she said confidently. "Not to mention, a familiar dark energy is making its way toward one of the energy spikes."

"So the Fallen is on the move," he muttered. "I will oversee the excavation of the second spike while Shockwave will lead the selected troops to the first." He glanced upward for a moment. "Take Breakdown with you as well. The rest will stand by if backup is needed. Starscream," he nodded to the seeker. "You will take control of the bridge in my absence."

Starscream grinned, dropping into a flourished bow. "Of course, my Liege."

"And I trust the Primes to keep an eye on you and your activities," Megatron snapped as he strode out of the room, heading for the ground bridge provided for him. "Nothing on this ship goes unnoticed." He stopped to shoot Starscream a glare. "Or did you forget that we now have a Prime who is the ship itself?"

Starscream scowled as the Nemesis gave a slight shudder in response to Megatrons statement. "No, of course not my Lord."

* * *

Knock Out pulled his buffer away with a grin of satisfaction. He observed his handiwork, beaming as he put his tools away. Buffing and styling always put him in a good mood and never failed to improve things.

"Knock Out," Starscream said suddenly, striding into the room with a scowl. "How are...the patients?"

Knock Out shrugged, dismissing the sneer in Starscream's tone. "They'll pull through. In fact, Airachnid and Dreadwing are fully stable and shall awake much sooner then I thought. They only suffered a severe loss of energon. Dreadwing is still healing from many metal burns and the multiple stab wounds." He paused. "Airachnid might be a bit...odd with her sudden loss of the insecticon. My scans have shown that she had a certain mental connection with the creature. I am not too sure how that would affect her procesor."

Starscream frowned. "Is it permanently damaged?"

Knock Out shrugged. "How should I know? I haven't been connected with anyone or thing, so I don't know what she's going through." Truth be told, he could care less if Airachnid was never the same in her mind set. A quick look at Starscream showed that the seeker felt the same. If this loss of connection with that insecticon made her insane, or more so than usual, then they might just have to put her out of her misery.

How aweful.

"But there is someone who does," Alchemist said suddenly. "Soundwave lost all but one of his minicons. He went through the same thing Airachnid is going through."

Knock Out scoffed. "Airachnid and Soundwave? In a therapy session? Don't make me laugh."

"And I see you kept yourself busy with your...cosmic talent," Starscream said as he looked at the two patients in the room on the med berths, both hooked up to life support.

Knock Out smirked. "You like it? I wanted to give everyone a more heroic look as we have all gone...kind of good. Though I could not find the right Marvel female superhero to be my muse for Airachnid, so I went with a bit more of a DC comics edge."

Starscream raised an optic ridge as he examined Airachnids new gold, blue and red paint job. In truth, she looked like an American flag, especially with the silver stars decorating her legs where the blue color was. "She won't be happy when she awakens," he commented.

"I'll be sure to have a mirror nearby so she can see how amazing she looks before she becomes violent," Knock Out said simply. His mind was already scheming on how to get everyone else on the warship new looks. Soundwave would be difficult unless he was put in critical condition, which Knock Out secretly hoped would happen. Dreadwing and Airachnid had been a blessing with their injuries, the same with Breakdown.

"You could use a bit of touch up as well," he commented casually.

"No," came the annoyed response. "I will not allow you to turn me into one of your walking clowns."

Knock Out shrugged. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering, with Megatron getting his paint job changed and all…"

He waited, his back turned to Starscream. Though he could imagine the seeker frowning. "Megatron is changing his paint job?"

Knock Out hid his smirk. "Well, yes. Lord Megatron wanted to take on a new look, what with all the changes taking place. Besides, a new look will temporarily confuse the enemy. Any advantage we can get can and must be taken and used."

He stayed silent after that, not daring to push the subject any further. If he did, Starscream would sense the lie and back out, or court martial him. But for now, let the seeker think on it. It was only a matter of time before the entire warship was changed to Knock Out's style.

* * *

"This is the place alright," Breakdown muttered, looking around the wooded area with a frown. He could hear the device in Shockwave's servos letting off alarmed beeps, letting them know that whatever energy spike they were following was close by. "Keep your optics open and your sensors alert," he ordered the troopers with him.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did the ground beneath them shake. Breakdown tensed up, suddenly on the alert but not knowing if they were under attack. If so, then where was the attack even coming from?

He got his answer a lot sooner then he would have liked. Figures were starting to form out of the ground; figures made of rock and earth. Figures that had dark orbs for optics that pulsed with corrupted energy.

Breakdown's one optic widened. He wasted no time in running off, shouting for his men to do the same as well. The ground shifted and formed as trees toppled over to make way for Unicron's incarnations. An uprooted tree soared over Breakdown's helm, crushing several troopers with a sickening crunch. Breakdown transformed, driving and trying to avoid the falling debris.

"Do not leave the relic!" Nexus Prime shouted.

Breakdown inwardly cursed, changing directions and swerving out of the way of one incarnation of Unicron. "Well, where is it?" he shouted. Rocks tumbled all around him and he transformed back into Cybertronian mode, shooting at the incarnations. Some were destroyed into nothing but dust, only to rise back up again, larger and with much more back up.

"Follow me," Nexus said and Breakdown had no choice but to follow after his guardian as he leaped over rocks and moving dirt.

Troopers were shooting at any dirt and rock that moved as he transformed and drove past them. He winced at the dents he felt forming in his armor. Knock Out would not be happy about that. Something large slammed into him, sending him spinning in a different direction with a pained grunt. He slammed into a rock, transforming back into robot form, optic narrowing.

Leaping to his pedes, he swung his hammer into the charging incarnation, dirt pelting him as he did so. He shifted back into his jeep form, speeding away. He kept his guardian in his sight, not daring to lose him in all the destruction.

 _"You are tainted by a Prime!"_ an incarnation roared, making a jump for him.

"Is he talking about me?" Breakdown grunted as he sped uphill. He transformed and stumbled to a stop right as his guardian did. There was nothing out of the ordinary, aside from a large, silver canister.

And standing over the canister was a rather large incarnation of Unicron.

"No!" Breakdown shouted, rushing forward. If Unicron got even one of whatever those relics were, Cybertron was lost and there would be no home to return to.

His blasters were out, shooting at the incarnation and driving it away from the demon. Many more emerged from the earth beneath his pedes and he found himself surrounded.

He narrowed his optics, weighing his options. He was not one to be sacrificial, there had been many soldiers he had fought with who had acted in such ways, and it annoyed him. But if he could delay the incarnations long enough for Shockwave or the troopers to get the relic and save Cybertron, it would be worth it.

It would be fine with him.

He let out a roar, charging forward, blasters going off. He would be doing it for Cybertron, for the future of his race; for the Decepticons.

That didn't mean he wanted to die.

"You won't," a sudden voice declared. Nexus Prime was suddenly in front of him and Breakdown blinked, feeling a sudden surge go through him. It felt much like the time Nexus had taken over him when the Nemesis developed a mind of his own, when all the Primes had possessed them.

His limbs moved without his instruction. He moved like a puppet with deadly accuracy. He fought in ways he had never fought before.

Nexus Prime was in command. He knew what he was doing.

It was an out of body experience, something he had never wanted to go through again. But he had no choice, this was to save him and Cybertron.

Nexus Prime knew what he was doing as he fought, old memories and battle scars resurfacing. He was back on Cybertron, fighting with his brothers, knowing they had his back as he had thiers. Even the young peace maker of the Primes fought with skill, death at his servos as his noble optics narrowed. The sounds of battle were natural and did not bother him.

Nexus ran forward, reaching for the canister and feeling the presence of Primus reach out to him as well. Breakdown's servos brushed against it, making a grab and jumping away from the spiked sword that made its way toward him.

Memories of his first battle came to him. Memories of the fight against Unicron. You never forget your first battle, especially when it was with a large demon intent on destroying everything in its path.

He wasn't the only one who remembered. Unicron did too.

He was slow, still weak from his last fight, the one that involved the Matrix being used on him to put him back into stasis. After this, he would be too weak to do much else. All good news, but Unicron wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Nexus suddenly collapsed to the ground, feeling Breakdown wrestle for control of his body. Nexus relented, leaving his charge's body with reluctance. He did all he could, he just hoped it was enough.

Breakdown launched to his pedes, holding the canister protectively. His optic narrowed as he was surrounded once more by the incarnations of Unicron.

 _"Return that object to me!"_ Unicron bellowed.

"You're not getting it," Breakdown snarled. His one servo transformed into his hammer, smashing into the incarnations that attacked him. Sudden blaster fire in his blind spot caught his attention and he turned to see Shockwave stride forward, arm cannon firing. He couldn't help but smirk. It was good to have backup. Even if it came from an emotionless scientist.

"Contact the Nemesis," Shockwave said, his voice booming with authority through all the chaos.

Breakdown grimaced, reaching for the comm link, only to stop when a ground bridge suddenly opened right in the sky. Two figures flew through, one dwarfing the other in size, fire coming out if its mouth. The predacon let out a scream as it attacked, crashing through the giant, stone beings. The land erupted in fire, burning everything in its wake.

The predacon lashed out with its talons, gold optics narrowed with the thrill of battle, its mouth open in a battle screech. Wings flapped as it carried away its victims, destroying and tearing through them.

A red and gold jet shot at the incarnations of Unicron before transforming into a slim seeker, blasters shooting with accuracy.

 _"Here I come to save the daaaay!_

 _That means that Mighty Mouse is on the Waaaay!_

 _Mighty Mouse will join the fiiight!"_

Breakdown had no time to dwell on the strange choice of music that showed up with the new arrival. He just ran, canister in his servos, for the ground bridge that suddenly opened up for him. Trees and fire vanished behind him as he entered the cool safety of the warship. He stumbled into the ground bridge, noticing Soundwave working at the computers.

"Package is secure," he said.

Soundwave inclined his helm, typing in coordinates. Minutes later, Shockwave and several troopers flooded through with the gold and red seeker in the mix. "Where is the predacon?" Breakdown asked.

"The beast is on the ship," the gold seeker snapped, striding forward and taking his place in the center of the room.

Breakdown blinked in shock, not believing his optics and wondering if he was seeing things. Was that a side affect of having one optic? Knock Out never said anything about such effects. "Starscream?" he gaped.

The seeker huffed. "Yes? What of it?"

Breakdown opened and closed his mouth, choosing to say nothing.

"What was with that ridiculous music that flooded through with my entrance?" Starscream raved, glaring at Soundwave. The masked mech merely pointed at a dark corner, not stopping in his work. Breakdown could only imagine that he was pointing at his mischievous Prime.

The ship suddenly shuddered, the view screens turning on to reveal a large figure rising up from the ground of the earth, purple optics narrowed.

"Is that...Unicron?" Knock Out demanded.

"It would appear so," Shockwave stated, striding forward. "Soundwave, I would advise navigating the ship upwards in order to avoid the incarnation of Unicron."

The masked mech and several troopers were already taking action, the ship sharply going upward. The Nemesis shuddered once more as more large incarnations rose out and stretched toward the sky, making a clumsy grab for the ship. The ship dove down in an attempt to avoid being crushed by the large arm.

"All seekers!" Starscream ordered. "To the deck. Fire on the incarnations and attack!"

Breakdown stumbled back as the ship continued to try and escape into the air, clutching the canister close to his chassis.

Soundwave suddenly fell back as the controls and the entire ship sparked with a blue light, flooding the room for a brief moment before returning to normal. The ship suddenly swerved to the right, despite the fact that no one was in control of the ship.

Tress and mountains came into view as the ship sped forward, the incarnation thundering after them. They soon emerged into a large canyon, flying under arches and scraping against the mountain side.

"What is going on?" Knock Out demanded.

Shockwave was already hovering over one of the controls. Breakdown could not tell what emotions the Decepticon was hiding as his one large optic scanned what was in front of him.

"It would appear that the ship has taken over," he said. "The Nemesis is no longer under our control."

"Should we try and override it?" Knock Out asked.

 _"Do not interfere with my work,"_ a sudden voice said, the ship shuddering once more as it avoided a swipe from one large servo of Unicron. _"Call back your seekers and return to the safety of the ship. There is no defeating Unicron. We must avoid him."_

"Who are you?" Shockwave demanded, looking upward.

 _"I am Prima."_

A sudden silence filled the room, no one daring to move. The sharp movement of the ship jolted everyone into action. Soundwave contacted Starscream and the seekers, everyone watching as the ship suddenly tilted upward.

"Wait," Breakdown muttered, optic widening. "What in the-?" He was cut off as the ship turned upside down, avoiding the two incarnations that were reaching out for it, like a child reaching for a toy. Breakdown could not help but yell as they were all tilted upside down before plummeting to the ground.

"He's trying to kill us!" Starscream shrieked as the woods below came into view.

The Nemesis came back online with a thrum of power, pulling up and toppling several trees in the process. It soared past the mountain before flying up. Breakdown worried that the engines of the Nemesis would get overworked, but then he remembered that it was no longer a normal ship, but a living being now.

"Of course Megatron is absent for all of this," Knock Out grumbled beside him.

"Nice to know that Prima still flies the same," Nexus commented wryly. Breakdown said nothing, gripping the edge of the wall in a death grip. Soundwave and Shockwave looked unsteady while everyone else was holding onto anything secure.

"Shockwave," Starscream gritted out as he pried himself from the console. "Take that canister to the most secure room we have and place it under heavy guard. That thing has caused us enough excitement for today."

"What is in that?" Knock Out asked, gesturing to the canister.

"That is for Lord Megatron to inspect," Shockwave answered bluntly.

Breakdown nodded, trying to quell the sudden uneasiness that flooded through him. No one was piloting the Nemesis as they tried to outrace a monstrous demon who was intent on killing them all. He had never felt more out of control then now. Being controlled by Nexus was a close second though, as he was still able to do something other than wait around for some ghost to fly them out of danger. Though they continued to fly upward and he doubted Unicron would be able to reach them from such a height. But he was not willing to chance it and he hoped everyone else felt the same as he did.

"Prima," Starscream started hesitantly, looking awkward as he spoke to the ceiling. "If I...might be allowed to say, perhaps we should consider orbiting earth for an extended time? To avoid unnecessary...attacks?"

The rumble of the Nemesis was all they received.


	19. Chapter 19

"While it proposes a hopeful idea," Megatron continued. "Would it work?"

 _"The evidence is likely,"_ Shockwave answered. _"Spirits are electrical, as we have discovered. But there is always a presence lingering over their deceased bodies."_

"And the Fallen would not be able to resist leaving the confined body of Optimus for his own," Megatron said. Already, plans and the need to take action were forming in his mind. "Proceed with your work, Shockwave, and do keep me informed."

Ending the transmission, he surveyed the land below him with a tight frown. The drilling below could be heard from where he stood. The urgency increased for him and he resisted the urge to bellow down at the troopers to drill faster.

"Take heart, Lady Prime," he said. "We may not need to kill Optimus after all."

"I had made it clear that such an action was to never take place," Solus said firmly, standing at his side.

"But if no solution was provided, it would have been the best course of action to take," Megatron said. "Optimus would have wanted it so. He would not have wanted to be responsible for the death of our homeworld. Nor would he have wanted to stay captive in his own body while a demon destroyed all that he loves."

Solus shot him a glare, optics narrowed. "And you would know what Optimus wants?"

"I was his brother," Megatron answered simply. "I knew everything about him. In an effort to forget him and the bond we once shared, I can still recall his likes and dislikes before the war. Sometimes, it comes at an advantage."

"You betrayed him," she said bluntly.

"Optimus has faced many betrayal's in his lifetime," Megatron said. "Some, of which I am just learning of. You can hardly blame me for making him into the mech he is now."

Solus's frown only deepened as she studied the mech next to her, pondering at his words and wondering at the hidden meaning inside them. Her spark pulsed faster at the conclusion she came to, but she dismissed the idea. Surely Megatron could not have known the secret the Primes had tried to bury. Vector Prime and Alpha Trion had made sure that such knowledge would never come to light. But she was left to wonder, staying silent.

She rose to her pedes, silently leaving. Megatron did not notice but if he did, he did not say anything.

She found herself back in the realm of the Primes, the blue, empty space stretching out before her.

"What concerns you, sister?" Vector Prime asked, coming forward.

"As important as it is that the Omega Keys are kept out of the Fallen's reach," she started. "We cannot allow the Decepticons to possess all four of them."

Vector Prime tilted his helm with a frown. "But to keep one Key hidden would allow the Fallen to find and retrieve it, destroying our world."

"Not if someone else were to find it first," she answered. She looked upward. "An Honorary Prime, to be exact. One who has a Key of his own."

* * *

Megatron strode forward, stiff and servos clasped behind his back. At the troopers calls, he could not help but be filled with curiosity at what this find was. A part of him hoped it was of Decepticon origin, another part of him could bring himself to care less. No matter what it was that the Decepticons had found, they would use it against the Autobots. Aligning with the Primes had blessed them with many treasures, weapons of mass destruction and advantages.

Rocks were moved out of the way. As soon as the dust settled, Megatron got a clear look at what the object of the energy source was.

His optics widened as fear and awe clenched at his spark. "It cannot be," he muttered in shock.

The silver hilt gleamed in the fading sunlight, catching his optics. Even though the rest of it was buried in the mountain, Megatron could still recognize this weapon.

The Star Saber.

"Power of this magnitude," he muttered. "Should never fall into the hands of a Prime. No matter what," He strode forward, wrapping his servos around the warm hilt. He gave a firm tug and was not surprised that there was no give. He continued to pull back, grunting as he did so; but the sword stayed firmly embedded in the mountain.

He growled, throwing his whole body weight back and letting out a yell of frustration, feeling his servos slipping. He let go, optics narrowed as he stepped back, aiming his cannon at it. Shattering the rocks into an oblivion seemed to be the only logical choice after all.

Blaster fire echoed around the space as he shot at the hilt of the sword, dust forming and covering everything. Megatron ceased his fire, striding forward as the dust settled. He let out a shocked gasp when he saw that not even the rocks around the hilt had been damaged.

"It is as if I had not fired a single shot," he said, optics widened. He growled, turning sharply to face his troopers. "It will only respond to the hand of a Prime." His optics narrowed. "We will remove it if we have to take the entire mountain!"

The troopers responded at once, rushing to do as they were ordered. Megatron strode back, allowing them to do their work. He could not help but glance around warily, looking at the dark woods and the growing shadows. He knew full well that the Fallen was on his way, as he had failed to show up for the first Omega Key. Unless he was following another energy source. If so, that did not bode well for any of them. But there was nothing they could do at the moment.

But, while waiting for the troopers to remove the mountian, other things could be done at the moment.

"Shockwave," he said through the comm link. "I am sending you to Cybertron to retrieve what you think you will need to extract the Fallen from Optimus Prime's body. I would suggest that you take Soundwave and Breakdown with you, along with the Vehicon troopers of your choosing. Make haste with your search." With that, he ended the transmission, surveying the slow work before him.

* * *

"No word from Optimus?" Arcee asked, her question the only sound on the base.

"He will contact us for backup should we ever need it," Ratchet said curtly. "Now stop asking!"

"Whoa, Ratch," Bulkhead said with a forced laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen you so...tense."

"Optimus is more than capable of handling himself," Ratchet said with forced calmness. "He knows what he is doing. But for now, I will need total silence if I am to determine what this energy source is. But I cannot do that if you keep demanding questions!"

Arcee bristled. "Well excuse me for being concerned for the well being of our Prime."

He is not ours, Ratchet thought silently, unease filling his spark. But he said nothing, optics glued to the screen and his servos typing quickly.

 **"Anything I can assist you with, Ratchet?"** Bumblebee asked, coming forward. His voice was soft, yet his optics were brimming with questions. Ratchet turned to look at the scout, frowning. A silent question was passed between the two of them. What should they tell the rest of the team? Should they even tell them?

 _"Of all the half-brained ideas!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Ratchet! You can't actually be taking any of this seriously! It's the word of a back-stabbing Con!"_

 _The medic's silence was the only answer the Wrecker received. He continued to stare at the device Starscream's message had ended on, its warnings leaving a feeling of dread in his spark._

 _A quick look at the children's faces showed mixtures of shock and confusion. But Raf, upon closer inspection, showed a look of relief on his young face._

 _"So, this is the same Fallen who killed Solus Prime?" Jack asked._

 _"The very same one who is dead?" Miko added._

 _"It's a load of scrap," Wheeljack grumbled. "Just another Decepticon ruse to bring in distrust."_

 _Ratchet was still staring at Raf, who was shifting nervously on his feet. "Raf?" he asked quietly. "What is it?"_

 _Raf looked up, startled, blinking his brown eyes. He squirmed under the sudden attention he was under, but looked up with determination. "I...I don't feel right...anymore, when I'm around Optimus. He...makes me uneasy and...unsafe." The last part was said with regret, as if he was ashamed of his statement. "Something is not right."_

 _"Never bypass that feeling," Ratchet said softly._

 _ **"And you're not the only one,"** Bumblebee said, comforting his charge. **"Arcee felt the same way."**_

 _Ratchet looked at Bumblebee sharply. "When did she tell you that?"_

 _ **"In New York,"** the scout answered. **"She said that she feels uneasy whenever she's in Optimus's presence."** He hesitated. **"I've...also felt the same."**_

 _Wheeljack could only stare in disbelief. "You can't be taking this seriously, right?"_

 _Ratchet could only frown. "We must take caution, just to be sure. No one is to be alone with Optimus, if Starscream is to be taken seriously."_

 _"Well, what can the Cons do if they're...right?" Jack asked. "I mean, are they even doing anything?"_

 _"Short from killing Optimus," Miko muttered._

 _That was what worried Ratchet. If the Fallen was indeed inside Optimus, then how did they go about rescuing their leader? He held no illusions that the whole team could hold off the Fallen in a fair fight. Just what could they do?_

 _"Wheeljack," he said quickly. "I'm going to need you to-"_

 _"Stay silent about this but keep my optics and audio receptors open," the Wrecker said with a sigh. "I got it Doc. But what are you going to do?"_

 _Ratchet paused, doubt and fear filling his spark. He did not want to voice that he had no idea, that he was at a loss of what to do. In a situation like this, he would turn to Optimus for help. But the mech he called his friend was not Optimus, not anymore. He was a prisoner in his own body, and they were sharing the same base with an ancient being who had brought the destruction of the Thirteen Primes with one act._

The memory ended for Ratchet, and he found himself staring back at Bumblebee. He gave a small nod, causing the scout to sigh in relief. "Let me be the one to do it," the medic whispered.

Bumblebee nodded eagerly, stepping back. Ratchet took in a deep breath, catching everyone's attention. "Autobots," he started. "I...am unsure how to present this, but-"

 _"Ratchet,"_ Optimus's voice suddenly came in.

"Speak of the Devil," Ratchet muttered, optics narrowed. "Yes? What is it?"

 _"I require backup,"_ came the answer. _"There is a rather large energy source, but it is guarded by Decepticons."_

Ratchet frowned, the pit of worry growing. "What is the energy?"

 _"Send in backup,"_ was all he received before the transmission was cut off.

 **"What now?"** Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Later," Ratchet muttered. He did not need Arcee and Bulkhead to go into battle with fear and distrust. It would leave them distracted around Optimus. He would not want the truth to cost them their lives. He would wait until they returned. He would wait to tell them that their leader was none other then the demon and monster they were told as sparklings.

 _"Yo, Doc,"_ a sudden voice said through the transmission. _"You there?"_

Ratchet's optics widened. "Wheeljack? I told you not to call me Doc! And what are you doing?"

 _"You told me to keep my optics and audio receptors open,"_ the Wrecker replied. _"Well, I did just that and I found something really juicy. Looks like old Magsy is digging up some relic. I'll send you the coordinates."_

Ratchet had no time to reply as the coordinates appeared on his screen. Ratchet blinked in surprise. "Those are the same coordinates Optimus sent," he muttered to himself. He looked up. "Wheeljack, hold your position. I am sending back-up."

* * *

Megatron wanted to pace around as the large claw lifted a piece of the mountain up into the air. The hilt of the Star Saber twinkled in the dark night, like a taunt, reminding him that he was not worthy enough to wield its power.

Well, best to keep it out of the hands of those who are worthy.

Which meant he had to keep it out of the hands of a Prime.

Months ago, he only had to worry about one Prime. Now he had to worry about thirteen.

There had been so many secrets Soundwave had uncovered for him. So many hidden truths that had shocked him to the core. He had been angry; seething angry. Then he had taken the time to analyze and realize that the startling discovery actually made sense.

The bloodline. It always came down to the bloodline. There were so many hidden signs that Megatron grew frustrated at himself for missing all of them. Of course, he had never really been looking until now.

Now he knew. Now was the time to confront the Primes, specifically a certain Lady Prime.

His thoughts were brought to a stop at the sound of blaster fire. His optics widened as he snapped into action. "Protect the relic!" he bellowed, firing his blaster into the darkness. Though it was useless. Whoever was attacking them was using the cover of the night and the woods at their backs to their advantage. Megatron growled, ceasing his fire and stepping back.

"Starscream," he bellowed through the comm link. "I require an armada of seekers. Set them around the relic and dispatch the predacon to my location."

Shouting and multiple blaster shots drew his direction upward toward the mountain. His optics widened in fear as he saw the tall, dark figure running. He did not need to see clearly to know who it was and what his target was.

* * *

The Fallen ran, optics set on the large chunk of rock the warship was carrying. He could see the bright hilt of the Star Saber, waiting for a Prime.

Waiting for him.

He transformed, increasing his speed and dodging the blaster fire the seekers shot at him. He drove up the mountain, tires screeching as he pushed his new body to the limit.

He could feel nothing from Optimus, except silent submission. He grinned. Good, so the young Prime finally accepted his fate; as a prisoner, someone who was constantly betrayed by his brothers. Nothing more.

The cliff was in sight as he drove straight and true. He could make it. The Star Saber was in his sights. And it would be in his grasp in mere moments.

Something roared inside of him, shaking him to the very core. The Fallen let out a pained gasp as he felt himself lose temporary control of his body and mind. It sent him stumbling, throwing him of course. It was just enough to make him lose his momentum, but not enough to stop him as he shoved Optimus back.

He transformed, jumping upward. But even now, he knew he would not make it. He had lost the speed he had gained. His servos did not even brush up against the hilt of the Star Saber as he plummeted downward.

He allowed Optimus to absorb the pain of the crash. But that pain was meaningless compared to what the Fallen had in store for him.

"You," he snarled, staggering to his pedes. "You dared to intervene!"

His only answer was silence as Optimus withdrew, his mission done.

The Fallen snarled, looking upward as a large, winged creature sped towards him. His battle mask slid into place, swords coming out as he met the predacon head on.

* * *

Megatron had watched in horror as the Fallen had nearly succeeded in stealing the Star Saber. He could have. He had everything in his favor; the terrible marksmanship of the Decepticon seekers, the speed and adrenaline.

Then, he had skidded quite suddenly, causing him to lose whatever momentum he had gained. It was a miracle in of itself.

But it was not one Megatron had time to dwell on now.

* * *

Starscream landed with a scowl, his blasters online. The Autobot blaster fire had been coming off from this direction. He was sure of it. Disabling the Autobots would allow the Decepticons to make a clean and hasty retreat with the relic.

The predacons roars could be heard, the bright light of fire illuminating the darkness. Starscream paid no attention to it as he advanced forward, three of his seekers behind him.

A choked gasp was all the warning he received before he found himself being pushed up against the rocky wall. He let out a grunt, lashing out and throwing his helm back, slamming into his attacker. His captor's grip loosened, allowing Starscream to lurch freely, spinning around with his blasters out. But his attacker was faster, pushing him back up against the wall and pinning his servos away from shooting range.

"Nice paint job, Screamer," his captor sneered.

Starscream's optics narrowed as he caught sight of the three dead seekers who had accompanied him. "Wheeljack. I was not expecting you to be here."

"No one ever does," the Wrecker scoffed in the dark, his blue optics glowing. He leaned forward. "You have one minute to explain to me what kind of scrap you came up with about this whole Fallen thing."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Oh? So the Autobots shared my message with you?"

"Answer the question, Con," he growled.

Starscream sighed, going limp in Wheeljack's hold. "Fine, fine. It is not scrap, but a gamble I took. The Fallen is possessing Optimus Prime's body and is in search of certain relics that could rebuild Cybertron. He means to destroy them and awaken Unicron." He frowned. "You did watch my message, right?"

"It sounds like a gamble in an effort to save your life," Wheeljack countered.

"Why would I do that?" Starscream asked. "There are easier ways to reach out to the Autobots, and with information they would know to be true. I just reached out to make you all aware and hopefully...hopefully you could prove to be useful in setting us all free."

He could see Wheeljack frowning in the darkness. "Set you free? Why? You possessed too?"

Starscream snorted. "Hardly. Now listen closely, because I did not leave this in the message and I know that you will run back to your Autobot comrades with this information. The Thirteen Primes are working alongside us for the moment in recovering and protecting these particular relics and defeating the Fallen. They also want to free Optimus, something we are being forced to go along with. At this moment, the Thirteen are also protecting us but also holding us back from attacking and killing humans and Autobots. If, I might add, having the protection of a Prime is useful, but you also start to feel a bit confined in your actions. Anyway, you may ask, why did the Primes not come to the Autobots instead? Well, it is because the Fallen can sense the presence of the Thirteen and would become aware of their actions. It is all a brilliant, and rather complicated explanation."

"It's scrap," Wheeljack said suddenly. The sound of a blaster firing up near his helm was all Starscream heard, causing his red optics to widen in fear.

The blaster went off, followed by a loud 'bang' and a flash of silver light. Starscream was left cowering in the ground, shielding his helm before he realized that he was, in fact, still alive. "I'm alive?" he muttered in shock, staring at his servos. "I'm alive!"

"Yes, you are alive," Leige Maximo grunted, lowering his shield. "Now get up and retain some of your dignity."

Starscream scrambled up, staring at Wheeljack who was standing a good ways away, optics slightly wide in shock. "Well, Scream," the Autobot said finally. "It looks as if I will have to take your word for it. The word of a Decepticon."

Starscream smirked, backing away into the shadows while Leige Maximo stood protectively in front of him. "Seeing is believing in your case, right?"

* * *

The predacon crumbled to the ground with a pained scream, lying limp. He could see the dark figure striding forward, its swords out. He tried to force himself to stagger up, the pain from his weakened energon wounds all he was able to feel. This Dark Prime should not have been able to defeat him so easily. Yet, he had.

A silver figured clashed with the dark one, red optics narrowed as his sword lashed out. The dark one stumbled back, retaliating with such fierceness and hatred. The hatred was overwhelming. Too overwhelming.

"Get up, my son," a voice said. The voice. The voice he heard from birth. The voice that was so full of pride and hope in the darkness.

"Get up, Predaking," the voice said, forming into a figure. A warm, golden figure knelt right next to him, caressing his face with love, a feeling he was still getting used to. "Get up, and fight like the king you are."

Predacon stumbled upward, golden optics narrowed.

"You are descended from the bones of my children," the winged, gold warrior said. "You are a living hope for your race."

Predacon...no…Predaking tried to stand. But his weakened legs crumbled from the deep slashes he had received from the dark one, leaving him defenceless.

"You are not defenceless," the gold being thundered. "Let me lend you my strength. Let me in."

The nudge in his mind, the connection he shared with this comforting being opened up without hesitation. Predaking was flooded with a light as a new feeling returned to his damaged limbs. He flapped his wings as images came into his mind. Images of a world he did not recognize. It was full and teaming with life, winged creatures flew and ruled the skies while large beasts ran and owned the vallies below. They were all feared and respected. All of them shared the same energon as he. All of them were connected to him.

"My children," the voice inside his helm whispered, once more filled with pride.

His body shifted and formed and for a moment, Predaking was filled with confusion and fear. But the presence in his mind remained strong and firm, sure in what he was doing. Predaking relented, gears and armor forming into place as if they were meant to be there.

He ran forward, servos curling into fists on their own without his knowledge. He could feel the golden being controlling his new, transformed body.

He let out a roar from his Cybertronian mouth, crashing into the dark being and away from the downed silver one.

"Onyx," the dark one hissed, the name a spiteful word in the dark tone. "I have not felt your presence since that fateful day."

"You will perish for your crimes," Predaking snarled with a new voice that was not his own.

"And your new creation shall perish with me," the dark one said, sword coming out.

"Not now, not ever," Predaking snarled, instantly transforming back into beast mode, spewing fire at the dark one. His screams of pain and anger brought Predaking much satisfaction as he felt the golden one withdraw and allow Predaking to regain control over his body. Predaking launched into the air, grabbing Megatron in his claws and flying upward and into the safety of the sky.

* * *

"You cannot blame me for this," Solus Prime said in the dark room.

Megatron clenched his servos, memories of the battle still fresh in his mind. They had retrieved the Star Saber with minimal casualties. The Fallen was driven back, but not defeated. The Autobots had lost, but were not destroyed.

 _Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime._

"No, I do not," he said. "Nor do I blame you from withholding certain information from me." The predacon had transformed, something he would have to discuss with Shockwave when he got back. He was unsure how he felt about that, as the beast had saved his life.

 _Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime._

"I have withheld much," she said, though he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She was never uncertain. Did she knew that he was aware of what she had tried to hide? He could not help but smirk at the idea of making a powerful being like her nervous.

 _Onyx Prime, Leige Maximo, Megatronus._

It had made sense. It still made sense. The familiarity, the legends; all of it. And it had filled him with rage.

Now it filled him with acceptance.

 _Alpha Trion, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime._

He was still angry, but it was simmered down now. He should despise his former brother, he should hate him all over again. But he was tired of obsessing over his hate. He fought, he lived. That was always his life. But to battle a legend, that filled him with pride.

 _Optimus Prime._

"Optimus Prime is not some mere descendant of the Thirteen Primes," Megatron said, turning to face the female Prime who was standing in his chambers. So regal, so powerful. Like him.

"He _is_ the Thirteenth Prime," he said with declaration, certain in his words. "Optimus Prime, my former brother, is a direct son of Primus and is your brother who battled Unicron in the beginning of our world. He is the Thirteenth Prime."


	20. Chapter 20

He screamed in pain as the electricity flooded through him, engulfing his senses and almost numbing him. The Fallen did not relent in his punishments, standing by in silent anger as he observed the younger Prime inside his mind prison.

Optimus screamed as another wave of pain overcame him. He fell to his knees, servos holding his helm, only for his body to violently spasm at the torture.

"Do you understand what you have cost me?" the Fallen demanded, his voice cutting through like a sharp blade in the torrent of pain.

Yes, Optimus understood. He had fought back, he had acted and prevented the Star Saber from falling into the wrong servos. Granted, he never would have thought that the Decepticons would have been the right servos to begin with. But desperate times called for desperate measures and he knew Megatron would keep the Star Saber out of Autobot reach. He was persistent in that. That thought brought a faint smile to his mouth.

The Fallen saw it and lashed out. "You find this amusing? You find death something to smile at, Prime?"

Optimus crumbled to the ground with a curdled scream. A part of him feared that he would be unable to take the pain and die from it all, but he reminded himself that he had been through worse. He had been through death, torture and betrayal before.

The Primes, Megatron, few Autobots he considered allies.

His brothers whom he had trusted.

 _There was nothing but a barren wasteland now. But even then, he saw hope, a chance for a better future for their people. But his brothers saw nothing but death and a reason to run._

 _They had lost so much with the odds against them. But there was a chance that the Fallen could have been defeated then. But instead, the remaining four Primes had given into the fear that hung over them all._

 _They had whispered words to him, words of reasoning. They had cornered him with their logic, forcing him to see reason. He had been unable to fight back with words and weapons, his strength spent. They had overpowered him. He hated it; hated how he knew they were right back then with their plan. But even now, he wished he had fought back, fought back harder instead of letting them die in his place._

 _The Primes, his brothers, had forced him and themselves into a situation that had doomed them all. Their fates were sealed the minute Vector Prime had proposed the idea to spare one of them._

 _One of them was to start a new life, with new memories and far from the Fallen's reach. It had been decided that it would be the youngest of them all, the one the Fallen thought was dead._

"You were a coward to hide from me," the Fallen hissed through the haze. "You let your brothers die and went into hiding."

Optimus squeezed his optics shut as he remembered it all. Remembered how his body had been transformed, how Optimus Prime was destroyed and Orion Pax emerged from the ashes in his place. Vector Prime's greatest plan; reversing time on their brother and hide him from the Fallen so that the lineage of the Primes would live on.

Transforming his body and mind, a feat only Vector Prime could accomplish as the Timekeeper. No memories to follow and a fresh start from sparkling-hood to adulthood.

The Matrix revealed everything he had lost later on. And Optimus Prime arose once more, leaving Orion Pax behind.

Shadows flittered forward, all bearing familiar faces with voices he recognized. He squeezed his optics shut, trying to block them out. But he had done that before. Accepting them as they were was the easiest way for him to get through it all.

What he went through made him stronger. Accepting what he went through and not hiding from his fears and tragic memories made him the leader he was now.

"I think I am finished dancing around your humans," the Fallen said suddenly. His voice was so far away, but Optimus could hear him clearly. "Especially this...Jack boy."

Optimus could not speak, his voice spent from the screaming. He could not move as the torture and pain he was experiencing weighed down his body. He screamed once more; a scream of rage and denial.

* * *

 _"He is the Thirteenth Prime."_

Those words shook her to the core, but she showed no emotion. There would be no convincing the Decepticon warlord now. He was certain in the truth he had found. His shoulders were straight and his optics narrowed, though there was a smug glint in his optics.

Thoughts and plans ran through her as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer. But none presented itself when she needed it.

"Yes," she said, her voice like a condemnation.

Megatron leaned back. "And how has he managed to survive for so long?"

"Betrayal," she answered. "Betrayed by the ones he trusted.

 _They all surrounded him, cutting off any chance of escape. His optics were wide as he realized what this meant, what they were trying to do._

 _"I will not hide when I am capable of defending our people!" he roared. "Only together, united as one, can we survive and have any hope of winning."_

 _"You are needed to save the legacy of the Primes," The Timekeeper said, coming forward. "You will ensure that our lineage survives."_

 _His sword was activated at once. Attacks were made as The Combiner clashed with the younger Prime in an effort to get their points across. Normally, the young Prime would stand by the sidelines when his siblings fought, intervening with words rather than weapons when necessary. But now, he fought like the hidden warrior he was built to be._

 _"Do you mean to fight us?" The Archivist had asked softly, his words bringing the young Prime to a halt in his attacks. "Are you to kill us and taint your servos with our spilled energon?"_

 _Horror reflected on his face as he stared at the Archivist. "There is nothing you can do that will change the tide of the war," the older Prime said grimly._

 _In the end, he had lowered his helm in silent acceptance, allowing the Timekeeper to come forward with his relics. It was a look of defeat in the younger Prime's optics, a look of regret and understanding._

 _But the expression that always struck her the most when she rewatched these memories was the look of betrayal. And somehow, he was always looking at her._

She shook the memory away. In many ways, she had regretted asking her brothers to share their memories with her. She shared their feelings in the moment, their thoughts. She had been a silent bystander, observing it all through her brothers optics.

Watching Optimus go through the change as Vector Prime reversed Time itself on their younger brother's body; watching that small, helpless sparkling sleep in peace in Alpha Trion's arms, it filled her with regret and sorrow.

"Betrayal has always marked his path," she started. "With the Primes and in his life." She looked back at Megatron. "With you."

Megatron said nothing, staring at her.

"It has made him who he is," she continued. "And now, he is a prisoner to the brother who long thought him dead."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Dead?"

"The surviving Primes staged his death to keep him hidden," she answered vaguely. "But it did not matter, as the Fallen was killed shortly after, along with the Primes who challenged him."

"All except Optimus and Alpha Trion," Megatron stated. "But with the old archivists death, then there is only Optimus."

"The last of the Primes," she said. "The Visionary."

Megatron gave her a look. "Is that what he was called?"

"We all had our titles," she said dismissively. She narrowed her optics. "Though I do not see how this changes anything."

"It doesn't," Megatron stated as he strode across the room. "But it is a useful bit of information. Clues to the puzzle that failed to fit into a clear picture." He leaned in. "Until now." He frowned. "Does Optimus know?"

"He received his memories when Primus granted him the Matrix of Leadership," she responded. "He has been aware of his lineage since the war started."

Megatron nodded thoughtfully. "Very well then. This is an unexpected twist. But it changes nothing in how I wish to proceed."

She looked him right in the optic. "I should hope not. Because Alpha Trion has some news for us. It involves the next Omega Key and its bearer."

* * *

Tombs never set Soundwave on edge. He had been surrounded by death for so long that the sight of dead bodies never bothered him. But there was something about the very tomb they now stood in that left him wary.

The darkened tombs cast shadows as troopers were set to work removing the tomb that carried the precious body within. Soundwave and Shockwave stood by, observing the activity.

"This place gives me the creeps," Breakdown muttered. Soundwave did not nod, even though he felt the same as well.

The Fallen's casket carried a dark presence around it and Soundwave was grateful that they did not need to open it and behold the sight of the darkened Prime. No, that would wait until they arrived on the ship. Something he knew he would have to be present to witness. He was grateful the mask covered his face to hide the disgust and unease he felt.

"So what's to stop the other Primes from possessing this body?" Breakdown asked, glancing at Shockwave.

"Doing so would alert the Fallen to what we are up to," Shockwave answered. "They are all aware of the risk, as are we."

"Sure hope this plan of yours works," Breakdown muttered to Shockwave. The scientist said nothing more and Soundwave could only hope that whatever Megatron conjured up worked as well. For all their sakes.

* * *

Predacon-no...Predaking sat up stiffly in his robot form. Primus, it felt good to have a name. A name that described him and defined who he was.

He curled his clawed servos as the memory of his last battle came roaring back at him. The fire, the chaos. It had been an unexpected awakening, one that caused him to think deeply in the past hours.

"You are my creation," a familiar voice said, taking form. Onyx Prime came into view, his bronze armor a light color in the dark halls. Predaking tilted his helm. Strange, he had thought the first Beast transformer had been decked in gold armor. But somehow, this bronze seemed to suit him much better.

"Therefore," the Prime continued. "You are destined for a much bigger picture."

"Why tell me this?" Predaking asked.

The Prime tilted his helm. "Because I shall not be around for long. But I can see to it that a once dead race is brought back to life."

Predaking rose to his pedes, his imposing, new height still not matching the Prime's. "How?" He had seen the memories, seen the images. The predacon race had once been a mighty one, all nothing but broken bones and rust now. Yet here he stood, alive and whole. "How can it be so?"

"By observing," the Prime said. "You watch and observe as the clones are created. Then, you lead, you guide. You earn their trust just as I have earned yours."

"What makes you think you have earned my trust?" Predaking countered.

The Prime raised an optic ridge. "Haven't I?"

Even before Predaking had questioned him, he knew the answer. Yes, this Prime had stood with him during his first waking days. He had been a source of comfort who whispered sweet dreams filled with glory and destiny. At first, they had all been Onyx Prime's dreams, but it soon became a shared dream between the two, one they both wanted to see come into the waking world.

He nodded his horned helm. "Yes, you have."

The Prime smiled. "I know." He shook his helm. "I am not allowed to interfere much, but I can make helpful suggestions." Blue optics met gold optics. "Suggestions, if followed, will help you succeed."

Predaking nodded. "I am listening."

* * *

"Nice of you to join the land of the living," Megatron commented to Dreadwing who stood at his side.

Dreadwing nodded stiffly, his now bright blue and red armor an eyesore in the dark space. "I am here to serve you, Lord Megatron."

Megatron could not help but grin. "Good. Then you will be most useful in this little excursion of ours."

An image appeared on the screen showing forest lands surrounding a clearing with a smoking, open pod. "This pod held an Autobot escape who had just previously crashed into earth. It is empty, but the Primes have tracked the Autobot down and provided us with his current location."

"And this Autobot knows where the Omega Key is?" Dreadwing asked, tilting his helm.

Megatron smiled. "No, Dreadwing. He is the Key."

* * *

Smokescreen cautiously stepped forward in the unfamiliar territory, his optics flickering around as he kept his senses alert and watchful.

His blasters were out and ready. He knew there were Decepticons around, as he had stayed hidden when the first squad had come to examine the pod he had just scrambled out of. He had no intentions of sticking around any longer than necessary.

His first option was to figure out if there were any Autobot allies on this unfamiliar world. His next option was to try and see where he was and who inhabited this world.

Blaster fire suddenly caused him to drop into a roll, hiding behind a rather large rock as Decepticon troopers shot at him. His optics narrowed as he returned fire.

Alright, option three would be to survive this attack and evade capture.

He was debating with himself on whether or not to make a run for it when a flash of blue and red caught his attention. A Cybertronian lunged forward with a yell, ducking behind protective covering. Smokescreen looked up, optics wide as the new arrival started firing at the Decepticons.

"Autobot!" the newcomer shouted. "Follow me and watch your back!" With that, the mech backed up, transforming into a four wheeled vehicle and driving away.

Smokescreen scrambled to his pedes, chasing after the supposed ally, brushing past branches and dodging blaster bolts aimed at him. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed how the strange mech's shots never hit a single Decepticon.

His long strides could not keep up with the vehicle. But the mech transformed back into Cybertronian form and Smokescreen easily fell into step with him.

"Autobot?" the mech asked.

Smokescreen nodded, breathless. "Yeah, Elite guard. You?"

"Medic," the mech grunted as they stumbled to a stop. "I think we should be safe for now."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge, stumbling to a halt and looking around in panicked confusion. "Really? Because in my experience, the enemy always pursues."

The medic turned to give him a glare. "And how much experience do you have?"

Smokescreen returned the glare. "Hey, I was stuck at security detail at Iacon-"

"Yeah, yeah," the medic huffed, striding forward. "Whatever."

Smokescreen bristled. "So are there any other Autobots here?" Primus have mercy on him if he was stuck with this medic as his only ally. He was pretty sure that if the Decepticons didn't kill them first, then they would kill each other.

The medic snorted as he started walking briskly. "No. There are others. Though how they have managed to survive is beyond me. It's not like they have the best of odds on their side."

Smokescreen lunged forward, grabbing the medic's arm, forcing him to stop. "Where are they?"

The medic let out a growl, yanking his arm away. "Don't touch the paint! And you just might want to play it nice with me, rookie. Because I am going to be playing surgeon on you and you do not want me in a bad mood."

Smokescreen took a cautious step back. "What?" It was then he truly looked at the medic before him, his red optics gleaming.

Red optics.

Smokescreens blasters were online before he fully registered what that meant. His spark thumped wildly as he took aim at the other Cybertronian. The medic just sighed, holding his servos up in surrender. "I could use some help here," he called out suddenly, sounding quite bored.

The sound of movement from behind caught his attention. Smokescreen barely had time to turn before a large being, also colored in red and blue came forward. Smokescreen stumbled back but did not get far as pain exploded in his helm. Smokescreen managed to fire off one shot before he crumbled to the ground, darkness swarming his vision as the panic and reality of his situation set in.

* * *

"Well," Knock Out said thoughtfully as he placed the scanner down. "This might complicate things."

Megatron frowned as he stood in the med bay. "How so?"

"Well," Knock Out continued, gesturing to the unconscious and strapped down white Autobot mech. "It appears that this Autobot is carrying the Key inside of him."

Megatron frowned. "Can you remove it?"

Knock Out shrugged. "Of course I can. I mean, what's one less Autobot after all?"

"You will not kill him!" a sudden voice boomed. All present in the med bay turned sharply to see a large and imposing figure standing over the Autobot protectively. "You will remove the Key as painlessly as possible and restore him to his full health."

Megatron frowned. "Is this mech something special to you, Alpha Trion?"

The Prime glared. "Yes, he is. This Autobot was my companion during my final days." His expression softened for a brief moment. "It does my spark good that he has survived."

Knock Out scoffed. "So what, did he abandon you?"

Alpha Trion slammed his servo down. "No, I am the reason he escaped."

"Yes, we were briefed on that bit of information," Megatron said.

Alpha Trion's optics narrowed dangerously. "Know this," he hissed, pointing at Megatron. "If Smokescreens spark ceases to function, I will extinguish yours."

"Then it is a good thing that we have the best medic we can offer," Megatron said simply, unfazed. Though the silent warning he sent Knock Out did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room.

The medic sighed, grumbling to himself. "He tries to shoot me and now I am saving his life? What is the universe coming to?"

Removing the Key was not a difficult task for Knock Out. He had performed many surgeries before, though he prefered the dissecting part of his job. But he would never voice it out loud in front of the Primes, especially Alpha Trion who was still hovering over Smokescreen. The Autobot had been induced in stasis, keeping him silent and unaware of what was going on around him. Knock Out could only wonder what they were going to do with the Autobot once they had the Key.

He finished patching him up, the Key set on a tray to his far right. Energon coated Knock Out's servos, but it was not unusual with his line of work.

"That looks like a cross stitch," Airachnid commented from her med bay berth.

Knock Out narrowed his optics. Since Airachnid had come out of stasis, she had wasted no time in threatening him on her changed paint job. The Primes had to intervene and it was in that moment that Knock Out had feared for his life. But he had been both aroused and frightened at the angry femme. The paint job had only made Airachnid look more deadly, if it were possible. But in his opinion, she looked like a raging warrior goddess because of her new look.

Well naturally. He had, after all, designed her after Wonder Woman.

"And you know how to patch a patient up?" he snapped.

"No, but I know that's not going to hold," Airachnid snipped back, pointing to Knock Out's work on Smokescreen.

Knock Out huffed, turning back to examine his unconscious patient. "Leave this to the professionals."

"The question is," Dreadwing said, coming into the room with Megatron. "What are we going to do with him now?"

"We could keep him as our prisoner," Megatron concluded. "But I do not want to spare the resources and time on a Autobot prisoner."

"What if we just drop him off to the Autobots?" Knock Out suggested. "He does not know what has happened to him or what he has lost." He glared at the still visible Prime who was still at the Autobot's side. "And it's not like we can kill him, like what normal enemies do to each other when in war."

A thoughtful look suddenly flashed across Megatron's face. "Dumping him off would be the most effective course of action."

"You will do no such thing," Alpha Trion growled. "Doing so will make him look suspicious to the Autobots and I will not have him become an outcast among his own comrades."

"Well what would you suggest?" Knock Out demanded, turning to face the Prime. "After all, you are the one who keeps disagreeing with every plan we make!"

"No need for that, Knock Out," Megatron said, surprisingly pleasant. "I know how to deal with this."

* * *

"I said give him to the Autobots! Not leave him vulnerable to the enemy!" Alpha Trion exclaimed frantically.

"Then you should be more specific," Megatron replied, observing the scene before him from where he was hidden. The dark warehouse in the night looked imposing. Dark figures moved toward the building, weapons trained on the building. "You wanted your Autobot to have a convincing reason for being captured to the Autobots. I have provided it for you. Sector 7 is no serious threat to us. Count yourself lucky that MECH is no longer active, or I would have used them instead."

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Smokescreen let out a moan as he blinked his optics. The area around him was dark and silent, causing him to lurch forward in surprise. Or, at least he tried to. He frantically struggled against his bonds, memories and pieces of knowledge fogging his processor. The Decepticons. Where were the Decepticons? Where was he?

Sudden explosions caught his attention, causing him to crane his neck to see what was going on. He could hear the sounds of many voices screaming out orders, along with the familiar sounds of blaster fire.

A green light suddenly filled the dark space, causing him to blink. "Don't worry," a female voice said. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Who are you?" Smokescreen demanded as the small femme came into his line of vision.

"At the moment," she replied as she knelt down to release him from his bonds. "We are your Autobot rescuers."

His optics narrowed. "That so? Wouldn't be the first time I fell for that."

The femme narrowed her blue optics at his hostility. "Look, we don't have time to argue about this. You were captured by Sector 7 and-"

"Sector 7?" Smokescreen shouted over the sounds of the explosions. "Is that a new branch of Decepticons or something?"

"Get in the ground bridge now!" the femme shouted, shoving him forward with surprising strength for someone of her size. Smokescreen could only stumble forward, hoping this wasn't another trap and that he wasn't trading one evil for another.

Megatron watched the warehouse illuminate the area around them in fire, his smirk bright. "There, you see?" he stated, rising from his position. "Your Autobot is safe and we have two more Keys to find."

Alpha Trion could only gaze at the blaze before him. "Solus," he muttered silently. "I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

Jack laid awake in his bed, rolling over and closing his eyes in an effort to fall asleep. It did no good as his thoughts plagued him in the night.

Optimus possessed? The thought of anyone being possessed was terrifying enough. But Optimus? He seemed to always know what to do. And the worst part was that the rest of the team wasn't even aware of it.

Arcee and Bulkhead always seemed to be in the Prime's presence nowadays. But after he went off the radar, Jack hoped Ratchet used that opportunity to lay the biggest bombshell on the two Autobots. That was why they were all back at base for the night. He could only imagine how Arcee's reaction to it all would be.

He rolled over once more, eyes open as he gazed at his nightstand, a faint blue glow coming from the drawer. With a small sigh, he crawled out of bed and pulled open the drawer to reveal the Key to Vector Sigma. The relic was glowing a faint blue, casting a soft light in the dark room.

Jack rubbed the Key with his thumb as he sat back on his bed, deep in thought. Was it possible for the Key to Vector Sigma to save Optimus? Maybe he should mention something to Ratchet about that. After all, it did restore Optimus's memories. Maybe it could get rid of the Fallen.

But there were too many 'maybes'. What if it didn't work? It would only place him and the others in danger and give the Fallen a valuable relic.

He sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. Was Optimus in any pain? Was he aware of what was happening to him? How did one feel when they were possessed anyway? Too many possibilities and questions ran through his brain.

The Key grew warm in his hands, catching his attention. He glanced down at it with a small frown. It never did that before, except when he and Arcee were on Cybertron looking for Vector Sigma. But he wasn't on Cybertron and there weren't any relics nearby. Were there?

 _"Jackson Darby,"_ a sudden, feminine voice said.

Jack lurched forward suddenly, heart pumping in his chest while he held the suddenly bright Key close. He debated whether or not to call for Arcee when he remembered that she was at the base with the others because Ratchet wanted to speak with them. He swallowed nervously. Of all the nights for his partner to not be around, it had to be the night when an unknown voice started speaking to him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, eyes flickering around his room.

 _"I am Solus Prime, speaking through the Key to Vector Sigma,"_ the voice said. _"And I need you to safe-guard something of importance for me."_

Jack frowned in bewilderment, glancing down at the Key and holding it away from him cautiously. He was one nerve wracking moment away from dropping it and running. "Solus Prime the Forger? The same one who was killed by Megatronus?"

 _"So you have heard of me,"_ the voice stated, surprise tinged in her tone. _"But yes, I am the same one; the Forger."_

Some of the tension left Jack's body, but he still looked around warily. "What do you want?" he asked.

 _"Be at peace, Jackson Darby,"_ Solus said. _"I am not here to harm you. You are obviously someone worthy enough to possess one of the Primes most treasured relics. Optimus must have seen a lot in you."_

The sound of Optimus's name brought a lump in Jack's throat. "Optimus, can you help him?" he asked softly. "Can you help save him?"

 _"I am doing all that I can to help him,"_ she said. _"Even if it means siding with his enemies to rid the Fallen from his body. But the Decepticons are searching for hidden relics, known as the Omega Keys, that are capable of restoring our homeworld. Finding them means keeping them out of the Fallen's reach. But I cannot allow the Decepticons to possess all four of the Keys and dooming my brother in the near future."_ The voice paused for a moment, the air suddenly growing soft. _"If Optimus Prime trusted you to wield the Key to Vector Sigma, then I will trust you to safe-guard the Omega Key."_

Jack stood up suddenly, nodding fiercely, his eyes bright. "What do I have to do?"


	21. Chapter 21

_He reached out in hope and desperation. He reached out with a plea, a simple plea for help._

 _Not for him, but for his loved ones._

 _He was past saving himself, he saw no hope for that. But while he could, he wanted to protect those he loved. He would exhaust all his strengths and more if it meant keeping them away and out of harm's way._

 _"Please," he whispered softly, so softly that one had to wonder if he had even spoken at all. "Please, help."_

 _He lost track of time. He did not know how long he had been held prisoner in his own body. It was so easy to just power down and be done with it all, but the Fallen would not allow him. He was going to make his passing into death as painful as possible._

 _And with his death, the Primes would be no more._

 _The Matrix could not be offered to anyone else without the Fallen snatching it once it was out of his grasp. No, it was a stolen possession now, just as he was._

 _He knew the evil intent of the Fallen, he could sense it and he refused to sit back and allow it to happen._

 _"Please," he reached out again, trying to grasp that flicker of light, trying to touch that severed bond that had been broken by death._

 _The bond flickered as if in response before forming into a faint, fragile line. It reached out to him for a moment, answering him._

 _He felt her presence, her aura bringing memories and welcome feelings back. She knew what he needed, knew what he wanted. She responded to him with shocked feelings and an urge to help him._

 _"You could die," she said, her voice soft and concerned._

 _He closed his optics. "Please, help them."_

 _She did not respond as he pulled back, but he could feel her reluctant determination. She would act, she would answer her brother's pleas of desperation. She would abandon him to fulfil his wishes._

 _"Solus," he breathed out, her name like a prayer as he was pulled back into his prison, the bond once again dead._

 _But she felt it, and she was ready to take action. Besides, it's not like she hadn't been keeping an eye on the one who held the Key to Vector Sigma._

* * *

Everyone was tense and wary, optics flickering around in anticipation. "What should we do?" Arcee asked, breaking the silence. It was just her, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet. They were all gathered in the middle of the base, awaiting orders. It was night and the children were at home and the new arrival was powering down in his berth room while Optimus was still out.

No, now it was the Fallen. Such a thought sent shivers through everyone. Optimus was gone, how far gone, they still did not know.

Ratchet shrugged helplessly. "What can we do?" he asked.

"For starters," Arcee said. "Maybe it would be best to keep the children away from the base."

"For how long?" Bulkhead demanded. "And how do we even get rid of the Fallen in the first place? Do we perform some...spiritual ritual?"

Ratchet looked utterly helpless now. "I do not know, Bulkhead. I really don't."

 **"Didn't Wheeljack say that Starscream told him about the Decepticons working with the Primes?"** Bumblebee asked. **"Surely they are working to do something about it."**

"And what's all this about Omega Keys?" Arcee demanded. "It can restore Cybertron? And now the Cons have them?"

"At least we know Screamers back with his buddies." Bulkhead scoffed. "And since when are the Cons up to doing good?"

"Well, they've been aware of this mess longer then we have been," Arcee stated. "Maybe they know something."

"Whatever it is, we need to be made aware of it as well," Ratchet said.

 **"Can you contact the Cons?"** Bumblebee asked.

"Whoa, whoa," Bulkhead started, optics wide in panic. "We're just going to contact Megatron just like that?"

"You have a better option?" Arcee asked, though her tone suggested that she had mixed feelings about the situation as well.

"How do we even know if what they're going to give us is legit?" Bulkhead demanded. "Besides, didn't you hear what Smokescreen said? He kept claiming that it had been the Decepticons who had captured him first, not Sector 7. He was attacked by a blue and red mech, a description that now fits Knock Out because of his new paint job. And what did the Decepticons even want him for? Why would they even let him go?"

Ratchet sighed. "Upon examining him, it appeared that Smokescreen had gone through surgery. The cut and stitch in his abdomen clearly suggests that someone worked on him while he was captured. But for what reason, I am not sure. The more disturbing thought is, what did they do to him?"

 **"At least trying to contact the Decepticons won't hurt,"** Bumblebee said. **"We will just be asking what they know and it'll be up to us to determine if what they have is solid information."**

Ratchet sighed once more, striding to the consoles. "It is worth a try," he agreed.

"What of Optimus-the Fallen," Arcee corrected. "Has he...contacted the base yet?"

Ratchet looked back at the femme with grim optics. "No, he has not."

Uneasiness filled the room as they all watched Ratchet type on the console. The medic took in a deep breath, closing his optics as if bracing himself. "Autobot base to the Nemesis, Megatron, do you read me?"

There was silence and just as Ratchet was to try again, a voice came through. _"Ratchet, I see that you are taking my message to spark,"_ Starscream said.

Ratchet scowled. "Yes, Starscream, what you had to share got our attention. Now what is this about the Thirteen Primes?"

 _"I am so glad you asked,"_ a different voice said. _"Because as of now, medic, I am growing tired of this little team-up with the Primes and am eager to have things return to the way they were."_

Ratchet clenched his servos at Megatron's voice. "And what do you plan to do?"

 _"First, I am going to need your assistance if what we have in store for the Fallen is to be successful,"_ the warlord said.

* * *

"Yesh Jack," Miko started as they strolled down the street from school. "You look terrible."

Jack chuckled tiredly, clutching his backpack. "Just tired, Miko," he said, stretching his arms. "Didn't get much sleep last night." By not sleeping, he meant following a ghost Prime in a dreamlike state. Once he was outside his house, he had been told to walk through a ground bridge which brought him to what looked to be an excavation site. Once there, he had spent most of the night following the female Prime's instructions in searching for a hidden relic.

After that, he had held onto the Key to Vector Sigma, placing it in his backpack for safekeeping, wondering if the female Prime would contact him again.

Miko frowned as she adjusted her backpack. "Why? Was there a test I forgot to study for?"

Jack shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I was just busy with...other things."

"Like with news about...the Fallen?" Raf asked.

That caused the three children to grow silent, all filled with dread.

"So hey," Miko said with false cheer. "You guys want to come over to my hosts parents house? We could study, talk, play video games while listening to Slash Monkey."

"All of that sounds nice, except the last part," Raf agreed.

Jack would have added his own comment in when the sound of a horn blaring caught their attention. They all looked up to see a familiar, yet ominous semi truck driving toward them. They all froze, like deer in the headlights, torn between running and staying. Once, the sight of the truck would have filled them with joy, now it filled them with fear.

"Jack?" Raf asked, both younger teens looking up at the older one for guidance. Jack frowned, nervous and full of dread.

"Let's...not overreact," he started. "After all, he doesn't know that we're onto him."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he wished to take them back. But it was too late now as the truck drove right up to them. The Key in his backpack grew warm to the point where he could feel it reacting to the presence of the tainted Prime.

No, it was never too late to act.

"Run!" he suddenly screamed, shoving his two friends forward and prompting them to break out into a run. Jack dropped his backpack as he ran, hearing the truck right behind them. "Scatter!" he shouted. "He can only chase after one of us."

"He can with help," Miko panted, pointing at the road. Jack turned to look with horror as the ground shifted and formed into that of a large being made of earth, its purple optics narrowing at them. It crawled out of the hole it had formed, reaching for them.

"Keep running," Jack ordered, grabbing their hands. But no sooner had he grabbed their hands did he feel Miko getting wrenched away from him. The girl let out a scream as the many forms of Unicron snatched her away.

"Miko!" Jack screamed. But he could do nothing but run with Raf. The two boys stumbled to a halt as the Fallen drove right in front of them, transforming and narrowing his tainted optics at them.

Jack shoved Raf out of the way just as he was snatched up. But his efforts to keep Raf safe were in vain as the younger boy was also grabbed.

"Put us down!" Jack screamed, kicking as the Fallen transformed back into his semi truck form. The seatbelts snapped into place, tightening like a prison. He struggled to breath for a moment as he looked around wildly. Surely someone had heard their screams? But no one came out to look for them. And if they did, they would only notice a truck driving by, nothing more. The Fallen drove down the road at incredible speed, unfamiliar sceneries flashing before them. The town faded from view to open land.

Jack tried to reach for his phone in his pocket, but his hands were stuck to his sides by the seatbelts. So instead, he looked around for any escape options.

"Optimus," Jack pleaded suddenly, looking at the dashboared. "Please, help us."

"Optimus can not help you anymore," a voice that faintly resembled the Prime he knew answered back. "Never again will he answer to your pleas."

"You monster!" Raf growled, kicking at anything he could reach as he struggled in the seat belts. "Let him go!"

"I do not think you will want him back after all of this," the Fallen sneered. "It is time to stop playing your game and finish what has begun. The Primes will no longer interfere and I will take back what was rightfully mine, starting with the Key to Vector Sigma."

Jack froze at those words. He knows about the Key.

His eyes locked with Raf, fear mirroring their expressions.

Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I...I do not carry it with me. I never do."

"So you do possess it," the Fallen said thoughtfully and Jack froze at those words. "No matter," the Cybertronian said suddenly. "Now there is the simple chore of getting rid of you three."

The sudden, implied threat sent a chill down Jack's spine. He shot a look to Raf, hoping his eyes spoke what he wanted but could not say.

Run.

The Fallen came to a stop, right near a cliff and it was then that Jack and Raf felt the seat belts loosen. That was all they needed. Jack flung the door open, scrambling out. He could hear Raf's yelp as the younger boy hit the ground. Jack scrambled to break into a run, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. His mistake was looking back to see the Fallen transform and snatch them both up.

"Are you so eager to run that you would leave your fellow human behind?" the Fallen sneered, looking at Jack. "Humans are such disappointments."

"Let us go and we just might surprise you," Jack snapped, feeling a sudden surge of anger go through him. "And where is Miko?" he demanded. "What have you done with her?"

The Fallen did not answer as the ground behind them opened up, an incarnation of Unicron emerging. And in his hands, he held a dusty, dirty Miko. The girl coughed and sputtered, eyes looking around in panic as she shook the dirt from her vision.

"Miko!" Raf screamed when he saw his friend.

Miko looked up in response to her name, her eyes growing wide. "Raf! Jack!"

"Throw her over the edge," the Fallen said simply.

"What? No!" Jack screamed.

But the incarnation of Unicron strode forward, dropping Miko over the cliff without any hesitation. Jack and Raf's screams blended with Miko's as she fell, her screams cutting off as the wind carried the sound away. Jack could only stare at the ledge his friend had been thrown over, tears forming in his eyes. He glared at the Fallen who stared back with no emotion.

This was, without a doubt, not Optimus Prime. And if Optimus was even in there, he would have tried to do something to save Miko. Tears fell down Jack's face as he was struck with this realization.

"Now," the Fallen hissed, glaring down at him. "You are going to answer me. Vector Sigma, were you the one to wield the Key?"

Jack just glared, fire in his eyes as despair clung to his heart.

The Fallen frowned. "I see," he said. "Optimus's efforts to hide that memory from me was all in vain then."

Jack's eyes widened. Optimus had tried to protect him? For how long? What had it cost him?

"I can sense the Key's imprint on you," the Fallen continued. "But it is faint as you do not carry it with you. But no matter, I will follow its signature and find it once I have dealt with your Autobots."

Jack refused to look at Raf, should he break down at any moment. Instead, he stared right into the Fallen's optics, almost getting lost in the darkness they held.

"You are of no use to me," the Fallen said and before Jack could do anything, the Fallen flung Raf over the edge.

"No, wait!" Jack screamed as he watched his friend's small form plummet to the ground. Fear clenched his heart as he felt the Fallen drop him as well, the wind snagging at him as he fell. His horror increased and he closed his eyes, feeling tears fall and lose themselves to the wind.

* * *

The Fallen did not wait to hear the boy's dying screams as he fell to his death, joining his friends. At that moment, he pulled out the Dark Energon shard that Unicron had provided him with. He did not hesitate to plunge the shard into his spark chamber.

He felt the dark energy enter Optimus's spark, corrupting everything it touched. He could feel the young Prime recoil in horror as the darkness consumed him. The Fallen lurched forward as his body spasmed as the power of Unicron filled him. He fell to his knees, panting as the effects finished taking place.

He did not move for a while, testing out what had just taken place. Finally, he arose to his pedes, opening his optics that now gleamed with a corrupt purple.

His servos took on a sharper form, his red and blue armor was now chipped, revealing grey and black markings of the ancient Primes that once marked who he was. His battle mask slid out of place to reveal sharp fangs.

The dark energon danced in his veins, the blood of Unicron binding him to the Chaos Bringer.

Yet he still could not touch the Matrix.

"I will tear your soul apart, piece by piece," the Fallen snarled to Optimus, turning his back on the cliff.

His only answer was pained silence. The Fallen sneered as he transformed once more, his destination clear as he felt the Omega Key reach out to him in the ancient places of Egypt.

* * *

The impact of the hard ground never came for Jack, but the fear of death was still there. The breath was knocked out of him as he fell into something cold and hard though. He scrambled up, only to slip on whatever it was he was standing in.

He looked up, blinking his eyes as he noticed a lone, masked mech standing before him, draped in a green aura that seemed to be coming from the surroundings.

The mech turned to look at Jack and it was in that moment that he recognized who was his rescuer.

Soundwave.

He let out a choked gasp as he scrambled back, only for his back to bump into the orb he was now contained in with the Decepticon. His breathing came out sharp and quick as he noticed that they were floating a good ways up.

He was pretty sure that if he wasn't afraid of heights then, he was now.

"Jack!" a sudden, relieved voice exclaimed.

Jack looked up sharply to see Miko and Raf trying to scramble towards him, but Soundwave was blocking their way. They looked alright aside from the tears trailing down Raf's cheeks and the dirt and grime clinging to Miko's clothes and hair. But they were alive, that was what mattered to him.

The relief he felt at seeing his friends alive and well was unimaginable as he tried to make his way toward them. But the round, floating orb made travel impossible, yet Soundwave seemed to have no trouble as he seemed to be hovering where he was placed, his pedes touching nothing.

The green orb suddenly sparked with energy that sent a shocked feeling through Jack, causing him to yelp. They started to descend downward and Jack's heart leaped into his throat. He braced himself as the ground came into quick view, yet the orb stopped a good few feet from touching the ground.

Jack felt the solid placement of the orb drop him and he fell to the ground with a yelp. He hit the dusty ground before scrambling up, noticing Raf and Miko in the same position as him. He looked upward to notice Soundwave still in the green orb, floating yet doing nothing.

Jack was frozen, wondering if the faceless Decepticon was going to kill them. But if he were, why not just let the them continue falling?

Or worse. What if they were to be brought to Megatron?

But Soundwave only extended a servo, a ground bridge opening up right behind the children. Jack looked back in confusion at the green portal, glancing back at Soundwave who still did nothing.

"Should we go through?" Miko asked, coming up beside him.

"Maybe we should call the Autobots," Raf suggested, already pulling out his phone.

"My phone is fried," Miko said as she glared in frustration at the pink device.

"The energy from that strange...ball that Soundwave is in must have damaged them," Jack said with a frustrated frown as he too, looked at his phone. He pocketed it in for later, looking back at the ground bridge. "Well, we can't stay here as we don't even know where we are."

"What if that ground bridge takes us to Megatron?" Raf asked.

"Honestly," Miko said. "The Decepticons seemed to be the safest bet. We really don't want the Fallen to find us and squish us next time."

Jack took in a breath. "So, we go through?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Raf and Miko hesitated for a short bit before taking his offered hands and running through, not looking back at the floating Decepticon. Jack half-expected to see the halls of the Nemesis as they emerged from the other side. But instead, they stood on the outskirts of Jasper Nevada.

"Dude," Miko breathed. "You think he knows where we live?"

The thought, though unsettling, was a possibility.

"We should move," Jack said, starting forward.

"So what was with that glowing green ball that Soundwave was in?" Miko asked, ending the small silence. "You think it's a new weapon?"

Raf adjusted his glasses. "Most likely. But it could be the Chimera Stone that the Autobots were trying to retrieve at that gala. The description seemed to match, based on what Ratchet and Bumblebee told me."

Jack frowned. "You meant the stone that was at the gala my mom and Agent Fowler attended?" That had been a nerve-racking, unpleasant night for Jack who had been pacing the base floor that time, nerves in his stomach as he worried for his mom. It had been decided to send the two adult humans in as lookouts and for whatever reason, his mother had gotten involved.

She had done her part well as a lookout, which had surprised him. But his mother was starting to surprise him with many other things once giant robots got involved in their now hectic lives.

That, and she had danced with someone who was only known as 'Classified' in an effort to buy Fowler time to snoop around. Jack hadn't wanted his mother to be placed in danger, but Decepticons had shown up and they lost the Stone anyway.

But based in todays events, it was a good thing the Autobots didn't get the Chimera Stone. An object that could use other living beings energies for its own, the Fallen would put it to good use.

"Come on," he said, starting forward. "I need to get my backpack, then we have to find some way to contact the Bots without drawing the Fallen's attention."

"What's in your backpack?" Miko asked, keeping up with his pace with Raf next to her.

"The Key," Jack confessed. "It has helped me with...other stuff."

Miko frowned while Raf stared at him. "What other stuff?" he asked.

Jack hesitated for a brief moment. He hated carrying secrets around, the results were never pleasant. Besides, hiding a secret alien war from his mother did not work out, nor did delaying telling the rest of the team about the Fallen.

He trusted Raf and Miko, they deserved to know. Besides, it was always helpful to have a second or third opinion on the situation since he had no idea what to do.

"Instructions on what to do with the Omega Key that the Primes had me hide." He was pretty sure that he was going to have some explaining to do, based on the startled looks his friends shot him.

"What are Omega Keys?" Miko asked.

"Relics to restore Cybertron," Jack answered softly.

"What?" Raf said. "How do you know this?"

Jack swallowed. "Um, a ghost Prime told me." Based on everything they went through, ghostly Primes did not strike them as odd anymore. "She said that she didn't want the Decepticons finding all four Keys, so she told me where to find one and she had me...hide it."

"Do the Autobots know?" Raf asked.

"About the ghost Prime? No," he answered. "But I think they know about the Omega Keys, or if they don't we should tell them."

"So where'd you hide it?" Miko asked, looking up at him.

Jack shook his head. "I can't talk out here," he said quickly. He glanced around nervously. "After all, the ground has...ears and optics."

At the memory of Unicron's incarnations, the kids picked up the pace towards the small town, trying to ignore the swirling dust and dirt in the wind.

* * *

Soundwave watched through the Chimera Stone as the children vanished through the ground bridge he had provided. He then followed Micronus Prime's silent nudges and navigated the suddenly electrified orb downward and through a ground bridge he had provided for himself.

To receive an order from his Prime that he was to bridge himself with the Chimera Stone to an unknown location on earth had been startling enough. But to have three humans fall into the Stone was equally startling. Not to mention that these three humans were currently on the Decepticons most wanted list.

But he was not to harm them, according to Micronus Prime. He was to keep them away from the Fallen and get them to safety. Soundwave already had a vague idea of where the children lived from all the reports and sightings Laserbeak had brought in. And if he managed to bridge the children to the wrong town, well, they could always phone the Autobots.

Point was, they were not his problem now. His problem now was how to move the Chimera Stone back into the weapons vault. That was something he would leave the troopers to do.

"Soundwave," Megatron said suddenly, stepping into the room where the masked mech was hard at work. The warlord eyed the five troopers who were struggling with the Chimera Stone, his optic ridge raised. "Set course for Egypt," was all he said, looking back at who he was addressing. "That is where the next Omega Key lays in wait for our taking."

Soundwave did as he was instructed, pulling up the coordinates.

"I assume the Wave Brothers have yielded some useful information from Cybertron?" Knock Out asked, entering the room.

Soundwave bristled at the nickname he now apparently shared with Shockwave, but he said nothing.

"If you mean, the crypt of the Fallen, then yes," Megatron said. "They have been successful in their findings."

Knock Out hummed. "Let us hope that the rest of the plan is successful."

"Everything is in place," Megatron said. "We are drawing the Fallen out."

Knock Out blinked and Soundwave grew still for just a second. "Now?" the medic asked. "My Liege, are you sure we are ready-?"

"We are ending this," Megatron snapped. "We have the upper hand with countless weapons on our side, along with the Autobots willing to assist us. We will end this and the outcomes will be in our favor." He directed his gaze to Soundwave. "Pull up Project Damocles," he ordered. "We will put Silas's gift to good use." He turned to stride out of the room. "We are to find the Key and engage the Fallen here and now."

* * *

"Thank you," Solus said to Micronus once they were alone in the dark halls.

Her brother frowned. "For what?"

"For answering my call," she said.

He nodded in understanding. "Oh. Well, the Chimera Stone needed to be used at some point. I am just glad it was used to save the bearer of the Key and his companions."

"Optimus wanted me to step in," she said softly. "He caught on to the Fallen's intent and he wanted them safe." She closed her optics. "He is weakening, Micronus. I fear that this attack Megatron has planned will leave him defenseless."

"He is pouring all his strength into protecting the Matrix," Micronus said. "If it costs him his life, it is a noble sacrifice."

The words stung and were a hard blow, but she knew they were true. But it didn't mean she wanted to hear it. Down below, she could hear the Decepticons readying for battle. Readying for the fight against the Fallen.


	22. Chapter 22

"How do we know if it will even contain him?" Starscream asked, gesturing to the crypt in the laboratory. The dark crypt was tainted with an ominous aura and Starscream stayed on the farthest side of the room, not wanting to touch it.

"The way burial crypts were designed in such a way was for this very reason," Shockwave answered. "The ancients believed that the dead could rise again and to keep them buried, they designed tombs and coffins just as this."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "So they worried that their dead relatives would come rising from the grave? And somehow the presence of the Fallen's body is supposed to entice him out of Optimus Prime?"

"What better way to achieve power then by returning to its original source?" Megatron stated. "The Fallen will sense his own body and will be drawn to its electrical currents. Once inside the body, he will be trapped in the coffin."

"And what are we supposed to do with a raging Fallen in a coffin?" Starscream demanded. "Stuff him on a shelf?"

"The Primes have not filled me in on that," Megatron stated, though his tone showed just how frustrated he was with being kept out of the loop.

"But what's to stop the Fallen from possessing us?" Starscream pointed out.

"The energy of the Primes will act as a protective shield," Shockwave stated. "They will latch on to us and it will be their very presence that drives the Fallen away."

Starscream frowned. "You mean they will possess us?"

"No," Megatron said sharply, showing how he felt at the very idea of being possessed. As far as he knew, he liked being in control of his own body with no spirits other than his own attached. "They will latch on, sharing their power and strength. Trying to break through that barrier will waste too much of the Fallen's energy and time should he try to invade one of us, so it is unlikely that he would try it."

"Why not just destroy the Fallen's spirit once it is exposed?" Starscream asked.

"A spirit cannot be destroyed, only contained," Shockwave said. "It is energy and therefore containing the Fallen in the casket is the only solution."

"But what of the Autobots and Decepticon troopers?" Starscream asked suddenly. "Surely they are vulnerable to a possession?"

"My, you are full of questions, aren't you, Starscream?" Megatron growled, glaring at the seeker. "The troopers have been told to fall back at my signal. As for the Autobots, I will inform them when to retreat."

Starscream frowned. "How will we know if Optimus will survive this ordeal?"

Megatron paused. "We do not. But, our mission is to extract the Fallen. Optimus's health will be the Autobots concern, not ours."

Starscream also frowned before shrugging. "Very well. It all seems to be coming together. Let us hope it goes as planned."

"We are to expect the unexpected," Megatron said as he turned to leave the room. "Anything that can go wrong, will."

* * *

Egypt was dark with only the bright stars to offer faint light. Anyone outside near the pyramids would revel in the mystic air of the desert. But they would also take notice of three large figures trudging towards one of the pyramids. Red light shone from the area where their eyes should have been, their large, titan bodies tense and alert.

"We are close," Dreadwing commented, holding the beeping device in his servos.

"Well let's hurry up already," Knock Out grouched. "I am feeling this sand already damaging my paint."

"If you do not cease your annoying prattle, there will be a lot more damage done than just your paint," Airachnid hissed, turning her glowing optics to glare at the medic.

Knock Out huffed. "Well I at least care about my paint job while you seem to not notice the fine new design I blessed you with."

"My original design was just fine," Airachnid said, striding toward him with malice. "And you would be wise to remember this, Knock Out. While you may be under the protection of your Prime for now, that protection will not last. When it fades, there will be many out looking to spill your energon and I will be the very first in line."

Knock Out scowled but took a step back, much to Airachnid's satisfaction. "Judging by Megatron's plans," she said as she turned on her heel to follow after Dreadwing. "That will be very soon."

"Yes, because you seemed to do just fine up against the Fallen back in the Arctic," Knock Out said, feeling bold. "I am eager to see how well you do without your bug beast around to die for you."

Airachnid spun with a snarl, her many legs lashing out as she clenched her servos in anger.

"Save your energy for the fight against the Fallen," Dreadwing commanded, glaring at them as he stood at the foot of the pyramid. "Our first priority is to find and retrieve the Key. Nothing else matters."

Knock Out shot Airachnid a look as he brushed past her, entering the tombs of the pyramid. The dark tomb walls were lit up by the light that Dreadwing had brought. Now that Knock Out had to hunch over to avoid scraping against the ceiling, he was starting to wonder if he should have let Airachnid go first. After all, his unprotected back was to her and she could stab him if she so wished. He just hoped that his Prime was protecting him, yet he could still not fight against the unease.

But no back stabbing came. But he still remained on edge.

"If these walls get any narrower," he commented. "We might have to turn back and send in Airachnid."

Dreadwing grunted as he forced his large frame through into a larger cavern. "No need," he said, glancing down at the device in his servos. "The relic is here."

Knock Out made his way through to see the engravings of ancient symbols depicting the Egyptians of old. Two humans stood in the engraving, a floating object that resembled the two Keys the Decepticons already possessed engraved in the wall.

"Well, that seems pretty easy," Knock Out said, folding his servos with a smirk.

Dreadwing turned to stare at him. "Move it," he ordered, gesturing to the wall.

Knock Out scowled but knelt down to assist Dreadwing in moving the large slab of concrete.

"Why not just blast it?" Airachnid asked from where she stood, not offering a helping servo.

Knock Out glared as he straightened up. "Maybe it's because Dreadwing does not trust where you aim your blasters."

"The unnecessary sounds of blaster fire could attract the wrong kind of attention," Dreadwing commented as he grabbed the Omega Key, shoving the slab back into place. "We would like to waste as little time, if at all, as possible."

Knock Out huffed. "Say what you will," he grumbled.

"You are begging for a slow, painful death," Airachnid threatened lowly.

"Death holds no real threat if I have an undead Prime watching my back," he replied.

"You are running on borrowed time," she snarled.

"As are you," he commented, gesturing for her to go through the caverns first. This time, it was he who was bringing up the rear, which made him feel a lot safer as he no longer feared a certain spider bot stabbing him in the back.

But, there was the possibility that she could use her small size in the cramped space to spin around and pull out his spark. That thought did not bode well at all.

He never felt move relieved to be out in the open again, the air and open spaces a welcome relief.

Only his relief was quickly dashed by the presence of one lone figure that stood before them, his dark, imposing figure and glowing purple optics draining the remaining light the dark skies had to offer.

"The Omega Key," the Fallen snarled, holding out a clawed servo.

Dreadwing gripped the Key tighter. "You are outnumbered, Prime," he said. "Surrender now and avoid defeat."

"Surrender is defeat," the Fallen roared, charging forward, purple energy emerging from his servos.

* * *

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack asked as they stood near the pay phone. He gripped the phone tight as he awaited for his guardian to pick up, but there was no answer. They were truly blessed to have found a pay phone to begin with, along with the spare change Jack had in his pockets. Miko's comment on 'I don't know how to use these ancient things,' had brought a smile to both boys grim faces.

"Try the base," Miko offered as she looked around the town. They were still nowhere near their homes or the base, but at least they were inside the town. Their feet and legs were tired from the hours of walking. Raf sat down at a nearby bench while Miko leaned against a nearby lamp pole.

Jack did just as she had suggested, waiting anxiously as he hoped and prayed that someone would answer. But there was no answer. He looked at the phone helplessly, glancing at his friends.

"Maybe they're not answering because they don't recognize the number?" Raf offered, adjusting his glasses.

Or maybe the Fallen killed them all just as he tried to do with Jack, Raf and Miko, was the silent thought, but they dared not voice it.

"Try again," Miko prompted. "Maybe they will pick up if we bug them enough."

Jack hoped and prayed that it would be the case. By the third try, he almost wept with joy as an annoyed voice snapped. _"What?"_

"Ratchet!" he exclaimed. "It's me, Jack."

 _"Jack?"_ the Autobot medic stated in shock. _"What are you doing? And why are you calling through an unknown number?"_

"Long story," Jack said quickly. "Is the Fallen there?"

There was a moment of silence before Ratchet answered, his voice heavy. _"The Fallen has slipped out of contact_ _with us, Jack. For all we know, he is out there doing who knows what!"_

"Well, that who knows what was an attempt at trying to kill us!" Miko exclaimed, snatching the phone from Jack.

Jack grabbed the phone back, shooting a glare at Miko as he put the phone back to his ear. _"He tried to kill you?"_ Ratchet exclaimed, hearing Miko's words.

"Another long story," Jack answered. "But we're fine for now. We just need you to send us a bridge at our location. But you don't know the whereabouts of the Fallen?"

 _"Yes, whether that is a good thing or not begs the question,"_ he said.

"What about the others?" Jack asked, running his hands through his dark hair. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulk, the rookie?"

 _"They are gearing up, Jack,"_ Ratchet stated with a grim tone.

Jack's brow furrowed. "Gearing up for what?"

 _"To_ _aid the Decepticons in the fight against the Fallen."_

* * *

Dust and boulders formed and shifted as the incarnation of Unicron formed out of the sands of Egypt. Decepticons clashed with the rubble and dust, destroying what they could in their path.

Dreadwing lunged forward, sword out as he met the Fallen head on. His optics zeroed in on the dark energy that swirled in the Fallen's optics. Optimus was not there anymore, he was lost to the Dark Energon that now took over his body.

"You will fare no better against me then in our last fight," the Fallen growled. "A new paint job will do you no good."

Dreadwing was shoved back but he quickly recovered. "I am not alone this time," he replied fiercely.

The predacon soared overhead with a screech, fire erupting from his mouth as he burned away at the incarnations. One incarnation rose out of the sand, taller than most, and swatting at the predacon from the sky.

The predacon growled as he latched onto the large incarnation, fire spewing from his mouth. He flapped his mighty wings, scattering loose sand everywhere and weakening the large incarnation. A blast of red and orange light from the satellite above, known as Project Damocles, destroyed the rest of the incarnation.

"He is weakening," Onyx Prime said. "He was not meant to rise this early. Sooner or later, when his strength is depleted, he will need to retreat as the Matrix's effects have not yet worn off."

Predaking took those words and used that knowledge to strengthen him in battle.

"Face him as a beast," Onyx Prime said. "Your greatest strength is your fire and wings of the air. It sets you apart from the lesser folks and gives you the advantage."

And Predaking did exactly that, heeding the words of the Prime.

Laserbeak flew overhead, blasting at any of the incarnations and giving some troops the upper servo. Below, Soundwave battled like the gladiator he was, his attacks swift and sure. Almost as if on cue, he turned and fired at the incarnation that dared to shoot at his only surviving minicon.

Breakdown ran by in the Apex Armor, smashing into any incarnation that rose up against him. Two incarnations grabbed and pinned him down, but the ex-Wrecker thrashed against their hold. Project Damocles shot at any moving incarnations, but its beam was nowhere near Breakdown.

A ground bridge, courtesy of Soundwave, appeared right beneath him, causing Breakdown to fall through and away from their grasp. The Decepticon did not even take a moment to wonder what had happened as he was attacked by three more incarnations. Soundwave, confident that his fellow Decepticon could handle himself, turned to focus on his own fight.

"The beast of Kaon has made an appearance," Micronus commented, the clash of battle shining in his optics despite the fact that he was not able to participate. "You must come out as the gladiator to survive a fight against the Primes of old."

Soundwave knew all this, yet it changed nothing as he was placed in another battle, another fight. One that he would rise out of as he always did. Nothing had changed for him. The roar of the predacon and the blast of the satellite surrounded him as he slipped into battle.

* * *

"You're going?" Arcee stated in shock.

Ratchet strode forward with determination. "This is not only the fight to defeat the Fallen, but a fight to save Optimus," he said. "I doubt the Decepticons will remember that though, so it will be up to us to insure our Prime's safe return."

"But Ratchet," Bulkhead protested. "This is the Fallen we're talking about. Not to mention that there are incarnations of Unicron showing up!"

"Yeah, and we are fighting alongside Decepticons who might take the chance to stab us in the back," Smokescreen offered, worried. The rookie may have been new to the team, but he was a welcome number that they added on, despite the fact that his arrival to earth still seemed a bit shaky and unclear. But he was eager to fight and do his part to save Optimus once he overcame his shock and horror at what he had been told.

"And who'll fire up the ground bridge?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"Rafael Esquivel will monitor communications and take over the ground bridge controls in my absence," Ratchet answered calmly, if a bit irritated. "As for the fight with the Decepticons, they will be too busy watching their own backs to stab ours. And this is war, we are to never let our guard down on the battlefield."

Bulkhead opened his mouth to protest, but Ratchet just shot him a glare. "That is the end of this discussion," he snapped. "I am going and there is nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise."

No one said anything else as they watched the medic ready the ground bridge. The swirling green vortex powered up and everyone straightened up, all grim looks on their faces.

"Be safe," Jack whispered softly, more of a prayer then a well wish. Ratchet, the last to step through, looked back with a small smile before he too, stepped through and vanished, ready for battle.

* * *

Dreadwing cut down at the next incarnation, losing sight of the Fallen. A ground bridge opened up, catching his attention and he watched as reinforcements flooded through, blasters blazing.

He could not help but smirk as he caught sight of who they were. Autobots and Decepticons, working together once more to defeat a common enemy. How things had taken such an interesting turn.

A flash of yellow not too far from him caught his optic and he saw the yellow scout shooting incarnations to dust.

The very same scout who had a hand in Skyquake's death.

"Do not let your rage consume you," Vector Prime said, pulling him away from his violent thoughts. "That Autobot is here to help save lives. You fight for a common goal."

Dreadwing let out a snarl as response but directed his fury to the incarnation rising from the sands in front of him. He stabbed at the being, twisting his sword and cutting the head off.

Airachnid's web shot nearby, pulling an incarnation toward her where she could easily stab it. Not too far, the blue Autobot femme fought with her blades. For once, both femmes were not trying to gut each other.

Dreadwing launched a bomb at a group of incarnations, the resounding boom a satisfying sound to his audio receptors.

* * *

Megatron let out a roar as he slashed at the next incarnation of Unicron, this last one crumbling into nothing but dust, but not before stabbing him in the side as a last attempt at gaining the upper hand. Megatron grunted, pulling the sharp piece of weaponry out, now coated with his energon. He flung the weapon away, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side and the leaking energon. He straightened up with a scowl, surveying the battle before him. Decepticons easily shot down the incarnations, the predacon shooting fire down at the attackers.

Autobots and Decepticons blended together as they fought the rising incarnations. Megatron's attention was diverted to the one dark figure who was fighting with brute strength and cunning. The Fallen skewered any trooper who was foolish enough to approach him, his blazing optics alight with pure fury as he fought.

Megatron knew that look, he could sense the taint as his own spark reacted to the Dark Energon that now resided inside the Fallen and Optimus's body. He could only wonder what effect it would have on Optimus should he be freed from the Fallen's control.

If he survived, that is.

"Ratchet," he said through the comm link. "It pleases me that you are still alive."

 _"What do you want?"_ the medic snapped as he fought.

"Be prepared for my signal and inform your troops when to pull back," Megatron ordered. "We cannot have the Fallen possessing any of you."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ratchet responded. _"Alright, we will be ready."_

There was a silence as Ratchet ended the transmission and Megatron prepared himself for the next phase of the plan.

"Shockwave," he said through the comm link. "Ready the casket. The enemy is in sight."

 _"Affirmative, Lord Megatron,"_ Shockwave answered.

Up ahead, the Nemesis came into view, powered by Prima as he took control of the warship. Megatron's gaze flickered upward before he made his way toward his target, cutting at any incarnation that stood in his way. Unicron was weak and it would be only a matter of time until the Fallen was left defenseless.

But an enemy was never truly defenseless until struck down. That much Megatron was sure of. And he was still alive to know and apply that lesson.

"Decepticons," he said through the comm link. "Ready your positions."

He did not halt to check and see if they were ready. They knew what they had to do as the Decepticons only had a small window of opportunity to act. The Nemesis and Shockwave were ready, all that mattered was that Megatron and his inner circle were gathered around and ready to take action while everyone got out of range.

The last incarnation he cut down crumbled to light dust, the rest following suit. The Fallen looked around with wide optics which soon narrowed when they fell on Megatron.

"I can smell your very life blood bleeding out of you," the Fallen sneered. "Tainted with Unicron's very blood."

"You are finished," Megatron growled as he bared his fangs, wielding his sword.

Surprisingly, the Fallen retracted his battle mask to show a twisted, corrupted face of Optimus Prime. "I have yet to begin."

The Fallen spasmed suddenly as dark energy shot out of his body. Purple, crackling energy shot outward and into the sky, a curdling scream wrenching out of the Fallen. His body collapsed suddenly as the energy ceased to shot outward, the area growing dark once more.

 _"What was that?"_ Starscream demanded through the comm link.

Megatron scowled as he cautiously approached the body, his sword out and ready to attack. A low, pained moan could be heard as the body shifted around. Megatron tensed up but dared not to approach any further than he already had.

The helm lifted, gears creaking and groaning as servos trembled. Blue optics met red, one weary and full of pain, the other full of shock and suspicion.

"Optimus?" Megatron demanded as he stared at the fallen mech.

Then at that moment, the Sphinx of Giza trembled to life, Dark Energon flooding through it and showing through its suddenly purple eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Megatron stumbled back as he gazed up at the rising Sphinx. The stone giant turned its giant head down at those gathered below, stone and dust crumbling around it.

 _"How are we supposed to contain that?"_ Starscream demanded in a panic.

Megatron narrowed his optics as he stared at the Sphinx. "Proceed as planned," he growled, running forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side.

 _"With that thing?"_ Breakdown exclaimed.

"That is an order!" Megatron said, transforming and flying upward.

He was soon joined by the predacon, the beast shooting fire at the face of the Sphinx. The ancient statue said nothing as it was attacked by the many seekers and predacon fire. It slowly charged forward, raising its clawed paws and smashing the ground troopers that were in its way.

 _"Well,"_ Starscream said. _"The Fallen has certainly restricted himself in some places with this new form. But he has gained some advantage."_

Megatron had to agree as he opened fire once more on the large, possessed creature. At that moment, the head of the Sphinx turned sharply to look at Megatron, its gaze never leaving him.

Megatron inwardly growled. Just how were they to proceed with the extraction of the Fallen? Yes, they were successful in removing the Fallen from Optimus Prime's body, at least, he thought so. But he doubted the Primes would be very happy with this new change of events. Things just went from bad, to worse.

Their blaster fire and predacon fire did not seem to be doing much damage aside from irritating the creature. The Fallen made its way toward the Nemesis which was hovering nearby. Seekers intercepted him, firing for all they were worth, but it did nothing to stop the Fallen's goal.

"Shockwave," Megatron ordered through the comm link. "Retreat into the sky until we can confine the Fallen for extraction."

A large, familiar seeker flew by, igniting an idea in Megatron's helm. "Dreadwing, gather your explosives at once. We will need them."

* * *

Jack stared at nothing as he waited anxiously for anything. A report or update from Ratchet, or an order for a ground bridge. Anything! Anything other than this feeling of helpless nothing.

He rubbed at the Key to Vector Sigma in his hands nervously. He tapped his feet and shifted around in his seat. He then got up and started pacing. Anything to get his body moving and to keep his mind from dwelling too much on the situation.

"Dude, stop it," Miko said suddenly, looking at him.

Jack would have snapped back at her, due to the sudden tension building up inside of him, but he stopped when he saw the worry in her eyes. She was worried as well, not only for Optimus, but for the Autobots out there.

"What's the likelihood that they can save him?" Miko asked, her voice soft.

The fact that Miko was even asking such a question showed how this whole situation was gnawing at her, leaving her raw and exposed. A quick look at Raf showed that he fared no better.

"We got him back when he was Orion Pax," Jack said. "We'll get him back now."

"Yeah, but we had the Key," Raf said.

Jack glared down at the Key as if it held all the answers yet refused to yield any. "Yes, but we have Megatron fighting to save him," Jack said suddenly. "And we've all seen how Megatron fights for something he wants."

Miko swallowed before pulling out her sketch pad from her backpack, stress drawing no doubt. Raf turned his attention back to his computer, a tight frown on his face. Jack just slumped down, still holding the Key.

Silence came down hard and fierce. Jack took in deep, steadying breaths as he tried to keep his mind calm. This was nothing, he tried to tell himself. The Autobots had gone through many battles before and they always came back against all odds.

But this was the first time they were fighting against Optimus Prime who was possessed by a demon.

Yet the Fallen had mentioned that Optimus had tried to protect Jack and keep the knowledge of the Key away from the Fallen. Hope filled Jack as he was faced with an idea. Maybe Optimus was still active and doing all he could to fight with what he had.

Maybe he had been holding the Fallen from killing all of them sooner.

"Solus," he suddenly whispered softly as he stared at the Key. "Please, help him. Bring him back."

The Key did nothing, laying as a cold, dead weight in his hands.

He gripped it a little tighter. "Optimus. Please remember, please stay strong enough to come back home. Please come back."

He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "The Fallen holds no control over you. You are not his, he holds no power over you. He does not own you. You are not his."

Tears trailed down his face as he went limp, hoping and praying that it would all be alright, that the Autobots would come home with their Prime.

* * *

Battle weary mechs and femmes flashed before him. Both ancient and recent. All hardened by war.

They all looked at him with expectant expressions, all awaiting his orders. But before he could look at them to get a clearer understanding, they were replaced by new faces and new voices.

 _"Please remember, please stay strong enough to come back home. Please come back. The Fallen holds no power over you. He does not own you. You are not his."_

That voice was filled with desperation, filled with yearning. He knew that voice and it was somehow connected to the memory he had erased.

He had erased a memory, he knew that much.

But why would he erase a memory? Who was it of? What was in it that was so important that he had to get rid of it? The fact that he did not know left him in reluctant acceptance, but he knew he wouldn't have erased a memory without a good reason.

But his mind was now aroused by that voice. He was awake and alert, searching for whoever was calling out to him.

He was in a cavern, one that looked familiar to him. It tugged at his memory and he was instantly flooded with understanding.

This was a memory, a memory of Orion Pax, soon to be Optimus Prime.

He was standing before Primus, the ailing ancient Cybertronian. Pure, blue light pulsed with a faint glow as the Matrix of Leadership was presented to him.

At the time, he was flooded with awe and terror. Awe that Primus himself deemed Orion Pax worthy of receiving the Matrix; terror with realizing what this meant and what came with the Matrix.

Upon contact with the Matrix, his form suddenly changed and shifted; another transformation.

He fell to the ground under the strain, or at least, he tried to. But Primus instead lifted him up, not letting him go. There was a sudden eagerness in the cavern, an eagerness Orion could not understand.

Light pulsed behind his optics as images suddenly rushed at him with such speed that it became almost too painful to bear.

He let out a gasp as he was filled with new memories that did not belong to Orion Pax. Memories of a different being, yet all the same.

He could only shake as he tried to make sense of it all. The thoughts and memories of Orion Pax and Optimus Prime clashed, trying to gain the upper hand. He let out a frustrated cry at the sudden feeling of chaos and loss of control over his own mind.

He looked up into the flickering light of Primus as images of his last memory as Optimus Prime stood out. He saw Vector Prime before him, reversing time and age, he saw his surviving brothers standing guard.

He could only feel the emptiness in his spark as he tried in vain to reach out to them.

"They...they are gone."

 _"They live inside you,"_ Primus spoke. _"Their memories, their knowledge; bring them honor and fight for the innocent as you once did as my Prime. Arise, Optimus Prime and reclaim your rightful place as the defender of your people. As my Visionary."_

Optimus raised his helm at the familiar title.

 _"You were my vision of hope and an effort to bring unity to your siblings,"_ Primus said. _"Now, you must usher in hope for these trying times, but you must take up the sword to defend and take back. Mercy must not be given freely, justice must be swift and freedoms must be protected."_

 _"Fight not only for the future of your people,"_ he continued. _"But also, for yours as well. It has escaped you so far. I urge you to take it back."_

He could still hear that voice as the memory faded, but the comfort was still there. It was as if the experience had happened all over again.

He could hear voices that sounded so far away as he trudged through the thick, black darkness of his mind. But this time, he felt like he could fall in any direction should he just let go.

He could feel the Matrix thrum within him, strong and vibrant as it tried to push back at the Dark Energon that was plunged into his spark.

He lurched forward suddenly. The Matrix! It was still there, still safe, yet there was no bondage around his mind. No illusion of freedom.

Or was it an illusion? Was this some ploy that the Fallen was playing at just to get him to drop his guard and leave the Matrix vulnerable?

He dropped down, curling around the light of the Matrix in a desperate attempt to continue protecting it. But it was not only that, it was a sense of security. The relic of Primus made him feel anchored and secure, no matter the beatings and torture he received.

"Optimus," a voice started, like a faint whisper. "Let go."

He opened his optics warily, looking around as if he could find the voice.

"Optimus, let go," the voice repeated. "I'll catch you. I promise."

He loosened his grip on the Matrix before tightening it again.

"The Matrix is yours," the voice said. "It couldn't be in better hands than yours."

Optimus squeezed his optics shut, willing the certain illusion to go away and to cease its torment with false freedom.

"Please," the voice begged. "Have faith in me, brother."

He let out a gasp as his optics opened once more. "Solus," he breathed.

And with that, he let go and fell into the darkness, feeling light, strong arms wrap around him and catch him.

"Finally," he heard her say.

He could only stare upward at the familiar faces, faces he knew as he kneeled before them. All eleven of them. All eleven Primes gathered before him.

"You certainly cause a lot of trouble," Micronus grouched.

"You are the only one who could gather us all together and disturb our peaceful rest," Onyx said with a grin.

Optimus let out a weary sigh, filled with the sudden memories of his siblings. For an instant, he could almost believe that he was back on Cybertron during its golden days with all twelve of his siblings.

Except when he opened his optics, he was faced with a new reality.

"Am I one with the Allspark?" he asked, not knowing how he felt about either possible answers.

Vector Prime let out a laugh. "Not by a long-shot," he said.

"You are not finished with your mission, Optimus Prime," Solus said, standing at his side. "You are still needed."

"To fight the Fallen," he stated.

"Leave the Fallen to us," she said. "You have done more then enough in enduring what you have and protecting the Matrix."

"I am needed with my Autobots," he said, stepping forward.

"And I am sure that your Autobots will feel the same as we do," she said firmly. "You have been through too much trauma to just get up and fight in the hopes of surviving."

He nearly bristled. Trauma? What did they expect him to do? Sit back and do nothing just because of the situation he was put through.

"We did not go through all of this just so that the Fallen can kill you in battle," she continued.

Optimus frowned at his sister. "You are not going to make this easy, are you?"

"I do not intend to," she said simply. "I intend for you to live." Her face softened. "I am just glad that Primus allowed me to gaze at you one last time."

 _"Please remember, please stay strong enough to come home. Please come back."_

That voice, he knew that voice. And with it came the memories.

"Jack," he whispered softly.

That was all the warning he received before the light around him extinguished and he lost sight of the Primes. He did not have the sense of falling, but he did feel as if he was being pulled down into a new, harsh light.

"Optimus?" a worried voice stated.

Optimus blinked his optics open to look into the familiar face of Arcee and Ratchet who were hovering over him with concerned looks. Not too far ahead stood Bumblebee and Bulkhead with an unfamiliar white mech, all three standing guard with their weapons out.

"Ratchet?" he said softly, his voice hoarse. He did not notice the sudden look of relief on Arcee and Ratchets faces when he spoke.

"Do not speak," the medic said. "Don't even attempt to move. We'll do all the work." He looked up, scanning the dark skies. "Rafeal, we require a ground bridge at our location now."

"Are we going to ditch the Cons?" Bulkhead asked, coming forward as Arcee helped Ratchet get Optimus up on his pedes. In the distance, the possessed Sphinx could be seen with the Decepticon seekers and ground troopers attacking it, along with the predacon up ahead, his fire easy to spot.

"No," Optimus said breathlessly. "No, the Fallen...must be vanquished." He looked up, determination in his optics. "We must help them."

Ratchet frowned, obviously not pleased. "Very well," he said. "We will help them. But you are not. You have been through enough and we are not putting you in anymore unnecessary danger and don't you give me a speech about 'we are in a war.' I am well aware of that! You are going to the med bay."

Optimus surprised them all by chuckling. "She said you say that," he whispered.

Ratchet did not have time to dwell on who 'she' was. He turned to look back at the Autobots. "I will join you as soon as I get him to the med bay. I am not sure how long Megatron will need us though, as he seemed pretty determined to rid himself of the Primes rather quickly."

Arcee nodded without hesitation, turning sharply and barking out orders.

* * *

True to Ratchets words, Megatron wanted to be done with this battle as soon as possible. He only needed the additional servos to pass on the bombs that he had Dreadwing use.

"I was starting to wonder if you had abandoned us," Knock Out said.

Smokescreen glared at the medic he was running alongside. "The thought did cross my mind. So what weapon am I going to have?" he asked, nodding to the Phase Shifter Knock Out was wearing.

The Decepticon medic only grinned. "What? You don't have a paint protector?" And with that, he lunged forward with the bombs he was carrying, courtesy of Dreadwing. He phased through the leg of the Sphinx, leaving the bombs attached to it. Smokescreen had to be cautious to avoid being stepped on, but he managed to do his part in leaving the bombs in their intended spots.

A bright, searing hot beam of light suddenly shot forth, preventing the Sphinx from getting any closer to the Nemesis. The Sphinx stumbled back to avoid getting sliced in half.

"Ah," Knock Out said, startling Smokescreen. "It appears that Project Damocles is working rather well."

The Sphinx suddenly looked upward, shooting out purple beams from its eyes and up into the sky. Pretty soon, the light from Project Damocles faded away as the weapon was destroyed, their only true advantage against the Fallen.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen demanded, pointing up at the Sphinx in shock and horror.

"No time to gawk!" Knock Out said, breaking out into a run.

Breakdown ran alongside Arcee who was keeping up surprisingly well with the armored Decepticon. Neither said anything as they transferred the bombs that Dreadwing had given them. The femme leaped forward, her servos brushing against the Sphinx's stone paw as she attached the bomb. She then felt Breakdown grab her before flinging her upward. She soared high in the air, tossing the explosive as it attached to the Sphinx. She landed with a quick roll before wordlessly following after Breakdown.

Megatron transformed in front of the Sphinx, his optics narrowed as he stared it down. The Sphinx glared down at him, making its way toward him.

"Shockwave," he said through the comm link. "Are you in position?"

 _"The coffin is in place, Lord Megatron,"_ came the answer.

"Await my signal," he ordered. "Autobots," he said through a different channel. "Be prepared to retreat. Failure to do so will result in your immediate death as I will not even bother to try and extract the Fallen from your bodies."

 _"Nice to know you care,"_ came the femme Autobots voice.

Megatron cut off the transmission without bothering to reply. He meant what he said. First Optimus, then the Sphinx. If any of the Autobots got possessed, he would grant them a merciful death rather than chase them all around the planet in an effort to save them.

He saw the light of a ground bridge opening and he knew it was the Autobots. Good, so they had heeded his warning.

"We are ready," Solus said, standing by his side, her servos curled into fists.

A quick look around the scattered battle field showed that it was just him and his inner circle of Decepticons, just as planned. Just as he wanted it. It was now or never, the moment had come and it was a small opening of opportunity.

"Be quick about it then," he grumbled, bracing himself and going stiff.

He felt Solus latch onto him, pouring in her strength and protection. It was like a cool breeze suddenly wrapped around him with a light weight on his back. Megatron stumbled forward, letting out a yell as he felt the power of the Prime fill him. Combined with Solus's energy, the Fallen would not be able to possess him.

"Dreadwing!" he shouted, his voice echoing and carrying across the space of land.

The large seeker responded by activating the explosives scattered all over the Sphinx. Fire and light erupted all around them as the Sphinx's legs were shot out from underneath it. A mighty moan could be heard as the ancient statue crumbled to the ground with a loud thud that caused the ground to tremble.

"Shockwave, now!" he ordered, turning to see the one eyed Decepticon near a now open casket. From the way Shockwave stood, he could tell that Quintus Prime was also draped around him, protecting the scientist from the Fallen's reach.

A sudden screech that was unheard of tore from the Sphinx as a blast of dark energy overcame them all. It swept over all of them, probing and searching for a new host. Megatron grimaced as he felt the Fallen try to break through the barriers Solus had set around him, but her walls around Megatron held firm.

Megatron felt the Fallen abandon his efforts in breaking through to Megatron, but the dark energy still lingered. But the Primes protected each of their charges, all ten Decepticons standing firm as they watched the scene that unfolded before them all.

The dark energy then surged forward as the spirit of the Fallen sensed the presence of its original body, the casket lying open and unprotected.

Solus let out a gasp as she felt that severed bond suddenly come back to life. Tainted, but alive. The Fallen reached out to them, touching each of their minds. Memories flooded through them all, reminding them of what they lost. Even Prima, who was the Nemesis felt the affect.

The tactical fighters; Micronus Prime, Alpha Trion, Quintus Prime and Leige Maximo all felt the Fallen latch onto their minds.

The Fallen's fellow Warrior Primes; Prima, Vector Prime and Onyx Prime felt their bodies suddenly convulse in pain as the connection took root.

Amalgamous Prime and Alchemist Prime all cringed back at the vile touch of their brother.

 _"My beloved,"_ the Fallen said as he touched Solus's mind, his tone soft and reminding her of what she once had, what she still yearned for.

She gasped in pain, her servos trembling. "Megatronus."

"There is only one that goes by that name," a sudden voice snarled, snapping her back and away from her lover's touch.

"Megatron?" she demanded, feeling her charge's wrath.

"Pull yourself together," he growled and she could feel him shove the Fallen out of both of their minds. "Stick to the plan!" The dark presence of the Fallen withdrew from them at Megatron's interference, once more feeling the pull of his body.

At that moment, Shockwave felt the energy pass over him and he watched as the dead body of the Fallen twitch suddenly.

While Megatron and the other Decepticons could see no dark mass of energy, the Primes could and they guided them into taking the next step.

"Close it now!" Quintus Prime demanded just as the dead body of the Fallen jolted upward, its optics snapping open.

Shockwave reacted quickly, slamming the ancient stone lid of the crypt down with a condemning thud. He took an uneasy step back as the screams of rage and anger were suddenly silenced.

No one moved as they all stared, frozen at the dark casket that trembled with its prisoner.

"Is that it?" Starscream asked, shattering the silence.

"It is," Megatron spoke, sounding more confident then he felt.

"For you, that is," Solus said suddenly. Megatron felt her presence leave him, like a cold breeze suddenly overcoming him.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, watching the Prime approach the casket that was now silent for a small moment.

Her servo reached out, as if to touch it, but she pulled back with her servo dropping limply to her side. "What is required of me," she said simply, yet there was regret in her tone. She looked up at him with no expression. "You are freed from us, Megatron. You have fulfilled what was needed."

Megatron did not move, though he cocked his helm as he regarded her. "Very well, Lady Prime," he said.

She nodded, then reached out to life the casket up with surprising strength. But it was in that moment that he could see other figures joining with her, all elven lifting the casket.

The Primes.

Each one was shaped and built differently. All unique in build and stature. They all carried the same burden of finishing the mission and purging the Fallen of this world. How and when they would do it, Megatron was certain he would never know.

But he was glad to be rid of the Primes and their secrets, as well as the prison and bondage he had found himself in. At last, he was free once more.

In that moment, Solus stared at him, looking as if she wished to say something. But she hesitated, uncertain. He just stared back at her as she looked away, letting out a deep breath as she and her fellow Primes vanished from view.

"Is that it?" Knock Out asked once the Primes were gone.

Megatron nodded, his red optics gleaming. "It is."


	24. Chapter 24

He watched it all, yet he saw none of it.

It was over, the battle was finished.

Yet there was still so much more to do, so much to get done.

He stood with his arms folded behind his back, his expression firm. He dwelled on what had taken place, on what had happened over the last few days.

He was both relieved and a bit disappointed, though he could not understand why he was disappointed.

But he focused on what the future could bring, what he would accomplish.

He focused on who he had saved and the battles they would now fight. It would be just the two of them, as it always should be. And he owed it all to one whom had once again faded into legend.

He let out a deep breath, silent and watchful. "Farewell, Lady Prime," he said grimly.

* * *

Airachnid scrambled in the dark, her optics glowing in the cave as she made her way deeper into the hidden cavern. Her many legs as a spider offered her an advantage in speed and agility.

Plus, this link she now felt guided her, leading her through the dark, confusing caves. She followed the steady hum until it grew louder and stronger with every move she made.

She knew she couldn't stay with the Decepticons. She knew she was running on borrowed time. It was no secret that Megatron was looking to get rid of the few that he didn't trust, her being one of the 'lucky' few.

But she was a survivor. She would not lay down and accept defeat. She knew how to be alone and the situation almost felt natural to her. The Nemesis was too cramped anyway with its limits and suffocating rules and the constant demand for loyalty.

Now, she was out, and she was free. The only one she was loyal to was herself.

Granted, it hadn't been easy at first. But nothing worth doing ever was. She had wanted to pay Knock Out a little visit after what he had done with her paint job. In fact, she had been a few steps away from his med bay when she caught sight of a familiar, lone figure at the far end of the hall.

Amalgamous Prime had stood there, looking calm and stoic as ever. His face, though void of emotion, told her all she needed to know.

Moments later, Soundwave appeared where the Prime once stood, his faceless visor locked onto her.

She had acted quickly. She had turned around and strode out to the bridge. No one was there, save for a few troopers. But if they tried to stop her, they would meet an unfortunate end.

A ground bridge had already been running, as if it had been waiting for her. She did not bother to question how or why. She just accepted it as it was.

She had strode through and entered a wide, open meadow. The sun was setting, casting a dim, eerie glow over the land. But such appearances never frightened her.

She had transformed and flown off with all the speed she was worth, not looking back. She knew Soundwave could track where the ground bridge had sent her and she had no doubt that Megatron would send out his assassins.

But this she also knew; the ground bridge had not been an accident, nor was her former guardian's appearance. But she did not dwell on it any longer.

That was how she found herself here, in this very cave where she had found the insecticon. The pull she felt was familiar and she was eager to follow it. But she remained cautious as ever.

But, if this pull was as she thought it was, she might need to relocate as Soundwave already knew the whereabouts of this cavern. He might alert Megatron and that would compromise what she was trying to attempt.

Also, it would lead to her death and that was something she really wanted to avoid.

She grinned suddenly when she entered the cavern and saw the stasis pods before her, all containing sleeping warriors. Warriors that would answer her beck and call, warriors that would do as she commanded.

She lightly stroked one pod, the sleeping insecticons mind touching hers. She shivered with pure joy at the contact.

This was a most welcome change of plans. And to think it had been a parting gift from her Prime.

Hidden in the shadows of the dark cavern, Amalgamous Prime watched, unseen by his former charge. She could no longer see him as he hid his presence from her, but he could see all around him as clear as day.

His grim frown never changed and he wondered if he could have stopped any of this. Probably not, as Airachnid would know where the cave was and attempt to escape. Such an attempt would have led in death with either the Decepticons or Airachnid herself.

These things he told himself, just to bring a sense of reassurance.

The shape-shifter turned his back on Airachnid, facing the hollow darkness of the cave once more. No doubt, Airachnid would come to call this as her home for a while. However this ended was not up to him anymore as he was no longer involved. He was not sure how he felt about that.

He spared one last glance at Airachnid before a soft, warm light touched him, gently dragging him back. He closed his optics as he faded from this world and entered a much needed rest of peace that he had fought to attain.

* * *

"Huh," Knock Out sighed as he examined his blue paint job, his face twisted into a scowl. "I am not so sure how to go about this."

Breakdown frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Knock Out started. "We are no longer the 'good guys' and things are going back to the way things used to be." He paused. "Well, sorta as Airachnid and Starscream are both gone and Megatron is trying to hunt them down. But who isn't he trying to hunt down these days?"

Breakdown cocked his helm. "Your point?"

"Do I have to change my paint job?"

Breakdown sighed, rolling his optics. "Whatever doc. It doesn't matter what you do with your paint. You could go pink for all I care. But as for me," he settled down on the med berth. "I want my rustic look back. And for Primus sakes, get rid of this Thor color scheme!"

Knock Out smirked. "Don't you mean, for Odin's sake?" he then frowned. "I have to admit, I am a little peeved that the Primes haven't bothered to say goodbye. After all we went through!"

Breakdown snorted. "Yeah, they threatened our lives and made everything complicated. Perhaps it's best that they spare us the well wishes."

"Oh, don't be so sure of that," Nexus Prime said, suddenly showing up right next to Breakdown and causing the Decepticon to jolt back in surprise. "We just got held up, but fret not for we are here."

"I would never leave without saying good bye," Alchemist Prime said with a smirk at Knock Out.

The medic rolled his optics. "Oh how wonderful. I am starting to regret my choice in words. You have been nothing but a nuisance and a danger to my paint!"

"I thought you were going to change it?" Alchemist stated, tapping Knock Out's arm and leaving a thin scratch. "Oops," he said innocently, blinking.

Knock Out's enraged shriek was easily heard down the halls of the Nemesis.

* * *

Starscream soared over the trees, staying hidden yet flying swiftly. He had no clear destination in mind, as the ship he used to reside in had been confiscated when the Primes had gotten involved.

He let out a frustrated hiss at the thought of losing valuable resources. But he still had one thing that gave him an advantage and its loss would surely enrage Megatron.

For while Starscream did not have a Prime to help him like Airachnid, he did have the Apex Armor which he 'borrowed' from the Decepticons.

And why shouldn't he borrow it? After all, he was the one who found it and he almost lost his life in trying to retrieve the blasted thing in the first place! Not to mention he had spent uncomfortable hours in the freezing cold. So as far as he was concerned, he had every right to use the Apex Armor. The relic had brought him nothing but problems in trying to find it, so he was taking it.

Starscream had not seen Leige Maximo since the events in Egypt, which was just fine with him. But he had to admit, he was a little irked that the Prime hadn't given him so much as a warning or a helping servo. It was no secret that Megatron wanted Starscream dead and with the protection of the Primes gone, there was nothing holding the Decepticon warlord back.

Of course, everyone had been silent and watchful back on the Nemesis. It was certainly a glorious day for the Decepticons as they had three Omega Keys and more than a handful of the relics on their side. Yes, the Autobots were at a major disadvantage.

It was something Starscream could only watch and observe. For now, he had to avoid both the Autobots and the Decepticons if he wanted to stay alive, which was what he did want.

Starscream transformed and landed in a clearing near deep, thick woods. He quickly took cover, knowing that the Decepticons would be out looking for him. But the loss of Airachnid also served to help him as others would be looking for her too. But he was not sure if Megatron would even put forth much effort into finding them.

But then again, one could never be too sure. Or too careful.

Starscream leaned against a large tree, trying to gather his thoughts and form a plan that would insure his survival. While the Decepticons had stripped that one ship of all its valuables, Starscream was sure there was still something of use as he had taken the precautions of hiding what he deemed useful and valuable. But he wondered if anything was still there.

Well, he would never know unless he went to look. And this time, there would be no Prime to meddle with his affairs and threaten his life.

He straightened up, looking around the thick woods. He gripped the Apex Armor in his servos tighter as he strode forward. Best to get started. The Primes may have left them, but that did not mean Starscream was incapable of surviving. He did just fine on his own before and he would continue to see it that way.

"You seem to be doing well," an unwanted voice said.

Starscream let out a hiss, glaring sharply at Leige Maximo who had emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Checking in on you," the Prime said simply.

"Oh yes, because you seemed so concerned for me when I was escaping the heavy fire from the Nemesis!" he retorted.

"I am merely interested in your outcome in life," Liege Maximo said. "Not in helping you. But your efforts to survive prove that you are resilient. That alone is what I admire."

Starscream huffed, turning to ignore the Prime, but he just fell into step with Starscream, both mechs silent.

Starscream glanced at the large mech, his foreboding presence sending chills down his spin. No, Starscream would not miss the Prime, but he was useful at some times.

He had his T-cog, he had the Apex Armor, he had possible supplies from that fallen Decepticon ship. All in all, Starscream was given the boost he needed to keep fighting and surviving.

* * *

"You gonna miss me Soundy?"

Soundwave's servos twitched but he quickly recovered as he typed and continued his work. He was well aware that the Primes would leave and he could not wait for Micronus to finally vanish from his life.

"After all," Micronus continued, leaning against the wall. "I won't be around to go 'snip, snip' on your life cord. Such a shame as your life will now end in a most boring way. Either through the sword of battle of the sword of time. AKA, old age. But if you age as well as me, you might want to ditch the mask."

Soundwave stayed quiet, not bothering to encourage the Prime on.

Micronus straightened up, his optics flickering toward the halls as if he saw something. "Well, I best be going. Shame, this was really starting to brighten up my afterlife. It gets really boring in the Well." He shot Soundwave a grin. "Feel free to reach out to me any time. Not sure how you'll go about doing it, but you'll figure it out. Maybe perform a séance or something."

Soundwave was quite sure that he would never attempt such a thing.

But finally, the halls were quiet as the Prime seemed to vanish from sight without another sound. Soundwave cocked his helm warily, keeping his senses alert.

But the Prime was gone.

Some of the tension released from Soundwave's shoulders and he allowed himself the small moment of peace he had thought he had lost with the Primes arrival.

But elsewhere, Dreadwing was having mixed feelings on his own Prime's absence. He had forged a stronger bond, or at least, a mutual companionship with Vector Prime. They respected each other and Vector Prime did not annoy Dreadwing or get on his nerves as much as the other Primes got on their charges.

"You fought admirably," Vector Prime commented.

Dreadwing said nothing, intent on just listening. He did not know how long Vector could stay, or how long he was allowed to. So whatever the Prime had to say must be important.

"If it were not for your interference," Dreadwing said in the sudden lapse of silence. "Cybertron would be dead with no hope to bring back life and we would not have known that such an attempt would be possible."

Vector Prime cocked his helm. "Honorable thoughts, Dreadwing," he commented. "You do not dwell on the thought of power, but the hope of restoring Cybertron for your people."

"It would also provide an edge we need in defeating the Autobots," Dreadwing said quickly. Though to be honest, that had not been his first thought.

Vector sighed. "Of course. It is war and lives are lost in an effort to save others." He shifted a bit in the dark hall he and Dreadwing were standing in. "It was an honor to serve alongside you."

Dreadwing felt the meaning behind those words and the weight of their truth. He closed his optics for a moment before opening them. "What is it like? The Well?" The mission was done, there was no need to talk about battle plans. Might as well speak what was on his mind.

Vector Prime leaned back. "Peaceful," he said. "For those of us who have passed on and are the children of Primus, it is peaceful."

Dreadwing swallowed. "And...do you see...anyone?"

"I have had the honor of seeing your twin dwell in the Well," Vector said, already knowing what Dreadwing was trying to ask. "While I do not always agree with the Decepticon cause, there are honorable Cybertronians on both sides of the lower rank who die every day. While that alone cannot guarantee one's passing into the Well, it is helpful. But your twin knew and respected Primus, and he awaits for you." Vector Prime brightened up at the thought of sharing this hopeful news with Dreadwing. "In fact, Skyquake is-"

But he was cut off and Dreadwing scrambled upward when he lost sight of his guardian. There was a sudden hole in his spark when he realized that he would never hear what the Prime wanted to say and it filled him with longing.

He could only stare in hopelessness, his body sagging in defeat. "An honor, Prime," he said softly, his words heavy.

He took in a deep, shuddering breath but regained his composer. He squeezed his optics shut tight and clenched his servos.

But he let go. He resigned to what was and what would never be. He would just have to wait to see his brother and find out what it was that Vector Prime had wanted to tell him. Or he could see it for himself.

But Dreadwing had no intentions of joining the Well any time soon. That, if he had any say, would not happen for a long, long time to come. He intended to see the war end and live out a long life.

* * *

"I am proud of you, my son," Onyx Prime said fondly as he looked up at Predaking. "More than you know."

Predaking hummed happily, leaning into his Prime's touch, his tail twitching. He had done as Onyx had instructed. He waited, he watched and he listened. His wings twitched a bit more as he felt the warmth and power of the Beast Prime fill him with visions of what once was and what could be.

"You do not wish to say farewell to your charge?" Onyx Prime said to Quintus Prime, his optics flickering over to his brother.

"Farewells hold meaningless emotions," the Prime said, staying a good distance away from the two. "Especially when it comes to someone a being does not know well."

Onyx sighed as he stroked Predaking. "You're hopeless."

"As are you," Quintus protested. "You grow attached to someone you will be torn away from and expect them to carry on your wishes. It is highly illogical to tamper with things you know you cannot control."

"I know when I have reached my limits," Onyx said. "But my limits are not Predakings. He will be able to do things that I am not able to do, which makes him better equipped to deal with this."

Quintus shook his helm. "You are a true dreamer."

"I dream of hope," Onyx said softly, closing his optics for a moment. He opened them and looked straight into Predakings golden optics. "Look after your siblings. Lead them into the golden age and restore our race. Stay strong and never doubt your allies, no matter who or what they are."

Predaking bowed his large helm and Onyx allowed a small, sad smile before he felt himself being pulled forward and his servo was no longer touching Predaking.

Predaking felt Onyx Prime leave him the moment his energy signature vanished. He looked up but did not expect to see the Prime anywhere.

He was gone.

He let out a small hum as he curled up in his beast form, optics flickering over to the computer console that revealed information that he had dug up. It revealed information on the projects Shockwave was working on and the lives that were now being created in the lab.

 _"Welcome, fellow brothers,"_ he hummed in the ancient Cybertronian language he had been taught. _"Arise, Darksteel and Skylynx."_

* * *

"Hurry!" Alpha Trion encouraged. "Quickly now, no time to waste!"

Smokescreen grunted as he ducked around the halls of the Nemesis. "You keep saying that yet I have no idea what I am hurrying to." He scowled as he inched forward, optics alert and guns out. "Or why I even listened to you in the first place."

Sure it had been awesome to see Alpha Trion again as a ghost and sure it had been awesome when Smokescreen had been told that he was needed for an important mission. But now that he was inside the Nemesis and avoiding Cons, he just realized that this was a bad idea.

"You need not worry," Alpha Trion assured him as Smokescreen followed the old Prime he had once guarded on Iacon. "If anyone threatens you, it will not be hard for me to end their life."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "Should we take a detour and visit Megatron?"

"He is currently surrounded by many troopers and I can only deal with one at a time," Alpha Trion explained. "Besides, we are here for something else."

Smokescreen soon found himself in what could only be described as the Decepticon weapons vault. His mouth hung open as he gazed around him in pure awe. Realization struck him once it occurred to him why Alpha Trion had him here.

"So what am I stealing?" Smokescreen asked, reaching out to grab what looked to be a bracelet. It quickly stuck to his wrist, which caused him to stumble back in shock. He briefly wondered if this was some kind of Decepticon trap.

"The Phase Shifter," Alpha Trion noted thoughtfully, staring at the device on Smokescreens wrist. "But I believe that you should-"

"Autobot!" a sudden voice yelled and was quickly followed by a loud alarm.

Smokescreen winced and scrambled behind a stand to avoid the sudden heavy blaster fire. He quickly fired back before following Alpha Trion out.

"Sorry Big A!" he shouted as he ran. "I could only snag this!" He held up the wrist the Phase Shifter was stuck to.

"No need to fret young one," Alpha Trion said. "That will be more than useful. Now quickly, we must get you out of here before I fade."

"Fade? Wait, what?" Smokescreen yelped as a blaster bolt nearly skinned his shoulder he ducked into a nearby room, spark pulsing as he charged up his weapons. "Okay, so now what?" he asked, looking around.

Only to realize that Alpha Trion was gone.

His spark dropped with horror when he heard more troopers coming forward. He frowned in determination, not planning to go down without a fight.

He readied his guns, optics narrowed as he braced himself.

But a ground bridge opened up right in front of him and he stepped back in shock as Alpha Trion showed up next to him. "Go! I provided you with a way to escape! Do not waste it!"

Smokescreen didn't even hesitate as he jumped through, the ground bridge hissing shut behind him.

He landed in unfamiliar territory with nothing but empty land before him. He looked around in confusion, wondering why Alpha Trion had sent him here.

"Um, Alpha Trion," he started. "Where am-?" He trailed off, noting that the Prime was no longer with him. He could not see where Alpha Trion could have gone, nor could he come up with a reason as to why he was not around.

He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Alpha Trion's last words about 'fading.' Whatever it was, he just hoped the Prime was alright.

He let out a sigh before reaching for his comm link, servos clenching the Phase Shifter. "Hey base," he said. "I'm gonna need a bridge."

* * *

She watched Megatron stand stoically on his bridge, servos folded behind his back. He looked resolute, firm and proud in what he did. It reminded her of someone else she used to know. Someone she used to love.

She took a step forward, wondering if she should speak up. But what was there to say? Thank you? Thank you for working with us even though it was all mutual and you were forced against your will?

No. She figured that whatever she had to say would hold no importance with Megatron. She stepped back into the shadows, waiting and hoping Primus would hurry up and pull her back in the Well.

She blinked when she realized that there was one thing she wanted to do before she went back. She quickly stepped back into the realm of the Primes, now empty. But she did not notice it as she ran.

Her destination took her to places faster then any ground bridge ever could. Soon, she found herself in the tombs of the Primes. She walked past her own tomb, suppressing a shiver at the thought of her own body there, plus she could feel the electric pull at her spirit and she did not want to be tempted to disobey Primus.

She soon arrived where she wanted to be, the dim room glowing a faint blue with the light and presence of Primus who was holding the prisoner in place.

The tomb of the Fallen pulsed with restless light, though it stayed silent and still. She approached the tomb, wary and alert. She could feel the familiar, tainted presence, though she did not go any further.

She was filled with memories; ones she held dear and others she wished to forget. She remembered his touch, his voice, his rare laugh, his pride. She remembered his strength and the danger his enemies faced when challenging him.

She remembered his betrayal, how his blaster had torn through her spark and how the shock of his actions had been her last thoughts and feelings. She remembered the stories and memories of how he had killed her fellow Primes and imprisoned the one brother who she had truly trusted.

All of it was enough to make her pull away and turn her back, causing her to rethink her visit. But she stopped when she felt him reach out to her in longing once he felt her presence, wanting to touch and feel her. She almost stopped, rooted to the ground as she remembered what she once had with him.

They both wanted it, both wanted to be reminded of a life she could have lived...with him.

But the pulse of Primus touched her, reminding her of who she was and what else she could lose.

She was a child of Primus. She would not fall and sacrifice her soul for one who had fallen so far, no matter how cruel the thought was.

She closed her optics to hide the regret as she felt Primus wrap around her and pull her back into the Well, the rage and sorrow of the Fallen fading away.

It was not until now did she realize that there was one thing she had wanted to say to Megatron. She wanted to thank him, but in her haste she had missed her moment.

She never got to thank him for saving her younger brother.

* * *

"The Cons have the upper hand," Arcee said with a tired sigh.

Bulkhead snorted. "Yeah, they got three of the Keys and probably know where the other one is. Upper hand indeed."

"But the Fallen has been defeated," Ratchet said firmly as he tended to Optimus. "That much in itself is a victory."

"Speaking of which," Miko said, leaning forward. "Are you going to fix your paint job?" she asked, pointing at Optimus who was leaning on the med bay.

The Prime glanced down at his ruined frame, the red and blue colors almost non-existent. A soft smile came across his face as he looked back at Miko. "It would appear that I would have to," he said. Though they had Optimus back, it was hard to believe that it was even real. They had been dropped with the startling knowledge that the Prime they thought they trusted was imprisoned by a spirit, only to get him back with the help of their enemies.

But it was a relief to have everything back to normal, somewhat. The team was back and safe for the time being, that was all that mattered.

Miko brightened up. "Great! Because I was really thinking you could maybe change the style."

"Change the style?" Ratchet sputtered.

"Yeah!" Miko continued. "Like, maybe add some cool flames or something. It would make him more rad!"

Ratchet scoffed, missing the thoughtful look on Optimus's face. "Flames? Don't be ridiculous!"

"It might be pretty cool," Smokescreen commented with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

Ratchet huffed. "Well, we can discuss this some other time. But right now, you," he said, pointing a finger at Optimus. "Have suffered from enough injuries. Not to mention that Dark Energon shard that needs to be removed."

"Yeah, how's that going?" Arcee asked, concerned.

Ratchet let out a tired sigh. "Honestly, I do not know. I have never treated anyone who has Dark Energon infused in their spark and I do not know its full effect."

"I trust that you will take care of it," Optimus said, looking up at Ratchet from where he sat on the med bay. "There is no other medic I would rather have."

"What about the time when Megatron attacked me with Dark Energon?" Raf spoke up. "Could you treat Optimus the same way you treated me?"

Ratchet frowned thoughtfully. "It would be a start and it is better than nothing."

"Before you do that," Jack said, speaking up and gaining everyone's attention. "I have something that you might all want to hear."

Arcee tilted her helm. "What is it, Jack?"

He smiled up at his guardian. "It's about the last Omega Key."

Smokescreen straightened up. "You know where it is? How?"

Jack turned to look at Optimus. "I had a little talk with...Solus Prime. She was very helpful and did not trust Megatron with the last Key. She wanted to take extra precautions and insure that you had what you needed to rebuild Cybertron." He winced. "She can be very pushy when it comes to seeing things through."

Optimus leaned forward with interest. "That does sound like her," he said softly. "What did my sister have you do?"

Jack just smiled, eager to provide hope and an extra edge for the Autobots.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It really made my day and I am glad you enjoyed this story. To be honest, this is the longest fanfic I have ever written so far. Thank you for sticking with me all these months.**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
